


Being Gordon Tracy

by liesorlife



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gordon!Whump, Scott!Whump, Spanking, Virgil!Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 161,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Gordon’s life story!
Comments: 582
Kudos: 70





	1. Gordon’s earliest memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokeranger21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon recounts his earliest memories.

Gordon does not remember being born. Sure he has seen the photos, of a tiny 2 pound baby in an incubator with tubes sticking out of every available bit of skin that isn’t covered by a tiny nappy or specially knitted hat, designed to keep his head warm. He knows from listening to stories that he came very close to not making it. Infection after infection almost snuffing his life out before it had even begun. 

He still has the hat, tucked away in a box under his bed with a million other of his childhood memories. 

He knows he is the reason why there is such a large age gap between him and Alan, his parents were too scared to try again, too scared to put another innocent little life through what he went through. 

He swears he remembers Alan being born, even though he had only just turned 4, he remembers being scared of the hospital, people only went to the hospital for bad things, like when Scott broke his arm falling off his bike. That he remembers like it was yesterday. And he remembers staying up all night with Grandma Tracy because he was too afraid to sleep. Even though she tells him he was flat out by 9pm, he knows that isn’t true, he stayed up all night! 

No hospitals are not a place for good people! 

He has a photo of himself in a frame next to his bed, sitting on the sofa holding baby Alan. His only baby brother. He knows that his parents were worried if he would accept no longer being the baby, but they didn’t need too be. Alan was his little brother and his responsibility. Just like he was Scott’s, and Virgil’s and John’s. 

He knows that he loves his older brothers, and that they love him. 

Scott, a full eight years older than him, is always trying to keep him out of danger. He is his fathers right hand Man, and looking after all of his brothers is his job. 

Virgil, is the only one of his brothers with the endless patience needed to truly give him the attention he wants. They will spend hours curled up together while he reads to him. Or he will sit quietly while Virgil practises the piano, this is the only thing that can keep him quiet and entertained for more than five minutes and is his parents saviour when they need some downtime from the boisterous blonde. 

John never seems to really have the time for him, preferring instead to spend his free time shut up in his room studying. Which, to Gordon is the most boring thing in the world! 

But Alan is his. And always will be. 

Gordon knows he has very specific interests, he likes swimming, the aquarium, being outdoors and he loves celery crunch bars. He has been taking swimming lessons since before he could walk, and spends an hour a day begging his parents for his own pool. 

He hates being stuck indoors when it’s raining, bed time, being punished for playing a prank and pulled pork. That stuff tastes like feet! 

The first prank he ever got punished for wasn’t even his fault. Not really, it was Alan who gave him the idea. 

His six month old brother was sitting in the middle of the lounge in his car seat, looking, in Gordon’s eyes, bored and restless. And as his big brother is is his responsibility to entertain him. 

Sensing his opportunity he sneaks up on Virgil’s easel where he has left his latest masterpiece to dry, grabs a brush and adds a large orange cat face where he has painted Scott. 

He remembers Virgil shouting at him, and he remembers his mother threatening him with a wooden spoon before ultimately deciding to make him sit in his room on his own for an hour “to think about his behaviour”. 

That was as angry as his mother ever got with him. An hour or two of isolation followed by a conversation about what he has done wrong and always a cuddle, so he was aware that he was forgiven. 

He remembers feeling jealous of his older brothers when they were allowed to go to school at first, then he realised that it meant he got his mum or dad or sometimes his grandmother all to himself for hours. 

The hours he spent with his grandmother were his favourite, sometimes she would take him to the park, or for ice cream or if the weather was terrible the local pool for a swim. And she would always put his car seat in the front for him, which is something his parents never allowed. He remembers feeling so grown up when he was with his grandmother. 

He doesn’t remember the avalanche. He knows that he was there but his brain will not allow him to remember it. But he does know that was the moment his world changed. 

His father no longer laughed at his jokes. His grandmother moved in and was no longer fun. She shouted at him a lot over things he couldn’t control, threatening him with a spanking for getting under her feet, or not cleaning up His toys, or making Alan cry. He no longer had His big brothers to help him navigate a world where he no longer fits, Virgil no longer had any time for him, he didn’t read to him anymore. Or come to him in the middle of the night when he woke up crying. No one came to him anymore. 

He remembers being forced into an uncomfortable black suit with a tie which reached his knees. He remembers the room with the flowers and the box, even though he has no idea why he is there sitting on the hard wooden bench between Virgil and Grandma. He doesn’t understand why every one is crying. 

He remembers being smacked round the back of the head by Virgil when he starts to fidget. 

He remembers the snow and the icy chill in his bones, which he knows has nothing to do with the temperature as the box is lowered into the ground. And Scott poking him when it is his turn to lie a rose on top of the box. 

He remembers being forced to sit on the sofa and greet total strangers who all tell him to be a good boy for his father and to be a good brother for his siblings.

He remembers the tantrum when it all became too much for his five year old brain to handle. The crying fit, his father quietly excusing himself from the guests to take him to bed, and holding him for hours while he cries. And waking up, hours later in the dark to find his dad still there, sitting on the chair next to his bed. Vowing to always be there for his boys. All of them. 

After the funeral he was allowed to start school, and that’s when his first real memories start.


	2. First Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon’s first real memory. Of course it involves a prank!

Gordon’s first real memory is from when he was five and finally old enough to go to real school. Gordon loves school. His kindergarten class is full of children his age, who are all happy to play with him all day. His grandmother drops him off at 8:30 every morning, laughing at the way he leaps out of the car without a backwards glance at the car. 

He doesn’t know it but she is so happy to see him smiling again, bouncing back from the trauma of losing his mother. 

Gordon knows he has a really full day for a five year old, getting up at 6am every morning to eat breakfast with his dad and brothers before his dad leaves for work. Followed by a full day at school and two hours of swimming before his dad picks him up on his way home. 

He knows his dad is trying so hard to hold the family together, and he is determined to do his bit and be the good boy everyone wants him to be. Only it’s a lot more boring than he thought it would be! Which is why he occasionally gets into trouble. 

Climbing into the back seat of his dads car, and settling down on the booster seat the law has forced upon him, he grabs his seat belt without being reminded too and clicks it into place. 

“Good day Gords?” His dad asks, smiling in the rear view mirror at him. 

“Yeah, we got to practise the backstroke this afternoon and Mr Dribble said mine was the best!” 

Jeff can’t help laughing, even though he does try to keep a straight face, Gordon has never been able to pronounce Mr Gribbles name correctly. 

“How about school?” He asks, he knows from Gordon’s school report that the He is smart, but easily distracted! 

“I got sent to the principals office” Gordon tells him proudly. 

“Why?!” Jeff asks in condemnation. 

“Billy told me that miss Hayter wears a wig, then he dared me to pull it off. So I did. He’s right, she does!” Gordon tells him 

“And What did the principal say?” His dad asks desperately trying to sound cross. 

“He made me stand outside his office all through break and told me I had to say sorry to miss Hayter” Gordon tells him. “I hated missing break, that wasn’t fair, it was only a joke”. He adds. 

“I think that’s a perfectly fair punishment Gordon, but I have told you before that I won’t accept this sort of behaviour from you. When we get home you’re to go straight to bed after supper” Jeff tells him sternly. 

“But dad! Ellie And Buddy are on tonight! That’s not fair!” Gordon whines. 

“Okay you can go straight to bed tomorrow night after supper as well” Jeff tells him adding an extra night to his punishment. 

“But dad!” Gordon continues to protest. 

“Want to make it three nights in a row?” Jeff asks starting to lose his patience. 

“No” Gordon tells him pouting. He sticks his lower lip out at his father and glares at the back of his seat for the rest of the journey home. 

The child locks on the rear doors prevent him from jumping out the car the minute his dad pulls into the garage. But the second he is free he runs to his grandma. 

“Daddy’s so mean to me!” He tells her. His eyes wide and as innocent as he knows how to be. 

“Don’t listen to him mom, he’s being punished!” His dad tells her determined to get his side in before he has chance to soften her up and talk him out of disciplining him. 

“What did you do Gordo?” She asks. Holding him at arms length, bending herself down to his height. 

“Miss Hayter wears a wig. So Billy told me to take it off. It’s not my fault she didn’t find it funny, every body else did!” Gordon tells her. “I don’t want to go to bed early. I want to watch Ellie and Buddy. I always watch Ellie and Buddy. That’s how I know it’s Tuesday. They are always on on a Tuesday. If I don’t watch them how am I supposed to know what day it is?” 

Gordon’s logic makes her head hurt! 

“Sorry kiddo, but daddy is in charge and if he says you have been naughty then you have to accept his punishment.” 

Tears fill his eyes now. His one last attempt at getting out of this. 

Grandma can feel her heart melt, looking up at Jeff silently begging her son to change his mind, to not take away the one educational tv show Gordon has shown any interest in. 

“Let me think about it! You promise me that you won’t do anything like this again Gordon?” His dad asks him authoritatively. 

Gordon looks up at him and nods. Even though all three of them know this is a promise he can’t keep, practical jokes are his favourite form of entertainment. 

“Okay fine, you can watch your tv show, but next time I mean it!” Jeff tells him. 

Gordon stops crying and throws himself at Jeffs legs. Who doesn’t hesitate to pick up the disgraced 5 year old for a cuddle. 

“Supper in thirty minutes” grandma tells them as Jeff heads to the stairs to get out of his work clothes, Gordon still wrapped in his arms, his head resting on Jeffs shoulder. 

“Hey Virg? You busy?” His dad asks knocking on his bedroom door. 

“Not really, just finishing up this maths homework” Virgil tells him. 

“Good, can you keep an eye on Gordo for me while I get changed?” Jeff asks hopefully. 

“Sure” Virgil replies easily, “chuck him on the bed for me!” 

“Ready?” His dad asks, holding Gordon high above his head. Causing him to squeal with laughter as his dad races him across the room and gently drops him down on to bed shouting “TOUCHDOWN!” As he does so. 

This was one of their favourite traditions before their mom died, and as they find ways to mend the hole in their hearts they are slowly starting to enjoy the things they never thought they would again. 

“Hey squirt, fancy a story before supper?” Virgil asks him, slamming shut the text book. 

Gordon nods full of an enthusiasm he hasn’t felt in weeks. 

Virgil grabs the overly read copy of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone from the desk and sits down on the floor in front of his bed and begins to read. Gordon climbs down onto his lap, slides his thumb into his mouth and settles down with his big brother. 

Supper is a lively affair that night as Gordon tells his brothers what he did to get into trouble as both John and Virgil saw him outside the principals office, remembering to sound remorseful to not get back on his dads radar. 

“What time is it Gordon?” Scott asks, knowing they are about to be subjected to Ellie and Buddy. Again. Every week at the same time Gordon makes them watch his show. 

“ELLIE AND BUDDY!!!!” He shouts enthusiastically hopping down from the table and racing into the lounge. 

“Gordon Tracy, get back here!” Grandma tells him. 

“What?” He asks his face the picture of innocence. 

“You ask to be excused, and you take your plate into the kitchen young man, we are not here to be your servants” grandma admonishes him. 

“Can I be excused?” He asks suddenly shy, what if she reinstates his dads punishment?

“Apologise for your rudeness Gordon.” She adds. 

“I’m sorry” he replies contritely. 

“That’s better. Now off you go” She let’s him leave the table. 

He doesn’t hesitate to flee the room before she can change her mind! 

Ellie and Buddy are the bravest people in the world, and their show is the best on tv. Every Tuesday at 7pm for half an hour Gordon Is lost to the magic of the small screen. Sometimes he is joined by his dad or grandma or his brothers but most of the time they just leave him alone to enjoy his show. 

Jeff joins him on the sofa just as the final credits roll. 

“Time for bed squid” his dad tells him, using the nickname his mom gave him, one he hasn’t heard used since she died. 

He can’t help it. This time he really starts to cry. 

“Gordo?” His dad asks concerned. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Mom used to call me that. I miss her dad. When’s she coming home?” 

Jeff can feel his heart rip into shreds. He has tried to explain this to him, as has his grandma, but the word death means nothing to him. All he knows is that he misses her, and he wants her to come back. 

Jeff wraps both his arms around his still small for his age body, and pulls him close to his chest. Forcing his head to rest just under his chin. 

“You know she can’t come back from heaven Gordon”. 

“But why? You came back from New York!” He tells him angrily. 

“There are certain places where people we love go, and no matter how much we want them too, they can’t come back. But she is up in heaven now. And you know what, she is watching over you and she is going to be looking out for you, to keep you safe.

“Now how about hot chocolate before bed?” Jeff asks in a bid to cheer him up. 

Gordon nods, tears slowly and gently dripping down his face still. As they get up and head back into the now empty kitchen. 

Bedtime is a surprisingly smooth process tonight. Grandma is downstairs with baby Alan who is in pain from teething and won’t settle. Gordon can’t even be bothered to pretend to not be sleepy, as his dad tucks him up for the night, reminding him that he is just down the hall if he needs anything. 

But for the first time in weeks, he doesn’t need anything and is still sound asleep when he is woken up for school the following morning.


	3. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon gets into serious trouble at school.

The first time Gordon got into serious trouble he was seven years old. 

By now he had grown into a confident, friendly popular boy. Clever, resourceful and athletic, and a constant source of tension for his father. He was an expert in getting out of being punished, showing just the right amount of remorse that his dad would soften hours into a week long grounding and let him out. 

He had Virgil wrapped around his little finger, and just had to smile at him and he drops everything and comes running. 

Virgil took their moms loss the hardest, and it was Gordon to helped him recover. Leading him back to the piano begging him to play it for him again. 

He has his first ever swim meet at the weekend, and has been selected to represent his school in the 8-9 year old category, even though he is barely 7. 

It is all he can talk about in the week building up to the competition, and he has tickets for his whole family. Including his three year old brother. 

*

It is his grandma who picks up the phone to his angry principal. 

“Gordon did what?!” She asks him horrified because if she heard this right he may never see the outside of his bedroom again!

“Vandalised my car! It is covered in glitter. I have no choice but to suspend him for two weeks, and you will get the bill for the respray! He’s lucky corporal punishment was banned In this state in 2030. That’s all I am saying” 

“Give me half an hour. Where is he?” She asks. Knowing this is not going to go down well with his father. 

“In my office where he will be staying until you come to escort him from my school. And I want to schedule an appointment with the boys father before he is allowed back in” 

Grandma knows that Jeff will be furious at having to take time off work to deal with this, Gordon is the first Tracy to be suspended! 

“Alan come here, we have to go and pick your brother up from school” she calls out to the three year old, currently sat on the floor in the lounge watching cartoons. 

“Why?” He asks. 

“Because he’s misbehaved” grandma tells him, not bothering with details. 

“Why?” He asks again. 

Why is Alan’s new word. 

“Just come here and get your shoes on Alan” she tells him. 

“Why?” 

“NOW ALAN!” raising her voice. 

“Why?” He tries again, he loves this show and doesn’t want to go out. 

Storming into the lounge grandma flicks the tv off and stands in front of the little blonde three year old, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. 

“Okay okay I’m going!” Alan cries leaping to his feet and running out into the hallway where his shoes are kept. 

The drive to the elementary school only takes five minutes but for Alan it feels like a life time. He picks up on his grandmas anger and doesn’t try to make conversation. 

But he can’t help but gasp at the sight of the car. It is covered in glitter of all colours. 

“That is so cool Grandma” Alan tells her impressed, “Can I do that to your car?” 

“Absolutely not!” She tells him. “Now let’s go and get your brother so your dad can murder him!”

Alan looks at her, his eyes wide “he wouldn’t hurt Gordy” he insists. 

“No he wouldn’t” She reassures him, “but he’s going to be angry tonight so if I were you I would be on your best behaviour” 

Gordon is standing in the corner of the principals office, facing the wall with his hands on his head, his arms are starting to go numb and sore, and he doesn’t think he will make it through practise tonight. He also knows he is in the biggest trouble ever! 

There is a knock on the door and his grandma enters with Alan. 

“Gordy!” Alan greets him, ignoring the look of disgust from the principal. 

“Leave him alone Alan. Gordon come here.” Grandma barks at the two boys. 

Gordon sinks into the chair next to his grandma, an arrogant smirk on his face, and eyeballs the principal. 

“Here is the order of suspension” he hands the paper to grandma, “his father will need to counter sign this and bring it in tomorrow morning. Gordon is not welcome back in my school for the next two weeks. This means he is also banned from the swim meet on Saturday”

“No you can’t, I can’t let them down!” Gordon insists. 

“You already have Tracy, now get out of my office and out of my school!” 

“I can’t miss it, please don’t do this to me, suspend me for longer just don’t make me let my teammates down” Gordon begs him. He starts to cry, they’re never going to forgive him for this. 

“You should have thought about the consequences before you vandalised my car Tracy, no I think missing the meet will make you think twice next time you feel like randomly destroying something that doesn’t belong to you, now get out” 

“I HATE YOU!” Gordon shouts at him before fleeing the room, slamming the door behind him. 

“He needs a serious attitude adjustment!” The principal tells grandma as she gets up to follow him from the room, holding her hand out for Alan. 

“He will get one!” She assures him. “His father will see to that” 

“Bye” Alan calls out, happily, waving as he is pulled out the room. 

*

“Bedroom Gordon” 

Those are the only words his grandma has spoken to him since he got into her car. 

“Grandma” He tries. 

“Save it Gordo, I don’t want to hear it. Room. Now.” 

Desolate Gordon heads upstairs. Throwing himself onto his bed he starts to cry, until he falls asleep. Still fully dressed. 

*

It is dark when he wakes up, and he is starving. Looking that the clock lit up next to his bed tells him it is only 9 o’clock. He quietly climbs out of bed and makes his way downstairs. The house is silent, and there are lights on in his older brothers rooms as he sneaks past, knowing he isn’t supposed to be out of his room. 

He can hear voices in the kitchen. And it sounds like they’re arguing. Sneaking closer to the source of the noise he realises It is his father and grandma. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with him?” Jeff tells her exasperatedly, “the boy has been nothing but a burden from the day he was born, and there are times when I regret ever agreeing to having a fourth child, and it would have been so much easier if he had never been born” he adds not bothering to hide his disgust. 

Gordon is heart broken. He doesn’t know what a burden is but it can’t be good. But John will know. John knows everything. 

Crashing into his directly older brothers room without bothering to knock, he finds his brother studying. As normal. Boring! Gordon thinks. 

“Johnny?” He asks, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“What are you doing out of your bedroom fish face? You were told to stay in your room” John can’t stand broken rules. 

“What’s a burden?” He asks, not answering John’s question, or hitting him back with an insult. 

“Something difficult or unpleasant that you have to deal with or worry about” John tells him. 

“Is that what dad thinks about me?” He asks fearfully. 

“It’s what everyone thinks, now get out of here before dad catches you, and I get into trouble. You’re a spoilt brat Gordon”. John tells him rolling his eyes. 

“But” he tries speaking to his brother. 

“No buts, just get out of here or I will tell dad you left your room, then hopefully he will give you away.”

John misses the hurt in Gordon’s eyes as he turns back to his physics book. Leaving the heart broken 7 year old standing in the middle of his room. 

“Get out of here Gordon” John repeats, this time not even bothering to look up. 

Shaken and upset Gordon does as he is told and heads back to his own room, determined not to be a burden to anyone anymore. 

And he knows just how to do It. 

He packs all the importing things. His plush squid, his photo of him and Alan, a spare jumper for if it gets cold, and his swimming trunks. 

He doesn’t need a toothbrush as he won’t have to go to the dentist anymore so there is no one to tell him off for not brushing his teeth, but he does sneak into the kitchen when it is finally empty and takes the box of celery crunch bars from the cupboard, and the peanut butter. That will keep him going until he finds a new family. 

Grabbing a pencil from his dads desk, he carefully in his best hand writing leaves a note for him to find. 

Before he quietly slips out the front door and into the cold air of the night.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> believing his dad doesn’t want him anymore, Gordon runs away.

The conversation Gordon didn’t hear. 

“Jeff, you know you don’t mean that” grandma tells him softly, placing her hand on his arm. “That little boy has overcome terrifying odds against him to survive and you love him”. 

“I know mom, but sometimes I just don’t know what to do. I have tried talking to him, I have tried punishing him, I have even tried bribing him! But he just seems to attract trouble.” Jeff replies. 

“You want my opinion?” She asks. 

“No! But that has never stopped you in the past!” He replies with a chuckle. 

“That car was a work of art! Mr Bell over reacted. A week in detention would have been a perfectly adequate punishment, and there was no need to ban him from the swim meet. Honestly once all this has died down I might let him do mine! 

“But seriously? Jeff you need to talk to him, not tonight he’s probably fast asleep, but tomorrow morning before you leave for work go and see him, and please don’t confine him to his room for two weeks, he’s too young to be locked away. And you know Lucy would never have allowed it.” 

Jeff knows that she is right, his mother is always right! Taking out the photo he keeps of Gordon in his wallet, the one taken the day after he had been born and they had just been told he would have to undergo major heart surgery when he was strong enough to survive it. 

“You’re right, I will talk to him in the morning. For now we will just let him sleep”. He tells her. 

“I am going to go and watch the news, then head to bed. I will see you in the morning mom” 

*

Gordon has been walking all night, and he has no idea where he is. It is bitterly cold, the temperature at night still well below freezing. His legs ache, and he can’t feel his feet or his hands anymore and he desperately wishes he had bought his gloves. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was going to find a new family to love him and this time he was not going to make the same mistakes he had with his old family. He didn’t realise it would be so difficult. 

He stops to catch his breathe and rest for a while. Leaning up against a tree by the side of the road. Now he has stopped he can’t stop shivering, tears freeze to his eye lids the second they escape his tear ducts. Wrapping his arms around his knees, now he has finally stopped moving he can’t get back up. 

Exhaustion is starting to creep into his fear, he can feel his eyelids growing heavy, as he lies down on the frozen solid ground, using his spare jumper as a pillow and tries to get some rest. Telling himself this is just like camping, and there is nothing to be afraid of. 

*

Jeff is surprised the following morning that Gordon is not in his bed, and it doesn’t register with him that the bed has been made. Gordon never makes his bed! 

He’s probably with Virgil, Jeff thinks as his second eldest brother is the one he always goes to when he’s upset, or scared. 

“Hey Virg?” He asks popping his head round the door. 

Virgil looks like he has been dragged through a hedge! His dark hair is disheveled, and his eyes are still puffy from sleep, his confused and disoriented state isn’t unusual before he’s had breakfast. 

“What?” He mumbles still not awake enough to realise that there is someone in his room. 

“Is Gordon in here with you?” His dad asks. 

“No, I haven’t seen him” Virgil shrugs, yawning wildly. 

“Okay, don’t worry, he’s probably having breakfast. Get ready for school Virg I am taking you in this morning as I have to see your principal” 

“About What Gordon did or something else?” Virgil asks curiously. 

“Isn’t it always Gordon!” Jeff tells him. 

“Mmm” Virgil mumbles, falling back against the pillows and threatening to go straight back to sleep. 

“Five minutes Virgil. Or I am setting Alan on you!” His dad laughs before backing out the door. 

Virgil groans but drags himself out of bed. Pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a back T-shirt with “I am not a morning person” written on it in large white letters. It was originally Scott’s but he outgrew it, so it was passed down to him. Most of his clothes used to belong to Scott! Finally he runs a brush through his hair before heading downstairs for breakfast. 

He is met at the door by his dad, who is starting to look worried. None of his brothers have seen Gordon all morning and he is definitely not in the house. 

“Are you sure you haven’t see him?” His dad asks for the third time. 

“No” Virgil tells him, sharing his look of concern. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Both unsure of what to do, before the trance is broken by Scott yelling for his dad. 

The screams are coming from the office as Jeff makes his way towards to noise. 

Scott shoves the piece of paper in his dads hands. 

Jeff takes it from him, casting his eyes over the words. Eyes which slowly turn from concern to guilt ridden as they sink in. 

“Deer daddy 

Dont worri abut me any more I am not going to be a burdin for you I will find a famly hoo will love me. 

I still love you and I am sorry that you dont fell the sam way.

Love Gordon 

“Oh shit” is all Jeff can say. The paper is damp from tears, but he has no idea if their his or Gordon’s. 

“Dad?” Virgil asks, having read the letter over his dads shoulder. “We have to find him” 

Jeff nods. “I will call the police, Scott, go and find your grandma and John and get looking outside. Hopefully he hasn’t got far. Virgil, I want to go search the house one last time just to make sure he isn’t here okay?” 

They both move quickly to their assigned tasks. 

“What do you mean he’s run away?” John asks Scott, His ginger eyebrows raised high in surprise. 

“We think he overheard a conversation he shouldn’t have and thought it meant we didn’t care about him anymore” Scott tells him. 

John can feel his heart skip a beat. 

“What conversation?” He asks nervously.

“Dad May have been talking about him last night and mentioned that he was a burden” 

The last word burns John, and the sudden impact of his words the night before lay heavy on his conscience. 

He is saved from having any further conversation by the arrival of a police car. 

There are two officers. One male and one female. The male officer is specially trained to help find missing children. And he questions everyone. Jeff tells him about the conversation, and shows him the note. 

The officers allow Jeff to remain present while his brothers are questioned. 

“He came into my room last night” John tells them when asked about the last time he had seen Gordon. 

“Did he seem upset?” He’s asked. 

“Yes. He wanted to know what burden meant. I didn’t realise why he wanted to know! I just thought he was trying to expand his vocabulary, if I had known I would never have told him.” John tells them sincerely. 

“Please just find my brother” he begs the police officer. 

Scott and Virgil can’t add anything, as neither of them had seen Gordon since yesterday morning. 

And Alan just wants to play with their hats! 

Jeff doesn’t know it, but the second officer is watching his every move, to try to gage his level of involvement in the child’s disappearance, as they have to keep an open mind. This could easily be a murder enquiry disguised as a kidnapping. 

“We will get his photo distributed straight away, and all local stations have been put on a red alert, we will do whatever it takes to find your son Mr Tracy.” 

“Now where is my hat young man?” He adds trying to keep some lightness into a horrible situation, by making Alan smile. 

Jeffs smile is grim, and forced. 

“Give the hat back Allie” 

“Why?” Alan asked. 

“Because if you don’t the police officer will arrest you” Jeff tells him. 

“Really?” Alan asks the officer. 

“If you don’t behave then yes!” The officer replies. 

“Would I get to ride in the police car?” Alan asks awed by the possibility. 

“Yes, then you have to go to jail” he tells him. 

“Cool!” Alan replies. 

Even Jeff can’t help laughing now. He scoops him up into his arms, allowing the officer to take his hat back. 

“Thank you Alan” the officer tells him solemnly. 

“So when can I go in the police car?” He asks seriously. 

“When you get arrested!” His dad replies laughing. 

“You mean if?” Scott replies having come back Into the lounge. 

“No!” Jeff replies. “Im sticking with when!” 

*

Gordon is awake again, having only slept for twenty five minutes. It’s starting to get light now, so maybe now would be the time to find his new family. He has a celery crunch bar dipped in peanut butter for breakfast, before getting up to resume his journey. 

The daylight doesn’t help, he has no idea where he is even now he can see where he is going.

Stepping out into the road, distracted by trying to find something familiar, he doesn’t see or hear the car until it is right on top of him. 

The last thing he remembers is squealing breaks, a sudden impact and a sickening snap as his legs break as the vehicle makes contact with him, and he is thrown into the air. 

Then his whole world goes black.


	5. Hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is the victim of a terrible accident

The driver of the car is 16 years old, and has only just passed his drivers test. He’s on the high-school football team with Scott. Big, muscly and stupid. 

Adrenaline overcomes his fear, as he slowly reverses the car, and moves it into a position to protect whatever he just hit. Flashing his hazard lights to warn any vehicles in the area to slow down, he gets out of the car. 

Gordon is lying on his front in a pool of blood, his face planting the ground, and he isn’t moving. 

Realising that it is a child he has hit and not an animal Tommy panics. Jumping back into his car he drives away. He can’t stop shaking as he pulls up outside his house to inspect the damage. The bumper is cracked and they’re is a dent on the bonnet. 

He has no idea what to do, as he quietly sneaks into the house, having covered the car up with an old tarp he found in the garage, and starts to get ready for school. 

His hands can’t stop shaking as he tries to button up his shirt. But it is Friday, and his parents will not be back until Sunday evening, so he has time to get the car fixed, no one needs to know about the accident. And someone will find the kid, and he will be fine. 

He wants to hide under his bed like he used to when he was little and afraid of a storm, until this all goes away. 

No his biggest inconvenience now is having to get the bus to school, and to think of an excuse for why he isn’t driving his car. 

Having to wait at the bus stop with all the non driving freshmen is humiliating, until he is joined he Stewart, his best friend, who is banned from driving by his parents after he was caught drunk behind the wheel. Luckily he wasn’t driving the car, and they stopped him before any harm could be done, but he was grounded for life anyway, which they both spent hours complaining about. Until this morning. 

The only thing anyone is talking about is the hit and run. 

“I would turn the little bastard in to the police myself” Stewart tells him, causing him to break out in a sweat. 

“How could anyone run over a human and just leave them in the middle of the road to die. If that had been my little sister. I would kill the driver with my bare hands” he snarls, as they get onto the bus. Grinding his fist into his opposite hand. 

“Yeah” is all Tommy can say. 

“Rumour is he has a brother in our school. Who do you think it is?” Stewart asks. Unable to drop the subject despite Tommy clearly not wanting to talk about it. 

“I don’t know. Look can we not just talk about something else? Did you do the maths homework?” He asks plucking out the first thing in his brain. 

“Did I do the what?! Since when do we do our own homework? That’s what that nerd fielding is for. You okay mate? You look a little pale” he asks, finally getting a closer look at him. 

“Just got a headache” He replies, he isn’t lying. His head is pounding. 

The yard is buzzing with excitement when they arrive, this is the most interesting thing that has happened in their town in a long time. 

*

“Dad I want to help you find him, I’m not going to school!” Scott tells him. “Please just let me help, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything, so there is no point in going.” Masking his own fears with a pretence that he knows what he is talking about. 

John and Virgil both agree with him, working together is the fastest way to find their brother 

“Okay fine, just let me contact your schools to let them know what’s happening. Someone will need to stay here with Alan I don’t want him involved anymore than he has to be. 

“I will” Virgil automatically volunteers, “I’m the obvious choice, we need you, Scott and grandmas cars, and John isn’t old enough to stay home alone” he tells them sensibly. 

“I only have a learners permit virg, I can’t be in a car without an adult present until I’m 16. That’s not for another 3 weeks” Scott reminds him 

“Okay fine, Scott go with dad, John go with grandma and call me to put the kettle on when you’re all on your way home!” Virgil tells them, still convinced that this won’t take long. 

And it doesn’t, the police are back before John has even had time to open the door. 

“We need to speak to your dad John” 

“Have you found him already? Where is he?” Alan asks having joined them looking round the police officers legs trying to find Gordon. 

“Your Dad John, where is he?” The officer tries again. There is a look of resignation on his face, that even John can see this is not good news. 

“Dad? The police are back” John calls out to him. 

His dad joins them on the porch. 

“We need to talk to you. Alone” 

“John Go back inside with Allie I will join you in a minute.” 

“We found him. About three miles from here. He was hit by a car at about 6:30 this morning and was found by a lady out walking her dog.” 

Jeff can barely get the next words out of his mouth, but he has to know. 

“Is he okay?” 

“He has suffered severe leg and back injuries, he is undergoing emergency surgery having been airlifted to Kansas City general hospital. We can take you to him if you don’t feel able to drive.”

Jeff feels sick. He wants to find the monster responsible for this and tear his head from his shoulders with his bear hands. 

“And the driver” he asks. 

“We are investigating and we will keep you informed.” He reassures him. “We have officers completing door to door enquiries, and we will get the people responsible for this.”

Jeff nods. He will hire his own detectives if he has too. 

Telling the boys is the hardest part, they all insist on going with him, even Alan refuses to stay home. He wants to go and get Gordon. And he doesn’t understand why the police didn’t bring him home. 

In any other circumstances the police escort would have been great fun, the sirens blazing cutting their way through the early morning rush hour traffic cutting the 30 mile journey to under 20 minutes. 

They are led into a small private waiting room, where they sit in complete silence for hours. Even Alan doesn’t say a word. 

*

Jeff knows he has to make the calls. There are people who need to know. 

Excusing himself from the funereal atmosphere in the room, he calls Gordon’s school first. 

“Can I talk to Mr Bell please” he says the minute the phone is answered not bothering with pleasantries or small talk. 

“Can I ask who’s calling please?” His secretary asks pleasantly.

“Jeff Tracy” 

“Hold please” she tells him. 

“Phil? I have Jeff Tracy on line one for you. Want me to get rid of him?” She asks. All hints of politeness gone now. 

“No, I will take it, I want to know why he didn’t show up for our meeting” he tells her, picking up rehearsal phone line 

“Mr Tracy, what can I do you?” He asks. Feigning interest. 

“Gordon.” Jeff manages, his voice breaking with emotion. 

“Yes?” 

“He. I. I. Just.” Jeff has no idea how to word it. How to say his beautiful, kind hearted, funny little squid is in a desperate battle for his life. Maybe this call was a bad idea. 

“He’s hurt” Jeff finally manages. Getting the story out quickly like tearing wax strips, get the pain over with as fast has he can. 

Mr Bell knew there was a child involved in a hit and run incident near the high school and that both Virgil and John were absent but he never linked the two situations together. 

“Oh Jeff, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do please don’t hesitate to contact me, even if it is something simple like sending work home for him while he gets better.” 

Mr Bell means what he is saying, this is not just putting an act on. He knows Gordon didn’t deserve this. 

When Jeff finds his voice again it is surprisingly steady. 

“Thank you.” He tells him before hanging up the phone. 

The call to the high school is a lot easier, as he leaves a message with the secretary who promises to talk to the principal for him. 

*

Gordon is resting following 14 hours of surgery to pin his badly broken right leg back together. It has been fitted with a metal cage which has metal rods inserted into his skin in various places to help hold the bones together while they mend. 

His left leg is in a cast up to his hip, and his right arm is also in a cast. An IV line has been inserted into his left arm, a steady dripping of morphine into his blood stream keeping the pain away. 

He drifts in and out of consciousness calling for his dad, his grandma, his mom, his brothers. But Is never coherent enough to notice his dad sat right next to him. 

*

The news that it was football hero Scott Tracy’s little brother that was the victim spreads through the high school during the day, the news having leaked from the office somehow. 

Tommy heads home from school, wandering what the hell he is going to do, he will never be able to show his face in the locker room again or look Scott in the eye. 

He pulls the tarp off the car he once loved so much. Now he never wants to see it again.


	6. Just keep running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is struggling to cope with what happened.

Scott is angry. More angry than he has ever been before, he wasn’t this angry when baby Alan was learning to draw and destroyed the English essay he had spend two days on, the one which he forgot to save. 

Or the time Gordon slipped a red sock in with his white shirts and everything came out pink. That was the day he vowed to never speak to his cheeky little brother ever again. Which only lasted an hour. Scott can’t stay angry with his brothers for long. He also learned to like the colour pink! 

But this. This is outside of his comfort zone. Someone hurt one of his brothers badly, and worse just left them in the middle of the road. 

He can’t face the hospital. He knows from talking to his father that Gordon is in a lot of pain, but after that first day he hasn’t been back. Preferring to concentrate on finding the bastards responsible for this. The police have had no luck. Or so he thinks. 

The garage Tommy took his car too to get fixed are suspicious of how the car was damaged, and the owner did not believe his story that he hit a deer and reports the incident to the police, as it is too much of a coincidence. 

*

Scott’s football coach is surprised to see him at practise after school. But Scott has to try to keep busy and carrying on as normal is stopping him from going insane with worry. 

“Good to see you Tracy, but shouldn’t you be with your family at the hospital?” 

“No. They have enough people. We have a big game next weekend and I can’t let you all down. There is nothing I can do for Gordon, I am better off here where I am needed” he insists. 

The coach doesn’t bother arguing with him, chucking him a ball and telling him to hit the field. 

They’re half way through warm up when they’re interrupted. 

Scott stops running in surprise as two uniformed police officers enter the field. Everyone’s attention is on the officers as they talk to the coach. 

Tommy heart is beating so fast it feels like it is about to explode from his chest. He has spent the last four days jumping at every sound and he has barely gotten any sleep. The guilt of what he did to Scott’s brother is eating him slowly from the inside. Sharing the football field with him was a terrible idea and the urge to just keep running is becoming stronger by the second. 

“Thomas Wallace?” The coach asks. “Over there” he points to the terrified teenager. “Can I ask what this is about?” 

“We need to talk to him about an incident we believe he was involved in” is all the officer will say. 

Scott can not believe what happens next, as his team mate is arrested on suspicion of running over his brother. One look from Scott and he just knows Tommy is guilty. It is written all over his face. 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Scott screams lunging towards him, fists raised in anger. “HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?!” Two of his teammates grab him by the arms, holding him back to stop him from attacking Tommy. 

“I’m sorry” is all he can say as he is lead away in handcuffs. 

As soon as Scott is released he starts running. Through the field and out of the school grounds. He doesn’t have a clue where he is going but he doesn’t stop. 

Running out of steam and struggling for breath he stops. His hand on his knees while he tries to get his emotions in check. He finds himself near the bus station in the centre of the town, consumed by an overwhelming urge to be with his family. 

Cursing his bad luck at leaving without his wallet Scott is stuck with no money, and no mobile phone. 

“ARGH! CAN THIS DAMNED DAY GET ANY WORSE?!” He shouts. Slamming his fists against the wall. 

“Is everything okay kid?” 

Scott looks round to find an elderly gentleman looking at him with concern. 

“I need to get to the hospital to see my brother, he was hit by a car but I left my wallet at home and now I’m stuck here like an idiot miles away from home without money or my phone and I just found out one of my so called friends was responsible and I...” He trails off. 

“How much is the bus fare son?” He asks. 

“A dollar 50, and I don’t even have that” Scott tells him sadly. 

The man takes his own wallet from his pocket and hands him a five dollar bill”

“Now you do” he says kindly. 

“I can’t take this, how will I ever pay you back?” Scott asks choking on the words as he holds back even more tears. 

“You can, and you will. As for paying me back, next time you pass a charity tin just pop some money in and we will call it even. Now go get catch that bus!” He insists. 

“Thank you” is all he can say as he climbs on board the waiting bus. 

*

Virgil is in Gordon’s room when he gets there, reading him their favourite book. Their go to book for situations like this. Harry Potter! It is always Harry Potter. 

“Scotty!” Gordon greets him enthusiastically. “I have broken legs Scotty. And I broke my arm like you did years ago. And the doctor said I have to stay here for months. But I don’t want to, so as soon as he isn’t looking I’m going to steal a wheelchair and get out of here!” Gordon sounds proud of not only his injuries but also his plan to escape! 

Four days and the squid is already bored! Scott thinks and he gently ruffles his hair. 

“Daddy said I’m not allowed to run away again because you would all miss me.” 

“He’s right we would!” Scott reassures him. “Virgil? Where is dad?” 

“Getting a coffee. Why?” Virgil asks. 

“I need to talk to him” is all Scott will say. 

“He will be back in a minute. Where have you been all day?” He asks. 

“School, then football training.” Scott tells him. 

“Scott?” Jeff says entering the room, with a fresh coffee for himself and a coke for Virgil. 

“Did you bring me a celery crunch bar?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

“Nope! You know the doctor said no solid food” he tells him laughing. 

“But daddy! I’m hungry” Gordon insists. 

“Tough! Now try and get some sleep” His dad insists. 

“Dad I need to talk to you. Alone” Scott tells him. “There is something you need to know.” 

Jeff can read all five of his boys and knows whatever it is Scott is going to tell him is going to hurt. 

“Come on I will get you a coffee. Virgil you okay to stay with squid?” His dad asks. 

“Sure.” 

“I want to know” Gordon insists pouting. 

“You will But Gords, I need to talk to dad first okay. Let me do this and as soon as the doctor okays it I will get you a crunch bar” Scott tells him. 

“Promise?” Gordon questions. 

“I promise” Scott replies. 

*

“Okay Scott, let’s hear it. Why are you here?” Jeff knows his eldest has been avoiding the hospital for days and it would have taken something big for him to crack. 

“Dad. I know who did this.” He tells him. “It was Tommy Wallace, he was arrested during practise this afternoon. My own team mate did this to him. And carried on as if it didn’t even matter. That my own little brothers life meant absolutely nothing to that evil monster.” 

The tears that have been threatening him all day finally break free. He can’t stop crying. 

Jeff is equally disgusted. This kid had been to their house countless times for team parties. victory parties, defeat parties, team bonding parties! He was even at Scott’s 15th birthday party the previous year. 

“He was supposed to be my friend dad” Scott tells him through big heaving sobs. 

Jeff holds him in his arms while Scott gets everything off his chest. 

“I will call my lawyer see if we can make sure he goes to jail for a long time” Jeff tells him. 

“Now let’s go and relieve Virgil for a while”. 

*

Grandma comes to collect Scott and Virgil from the hospital after visiting hours are over, and she is just as disgusted as Jeff is by the identity of the driver. And she too reassures the boys that they will make sure he graduates from high school behind bars. 

“Your coach dropped your bag off at the house Scott and told me what happened. You okay honey?” She asks as they drive home. 

“Yeah” he answers, and he means it. The shock of finding out has started to wear off, now all he can think about is revenge. 

Pulling up to the house he helps Alan out of his car seat and carries him into the house. His youngest brother doesn’t protest as Scott puts him to bed. He vows to always protect Alan, he may have failed Gordon but Alan is his chance to start over. From tomorrow he is going to be the best big brother in the world. 

“What are the planning Scott?” Virgil asks him having followed him up the stairs. “I know that look”. 

Scott doesn’t bother answering him. 

“Please Scott don’t do this, let the police do their job. That bullying asshole will go to jail for a long long time. Dads going to make sure of it” Virgil tries pleading with him. 

“Fine, but if he doesn’t he will have me to deal with and I will make Gordon’s injuries look like a walk in the park” 

*

Tommy is sat alone in the dark in his cell. The cold stark reality of his situation terrifies him, but he knows the only person to blame for all of this is himself.


	7. Glitter and justice for Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon hates the hospital!

Billy is lost without his best friend. His partner in crime. The one who usually ends up in detention with him! 

He wants to do something, anything to help. His parents won’t even let him visit. He has tried pleading with them but they always say no, not until he’s ready for visitors. He doesn’t understand, Gordon would always be ready for him, they’re best friends. 

The principals car is still covered in glitter. Since hearing the news about Gordon he has lost the desire to have it fixed, and besides his own children love it! 

Billy passes it every day, and it gives him an idea. He gathers their gang during lunch break to share his great idea. 

“A car wash. And we donate the money to Gordon’s family so they can take care of him” billy suggests. 

“Yes! Let’s go and ask Principal Bellend if he will let us use the car park” Ginny replies excitedly. She too misses Gordon, using the nickname Gordon Installed on him. 

Mr Bell did not want his lunch interrupted by ten over excited seven year olds but his heart melts when he finds out why they are here and doesn’t hesitate to grant his permission. 

It isn’t difficult to keep it secret, as John and Virgil have not returned to school yet so they can plaster the corridors with advertising leaflets for the Friday afternoon. They clean mr Bells car first so they can use the glittery master piece for promotional purposes! 

They put together a price list for their potential customers. 

Basic wash: 5.00   
Wash and dry: 7.00  
Wash dry and glitter finish: 10.00 

Mr Bell happily pays the full 10 dollars as Gordon has already glittered his up! 

They also have a selection of cakes and mr Bell has donated the use of the schools coffee machine to sell coffee for the adults while they wait for their turn. 

The playground is buzzing with activity and even parents without cars stop by for coffee and donate towards the cause. They have all heard about the accident and anything that they can do to help is a welcome relief for them. 

*

Gordon is bored with the hospital now. Every day is the same routine, he’s woken up hours earlier than he is happy with for breakfast and a sponge bath. Then the tutor Jeff hires arrives and he is forced to put in three hours of studying. Then lunch, and more studying. Followed by a visit from his brothers, grandmother and dad before supper and bed. 

The only movement he has in his right leg is being able to wriggle his toes slightly, and he is terrified that that’s all he will ever be able to do. Despite reassurances from the doctors that the movement will come back with extensive physio, as numerous scans and tests have shown that there is no damage to his spinal cord. 

The only slight improvement is the food. Having finally been told his stomach is strong enough to proper food and Scott was true to his word, and snuck him a whole box of his favourite treats. And a jar of peanut butter for dipping purposes! 

His is dreading his first weekend alert enough to know it’s the weekend. Last weekend didn’t count, as he doesn’t really remember it. 

Usually his weekends are full of fun, as his dad refused to work weekends, choosing instead to spend it with his boys. swimming in the lake near the house in the summer, barbecues, camping trips and during the winter, snow sculpture contests and sledging followed by hot chocolate and indoor camping, where they would set up a tent in the living room. 

The only difference between his Saturday and his Friday is his tutor isn’t there. It’s boring and monotonous and depressing. But he only cries when he knows no one can see him, putting a brave face on for the outside world. 

Virgil and John have joined him for a few hours, John trying to be a good brother for a change, feeling like he has failed him utterly recently. If he hadn’t been so tactless this would not have happened. 

“How can you possibly read the same book over and over again?” He asks. “I bought you one of my favourites and I thought we could read it together for a bit”. John tells him. 

Then he pulls out a thick book labelled “101 hilarious practical jokes and pranks” John shows it too him. It isn’t his favourite book, and they both know it. “Thought we could look through this and get you some new ideas for when you’re out of here.” 

Gordon grins at him, “Sure. Bet you I have most of them planned already!” He laughs. 

“Ooo where can I get a bloodied thumb to put in the middle of grandmas meatloaf?” He asks tearing through the book. 

“I dunno chop one off?” Virgil tells him. 

“Virgy that’s gross!” Gordon replies laughing. 

“I am going to need a rubber spider too! And a snake. And a cactus.” He continues. 

“Why a cactus?” John asks. There is nothing about a cactus on the creepy crawly page he is currently studying. 

“Because I want a pet plant” Gordon replies. 

“Fair enough!” 

All afternoon they sit an plan out Gordon’s return to practical joking. And despite initially dreading today, he’s actually had a really nice time. 

“We are going back to school on Monday Gords, is there anything you want us to do for you?” Virgil asks as they are about to leave. 

“TP old bellends office for me” He replies grinning. 

“Anything that won’t get us expelled?” John adds. 

“Yeah find out why my friends haven’t been to see me” He asks sincerely. 

“That we can do” Virgil tells him. “Now get some sleep and we will be back tomorrow okay? And maybe this time we will sneak you in some chocolate” 

*

Jeff has spent the weekend talking to his lawyers about the upcoming court case. Tommy is pleading guilty to the hit and run and they’re looking into a plea deal. His defence lawyer asked for a years probation and an 18 months prison sentence suspended for 2 years. Meaning he wouldn’t do any jail time. 

Jeff rejected it without thinking. He wants the kid locked up. There is no way he is accepting a deal where he not only goes free he can return to school. The school Scott would have to attend alongside him. He couldn’t do that to him. 

He doesn’t want him locked away forever, but he believes that anything other than an immediate prison sentence is not justice for Gordon. 

It would have been different if he had stopped and got help straight away, but he drove away and left a 7 year old boy to die, and he can’t forgive him. If a plea deal sees him walk, Jeff will take his chances at a trial. 

Tommy is still in custody having been denied bail over the serious nature of the crime. It has now been six days and he has not heard a thing about his case. His lawyer is useless, his father has visited him only once and made is clear that he doesn’t approve of his actions. Like Jeff he could accept this a lot easier if he had owned up straight away, but he tried to hide it. 

“He pleaded guilty at the earliest opportunity” Tommy’s lawyer advises. “Surely that counts for something here? He is devastated by all of this and sending him to jail won’t help. It will just isolate him further and have be a big detriment to his mental health”. 

They are in front of a judge for one last sentencing pre-hearing. 

Jeff can feel his teeth grinding in anger. 

His mental health?

They are trying to make out that he is the victim in all of this, and not Gordon. And he is not going to stand for it. 

“May I speak?” Jeff asks, having prepared a victim impact statement for his hearing. 

“I’m sure you have read the medical reports and are aware that my son came very close to needing to have his right leg amputated. He is still in intensive care in hospital right now, and has been both physically and mentally destroyed by this collision. I refuse to call it an accident. It can’t be an accident when the victim is left alone, unconscious in a pool of his own blood to die. No. That is attempted murder. Wallace made the decision to leave him there. And he is lucky he was found so quickly. He then continued his life as normal, going to school even to football training where he came face to face with Gordon’s brother, and still couldn’t own up to what he did. The only reason he pleaded guilty here is because he knew he had been caught red handed and had no choice.” 

“I am not a heartless man Judge, all I am asking for is some justice for my child. His medical bills are astronomical and I am paying them through my own insurance company. I haven’t asked for a Cent towards the costs of making my boy healthy again, but I am asking for you to give him the justice he deserves.”

“Send this criminal to jail” Jeff finishes. 

He has photos of gordon he has prepared for the hearing. Happy, healthy and whole. 

A year old standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but a nappy and Scott’s underpants on his head! 

4 years old holding his newly born baby brother, his smile at finally not being the family baby lighting up His whole face. 

5 years old. The final photo of him and his mom, both so beautiful and full of life. 

His 7th birthday party, the one with the swimming theme he hired the whole pool for him and his entire class, about to dive off the 10 metre board a look of adrenaline on his face. 

A month later lying in a hospital bed with a machine breathing for him and a cage around one leg, a cast on the other and looking nothing like the happy go lucky squid they all love. 

The judge has heard and seen enough and tells them that his decision will be ready on Monday. 

Jeff knows it has to be jail, or Scott will kill him. 

And that is what is worrying Jeff the most.


	8. Signs of spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon’s recovery is going well. His sense of humour is already fully recovered!

Jeff tries to talk his sons out of going to the sentencing he doesn’t want them to have to face Tommy or the potential disappointment of him not going to prison. But they’re adamant. 

Grandma wants to go as well, leaving Alan in the company of their neighbour the five of them head to the court house on Monday morning. 

Tommy is dressed in his best suit, his hair neatly brushed and he looks like he hasn’t slept in a week. There is a greyish tinge to his skin and his cheeks are sunken back into his face. The bravado he shows when strutting around the school is gone, and he can’t even look Scott in the face as he is escorted into the room flanked by 2 prison officers. 

The sentencing doesn’t last long as Tommy is given a 12 month jail sentence and a 5 year driving ban. 

They can hear Tommy’s mom sobbing as her only child is escorted from the room. 

His father stops near by on his way out the door. 

“I’m sorry” is all he can say before he carries on walking. 

Jeff can’t say he is happy with the outcome, he would have preferred to not go through this, but he is satisfied that this is the right decision. 

“Dad?” Virgil asks. “Dad!” 

“What Virgil?” His dad asks distracted by his own thoughts. 

“Scott!” He tells him. 

Scott has walked out already. 

Jeff swears under his breath and runs out after him. Finding him outside the court room, in the weak late March sunlight. 

Signs of spring are everywhere now, flowers just starting to poke their heads out, before realising it is still too cold and taking refuge behind their leaves. 

“Should have been 12 years” Scott tells him angrily. “I have been reading up on civil law. I say we sue them for every cent they have” Scott tells his dad angrily. 

“No Scott. This has torn their family in two just as badly as it has ours, and if this has taught me anything it is that having compassion for others, no matter what they have done and no matter how much you want to hate them is vital to survival. You have to let it go, otherwise it will destroy you.” Jeff tells him seriously. His hand resting on Scott’s shoulder. 

Scott shakes his hand away, turning to face his dad his whole body is shaking in anger. 

“How can you stand there and say that? They deserve to lose everything. We nearly lost Gordon and you are standing there telling me that they deserve my sympathy?” 

“I didn’t say that, I said your compassion, and one day you’ll understand exactly what the difference between the two are. I know it’s hard Scott, but you have to trust me on this. Please Scott, I’m begging you if not for the Wallace family, for ours and for yourself. Let this go” Jeff pleads. 

“I never want to see him again” Scott tells him in response. 

“You won’t have too” Jeff promises, silently pleading that this is the case. That this really truly is over. 

They are joined by John, Virgil and Grandma. 

“Do you want to go to school or...” Jeff trails off leaving them to make the decision. 

“No” Scott replies straight away. “I’m going to the hospital” now Tommy is in jail all Scott wants is to make Gordon better. 

“Yeah, we have a mission from gordo!” John tells his dad. 

“Oh god, do I want to know?!” Jeff asks a grin slowly spreading across his face. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds!” Virgil tells him, he too is laughing. 

Scott doesn’t get it. How can anyone still laugh. There is nothing to laugh at anymore. 

Jeff promises to drop them off on his way to the office. While grandma volunteers to relieve their neighbour from Alan, and drop Scott off. 

*

Gordon doesn’t understand division. Especially when his tutor tries to explain it to him using chocolate buttons. Why would he share out his chocolate? 

“You have 10 chocolate buttons and you decide to share them between yourself and Alan. How many chocolate buttons does Alan get?” He asks him. 

“None!” Gordon replies confused. “I would just give Alan plastic ones and hope he doesn’t choke on them while I have the chocolate ones.” 

“No!” Trying again with a different tactic. 

“You have 8 snails and Scott wants half. How many snails do you give Scott” 

“Again none. They’re my snails why would I give away my slimy friends?” Gordon is doing it deliberately now. This is his second tutor in four days having seen the first one off in less than 5 sessions. 

“Just complete the worksheet while I finish my coffee!” He tells him giving up. 

Getting up he has to leave the room before he loses his temper. He meets Scott in the corridor. 

“How do you live with him?” He asks Scott. 

“He giving you a hard time?” Scott asks. 

“Yes. He being obstinate.” 

“Yeah. About that! He is unteachable. Didn’t dad tell you?” Scott is almost laughing at the horrified look on the mans face. “Why do you think dad pays so well?” 

A sudden surge of pity overcomes Scott. “Why don’t you go and get a coffee and I will have a chat with him” 

Scott laughs out loud as he watches the tutor practically flee from him. 

“Okay Gordon. What’s up?” Scott asks walking into the room. To find his brother sitting up working hard on the worksheet. 

“Where does daddy find these people Scotty?” Gordon asks. Genuinely curious. 

“I have no idea. Why?” He replies. Looking at the sheet Gordon is filling in. 

To Scott’s surprise all the answers are correct. 

“It’s maths not rocket surgery Scotty. I can do maths when I want too. Most of the time I just don’t want too!” Gordon tells him. 

“You’re still a brat Gordo!” Scott tells him. 

“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it!” Gordon tells him laughing. 

*

Virgil and John team up to hunt down Gordon’s gang at lunch. Finding them hiding behind the shed planning their next prank. 

“Hey guys!” Virgil calls out to warn them just in case they thought it was a safe spot. 

“Virgy!” Billy greets him happily. “Is Gords with you?” 

“No he’s still in the hospital. That’s what we want to talk to you about.” 

“Pull up a tyre!” Billy tells them shifting one of their makeshift seats over for Virgil to sit down on. 

“What is this place?” He asks looking round, and taking it all in properly. 

“Our club house, when it is warm enough to be outside. When it’s cold or raining we go indoors” Billy tells him. 

“How do you get in the shed?” John asks. Not entirely sure he really wants to know.

“Gordon taught us how to pick the lock” billy answers. An evil glint in his eyes. 

‘Of course he did’ John thinks to himself. 

“Gordon wants to know why you haven’t been to see him. I think he would really appreciate the company.” John tells them seriously. 

“Really?” Billy’s eyes light up. “My mom said he wasn’t allowed visitors until he was feeling better. I ask her every day and she always says no”. 

“He’s ready. You won’t be able to stay long but he needs you guys.” Virgil adds. 

*

With his families permission, after school, Billy is finally reunited with his best friend. 

His excitement turns to fear when he sets eyes upon him. He never imagined Gordon would look so pale. And the cage, and the drip. Billy has to fight the urge to turn and run away. 

Then Gordon smiles at him. It’s the smile he remembers, the grin of pure evil! 

“Gordy?” He asks nervously. 

“Billy? Why are you standing in the doorway? Come in here!” Gordon tells him. His eyes wide and full of excitement. 

Scott is standing outside with Billy’s mom. 

“He’s a lot happier to see him than he ever is to see me!” He tells her in mock disgust. 

“When will your dad get here?” She asks. 

“Usually about 6 o’clock just in time for supper!” Scott tells her. 

“That’s good. I need to talk to him about something, I think we can let the boys catch up for a bit don’t you?” 

“Good luck splitting them up!” Scott tells her grinning. 

*

“Mr Tracy!” Billy greets him.

Jeff is surprised but happy to see him. Gordon needs his friends more than ever right now. 

“We have a surprise for you” he tells him. “I didn’t even tell Gordon this. I kept it a secret all afternoon. And all day and all weekend. It’s the biggest and best secret in the world!” 

Jeff is intrigued. And a little scared, half expecting him to have snuck a scorpion in or set the school on fire so Gordon wouldn’t have to go back! 

Billy looks at him mom for confirmation to reveal his secret, and she smiles at him and removes an envelope from her bag. 

Inside is a cheque for just over 2000 dollars. 

“Where did this come from?” He asks confused. 

“The kids held a fundraiser at school to help Gordon. It was his friends idea. And believe it or not glitter bombing the cars was the most popular item! They also held a bake sale, and a coffee stall” she tells him proudly. 

Scott can’t believe it. Maybe this is the compassion his father was talking about. Selflessly thinking of others at a time when all you want to do is hide. 

Jeff can’t speak. Overwhelmed with gratitude he has no words. 

“I think daddy is speechless!” Gordon tells her unhelpfully. 

“I am. He’s right. You have no idea what this means to me. To us. Thank you doesn’t even cover it.” He tells her. 

“It’s okay Jeff. It’s just our way of letting you know that we are all here for you no matter what.” 

“And what do you mean glitter bombing was the most popular?” Jeff asks Billy. 

“Well everyone saw Mr Bells car and wanted something similar to it. I don’t think our attempts were as good as the original but we tried to do it justice!” He tells him seriously. 

Jeff gives up! Silently vowing to let Gordon do his the moment he is declared fully recovered!


	9. Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon starts his rehabilitation

Scott’s 16th birthday celebrations are subdued and instead of the lavish party he had been planning for the last 18 months he spent it in his brothers hospital room watching stingray. Once again one of his little brothers has ruined his plans. But for once he doesn’t care, he’s just happy that he still has four little brothers to call his own. 

Gordon has been bedridden for 8 weeks, apart from the occasional trip to get his legs x-rayed. He’s seen off 15 tutors and his dad has finally given up and is teaching him himself. Having to take time off work to do so. 

Jeff is surprised at how clever his fourth son is. He hides is so well! His grades will never match John’s but with a bit more effort he could certainly match Scott and Virgil, but he seems to prefer to spend his time thinking up ways to get out of doing the work. Preferring to be read to and not read himself. 

Jeff is in constant contact with Gordon’s doctors, and they are happy with the way his left leg is healing and advise him that they are ready to remove the cast from both his leg and his arm. His right leg is going to need further surgery though, as the bones are not healing properly. 

They have explained the bone graft operation to him, and that they will remove the casts from his correctly healed limbs while he is under anaesthetic. 

“How much longer do I have to stay here” is his only question. And the answer of at least 2 weeks makes him want to cry in frustration. Almost breaking the promise he made to himself to not cry in front of his family. He just wants to go home. And get his life back to normal. He even misses school! 

Jeff knows Gordon is depressed, it’s the real reason he gave up hiring tutors to teach him himself. It was the excuse he needed to give up work and be with his squid. He knows his brothers miss him too. They can’t spend much time with him during the week and the longer he remains in hospital the more distant he gets from them. 

It is hurting Virgil the most, artistic and sensitive he needs his family around him. Scott has the big brother role played to perfection and John doesn’t need him preferring his own company. Alan, try as he will just doesn’t understand Virgil the way Gordon does. 

*

The morning of Gordon’s operation dawns bright and sunny. It is the warmest day of the year so far and he looks out the window lustfully at the blossoming trees, he hasn’t been outside in 2 months. His surgeon has promised him that if this operation goes well he won’t need the cage anymore, and he will be allowed to start physio. 

“You ready Gords” His dad asks him. 

“What if I’m not daddy?” He asks. He wants out of this hospital and he knows this the best route but surgery is terrifying. 

“What do you mean?” He asks concerned. 

“What if it goes wrong. John said they will cut the cast off with a chain saw and that if the doctors hand slips he will cut my leg off!” Gordon tells him. “Then I will never make the Olympics. And you know that’s all I want to do daddy.” His palms are sweaty with anxiety, and he can feel his heart beating faster as the minutes tick down. 

“Calm down Gords the saw they use is a small buzz saw not a chain saw. And the doctor has removed thousands of casts, and I’m guessing he has not lost a limb yet! As for John I will have a word with him because he should not have told you that.” Jeff is fuming, John really needs to start to think before he talks! 

“Promise they won’t cut my leg off?” Gordon asks him. 

“I promise I won’t cut your leg off!” The doctor tells him having caught the last part of their conversation. 

“Now why don’t we get you ready and get those casts off.” He tells him smiling. 

*

Waking up 5 hours later Gordon is surprised to see both his legs still there! Even though his right leg is now in a cast to just below his knee. 

“Daddy! He didn’t cut my legs off” he tells him happily. 

Jeff laughs, “he did tell you he wasn’t going too! And the operation to reset the break that isn’t healing went well too, and in a few days you can get out of this bed and start your rehab. Your leg muscles will need to be built up again, there is no way you’ll be able to just walk out of here.”

“And I have some more good news for you!” Jeff adds, grinning. 

“What?!” Gordon asks. 

“You can come home in a few days!” Jeff tells him. 

“Really?!” Gordon can’t believe his luck. He didn’t have his legs cut off and he can sleep in his own bed soon! 

Settling back against the pillow he lets out a huge yawn. 

“I will let you get some rest, okay?” Jeff tells him. 

*

Gordon’s physiotherapist is huge. Towering over even his father! His arms are so thick with muscles they’re wider than his entire body. He has a solid gold tooth in his lower jaw, a tattoo of a spiders web covering one bicep and a spider about to devour a fly on the other one. His tight white t-shirt clings to his abdominal muscles, and the jeans he is wearing are so tight they look painted on. 

Gordon is terrified of him. He knows he is the fly to this mans spider. He tries to sink back even further into the pillow. ‘Why would anyone leave him alone with this monster?’ He thinks fearfully. 

“Gordon Tracy I presume?” The man asks him.

His voice is surprisingly gentle. 

Gordon nods. Still wishing he had the ability to run away. 

The man is eyeing him up. And Gordon just knows that the man doesn’t like him. 

“Peter Carter” he holds his hand out for Gordon to shake. 

“Today is just to get to know each other. I thought I would go first if that’s okay?”

Gordon nods. Nerves threatening to get the better off him. 

“I used to be a member of the world navy before I got injured on a training exercise just before the global conflict broke out. So I needed a new career. There I was lying in a hospital bed, I thought my life was over. 

“Then I met someone who made me realise that it wasn’t, not only that they made me realise that I had been wasting my life. What I really wanted to do was help people. Ten years later and here I am! 

“My wife and children are much happier now I’m home more, and my children helped me decide to specialise in physical therapy for minors.

“Your dad told me what you have been through and I’m sorry you have to go through this, but if we work together and you cooperate it will be a lot easier for you.” He finishes. 

‘This guy isn’t scary’ Gordon thinks. He has been gently massaging Gordon’s toes while he talks to him. 

“That feel good Gordon?” He asks. 

“Yeah it does. How do you learn to do that? When my brothers do it it feels like they’re about to break something” he asks. 

“Lots of practise kid!” 

He works on his left leg, moving it, massaging it. The unused muscles scream in pain and he whimpers, tears springing to his eyes. 

He apologises but carries on manipulating the leg. Handing him a tissue when he’s done. 

“You’re going to have to do this up to three times a day, it will get easier but you have been sedentary for so long Gordon, it’s going to take time”. 

“Even weekends?” He asks. 

“Every day. On the days I’m not here your dad will help and I will be able to tell if you haven’t done it. Once your leg is stronger I want you up using the parallel bars in the gym and eventually crutches. These next few weeks are going to be really hard. But you can do this, you have a fabulous supper network in your dad and brothers and the worlds best physio. Trust me I even have that on a mug, so it must be true!” He tells him grinning. 

“I’m not going to tell you it won’t hurt. Because it will and it will hurt a lot, but that is what chocolate is for! You do your exercises for me and I will bring Chocolate!” 

Gordon promises. Knowing that it is the key to getting out of here. He’s not going to do this for the bribe. He’s doing this for himself.


	10. Day release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon gets out for a day trip.

“Hey squid!” Virgil greets him enthusiastically. At 7:30 in the morning. 

Gordon groans grabbing his pillow and placing it over his face. 

“If you go back to sleep you don’t get your surprise!” John tells him. 

Intrigued Gordon lifts the pillow from his eyes. 

All four of his brothers are standing there alongside grandma and his dad. They’re blocking his view of the “surprise”. 

“Ready?” Scott asks. 

“Yeah! What is it?” Gordon asks. 

They grin at him and move to reveal a brand new wheelchair. 

“You have been granted parole!” Scott tells him. “Ready for day release?!” 

“What you mean I’m getting out of here?” Gordon asks delightedly. His eyes lit up in excitement. 

“Temporarily, you have to come back in a few hours” His dad adds, smiling at the look of enthusiasm on Gordon’s face. 

Virgil helps him to get dressed, slipping a pair of jeans over his cast the hardest part. But he puts the T-shirt and hoodie on himself. 

Then as gently as he can he slides one arm under Gordon’s legs and lifts him off the bed and Into the waiting chair. 

“Right first things first, Gordon where are we going for breakfast?” His dad asks him while he wheels him down the corridor towards the exit. 

“MACDONALDS!” Gordon declares loudly “I want a triple sausage double egg McMuffin with extra cheese!” 

“Anything else?” His dad asks laughing. 

“Extra large Strawberry milkshake” He adds. 

“Anything else?” Scott adds. Getting where his dad is taking this. 

“A hash brown” Gordon tells him. 

“Anything else?” Scott asks. 

“No I think that will be enough” Gordon tells him smiling. 

“What’s the magic word Gords?” His dad asks. 

“Oh yeah, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease” Gordon begs. 

“What do you guys think?” This dad asks, pretending to consider the request. 

They all agree, even though they have lived on take away junk food for the last two and half months. 

*

The fresh air feels like heaven to Gordon, who was starting to lose hope that he was ever going to get out of the hospital. 

After breakfast they take him to the aquarium so he can he see the dolphins that have just arrived. 

Sea life has always fascinated Gordon, he will sit and watch the little mermaid on repeat all day if they would let him. 

They spend the morning there. Taking it in turns to be in charge of the chair. 

The sun is beating down on their heads, and there is not a cloud in the sky. The aquarium is packed with families wandering around aimlessly, just enjoying being together outdoors. 

“Hey daddy, can I have a dolphin for my pool when you build it for me?” Gordon asks seriously. “Or a shark, or a seal. A seal would be cool. I could teach it tricks!” 

“When did I say I was going to build you a pool?” His father asks. 

“I deserve one!” Gordon replies. “Peter said it would help with getting my legs stronger again” he tries reasoning. 

“He’s right it would, and by the time I had finished building it you would be fully recovered! Which is why you’ll be using the pool at the rehabilitation centre instead, which you are being transferred to on Monday” His dad tells him. 

“Where is it?” Gordon asks fearfully, he doesn’t want to be further away from his brothers. 

“Same hospital building, just a different department. Don’t panic squid I wouldn’t send you away” he reassures him. 

“Daddy daddy daddy!” Alan suddenly interrupts crying out. 

“Look! Penguins!” He points to them, running towards their enclosure excitedly. 

“Careful Alan!” Grandma grabs the three year old from being trampled on by another family, Hastily apologising as she walks him back to his father, smacking the back of his hand. 

“What have I told you about running off?” Gordon tells the now hysterical 3 year old. “It’s naughty Alan. Pranks are fun, putting yourself in danger isn’t, come here” 

Alan stops crying and looks up at his big brothers unusually serious face. Before climbing up onto the chair and squashing himself onto Gordon’s lap. His head resting on Gordon’s shoulder. 

“You okay with this Gordo?” His dad asks, making sure that this isn’t hurting him. 

“Yeah it’s fine, he isn’t going to run away again! Are you Allie?” He asks. 

“N-n-no” he sniffs. 

“Good, now lets go and look at the penguins! Scott? Your turn! To the penguins!” Gordon cries. 

Scott sighs resigned to his fate and starts to wheel the chair closer to the enclosure. 

They all have their favourites. 

Gordon wants a dolphin! Alan could have spent days at the penguin enclosure. John was fascinated by the the under ground tunnel with the tanks all around them filled with all kinds of animals including a shark. Virgil loved watching the seal show, and secretly agrees with Gordon, a pet seal would be perfect. For Scott it is the killer whale. 

The biggest animal at the aquarium. He listens to a talk from the keeper about how the whale was rescued from a smaller aquarium where it was being badly treated and kept in a tank far too small for it. The poor creature can never be released into the wild and this is its only chance of a happy life. 

A few hours becomes the whole day, and Gordon is visibly tiring. Alan too. As the sun starts to sink back down into the earth, and the shadows start to grow longer, Jeff announces that it is time to head back. Via of course, the gift shop! 

“Daddy can I get a dolphin?” Gordon asks, eyeing up the soft toys. 

His dad nods. He knows Gordon’s room is already home to a million stuffed animals. One more wont make a difference. 

Alan suddenly a lot more energetic again leaps down from the wheelchair and starts choosing things at random that he needs. 

“I need that daddy!” Pointing at the plush seal, “Oh no that!” Abandoning the seal for a 4 foot long alligator, which is longer than he is. 

He ends up with both as his dad and grandma both feel bad for neglecting him so much to concentrate on Gordon. 

“What about you John?” Grandma asks him. 

“Well I’m too old for stuffed toys! Can I get this book?” He asks. Holding up a large thick hardback book titled: The Ultimate Encyclopaedia of Carnivorous Plants. “It’s so cool, it even comes with a free Venus fly trap!” 

“Sure” His dad replies laughing. He knew John would gravitate to the biggest book in the room. 

Virgil and Scott quickly choose their own gifts, Virgil going for a T-shirt with the aquariums logo on, and Scott a notebook with the logo and some matching stationary. Which he insists he needs for school. Their dad and grandma both get a mug each. 

Gordon doesn’t protest when they re-enter the hospital, he is exhausted and actually looking forward to going to sleep! 

His dad helps him back into his pyjamas and into bed, tucking the blanket around the sleepy 7 year olds shoulders. Stretching out on the bed, his new dolphin friend joining him and his squid, he drifts off to sleep. 

*

“Dad can you drop me off at marks house? We are going to the cinema” Scott reminds him. 

Now he is 16, Scott is finally old enough to take his driving test. But he won’t and he hasn’t been behind the wheel since the accident. He won’t admit it to anyone but he is too scared to drive. 

“Sure, be home by midnight or call me if you need a ride” His dad replies, he knows he can trust Scott. 

“Want me to stop and let you out, or just slow down enough for you to jump?” His dad asks him jokingly. 

Scott rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer, this is the same joke their dad tells them every time he is dropping them off anywhere. 

“One day you will appreciate my jokes Scotty” Jeff tells him. 

“Sometimes it isn’t hard to see where Gordon gets his sense of humour from!” Scott replies. 

His dad pulls up to his friends house and Scott hops out the car. 

“See you later guys!” He shouts at them before heading into his friends house, who has left the door open for him having heard the car pull up. 

And Jeff only drives away when he sees that his eldest is safe inside. 

Getting home Jeff collapses onto the sofa, it has been a long day and all he wants is coffee and a sandwich! 

*

Alan, John and Virgil are all asleep while Jeff waits up for the call from Scott, it is only 11 o’clock and he knows Scott will leave it as late as possible before calling for a ride. 

Grandma is up waiting with him. 

They’re talking about Gordon and what happens next. 

“You’ll be with him Monday morning Jeff, and you have hired the best physiotherapist in the state for the job”. She tries to reassure him. 

He can’t help but be worried about it, this is going to hurt him more than the accident. They have both researched it, and spoken to people who have had similar injuries. 

“I just can’t bear to see him in pain mom, he’s been through so much already. He shouldn’t be learning to walk again, he should be out playing with his friends, planning prank and dare I say it getting into trouble! How can I explain to him that the torture is only getting started? That today was all about letting him have a day of fun with his family before subjecting him to this?” 

Jeffs fingers are shaking as he picks up his new coffee mug, and takes a sip, before lowering it back onto the table 

“What if he can’t do it? What if it’s too much for him? What if he isn’t ready?” He carries on questioning. 

“His doctors say he is, just be there for him Jeff” she tells him, placing her hand over his, before adding, “That is all you can do”. 

Their silence is broken by the sound of his phone ringing. Scott’s name is flashing up on the caller ID. 

“Hey Scotty? You ready to come home?” He asks. Trying to keep his voice as natural as he can, there is no way he wants his children to know he is close to tears. 

“Yeah I am outside the all night grocery store in town I stopped to get some beers but they wouldn’t serve me” He tells him. 

“You what?!” Jeff explodes. 

“Kidding. Sheesh dad just come and get me!” He asks him laughing. 

“What’s he magic word?” His dad asks him using the exact same tone he had used with Gordon that morning. 

“Please” Scott adds. 

“Good boy. Be there in 10 minutes” he tells him hanging up the phone. 

“What was that about?” Grandma asks him. 

“Just Scott thinking he’s funny, I will be about in about 25 minutes” he tells her. 

“Okay, I’m going to bed. I will see you in the morning son” she replies yawning. 

“Night mom” He replies. 

And he grabs his keys from the table and heads out to the car to collect his eldest child.


	11. The road to recovery starts with a single step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is finally free.

Jeff is right, rehab is the hardest thing Gordon has ever had to do. 

The residential section of the hospital is a lot nicer than his old room, even though the lilac coloured walls aren’t the colour Jeff would have chosen. 

Jeff made sure to get him a private room, so he has some personal space when he needs it. And the window is overlooking the hospital grounds, and has its own entrance so he can go outside when he wants too. 

“This is nice” Gordon tells him appreciatively as is wheeled into the room to get settled in. “What’s in the mini fridge?” He adds eyeing up the small white fridge plugged into the corner. 

“Wine for the grandma!” His dad tells him grinning. 

“Yuck wines disgusting” Gordon replies grimacing. 

“How do you know?” His dad asks. 

“Scott let me try some when he was babysitting a few months ago and I wouldn’t go to bed” he replies. 

Making a mental note to add that to the list of things he needs to discuss with the boys his dad just laughs. 

“Is there anything else in there?” He asks his dad hopefully. 

“I don’t know, I think I remembered to order milkshakes. Want me to check it out for you?” His dad asks grinning. Before putting him out of his misery and opening the door. 

The fridge is filled with food which makes his mouth water. 

“Well?” His dad asks, eyeing him up for an opinion. 

“I think I’m going to like it here!” He tells him laughing. 

“It won’t be for long, just a week or so, then you can come home and just go in a few times a week as an out patient.”

“Actual home?! Not another hospital?” Gordon can barely contain his excitement. 

“Actual home!” His dad reassures him. 

*

It is going home that gets him through his first day. 

It is every bit as torturous as Jeff knew it would be. 

He can do nothing but watch as his Squid is subjected to a barrage of tests. Reflex tests, movement tests. He is even given a blood test which Jeff can’t see the point in. 

They work on his upper body first, as he lifts weights, even the three pound one is too heavy for him, and he can’t manage more than ten reps of any exercise, before his muscles scream enough. 

His resolve to not cry in front dad breaks as he sobs on his shoulder. Peter takes pity on him and halts proceedings for the day. 

“You did well Gordon, you don’t know it but all that time lying in bed has caused your muscles to weaken far more than you would expect. It will get easier, I promise you. But I think for now that’s more than enough. You can’t over do it at any point or you’ll end up back in hospital. You take it slowly and it will work far more.” 

Gordon lifts his head from his dads shoulder. 

“You’re not angry because I can’t do any more?” He asks. 

“No I’m not. You actually did a lot more than I thought you would. Now how about ice cream?” Peter adds, heading over to the freezer where he keeps his own private stash. 

And they all head out into the grounds to enjoy the sunshine. 

*

“How was it Jeff? Grandma asks him. 

Once again they’re sitting at the kitchen table, hours after everyone is in bed. 

“Awful. He’s lost so much muscle mass his arms are like tooth picks but in order to use the bars he needs to get enough strength back in his arms and shoulders. He cried Mom, and I couldn’t do a think to stop the pain.” 

Jeff places his hands on his head, his elbows resting on the table. 

“I just want to bring him home” he tells her. 

“We will. When he’s ready. And how about looking at installing that pool he’s always you begging for? I think he will like this one, and the swimming will help build his strength back up. And his brothers would love it too” 

Jeff looks at the pool she has found. It has been built into the ground and is lined with blue ceramic tiles. It can be heated and comes with a free hot tub! 

“I will contact the engineers first thing in the morning” he tells her. “You are right, his own pool would help enormously”. 

*

It does get easier for Gordon. Every day he finds himself able to push a little bit harder. Three days and he is allowed to try his crutches. Only for trips up and down the gym but it’s a start. 

By Friday he wants to try walking unaided. Dragging himself upright onto the bars with his dad and Peter either side of him he inches himself along slowly. Taking his first steps in 10 weeks. His jaws clamped shut with determination his eyes focused on one goal, getting to the other end. 

His arms are wobbling under his weight, and his dad can only just catch him before he collapses. 

His heart is racing. 

“I can try again daddy, let me try my again. Please” Gordon begs. 

His father refuses to release him from their spot on the floor and it is Peter who answers him. 

“No. Not today. You can’t push your body this hard for long or you will make yourself sick. You’re doing brilliantly just take it slowly”. 

Peter nods to Jeff, who picks Gordon up and carries him back to his room. 

Gordon can feel the familiar fatigue seeping into his bones and he is asleep in minutes. 

*

Back home his brothers are working on his surprise, even Alan has been given a job to do. And is relishing bossing his big brothers around in his “supervisor” role. He is sat up in a tennis umpire chair, high above his brothers barking out orders. 

“Scotty hammer the wooden thingy down there. Virgil mix up the whatdoyoucallit. John make me a sandwich!” He gives his older brothers tasks to do. 

“I think someone is ready for a nap!” Grandma tells the three year old laughing. 

“No no no. I’m the boss!” He tells her determinedly. 

“You need to be nice to your underlings. If you want them to do something you have to say please and thank you” She admonishes him. 

“Please Johnny. I want a sandwich!” Alan pleads. 

John looking up from the instruction manual he is reading laughs. 

“What about Scotty and Virgil?” John asks him. 

“Ugh no they would taste yucky. I want a sandwich!” He insists. 

John howls with laughter. 

“I meant what about saying please to them if you want them to do something for you!” He tells him. 

“I don’t remember what I wanted them to do. I just want a sandwich!” Alan replies. 

A large rectangular hole has been excavated from the ground, and now they are installing the pool. Jeff has hired professionals for the main jobs but he can’t stop the boys from wanting to help. They work round the clock to try and get it ready for Gordon’s home coming. 

*

“Daddy, I want to go home!” Gordon tells him every morning. Getting more insistent now he is up and out of bed. 

Until finally his dad tells him yes, he can go home. 

“Seriously?!” Gordon asks not daring to get his hopes up. 

“Seriously. You will need to come back three times a week for more physio but you’re free!” His dad tells him happily. 

“Now Scott is going to get you packed up and ready while I fill in the release forms then we can get out of here. And by the way there is a surprise waiting for you at home!” 

*

The drive home surprises Gordon. He can’t believe Scott is letting Their dad drive he thought once he turned 16 he would be looking for an excuse to use the car. 

He turns round in his seat to face his brother. 

“Why aren’t you driving Scotty?” He asks. 

“I don’t want to squid” Scott tells him shortly. Darting him a look that clearly says ‘drop it’ l. 

A look Gordon misses. 

“But you can drive now! I thought you would be begging dad to let you drive” Gordon persists. 

“I don’t want to. Now leave it Gordo or I will take you back to the hospital!” Scott tells him aggressively. 

“Scotty?!” He tries again. This isn’t Scott. 

“Leave it Gordon!” His dad insists. 

He turns the car into the drive way. And Gordon gasps in shock at the sight that greets him. 

His entire grade is there to meet him. There is a huge “welcome home Gordon” banner strung across the front of the porch. 

“This is so cool!” He exclaims as his grandma opens the door and helps him out the car. 

“GORDON!” He hears a shout from near the barbecue which principal Bell is turning burgers. 

“Billy!” He replies hobbling over to him “how did you get out of school for this?” 

“Your Dad organised it. I think he said you have studied enough to not have to repeat the second grade and he was really worried about you having to spend another year here! And Bellend was so grateful he agreed to let us all come here for the day.”

“I can’t wait to get back to school, I have the best welcome back prank planned!” He tells him. “It will be so epic. In fact it will probably get me suspended again!” 

They don’t know that Jeff can hear every word he is saying. 

“Welcome back Squid!” Jeff just thinks.


	12. Gordon’s legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with Gordon’s constant trouble making the school decide to introduce drastic measures.

Gordon doesn’t have to go back to school until September and spends his whole summer in the new pool. Celebrating getting his cast off by diving right In, as soon as he is home. 

He has to take a test at the end of August to ensure he is eligible for third grade as he has missed so much school, but thanks to his dads tutoring he passes the test easily and is allowed to join his gang on the first day of the new school year. 

Virgil graduated elementary school in June and has moved onto the middle school across the street, and their dad has agreed to let John skip the fifth grade and move straight into the sixth as he needs to be challenged. School is too easy for him. Scott is now in the tenth grade, and is still refusing to drive a car. 

His dad has tried talking to him, his grandma has tried but he doesn’t want to know. He did try. He got as far as putting the keys into the ignition but his hand froze and visions of accidents flashed in front of his eyes. He just can’t do it. 

This is the only thing Scott has ever failed at. 

*

“This prank you have been planning for the last 2 months, do I want to know Gordo?” John asks him. It is the final day of their summer holiday and Gordon has spent it in the pool, when he isn’t swimming he’s lying on an inflatable raft working on his tan. 

“Nope. Don’t want you implicating your self Johnny. What you don’t know won’t get you grounded!” He advises. 

John groans. “And there is no way I can talk you out of it?” 

Gordon eyes up the only brother who will be in the same school as him with an evil smirk on his face, but he doesn’t answer. 

“Seriously Gordon don’t do this, the last time you pulled a prank at school you got suspended. And you nearly died!” John reminds him. 

“I know. Johnny it’s okay. I have this. I know what I’m doing and yeah if I get caught I will probably get suspended. Or you know, expelled!” Gordon replies. 

“Not helping Gordo!” John tells him. 

Gordon opens his mouth to protest some more but is interrupted by their grandma calling them in for supper. 

Gordon expertly climbs up on the raft before cannon balling into the water, getting John soaked. 

“GORDON!” He shouts at him, glaring at his younger brother as he drags himself out the pool, laughing hysterically at the sight of the angry red head. 

“It isn’t funny! I’m telling grandma you did that on purpose” John tells him. 

“Tattle-tale!” Gordon tells him, sticking out his tongue. 

“Spoilt brat!” John replies. 

Gordon pushes past him on the way into the house, causing John to lose his balance and fall in. 

“Johnny?” Gordon asks tentatively. 

John bursts up out of the water. His face thunder. 

“I’m going to get you for this fish face!” John threatens. Climbing up out the pool and chasing him through the house. 

Gordon’s survival instinct kicks in and he hides behind his grandmother. 

“Hiding behind an old lady, real brave Gordon” John tells him sarcastically. “Get over here now!” 

John lunges for him and the two of them start to fight in the middle of the kitchen. Both still soaking wet. 

Scott and Virgil split the fight up. Scott holding Johns arms pinned to his sides while Virgil deals with Gordon. 

“He hit me!” John protests. 

“I had to. He bit me!” Gordon replies. 

“I don’t care who did what to who, you are both going straight to bed!” Grandma tells them. “I am in charge while your father is out of town and I don’t tolerate fighting.”

“He started it!” Gordon protests. 

“And I am finishing it. Bed both of you. If I have to call your father, you’ll both be sorry.” Grandma tells them. 

Gordon wriggles free of the grip Virgil has on him and storms up the stairs slamming his bedroom door behind him. 

Scott releases John who doesn’t hesitate to follow him. 

“What was that about?” Scott asks confused. 

*

Both of their bad moods have burnt out overnight and although neither will apologise they both accept they were partly to blame. 

It is their first day of their new school year. And the four of them are waiting for the bus. 

“You know if you just took your test you could drive us to school” Gordon goads Scott. 

“If not taking my driving test saves me from years of chauffeuring you around then I will never take it!” Scott replies, laughing and refusing to take Gordon’s bait. 

“Fine! Just think next year Alan will be with us. I can’t wait to tell him about the monster in the gym that we sacrifice one special kindergartener too on the first day of school” Gordon tells them rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

“You will not! Seriously Gordon were you even born with a Conscience?” Virgil asks him. 

Gordon just shrugs. 

He leaves his brothers and heads for the back of the bus which his friends have already claimed. Leaving their leader the middle seat. He may have missed the last 3 months of the school year but they know who their boss is! 

“So what is this masterful prank?” Billy asks him. 

“Sheep!” Gordon replies. 

“Sheep?!” Billy replies confused. 

“Yep, I will need you to cause a diversion during lunch. Pull the fire alarm or something so I can sneak out to the farm behind the school and I’m going to put all the sheep in the teachers lounge.” Gordon tells him. 

Billy is impressed, that’s a prank of genius level! 

“

The first part of the plan works perfectly as Billy pulls the fire alarm, and everyone is evacuated outside. 

Gordon knows he only has a 5 minute window as he sneaks out through the rear field and into the dark behind the school. Managing to lure the sheep into following him he gets them into the teachers lounge and back out to the playground before he is missed, joining his class and pretending he has been there all along. Surrounded by his fellow third graders it is easy for him to lie and say he had arrived at the same time they did. 

“Sorted?” Billy whispers to him, as they stand around waiting for the all clear to go back inside. 

“Yeah” he whispers back unable to keep himself from smiling. 

“Old bellend is going to be so angry” Billy tells him. No fear or remorse in his voice. 

“I know!” Gordon replies gleefully. “Wonder if I could frame Johnny. That will teach him for hitting me, nah he’s so boring no one will believe he could do this!”

*

Gordon’s English teacher is the unfortunate one who opens the door to the teachers lounge after they are given clearance by the fire department to return. 

He has no idea there are 15 sheep crammed in there and they all make a desperate break for their freedom, and he is trampled. 

Wincing in pain he slowly gets to his feet and surveys the damage. The sheep have poohed all over the carpet, eaten books and several house plants, broken vases and three mugs. 

The students are all forced to remain indoors as the loose sheep are rounded up with the help of the farmer who is at a loss as to how they ended up in there in the first place. 

They almost get away with it, until the farmer remembers to check the security cameras he had installed after an incident the year before when one of his sheep were attacked by a dog which had gotten loose. 

Gordon isn’t surprised when he is summoned over the schools tannoy system to go to the principals office. He is surprised to find his father there already. 

And his father looks absolutely furious. 

“You wanted to see me sir?” Gordon asks him trying to maintain his look of pure innocence. 

“I am giving you one chance to tell me why you are here Tracy, before I expel you” he tells him. 

Gordon looks at his father, who is still standing beside Mr Bell, his arms folded, looking like he whole heartedly supports any punishment being suggested. 

Gordon suddenly finds the words sticking in his throat and he is unable to speak. 

“Not going to try defending yourself Tracy?” He asks the now petrified 7 year old. 

Even Gordon knows he has crossed a line this time. 

“If you wish to appeal the expulsion you will have to submit a form through the correct channels” he says turning to address Gordon’s father now. “And there will be a bill for the damage and the cleaning and any injuries suffered” 

Without looking back at Gordon, his father just nods. “I will take him home and think about it all this evening.” 

“Come Gordon” He tells him, before leading him from the office. 

*

News of Gordon’s expulsion even reaches Scott at the high school. 

“I think dad will actually kill him this time!” He tells Virgil and John as they get off the bus and head towards the house. 

The house is deathly silent, as they enter. Alan is playing quietly in the living room while grandma cooks dinner and their father searches the appeals process 

“Distract dad, I’m going to check on squid” Virgil tells them. 

“Okay. Be quick. You don’t want to get caught up there right now.” Scott advises him. 

“I will keep grandma busy, you get dad” John tells Scott. 

Gordon is lying on his side, his arms wrapped around his plush squid. He is awake and staring blankly at the wall opposite, he doesn’t even acknowledge Virgil’s presence. 

“Gords? You okay?” He asks him tentatively. 

He doesn’t answer him so Virgil walks further into the room, and sits down beside him. And gently starts to stroke his hair. 

“I can’t stay long, I just wanted to make sure you are alright. Dad didn’t hit you did he?”

Gordon shook his head. Jeff Tracy was a lot of things but he was never violent. And apart from the odd smack across the knuckles he never hit his boys. 

“Look just stay up here out of the way and this whole thing will blow over. Although he might be looking at boarding schools as we speak so don’t quote me on that!” Virgil tells him, still stroking his hair. 

Gordon manages a small smile. Which alleviates some of Virgil’s concern. As he gets up and slips out of the room. 

To find his dad waiting for him on the other side of the door. 

“He okay?” He asks Virgil. 

“Yeah, He will be” He replies. 

“Good” is all he says to him before he heads back down stairs. He always knew one of the boys would check on him and deep down he knew it would be Virgil. And he has no intention of getting angry with his boys for caring about each other. 

*

The following day, Jeff makes his mind up to appeal the expulsion. 

*

John comes home from school the following afternoon with a petition his teachers have organised, and hands it to his dad. 

His dad reads it with disgust. 

“The Gordon Tracy Proposition: reintroduce corporal punishment to all Kansas schools!” 

“I am not signing this John” he tells him. 

“I think you should. Read it, it states that if the paddle was available he wouldn’t have been expelled and it wouldn’t have disrupted his education. And just think if this is passed future generations of school children will all hate him!”


	13. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get Gordon back into school Jeff feels like he has no other choice - warning contains spanking of a minor. Don’t like - skip to chapter 14!

To Jeffs dismay the school board uphold the expulsion putting it back in the hands of the principal, who is adamant that Gordon will not be allowed back to the hero’s welcome his friends will be planning. 

The next nearest school is a further 15 miles away and only accessible by 3 different busses so he would need to be driven to school every day, which is just not possible. His office is in the other direction, Scott is still refusing point blank to drive a car and grandma just doesn’t have the time to drive around after his wayward troublesome child all day. And the travel would exhaust him pretty quickly. 

His other alternatives are home schooling, which he doesn’t want to do. Gordon makes mince meat out of private tutors and he needs social interaction with kids his own age. 

Or boarding school, but he can’t send him away, he needs his children near him, and he would hate being so far away. 

There is only one option for him now. Negotiating with principal Bell. Who is still denying Gordon re-entry unless he is severely punished. 

It’s been a week and he still hasn’t made a decision. The atmosphere in the house is frosty, and all the boys are on tenterhooks constantly as they wait for a decision from their dad. 

After the first night Gordon has not been confined to his room but has been banned from using the pool. 

Once again Jeff is sharing his troubles with his mom, he needs this. Adult conversation, without the boys interrupting. After what happened In March they make sure they can’t be over heard. 

“I can’t hit him mom. I know he’s messed up, but he’s just a kid. He’s not even tall enough to go on the big rides at Disney world. And we almost lost him a few months ago. I don’t approve of spanking, and neither did Lucy. We vowed that the boys wouldn’t be subjected to that kind of inhumane treatment. No matter how angry we got.”

Grandma disagrees. 

“It won’t do any permanent damage Jeff, and who knows maybe it will install a healthy fear of authority in him and curb some of his excessive bad behaviour. Fact is Jeff, Gordon has been getting away far too lightly for far too long now. You got it at school and it didn’t do you any harm!” 

Jeff knows she’s right, but he just can’t do it. 

“He’s too small mom”. 

“It’s your decision son, but he will probably get thrown out of boarding school within a week!” She tells him. 

“I will think about it” he promises her. Getting up from the table he heads upstairs planning on going to bed, stopping to check on the boys. 

Scott is still up studying for a huge maths test. 

“Five minutes Scotty, you know a good nights sleep is as vital as studying hard” he tells him. 

“Okay, I was just about done anyway. Don’t think it’s even sinking in anymore! Night dad” 

“Goodnight Scott” he retreats quietly closing the door. 

Alan is asleep on the floor in Johns room, who is also asleep. He has no idea why his youngest is not In his own bed but carries him back and tucks him. 

Virgil too is asleep looking peaceful and relaxed snuggled under a thick winter blanket with an extra one on top. Virgil hates the cold! 

Finally he checks on Gordon, who is lying on his back on top of the blanket, his mouth wide open, snoring gently. There is a childlike innocence on his face and Jeff can’t believe he is contemplating destroying it. He grabs a spare blanket from the end of the bed and wraps it around his beautiful little squid, who mumbles something about sharks in his sleep but doesn’t wake up. 

This trip did not help him make his mind up! 

*

He finds himself being woken in the early hours by loud screams coming from Alan’s room. He jumps up out of bed ramming his feet into his slippers and races out into the corridor, he is met by Scott John and Virgil who are wearing identical looks of concern as they charge into the room. 

Alan is sat up in bed staring at the wall opposite crying hysterically. 

“Allie? Sweetheart, calm down. Daddy’s here. What happened Allie?” He asks him kneeling on the floor beside the bed and talking to him in a calm soothing manner. 

“The gym monster. It got me!” Alan cries. Throwing himself into his dads arms and sobbing even louder. 

“For fuck sake Gordon!” Virgil mutters. 

“What has Gordon got to do with this?” Grandma asks having been woken by the noise and come out to investigate. 

“I told him not to tell Alan the horror story about the monster in the gym that they sacrifice a kindergartener to on the first day of the school year”. Virgil tells her. 

“Okay you three back to bed, Alan will be okay in a bit” She herds them out of the room before joining Jeff. 

“You can’t keep letting him do this Jeff. He literally has no respect for anyone or anything. Look at him!” Pointing to Alan who is still trembling in fear. 

“I w-w-went go s-s-sleep in Johnnys r-room because of the m-m-monster daddy and it still got me” he wails. 

Jeff takes the terrified 3 year old for hot chocolate and lets him sleep in his bed for the night. 

This is the final straw, tomorrow he is phoning Principal Bell. Gordon is going back to school. It isn’t lost on him that Gordon was the only one who didn’t bother to see if Alan was okay. 

*

Breakfast the following morning is a tense affair, Gordon is the only one who really slept well and tempers are running short. Especially Jeffs. 

They’re also running really late. Jeff has to drive them to school leaving Gordon and Alan home with Grandma. Who for some reason Gordon doesn’t understand, isn’t happy with him. 

Jeffs resolve doesn’t crack as he makes the phone call, from the privacy of his office. 

He is put through to Principal Bell. 

“What would I have to do to get you to overturn Gordon’s expulsion?”

“Six strokes of the paddle across his backside and letters of apology to the farmer and to his English teacher, unfortunately I can’t paddle him as we are still waiting for the state legislation to pass. You, however as his father. Can.” 

“When?” Jeff asks. Hoping he agrees to within the next half hour before he has chance to change his mind. 

“Bring him Into the office tomorrow morning I will have the paper work ready for you” 

“Okay.” Jeff tells him before hanging up the phone. Scarcely able to believe he is agreeing to this. 

He finds himself unable to talk anymore, so texts his mom. 

Jeff: it’s on for tomorrow. 6 strokes. I will tell him at dinner. 

Reading the text his mom knows he is doing the right thing. She glances over at Gordon who is lying on the sofa watching tv with an arrogant little smile on his face, which he has no idea is about to be wiped off. 

*

Dinner is a sausage casserole with apple pie for dessert. Jeff waits until they have all finished eating before he makes his big announcement. Tapping his glass with his fork to get the boys attention and they all stop what they’re doing to look at him. Gordon even stops kicking John under the table. 

“I have made a decision about Gordon’s future. Tomorrow he is going back to school”. 

“How? Scott asks. 

“Yeah how. Old Bellend won’t let me back!” Gordon replies. 

“I spoke to him this afternoon and negotiated a deal. Unfortunately it’s not a good deal, and it’s not one I’m taking lightly.” His dad tells him a solemn expression on his face. 

“What are you talking about dad?” Gordon asks him. 

“You can only go back if you are paddled. Tomorrow morning I am taking you to the school and I will be paddling your backside”. 

Gordon’s face goes white. 

And a silence falls over the table. 

Which only lasts for seconds before all hell breaks loose. 

Virgil leaps up and grabs Gordon. Holding him in a vice like grip and refusing to let go. 

“You can’t! I’m not letting you! I will quit school and teach him myself!” He exclaims, his dark eyes flashing angrily. 

“Virgil calm down. I have spent days thinking about this. It’s the only sensible option. Gordon needs to be punished and I have looked at all Other local schools. The nearest one is 15 miles away. And I can’t send him to boarding school.” Jeff tells him. 

“I think it’s an excellent idea” John tells his dad seriously. “You should have done this years ago!”

“Shut up John!” Virgil tells him, “think how you Would feel in his position” 

“I am not stupid enough to end up in his position!” John replies. 

“Enough you two!” Grandma tells them. Putting an end to their discussion. 

“Your fathers decision is final Virgil. You’re just going to have to accept it.” She adds. 

“I’m coming with you” Virgil tells Gordon. “You’re not going through this alone”. He doesn’t care about missing an hour of school. His little brother needs him. And he hasn’t let go of him. 

Jeff doesn’t bother to argue. Getting up he starts to clear the table. Scott and John join in. 

Scott hasn’t voiced an opinion but Virgil believes from his body language and tone that he is siding with John. 

Virgil refuses to let Gordon out of his sight. Staying with him all night and neither of them get much sleep. Their father locks both the window and padlocks the outside of his bedroom door so not even Gordon can find a way out. 

*

Virgil’s last hopes are pinned on a sudden change of heart over night, but he is disappointed as they are escorted from the car into the main office the following morning. 

Virgil is horrified to find the paddle already out and on the desk. It is made from solid oak, and is 2 feet long, and the blade is a quarter of an inch thick. 

Gordon is forced to listen to a lecture about his future conduct which is pointless, as the terrified boy can’t take his eyes off the paddle, and nothing Principal Bell is telling him is making any sense. 

Only when Jeff signs the form to confirm that he understands the terms of Gordon’s probation with in the school, does it even register with him that the lecture of over. 

Jeff knows he is scared, and wants to get this over with as quickly as he possibly can. 

“Drop your jeans and bend over the desk Gordon” His dad tells him. 

Gordon just looks at him, his big brown eyes pleading with him to not do this. 

“Now or your underwear comes down too and you get it across your bare backside.” Jeff tells him, ignoring the pleas from his squid much to Virgil’s disgust. 

Gordon fumbles with the button on his jeans before successfully lowering them to his ankles. 

“Virgil pop the pillow under his head, and I will need you to hold his shoulders down for me” their dad tells him. 

Virgil glares at him with ill disguised disgust but does as he’s told. He crouches down and places his hands firmly on Gordon’s shoulders. His head positioned so it’s right next to Gordon’s. Whispering words of encouragement into his ear. 

The paddle makes solid contact and the noise sounds like a fire cracker has exploded in the room. 

Gordon lets out a painful howl and struggles against Virgil’s hold on him. 

“It’s okay squid. Virgy is here. Virgy has you”. 

He’s whimpering and his shoulders are shaking under Virgil’s arms. 

Somewhere behind him Principal Bell calls out “1! 5 to go” 

In Virgil’s opinion 1 is enough but he knows he has no say in here as his father raises the paddle once more. 

A second stroke makes contact with the centre of Gordon’s backside and he bucks in pain. He’s openly crying now, but he doesn’t beg his dad to stop. 

“2” is the cry from Principal Bell. 

Before the third strike. This time is takes all of Virgil’s strength to keep him in place. 

“3”

“It’s okay squid. We are half way there. You can do this” Virgil whispers into his ear. 

Only this time he whispers back. 

“C-c-c-ant” 

Virgil can feel his heart breaking, and his dad delivers the fourth stroke. 

“4”

Virgil looks up at his father. Silently shaking his head. No more. Please no more he pleads with his eyes mouthing stop to him. 

Jeff determined to go through with it brings the paddle down again. 

Again Gordon writhes in agony. This is worse than breaking his leg in 4 places. 

“5” 

“Last one Gords. Then I’m taking you home” Virgil whispers to him. 

Gordon is now lying limp over the desk the tear soaked pillow protecting his head from hitting the solid wood desk. 

One last strike, this one Jeff makes count. And it’s the hardest one yet. 

“6” 

Jeff puts the paddle down. 

“Let him go Virgil” he tells his second eldest son. 

Virgil releases him, finding himself having to move Gordon from the desk and into a corner. Virgil can feel the heat radiating from him as he gets him dressed. Holding him in his arms while he sobs. And he can’t stop him shaking. 

“Gordon was right. There is a monster in this school” he tells Principal Bell, his own voice unrecognisable as it shakes with anger. “It’s you, no wonder all the kids here call you old bellend. It’s an accurate description! I hope you’re happy now. Dad I’m taking him home are you coming? Or are you just going to hang out here with your new best friend?” 

Virgil has never been this angry. And he isn’t done yet. 

“You know the last person who hurt him went to jail. How is this any different? I begged you to stop but you wouldn’t. Either take us home or I’m calling Grandma to come and get us.” 

“Go and wait in the car while I finish up the paper work, and don’t be rude or you’re next” His dad tells him. 

Virgil grabs the keys and as gently as possible without causing him any further pain, he slides an arm under Gordon’s legs just like he had to when he was in the hospital and carries him from the room. 

Virgil sits with him in the back of the car on the way home. Gordon on the middle seat, his head resting on Virgil’s shoulder. None of them say a single word and the second Jeff pulls up Virgil gets out, taking Gordon with him and carrying him upstairs, marching past Grandma and lying him down on the bed. 

”Gordy I’m going to get you into your pyjamas okay?” Virgil tells him. He doesn’t react, even though he is no longer crying. He lets Virgil undress him and apply the cold cream he got out of the medical cabinet to the bruising, which is quickly turning purple, and isn’t limited to his backside. The tops of his thighs are also bruised as is the lower part of his back. He’s still shaking with shock and fear while Virgil tends to his injuries, and gets him dressed. 

Grandma brings up food for them both, but Gordon won’t eat it. No Matter what Virgil tries, he can’t eat. 

Gordon spends the rest of the day in bed, lying on his stomach, a cold towel over his backside and legs. While Virgil reads to him. 

He doesn’t stop reading even when Gordon, exhausted from the ordeal falls asleep. He hasn’t said a word to their dad since they got home and he doesn’t want to see him. 

Downstairs it’s a different story Jeff is still insisting that it wasn’t as bad as Virgil is claiming and once they have both stopped sulking they will be fine. He refuses to let it ruin supper even if all there is for supper is what Grandma is insisting is home made chicken soup.

“Is anyone going to take some up for Virg and Gords?” Scott asks. 

”Feel free, but they aren’t going to be getting away with this sulking for long and they are going too school tomorrow” Jeff insists. 

So Scott brings up their supper. Gordon hasn’t eaten all day and can’t sit up to do so. 

“How bad was it Virg?” He asks. 

“Bloody awful and there is no way anyone is going to do that to him again. Not so long as I am breathing!” He replies. 

“He needs to eat something”. Scott tells him. 

“I know. But I don’t want to move him.” Virgil replies. 

“Let me try.” He tells him approaching Gordon. “Gordy?” 

“We need to get you sat up so you can eat. Okay?”

Scott manoeuvres him into a sitting position. Trying to ignore his whimpering as he forces his little brother to eat, holding the spoon up to his mouth and making sure he drains the soup bowl. Resting his head on Scott’s shoulder he starts to cry again. Scott can’t believe he thought this was a good idea. Sometimes he forgets that his little brothers are still kids. 

“What happens now Scott? How do we move on from this? He was supposed to protect us.” Virgil asks. His respect for his father has gone. 

Scott settles back down on the bed resting Gordon across his chest one arm protectively around his shoulders. 

“I don’t know” Scott answers honestly. “But if he can agree to do this to Squid he can do it to any of us” 

And that is what is truly scaring Virgil.


	14. Putting things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff broke Gordon. Now it’s up to virgil to fix him.

Virgil refuses to leave Gordon’s room, and he won’t let his father in. 

Jeffs starting to regret ever agreeing to this. Neither Virgil, Gordon or Scott will speak to him, and Gordon will not come out of his room. It’s been three days, Scott takes them meals, smoothies for Gordon as he still won’t eat solid food, and neither of them will go back to school. 

”A smoothie Scott?” John questions him. 

“It is for Gordon, he’s not eating and I need to make sure he gets some kind of nutrition or he will end up in hospital being force fed” Scott tells him. 

”Spoilt brat” John replies. Rolling his eyes and walking away. 

The morning of the fourth day, Jeff has reached the end of his patience. This sulking has gone on long enough. Throwing open the door to Gordon’s bedroom he finds the two of them sitting at the desk working. 

“What are you doing boys?” He asks. 

Gordon spins round, his face filled with fear. A fear Jeff can’t stand seeing. 

“Googling how to get custody of Gordon and Alan so you can’t do his to one of them ever again. Jeff” Virgil tells him spitting out his name with disgust. 

“Don’t be disrespectful Virgil and don’t be ridiculous you can’t get custody of your brothers, you’re only 12!” His dad reminds him. 

Virgil rolls his eyes at him and returns to the screen. 

“Virgil get out I want to speak to your brother. Alone.” Jeff tells him. 

“Absolutely not! Not without me. I am not leaving him alone with you” Virgil insists. 

“Give me 5 minutes. Please Virg” Jeff pleads with him. 

“Nope. Not leaving Jeff. What you have to say to him you can say in front of me” Virgil tells him. 

“Don’t call me Jeff!” His father tells him raising his voice. 

Causing Gordon to startle and flee the room. 

“Now look what you have done! I’m going after him before he does something stupid.” Virgil tells him following Gordon down the stairs. 

Knowing his brother as well as he does it doesn’t take him long to track him down. Hiding under the porch. His is buried in his arms and he’s trembling from a combination of fear and the cold. 

“It’s okay. I won’t let him touch you again we are going to find a way to get away from him. As soon as I turn 16 we are moving out. I will get a job to support you through school and it won’t be one run by old bellend. I’m going to keep you safe from now on. I promise” he tells him. 

Gordon hasn’t said a word in 4 days. He raises his head from his arms and allows Virgil to lead him back inside. 

Luckily for Virgil’s temper Jeff got the message and is not in the room when he gets back.

Jeff is finally starting to realise that this is not a case of his kids sulking.

”Mom, I think he might be in shock can you try for me, because if he doesn’t snap out of this I’m going to have to take him to the hospital aren’t I?” He asks. A sickened guilt is creeping across him now 

*

Grandma tries, after supper which tonight was cooked by Scott. Which will hopefully give them a bit more time to calm down. 

“Virgil your dad wants to talk to you, please go down to the office. I will stay here with Gordon.” 

“Nope. I don’t trust you either.” He tells her. “You’re just as bad as Jeff.” 

“Virgil!” She warns. 

“Grandma” He replies sarcastically. 

“Look just give your dad 5 minutes. You need to talk to him. Please” she pleads with him. 

“Why?! I asked him to stop. He didn’t. He just carried on hurting him. I begged him grandma, and he refused to listen. You weren’t there. You have no idea what that was like. He broke him worse than that bloody car and I am not forgiving him. Ever. Jeff is not my father.” Virgil tells her. 

“He is Virgil. You get your stubbornness from him! Will it help if I told you about the times your dad messed up?” She asks. 

She sits down on the bed sliding Gordon onto her lap, one arm wrapped around the broken child, he doesn’t fight her embrace, placing his head on her chest. 

She holds open her other arm for Virgil who settles down next to her, Gordon’s legs rested on his. 

“When he was 15 years old he and your uncle lee broke into their school in the middle of the night and bubble wrapped everything in the Principals office, and got caught only because he accidentally dropped his wallet on the floor while he was running away!” 

Virgil laughs. “How come we have never heard this story before?” 

“That’s nothing the night before his high school graduation he changed the music for the ceremony to that old ludicris song, move bitch get out the way! Very nearly didn’t graduate for that one.” 

Gordon’s lack of reaction concerns her, as he still lies limply in her arms, his eyes staring blankly at Virgil. She knows she needs to talk to him. 

“Virgil, can you give me 5 minutes alone with your brother. I just want to talk to him.” 

Reluctantly Virgil gets up. “I’m going to wait outside the door. Gordon if you need me scream and I will be right back in okay?” 

He nods but doesn’t say a word. 

“Talk to me Gords, tell me how you’re feeling, I know you’ve been through a rough time. You need your family around you right now. Please don’t shut down, I know you’re struggling to deal with what happened but this family needs you” 

She’s using the hand that isn’t holding him to wipe the fresh tears from his cheeks. Realising she should have taken this seriously three days ago and not like his father, assumed he was just sulking. 

“It’s Sunday tomorrow. How about a trip to the pool?” She asks him desperately. The only thing he’s powerless to resist. 

Biting his lip nervously he shakes his head even turning down his favourite activity. 

Virgil is standing outside the door timing her 5 minutes when he is joined by John. 

“Scab still sulking?” He asks him smirking. 

“He’s not sulking John he’s hurting, deeply hurting. Maybe you could try spending time with him? He needs serious help. Between losing mom, the car accident and now having Jeff beat the crap out of him he isn’t coping. He hasn’t spoken a single word in 4 days” Virgil tells him. 

“Seriously?! He’s sucked you in hard Virgil. He’s just tying to gain your sympathy because he’s embarrassed he cried in front of old bellend, and doesn’t want to go back to school”. John tells him. 

“You’re an insensitive wart sometimes John.” A voice from the hallway. “Virg I’m sorry, you’re right about everything. And I should have stopped and got him out of there. Now why don’t we all go in there and let him know that this is never going to happen again.”

“Don’t send him back there. Please dad. We can work something out. I will take my damned driving test and drive him to that other school you were talking about.” Scott tells him having joined them. He’s got Alan in his arms. 

“Why don’t you just get old bellend fired?” John asks him. “You do know he didn’t have any right to do that? I read the school handbook and it actually said no corporal punishment is allowed on the school grounds. Doesn’t say anything about allowing a parent or guardian to do it. I wasn’t going to say anything but if Virgil is right and he really is suffering I don’t think I could ignore him anymore” 

“He’s really suffering” Virgil confirms. 

Virgil quietly opens the door. Gordon is still lying barely responsive in grandmas arms. She’s still talking to him, in a calm voice apologising for letting this happen to him. 

“Let me take him” Jeff asks her. 

Gordon jumps at the sound his his dads voice and tries to wriggle free from grandmas grip. 

“It’s okay Gordon, we are all here and we won’t let anything bad happen to you” Virgil reassures him. 

The atmosphere in the room is thick with worry and tension as Gordon turns to face his father. 

“Daddy?” He whispers barely audible and if the room wasn’t so deathly silent they wouldn’t have heard it at all. 

Jeff doesn’t say a word he just opens his arms for his squid. Who throws him self into them and starts to cry again. 

His brothers all surround him, Alan getting squashed as Scott still has hold of him. They remain in that position for several minutes before grandma herds them out of the room. 

Leaving Jeff alone with Gordon. 

“I’m sorry daddy” he tells him trying hard not to cry. 

“I am sorry too Squid” he tells him. “I should never have agreed to this. Never admit this to anyone, but Virgil was right!” He jokes. Which causes Gordon to smile. 

”Scott said that you haven’t been talking. Why is that Gordon?” Jeff asks him. 

”I thought that if I did you would hit me for being bad. I didn’t want to say something to make anyone angry again. I didn’t want to eat I wanted to join mom in heaven but Scott made me” 

With that Jeffs heart breaks, finally realising what Virgil has been telling him, Gordon was too young to understand what was happening to him. 

”Squid. No, never think that we don’t love you, we all love you. I love you. No one has the right to make you feel so alone and afraid. I’m not going to let anything like this happen to you, or your brothers again. He promises him, reverting to his nickname. 

”I love you too”. Gordon tells him. 

“Now how about we do something stupid?” His dad asks. 

“Huh?” Gordon replies confused. 

“Well it’s 2 o’clock in the morning and I don’t know about you but I could use a burger. Road trip?” He asks him. 

“Can we all go?” Gordon asks him. 

“I don’t see why not! Let’s go round your brothers and grandma up and go get some supper!” 

*

Jeff reports principal bell to the school board first thing on Monday morning. And they confirm what John told him, that he had no right to blackmail Jeff into beating Gordon. 

Virgil has finally agreed to go back to school confident that Gordon will be okay now. 

John arrives home from school that afternoon to find his youngest brothers playing a video game together. 

“Gordon. You should have been at school today! Bellend got fired! You should have seen it, they escorted him out of the building it was hilarious” he tells him excitedly. 

“Really?!” Gordon replies his eyes wide in disbelief. 

“No!” Grandma tells them, “he’s been suspended pending a full enquiry into what happened but your dads got a lawyer on it to make sure it sticks, but the school board have said that you are free to go back when you’re ready. But no pressure Gords we will get something sorted for you if you can’t do it”. 

Gordon does go back, to the hero’s welcome from his entire school, the exact thing Principal Bell was trying to avoid! 

“I never got into any trouble over the fire alarm Gordon” Billy tells him at lunch on his first day back. 

“I know. I told them that was me too. I don’t snitch” he reassures him. 

“How bad was the you know what?” Billy asks. 

“Worst experience of my life. Honestly I would rather get hit by a car again!”


	15. The Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon, Virgil and Jeff attend the disciplinary hearing to see if Gordon’s principal will be allowed to keep his job.

Jeff, Virgil and Gordon have to attend a hearing to determine the fate of principal bell. The chairman of the school board promises to makes sure Gordon doesn’t have to come into direct contact with him. 

Jeffs lawyer has instructed them to not talk about it before hand and he has helped them with their witness statements. 

A charge of gross misconduct has been levied against him, and if found guilty he will be sacked. 

The hearing is scheduled for a Friday in late October. The last thing any of them want is for Gordon to relive the incident but he is determined to go through with it, if only to stop him from doing something similar to someone else. 

“Do I really have to wear the suit?” He asks Scott, a grimace on his face. 

It is hanging on the black of the door complete with a pair of shiny leather shoes and a tie. 

“Yep! You need to make a good impression, for once in your life!” Scott tells him affectionately, “get dressed and I will help you with the tie”. 

They have had breakfast and Scott has agreed to drop John off at school in his newly acquired car, having finally plucked up the courage to take his test

Mumbling under his breathe about how unfair it is Gordon slowly gets dressed. 

“Sit!” Scott orders him as soon as he is ready, and attacks his bed hair with a wet comb. 

“Gerroff me Scotty!” He moans as he tries to escape. 

“Nope you’re going to look smart even if it kills me!” Scott tells him. Now applying copious amounts of his favourite super-shine hair gel and combing it in, ignoring his protests. 

“See perfect!” He tells him taking a photo on his phone, for prosperity as he knows Gordon will be his usual scruffy self by the time he gets home. 

“Right let’s get this over with. When you get home dive into the pool fully dressed! Then you’ll never have to wear that suit again!” Scott tells him grinning. 

“Don’t even think about it Gordo!” Jeff tells him. Some residual fear remains in the 7 year old and he subconsciously hides behind Scott. 

He too is wearing a suit identical to the one Gordon is wearing, only a lot bigger. 

“It’s freezing out there! Jump in the shower with it instead!” He continues laughing. 

“Now let’s get out of here”, Jeff tells them holding his hand out for Gordon. 

Gordon giggles as he takes the hand being offered to him and the two of them walk down the stairs together. 

“Looking good Gordo” grandma greets him. 

“I look like a penguin!” He replies in dismay. 

“How do you think I feel?” Virgil replies. Looking equally uncomfortable in his suit. 

“Okay you two, let’s get this over with” Jeff interrupts. 

“SHOTGUN!” Gordon shouts running out into the garage, and jumping into the front seat. Virgil doesn’t bother protesting. It isn’t worth an argument as he too gets in the car. 

The hearing is taking place in the office of the head of the school board. Jeff has been briefed on the full procedure, and ensured that Gordon is being protected as much as he possibly can be, or Jeff wouldn’t be here. 

Gordon as the victim is allowed to give his statement via video link and will not be cross examined by the defence. 

“Tell me Gordon, what did you do to get expelled?” He’s asked first. 

“I borrowed some sheep and locked them in the teachers lounge” he replies. 

“Is that all?” He presses him gently. 

“No. I also pulled a fake fire alarm and when the sheep got out someone got hurt” Gordon continues. 

“You have a history of getting into trouble don’t you? We have hear a copy of your school discipline record and it makes interesting reading.” 

“Erm yeah sort of” Gordon says his eyes downcast with the look of remorse he has perfected over the last 7 years. 

“Would you say you the spanking has made you feel differently about getting into trouble in the future?” The head of the board of governors asks. 

“At first it did. But that was because I was so scared of everything I couldn’t speak I thought if I spoke I would be annoying and then someone would hit me again” Gordon’s voice starts to quiver. 

The psychologist representing his interests stops the questioning. 

“That’s enough. You have his written statement, he doesn’t need to go through it in detail, he’s suffered a deep psychological trauma at the hands of someone who was put in a position of power and responsibility and abused that power in the worst possible way, he has since undergone a counselling programme and has finally realised that what happened to him was not his fault.” He concludes. 

“Okay Gordon, we have enough you can go now” he’s told. 

Virgil is sent in next. He has to qualms about seeing old bellend in person again. He looks around the room. The 12 man board are all present as is a note taker. Old Bellend is sitting in a chair off too the side a union representative, looking in Virgil’s eyes as arrogant and evil as the day he was when he had Gordon paddled. 

Virgil describes what happened to the board. 

“We went into the principals office, and he had the paddle out on the desk waiting. He didn’t give Gordon a chance to defend himself. He ordered my dad to beat him, and he didn’t feel like he had any other choice.” 

Virgil cracks, he hasn’t really spoken about what he witnessed. 

“It’s okay Virgil. Take your time. Have a drink of water” 

Virgil slowly sips the water in his glass, composing himself to be able to carry on. 

“Dad asked me to hold him down. I had to hold him in place while he struggled and screamed. And I couldn’t stop it. My brave little brother who has been through so much in his life already was tortured for Mr Bells amusement. It wasn’t necessary and it should never have happened.” Virgil finishes. 

“What happened when you got him home?”

“I looked after him. He wouldn’t speak or eat anything until my older brother helped me get him to eat.”

“I tried to stop it. I tried to protect him but I couldn’t” Virgil is sobbing uncontrollably now and doesn’t stop even when he is lead from the room. 

“We will recess for thirty minutes” it is announced by the head of the board. 

*

Jeff can’t stand this. Not knowing what is going on in that room while Gordon and then Virgil make statements to the board. His own statement has been rehearsed a thousand times but he can’t help feeling nervous. He knows he has to take some responsibility for what happened. 

“Mr Tracy. Tell us about what happened when Gordon was born”. 

Jeff wasn’t expecting that question. 

“He was born 8 weeks early following some complications with his moms pregnancy. He had a problem with his heart which required corrective surgery”. He tells him. 

“Knowing this you still agreed to the paddling?” 

“Yes. Gordon was given a clean bill of health from the cardiologist when he was 18 months old he is physically perfectly healthy” Jeff assures them. 

“How did you feel when Mr Bell told you he wasn’t prepared to let Gordon’s expulsion be overturned unless you agreed to paddle him?

“Sick. But I felt like he had me over a barrel, there were no reasonable alternatives other than moving him to a new school 15 miles away and for a young kid that kind of strain would have been too much for him. He blackmailed me” Jeff insists. 

”I understand that Gordon is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, is this correct?”

”Yes, he was too scared to speak, he shut himself down and if it wasn’t for his brothers he may not have gotten through this. My little boy thought starving himself to death was his only solution. And it took me 4 days to finally get my head out of my ass and do something. He’s getting better, but he won’t sleep in a room on his own, the nightmares are getting less frequent though.” 

Jeff thought the worst part would be giving evidence, but he was wrong. The worst part was waiting for a verdict. A second meeting has been set for the following afternoon where the board will announce their decision. 

Their shown out of a side entrance away from mr bell, and Jeff takes them home. Not bothering sending them to school for the afternoon. 

*

“Can I jump in the shower with my suit on now?” Gordon asks his father once they’re home. 

“That depends. Do you have another one for tomorrow?” Jeff asks him. Knowing the answer already. 

“No” Gordon replies. 

“Then no you can’t! Wait until after the verdict and then you can ruin your suit!” Jeff promises him laughing, before collapsing on the sofa in the living room. 

“Where are grandma and Alan?” Gordon asks. 

“Grocery shopping” Virgil replies, walking back from the kitchen with a large tub of ice cream and three spoons, where she has left them a note. 

They all get changed into more comfortable clothes and Jeff gets a fire going and the three of them settle on the floor in front of it and share the ice cream. 

*

They are delighted with the boards decision to uphold the gross misconduct charge and mr bell is officially dismissed from his job. 

Jeff lets both Gordon and Virgil burn the suits to celebrate!

Jeff also files a civil suit against him on Gordon’s behalf and a judge awards him 250 dollars in compensation. Which Gordon asks to Donate to a children’s abuse charity. 

Jeff has never been prouder of his boys, and he has just the thing to show them how much he appreciates and loves them.


	16. The TV21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Gordon’s 8th birthday and his family have the perfect day planned

The TV21 has been the only thing they can talk about for weeks. And Gordon is the first one of the boys Jeff is able to take out. 

Jeffs experimental prototype ship has been his most ambitious project to date, and caused him almost as many sleepless nights as Gordon has! He has designed it for both speed and safety, or he wouldn’t be getting in it himself let alone letting his boys in. 

The nose cone of the plane ends in a sharp silver point, and it has his rank and signature elegantly painted onto the side. “Col Jeff Tracy”. He let Gordon choose the main body colour, and the yellow blends nicely into the chequered design and the rear end of the plane is also silver. 

Gordon is up at dawn on the morning of his birthday. He has finally been signed off by his therapist even though she has told him to call her if he ever needs anything. 

The hotel room he is sharing with Virgil, Scott and John has 2 sets of bunk beds. His big brothers let him have a top bunk and try to claim that was his present! 

He climbs out of bed carefully and removes the ladder from the other bed before jumping in the shower. 

He is just drying off and getting dressed when there is a crash from the bedroom followed by Scott shouting his name. 

“GORDON!” 

“Yes Scotty?” he asks innocently, poking his head round the door. 

“Did you move the ladder?” He asks, he is trying to sound angry, but he can’t miss his brothers laughter as he picks himself up from the floor. 

“If I say yes will you be angry?” Gordon asks. 

“No, he won’t be” Virgil assures him. “Scott knows it was a joke and he has a sense of humour now!” 

Damn, Scott thinks. 

“Gordon I need you to swear...”

“Fuck” Gordon interrupts causing Virgil and John to both laugh again. And Scott to plant his head in his hands. 

“No I meant promise you won’t do it again!” Scott continues. 

“Okay! Now can we have cake for breakfast? It is my birthday!” Gordon replies easily. 

“Let’s go and find out” Scott tells him “go get dad up while we get dressed”. 

“Okay” He replies skipping out the room. 

“You’re not going to tell dad are you?” Virgil asks Scott. 

“Nah, it was pretty amusing, just wish I had thought of it first!” Scott replies “and besides it’s his birthday he’s allowed to play pranks on his birthday. Unspoken Gordon Tracy rule!”

Jeff is fast asleep when Gordon hammers on his door. Alan is in his room, also fast asleep. There is a large pile of wrapped presents stacked in the corner. 

Dragging himself out of bed still in his pyjamas Jeff opens the door. Leaping back as Gordon races into the room. 

“Daddy it’s my birthday and I want cake for breakfast!” He tells him excitedly. “Come on Allie cake!” 

Alan bolts upright rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Gordy. Where’s the cake?” He asks confused. 

“Downstairs in the hotel dining room” Jeff tells them. “Can you help Alan get dressed while I take a shower Gords?” 

“Sure But we can have cake?” He asks. 

“There will always be cake Gordon!” He assures him, “what about presents? Don’t you want them?” Eyeing up the pile. 

“YES!” 

“Then help Alan get dressed we will go and get your breakfast cake and then you can have your presents.” 

*

It is nearly 30 minutes later before they’re all gathered in the dining room. Alan has odd socks on and no shoes but apart from that Gordon did a good job. 

“Ah yes, Mr Tracy. Table for 7 I believe? Come this way” Gordon is awed by the sight in front of him. 

The table cloth is covered in happy birthday glitter, and there is a large banner above the table spelling out “HAPPY BIRTHDAY GORDON” in large multi coloured letters. 

A large multi tiered chocolate cake is in the middle of the table and there is a gift wrapped box on the table waiting for him. 

“Did you put that there?” Jeff asks grandma. 

“No” she replies confused. 

Jeff approaches the gift to check it for a label. Attached to the gift is a tag. 

“Dear Gordon, 

Happy birthday, a little birdie told me that these were your favourite.

From, the hotel management.”

It reads. 

Jeff lifts the lid off to reveal a box of celery crunch bars. Smiling to himself he replaces the lid happy that it is not a trap. 

After breakfast They all go back to Jeffs room so Gordon can open his presents. 

From John he gets the cactus he wanted while he was in the hospital. 

“You remembered!” He tells him excitedly.

“Sure did squid, now what are you going to call him?” John asks his brother. “I recommend old bellend as he’s a prick!” 

Luckily for John the joke is lost on Gordon! Who just grimaces at him. 

“John!” Grandma warns him, even though she wholeheartedly agrees with his opinion of his former principal. 

Virgil has gotten him a kit labelled 101 simple practical jokes, which he is thrilled with. 

There is a new games console from grandma with games from Scott. 

And a giant hairy purple toad plush from Alan. He looks over at his dad confused. 

“He picked it out himself Gordo!” He tells him. 

“I love it!” He replies, sincerely. 

“Good” Alan tells him seriously. “I want it back at bedtime!” 

They all start to laugh. Even Alan, who has no idea why they’re are laughing at him. 

There is only one box left now and it’s from his father. Who has deliberately kept this one back until the end. 

Ripping the paper off it Gordon can’t believe what he is seeing. 

“Is this a flight suit?” He asks. 

“Yep! Why do you think We are here? This afternoon you and I are taking a trip on the TV21” 

Gordon leaps up from the floor and throws himself into his dads arms. This is the best present he has ever gotten. Although if he was being honest the toad is a close second! 

Gordon can’t believe for his 8th birthday his dad is taking him for a spin in his faster than the speed of sound plane. 

“How long have you been planning this?” He asks. 

“Months, with everything you went through last year we wanted to start this year with something that you’ll never forget” his dad tells him. 

“But not even Scott has been in it yet!” Gordon reminds him. 

“I know, but we figured that you needed it more. I don’t mind waiting my turn. I’m 17 in April so dad either needs to do the same for me or I’m throwing a tantrum like I’m Alan being put to bed for a nap!” Scott tells him laughing. 

*

The plane is located at Jeffs own small private airport where they landed yesterday on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Gordon can feel his excitement growing as they all drive towards their destination. 

Jeff plans for it to be a short ride, over to the east coast and back, stopping off for lunch and then heading back, which in the tv21 should only take them about 2 hours. 

Gordon gets into the passengers seat behind his dad, who helps make sure he is strapped in properly for take off. 

“Ready?” He asks his son, who nods back happily. 

“Does it do tricks daddy?” He asks. 

“Apart from flying faster than the speed of sound?” Jeff asks him amused. 

“Yeah like mid air doughnuts or something” 

“No! Well maybe but not today possibly next time!” Jeff tells him. “Ready for launch?” 

Gordon nods happily. 

“Take off will be steady, and we will build up speed once we have clearance from ground control okay?” His dad wants him to know exactly what to expect. “Just let me know if you need to turn back though. Promise me Gordon” 

“I will can we go yet?” He asks impatiently. 

Jeff is about to answer when a voice comes over the Radio. 

“TV21 this is ground control, you are clear for launch. Have a safe flight” 

“We are good!” His dad tells him. 

Outside grandma, Scott, Virgil, John and Alan are all waiting, watching in anticipation. Even though Alan is too young to understand what’s happening. 

They watch as Jeff taxis the plane to the end of the runway and it starts to take off. Suddenly it’s gone. 

“Wow! That was even faster than I thought it was going to be! I didn’t even see it disappear!” Scott says in amazement. 

“I know. I can’t wait to try it out!” Virgil replies. 

“They’re going to be gone for a few hours how about we hit the beach” grandma asks them. Being from Kansas they don’t really get many opportunities to do so and they all agree. Stopping off at a gift shop to get a bucket and spade for Alan. 

*

“Dad?! This is awesome can it go any faster?” Gordon asks him. 

“Not over open country, it isn’t safe, and besides we will be Landing in a few minutes” His dad tells him. 

“But we only just got up here!” Gordon can’t believe it has taken them less than 35 minutes to go from coast to coast. 

“I know! Amazing isn’t it! Now have a think about what you want for lunch while I get us down on the ground”. His dad tells him. 

Landing is smooth, but Gordon was not prepared for how his legs would feel once they were on solid ground and he wobbles slightly while he gets used to it. 

His dad smiles at him and tells him he felt the same way after his maiden flight in the plane. 

Jeff takes him on a tour of the New York branch of Tracy industries, where everyone has been prepared for their guest and he finds himself showered with small gifts and birthday cards. 

Gordon chooses the most expensive restaurant he can find for lunch and his burger and fries costs his dad a small fortune. But he knows that was his fault. He told him anything he wanted! 

And he gets T-shirt’s made up for all his brothers with the date on and a photo of himself captioned “my brother went to New York in the TV21 and all I got was this lousy T-shirt”, he even gets one for Grandma too. 

“Hey mom, don’t worry, but we are going to be a little longer than we thought we went on a tour of the island by boat after lunch! We will be setting off from here about 8pm flight is around 40 minutes and with the 5 hour time difference it should be about 5pm there. What are you guys up to?” Jeff asks, giving her a call to update her. 

“I’m on the beach with Alan, the others have hit the arcades! 5 o’clock is fine son, we will meet you back at the airport. She tells him ringing off. Glad that Gordon is having a good time. 

After they get off the boat, Jeff takes him for a stroll through Central Park before telling him they really do need to head back now. 

“That’s okay! Can I fly us home?” He asks. 

“Erm let me think about that! Erm no!” His dad replies laughing. 

“Okay can you at least carry me back?” He asks hopefully. He’s starting to get tired now. 

“Sure! Hop on” his dad replies bending down so Gordon can climb on his back. They walk back to airport together. Gordon has his head rested on his dads shoulder. 

The flight back is just as smooth and Gordon is a lot steadier on his feet this time as his dad helps him down from the cockpit. 

His family are all waiting for his arrival and he runs to them, leaving Jeff to carry his shopping bags. 

“That was so cool! Honestly guys you have no idea. One day I am going to fly that thing.” He tells them. 

“Okay Gordon, settle down, where do you guys want to go for dinner?” Grandma asks as their dad joins them. 

“Can we have pizza please?” Gordon asks remembering his manners even though he is now exhausted. 

They all happily agree with him as they all starving! And head into the nearest pizza parlour. 

Nearly an hour later the boys have early emptied the Ingredients for the make your own ice cream sundae bar and are heading back to the hotel. 

To Jeffs surprise Gordon climbs into the bottom bunk and lets Virgil have the top. 

“Let me guess. You removed the ladder from the other one last night and Scott fell out of bed and now you’re not letting him get the opportunity to get his own back?” Jeff asks. 

“Yep! I’m smarter than he is!” Gordon replies grinning at him. 

Jeff knows that Gordon is probably right, he’s far too clever for his own good! 

“Did you have a good birthday squid?” Jeff asks him. 

“Mmm best birthday ever dad” he replies and is fast asleep before Jeff has even left the room. 

And Jeff knows he finally has his squid back.


	17. Returning the Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Virgil is rushed to hospital Gordon gets his opportunity to look after his big brother for once.

Virgil has moved into Gordon’s room as he won’t sleep in a room on his own. 

Gordon’s bed is under the window and in front of the heater. His side of the room is usually messy, but it’s not something Virgil minds even though he is usually the one who ends up cleaning up after him. 

Most of Virgil’s things are still in his own room and he hopes one day he will be able to go back there, but not until Gordon no longer needs him, he would never abandon his brother. 

Scott has taken to driving them to school now he has finally plucked up the courage to take his driving test, he has realised Gordon was right any excuse to drive the car and he will! 

It is their first day back at school following Gordon’s birthday weekend away and none of them want to get up! But the smell of bacon wafts up the stairs and permeates the whole house, and they can’t resist! 

To their surprise Virgil is the last one down and not Gordon. Sliding into his seat he looks like he’s barely slept. 

“You okay Virg?” His dad asks. 

His second eldest smiles and nods and just claims to be tired. He has a slight stomach ache and if he’s being totally honest the smell of the food is making him nauseous. 

“Yeah right!” Grandma tells him placing her hand on his forehead. “Scott go and grab the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet for me” 

Scott flashes her a look of concern and gets up. Grabbing his toast and running up the stairs for it. 

“102 degrees” she reads, “that’s definitely a fever Virgil. Back to bed” she orders him. 

To her surprise he doesn’t put up a fight and gratefully goes back upstairs. 

“The rest of you, school. Alan and I will take care of Virgil, it’s probably just a bug” she assures then. 

“Promise me you’ll look after him for me?” Gordon asks her seriously. 

“Leave him with me Gordo, I used to be a doctor in a former life!” Grandma tells him. 

“Really? Why did you stop” Gordon asks. 

“Because you boys needed me” she tells him wrapping her arms around him. 

“Now get going before you’re all late, I thought your new principal was starting today? And seeing as your dad got himself elected onto the school board he has approved this one personally!”

That was Jeffs big solution to the problem of educating Gordon, buying up the school! He is hoping that by the time he is ready to go to middle school he will have grown out of childish pranks, if not he will just have to buy that one too. 

Scott gets Gordon and John to the elementary school with 2 minutes to spare before the bell rings and no chance of making it across town in the time he has left, and pins his hopes on either his form tutor being in a good mood or road works having sprung up overnight and a valid excuse. 

He didn’t need to worry his teacher briefly glances at him as he enters the room only a few minutes later before getting back to the morning announcements. 

*

Virgil can’t eat lunch, even the dry toast on offer os too much for him. Even though the pain is subsiding slightly the sick feeling isn’t going away, but it does allow him to get some sleep which is how grandma finds him when she checks on him after lunch. He still has a temperature but as he is sleeping peacefully she backs quietly out of the room. 

*

Gordon is called into a meeting with his new principal. On his first day, this can’t be good he thinks! 

Knocking on the door he is invited in, pushing the door open nervously he enters the room he hasn’t been in since the incident. 

“Gordon, have a seat” the stranger tells him. Pointing out a chair in front of the desk. 

Gordon perches on the end. And looks around the room in interest. It has been gutted and rebuilt since he was last in here. The walls are now a sunny shade of light yellow and the desk has been replaced with a light coloured wood. Even the carpet has been torn up and in its place is wooden flooring covered in a thick shag yellow rug. The room is warm and comfortable now and has no resemblance to the room from his nightmares. 

“Your dad asked me to introduce myself to you personally, I am your new Principal, Mr Morgan. I am aware of what happened to you Gordon, and I just want to assure you that I am not going to do anything like that to you, or to any of your fellow pupils. This is a safe haven under my watch. Your dad also told me you were on the school swim team, is this something you are interested in rejoining?” He asks. 

Gordon nods, he can’t help but feel nervous despite Mr Morgans friendly persona. “Yes please” he says to him trying to sound confident. 

“Good, because I’m your coach! I have a training schedule for you here and a permission slip I would like for you to get your dad to sign and return in the morning. Now back to class, and Gordon. My door is always open for you if you need to talk” He tells him. 

“And yes detention is still a thing if you misbehave!” He tells him on his way out. Gordon turns back and grins at him. 

“I don’t know the meaning of the word!” He tells him, with an evil smile on his face. 

“I will see you later Gordon!” He replies. 

After the final bell rings he meets John in the car park while they wait for Scott. 

“Hey John. I’m going back to the swim team!” He greets him full of an enthusiasm that John has missed. 

“Cool! Now let’s go home and you can annoy everyone while I do my homework” John tells him smiling. 

“Can you do mine too?” He asks hopefully. 

“No!” John tells him laughing. “Look, there’s Scott, lets get out of here”. 

*

Virgil woke up to renewed pain stabbing his abdomen, the pain is now unbearable but he can’t even get out of bed or call for help. Lying on his side he grabs his stomach, and curls up into a foetal position in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. 

Gordon races out the car and into the house, throwing his school bag on the sofa in the living room, it lands on Alan who throws it on the floor and goes back to his game, and taking out the permission slip for his dad to sign, leaving it out on the kitchen table so it doesn’t get forgotten. 

“Grandma where’s Virgil?” Gordon asks. 

“Asleep Gordo, if you go upstairs be careful not to wake him up” grandma replies. 

“Sure” He replies before bounding up the stairs and into his room. 

He can see Virgil’s hair poking out of the top of the blanket and despite his grandmas orders he checks on him anyway. 

“Euw Virg! Your hair is all sweaty!” He tells him in disgust tearing the blanket away from him. 

“Virg?” Gordon asks. “You dead?” Concern in his voice now. 

“Virg stay there. I’m going to get Grandma” he tells him. 

“Grandma? John? Scott? Alan?” He calls running down the stairs, stumbling on the final step and landing hard on his wrist which he ignores as he scrambles to his feet and into the kitchen. 

“Gordo! Slow down” Scott tells him, he has the fridge open and is making a sandwich. 

“Can’t. Scott. Virgil.” He tells him breathing heavily. 

“Calm down kiddo” grandma tells him. 

“Virgil. There’s something wrong with Virgil!” He tells them urgently. 

“I will go and see what’s going on.” She tells him, leaving the room. 

“Virgil?” She asks her grandson who groans but doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Okay Virgil don’t move, I’m going to call an ambulance and get you to the hospital.” She tells him, grabbing her phone, she calls for help before calling for Scott. 

“I’m going to need you to call your dad and ask him to meet me at the hospital. Stay here and look after your brothers.” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Gordon asks having followed Scott up the stairs, he’s holding his wrist trying to hide the swelling. 

“Get back down stairs and go and sit with Alan.” Grandma tells him. 

“No. I’m going with you. Virgil looked after me, I want to return the favour” Gordon insists. 

“Okay fine. But Scott stay where with John and Alan!” She gives in. 

Virgil is rushed into surgery, to remove his burst appendix. While Gordon waits in the emergency room with Grandma. It is several hours before they get any news as their were a few complications with the operation. Which Gordon goes into graphic detail for his dad when he finally arrives. 

“Daddy!” Gordon runs through the room to him, throwing his good arm around his dads waist. “Daddy! Virgil has a bust appendix again!” He tells him anxiously. 

“Again?” Jeff asks confused, trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah they said it burst and then an abscess grew on it. And then that burst too. The doctor said it was so gross that I wasn’t allowed to see it. Or keep it in a jar! But he’s going to have the coolest scar he’s asleep now but grandma said I can see him in the morning.” 

Jeff decides to speak to a qualified medical expert, not that he doubts Gordon’s story but he would rather hear it for himself. 

“Come on let’s go and find your grandma then I think I will get you home. You look tired Gords.”

“I want to stay with Virgil” he protests pouting. 

“I know Squid but he’s asleep and you’re much better off in your own bed.” His dad tells him. Picking him up and carrying him back to where his grandma is sat waiting. 

Who finally notices the way he’s holding his wrist. 

“What happened gordo?” She asks frowning. 

“When?” He asks, no idea what she’s talking about. 

“Your arm?” She says taking it in hers and examining it properly, causing him to flinch in pain. 

“Oh that, that’s nothing. I fell earlier. It only hurts if I try to move my fingers” he tells her shrugging. 

Looking over at Jeff they silently communicate, both awed by his pain threshold. 

“I think we need to get that x-rayed Squid” His dad tells him. 

“It’s okay dad. Virgil needs you more” He insists. 

His dad doesn’t give in and talks to Virgil’s surgeon about an emergency x-ray. 

Sitting with him while the doctor resets his wrist, Gordon doesn’t even flinch which surprises the doctor. Luckily it’s not a bad break and doesn’t require surgery just a cast. Which to his dads surprise he asks for in green. 

“Why green?” He can’t help asking. 

“It’s Virgil’s favourite colour” Gordon replies smiling. 

*

Grandma takes him home while Jeff stays at the hospital. Scott is waiting up for them even though it has gone midnight. He managed to get Alan and John to bed on time, Alan threw a small tantrum which Scott curtailed quickly with a bribe of hot chocolate. 

“What happened?” He asks the second they walk through the door. 

“Appendicitis” grandma replies “they got it just in time” she adds reassuringly, “he’s going to be fine.”

“And gordo?” He adds noticing him arm is now in a sling. 

“Broke my wrist” Gordon tells him rolling his eyes. 

“So you took Virgil to the hospital for emergency surgery and left with a broken wrist?” Scott asks him amused. 

“Yep!” He replies. 

“Just another night in the life of Gordon Tracy!” He tells him laughing. 

“Come on you two, let’s get you to bed.” Grandma insists. 

“You okay on your own Squid or do you want me to stay with you?” Scott asks his little brother, as he gets him into bed. The room feels cold so he flips the electric blanket on for him. 

“I think I’m going to try it on my own” Gordon tells him bravely. 

“You sure?” Scott wants to make sure. 

“Yeah” He replies sleepily. 

“You know where I am if you need me okay?” Scott asks. 

“Mmm” He replies. 

Scott waits until he’s asleep before he leaves the room.


	18. Chip off the old block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan pulls his first prank!

Scott wakes up the following morning to find blonde hair tickling his nose, unable to move his right arm. Momentarily confused he forces his eyes open to find Gordon asleep next to him. Curled into his body, his freshly broken wrist squeezed in between the two bodies. 

Smiling at his little brother, he lets him lie there for a few minutes longer, until his alarm sounds. 

“Come on Squid, time to get up” He tells him gently, trying to free his arm. 

“Why?” He mumbles sleepily. 

That’s a really good question, Scott thinks wishing he could go back to sleep himself. 

“School, you have a new injury to show off to your friends!” He tells him. 

“He’s right” grandma tells him walking into the room, “and because you’re going to be late and I’m a terrible cook I ordered breakfast to be delivered for you. It is downstairs waiting.”

“Okay okay I’m up!” Gordon insists rubbing his eyes finally freeing Scott’s arm. 

“How much sleep did you get Gordo?” She asks him, not wanting to put him through a days school on anything less than 5 hours. 

“I don’t know, I think I was asleep then something woke me up and I got scared and couldn’t get back to sleep and Virgil wasn’t in the room and I panicked and came In here” he tells her honestly. Not making much sense and clearly too tired for school. 

They head downstairs for breakfast where John and Alan have already eaten most of it! John is already dressed and ready for the day, but his ride to school is still in his pyjamas. Grandma makes the decision to keep them all off. 

“What happened to you?” John asks. Spotting Gordon, who has already ditched the sling and just has the casted arm lying on the table while he shovels the left over porridge from the breakfast order into his mouth with his good arm. 

“Bwokemyyist” He tells him with his mouth full. 

“Very elegant, swallow Gordon and try again!” John tells him laughing. 

“Broke my wrist” Gordon repeats. 

“How?” John asks him. Confused. All he did was go to the hospital with Virgil. 

“Fell over yesterday” he replies shrugging. 

“You okay?” John asks. 

“Yeah it doesn’t even hurt anymore. And I’ve had worse” he reminds him casually. 

Too casually for Johns liking, breaking bones should not be something you do so often it doesn’t hurt. 

Grandma is in the living room on the phone to Jeff getting an update. 

“He’s fine, resting still, but probably up for some visitors this afternoon after school. How’s Gordon?” Jeff asks. 

“Fine, didn’t get much sleep last night and neither by the looks of it did Scott. I’m going to keep them all off school Jeff and will bring them over to the hospital this afternoon, Gordon has something he needs you too Sign, I will bring that with me” She tells him. 

“If its a detention slip he’s grounded!” Jeff tells her only half joking. 

“Not a detention slip, I think you’ll like this!” She assures him. Before ringing off and heading back to the boys. 

“I have spoken to your dad, and he said it’s okay to visit Virgil this afternoon, and he’s agreed with me that none of you have to go to school”. 

“No school?” Gordon asks excitedly “awesome!” 

“No school?” John confirms disappointed “what about my perfect attendance record?” He hasn’t missed a day of school all year and has no intention of starting now. 

“If you really want to go I will take you in!” Scott tells him laughing. 

“Really?” John asks. 

“Sure. I’m not getting dressed though and I’m going back to bed when I’m home” he replies yawning. 

“Go back to bed you two, I will take Alan out with me and drop John off.” She tells them. 

Scott doesn’t stop to question her and takes Gordon back up stairs, within 15 minutes the pair are sound asleep in Scott’s bed. Where they stay until lunch time. 

*

“D-d-dad?” Virgil croaks. 

“Virgil, you’re awake” His dad smiles at him. 

“Ugh what happened to me? Am I in the hospital?” Eyeing up the drip sticking out of his arm. 

“Yeah kid, you had appendicitis, Gordon saved you.” His dad tells him. 

“My head hurts, what time is it?” Virgil asks. 

“A little after 1 in the afternoon your brothers will be here to see you soon. Just a quick warning about Gordo” his dad tells him. 

“What?” Virgil asks him wearily. 

“He broke his wrist falling on it yesterday. He’s okay” he adds quickly, seeing Virgil’s pale face go grey. “It’s a clean break. Didn’t even need an operation this time!” 

“I would roll my eyes if they didn’t hurt!” Virgil tells him. 

“Go back to sleep Virg” His dad tells him smiling. Surprised when Virgil obeys him for once, and closes his eyes. 

*

By the time grandma arrives with his brothers he is a lot more alert. Taking note of be bright green cast on Gordon’s wrist, and then piece of paper in his hand, confused, as he happily hands it to their dad to sign. Gordon usually only ever hands over notifications of impending punishment! 

“Swim team?!” Jeff asks a grin spreading over his face. “Well, if you’re sure of course you can rejoin! The minute your wrist is healed!” He tells him adorning the permission slip with his signature. 

“How did you sleep last night Squid?” Virgil asks him. 

“Terribly! I had a nightmare again.”

“Car accident or paddle?” Virgil asks him sympathetically 

“Neither. John was a vampire and he tried to convert me into a vampire then he bit Scott and I woke up crying and went to make sure Scott wasn’t a vampire and ended up sleeping in his bed!” He tells him. 

“That must have been terrifying” Virgil tells him, secretly he can’t deny being relieved that his brother is having ‘normal’ nightmares again. 

“I would offer you a cuddle but it would hurt too much. John! Cuddle Gordon for me!” Virgil addresses his directly younger brother. 

John grabs Gordon into his arms and pretends to bite his neck causing him to giggle. 

“Calm down you lot” grandma asks them failing to hide a smile herself. 

“When can Virgy come home?” Gordon asks, still wrapped up in Johns arms. 

“Probably a few days. The doctors just need to make sure he’s healing well” she tells him. 

Gordon pouts slightly before brightening again. “I get to look after him right?” He asks. “He looked after me when I was sick”. 

“We will all be looking after him, but if you want to be chief nurse we won’t stop you!” Scott tells him laughing. 

“Oh goody!” Gordon replies happily. 

“Whose turn is it to end up in here next? Scott has done it, Gordon has done it and now me. So it’s either John or Alan right?” Virgil asks. 

“No one. No more trips to the hospital!” Their dad answers. 

Gordon pulls himself free of Johns embrace and turns back to Virgil. 

“Hey Virg? Can you ask the doctor if you can keep your appendix in a jar? I asked and they said no!” 

“Gordon! That’s disgusting!” John tells him. 

“Already one step ahead of you Gordy and they said no to me too!” Virgil replies, he tries to laugh, which becomes a pained grimace. Which unfortunately for Virgil is missed by no one. 

“Okay I think that’s enough excitement for one day Virgil needs to rest. Let’s get out of here, we will pop back in tomorrow Virgy okay?” Grandma tells him. 

Yawning Virgil nods. “Can I speak to Gordon alone?” He asks. 

“Sure, we will wait out here for you okay?” 

Gordon sits down on the chair Jeff has occupied for most of the day. 

“So swim team?” Virgil asks. 

“I know, I was going to tell you at dinner last night then when I found you I completely forgot about it until grandma reminded me earlier. I’m ready Virg” Gordon tells him, more serious than he has ever seen the little blonde be before. 

“I don’t doubt it, dad also said you met your new principal how did it go?” 

“He seems nice they redecorated the office, you wouldn’t even recognise it now. But sometimes I can still see it when I close my eyes” Gordon shivers slightly. 

“That nightmare last night. Was it really vampires?” 

“No. It was Bellend” Gordon confirms. 

Virgil reaches out for Gordon’s hand and holds it in his. 

“That monster can’t get you anymore, you know dad had him blacklisted by every school in America, he can’t get another teaching job anywhere!” Virgil tells him. 

“Really? How?” Gordon asks. 

“Dad is a rich and powerful man Gordon, he can do just about anything!” Virgil informs him. 

“Now go to school tomorrow, give that form in, and as soon as your wrist is better jump in that pool!” Virgil tells him. 

“I will, are you going to be coming to my swim meets? There is one scheduled for the last week of the summer semester I should be okay for” Gordon asks. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world squid. Go and get some sleep, and I will see you tomorrow after school, okay?” Virgil commands him. Squeezing his fingers tightly in his. 

“Yes sir!” Gordon replies laughing. 

“Wow it’s taken 8 years but you’re finally showing me the respect I deserve!” Virgil replies grinning. 

“Night Virg” he replies standing up and leaving the room. 

Gordon sleeps through the night in his own bed, alone 

*

The drip comes out of his arm the following day and he is allowed home the day after, which is a Thursday morning. He’s still in a lot of pain as his dad gets him settled in bed with the tv remote. 

“Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can Virg because Gordon is planning to nurse you back to health!” He tells him. 

“Can I stay with Virgy?” Alan asks. 

“What do you think Virg? Want some little company for a bit?” His dad asks. 

“Yeah sure. Just don’t climb on me Alan. You can sit at the end of the bed or on the floor, but please don’t climb on me” He begs. 

Alan realising that Virgil is being serious promises him he won’t. 

“Can you read to me like you do Gordy?” Alan asks, as he climbs on to the desk and sits down in front of the computer. 

“Sure, what do you want me to read?” Virgil asks, surprised by the request. 

“This one!” Alan tells him leaping down and running into his room, retuning with his worn out copy of the Gruffalo, which used to belong to Scott and has been passed down to all of his brothers. 

“Do the voices! Daddy does the voices!” Alan tells him jumping up and down. 

Alan exhausts Virgil pretty quickly and by the end of the book he can feel his eyelids growing heavier. 

Alan tiptoes out of the room leaving Virgil to sleep. 

*

He’s woken less than an hour later to chaos coming from down the hall and Alan getting shouted at by grandma. 

Wishing he had the strength to get out of bed and investigate. But he gets most of the story from her yelling. 

Alan, left to his own devices had ‘borrowed’ Virgil’s paint and was happily painting the walls of his bedroom, when he was caught by grandma. 

She marches him into Gordon and Virgil’s room, the look on her face is usually reserved for Gordon! 

“You are really lucky your dad banned spanking in this house young man, now you say sorry to Virgil and then you are in bed for the rest of the day in disgrace!” She tells the almost 4 year old. 

“Sowwy Virgy” Alan replies, his thumb in his mouth. “I just wanted to wepaint my woom!” He tells him hiccuping and dropping his Rs, which he only does when he knows he’s in trouble! 

Virgil watches as he is led back out the room and put to bed. 

Grandma returns to Virgil shortly after. 

“I am nipping that behaviour in the bud now before he becomes another Gordon!” Grandma tells him. “Sorry about your art supplies Virg you need some new brushes!” 

“How much damage did he do before you caught him?” Virgil asks. Desperately trying not to laugh. 

“It isn’t funny Virgil and look at the photos!” 

She pulls them up on her phone and starts to laugh too. 

One wall has been artistically painted up to about 3 feet high in as many colours as he could make, out of Virgil’s best paints. 

“I don’t want to alarm you grandma, but in my professional opinion it doesn’t look that bad!” Virgil tells her. 

“I know, but it was still naughty! Gordon will be so proud of him when he gets home” 

“Or disappointed he never thought of this one!” Grandma tells him. 

“How long is he going to have to stay in bed for?” Virgil asks. 

“Until tomorrow morning, like I said earlier I’m going to be tougher on you all from now on, and when I punish you you’ll remain punished, your dad and I have discussed this at length and we both think this whole Gordon thing could have been avoided with some proper discipline. We won’t hurt you, but grounded means grounded now.” She tells him.

Alan tries to get up several times during the day and is put back to bed every time. His dad joining in when he gets home from work. 

Gordon’s reaction surprises nobody, he’s deeply impressed with his little brothers first proper prank! And forbidden from telling him so!


	19. Homework and hotdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time in the Tracy household is usually action packed and tonight is no exception!

Virgil can’t believe how long it takes for him to recover. Ten days in bed is not his idea of a good time. Slight movement pulls of his stitches and he finds himself sleeping more than he’s awake. 

When he is awake, he always has company, and he finds himself being roped into doing Gordon’s homework, who tries to claim as he’s left handed he can’t write with the cast on, and besides Virgil needs something to keep his mind occupied and third grade maths homework is perfect! 

The Squid is doing a great job of looking after him, Virgil won’t deny that. He hasn’t complained once not even when Virgil woke him up at 4 in the morning for more painkillers. And it’s been ten days since his new principal started and he hasn’t landed in detention once! 

“Virgy, I brung you a snack” Alan tells him entering the room a plate piled high with whatever he could find in the fridge. 

“Gordy, Johnny and Scotty are at school so it’s just me and you. And Grandma but she doesn’t count because she’s asleep on the sofa, so I am going to look after you now” 

Virgil takes the plate from him, smiling. Which quickly becomes a grimace as he eyes up the mess on the plate. 

Alan has dumped an entire pot of cottage cheese on the plate and added the pickled onions, pineapple chunks, lettuce, and the whole thing is covered in garlic mayonnaise. 

Just looking at it makes Virgil feel sick, and he has no idea how he can let Alan know he’s not eating this without upsetting him. 

“That’s really nice of you Allie, but I’m not hungry. Maybe later okay. Now go and put it back then come up here and we will watch cartoons okay?” Virgil tells him. 

They are cuddled up in Virgil’s bed when Grandma comes to fetch Alan. 

“Alan? Did you make that mess in the kitchen?” 

“It isn’t a mess! It’s Virgil’s lunch! Gordy isn’t here so I am in charge so I made lunch” Alan tells her proudly. 

She can’t be angry when he’s trying so hard, but still makes him clean the mess up. 

“You have a hospital appointment this afternoon, Virgil just a checkup and maybe get your stitches out. Gordon is going with us for a cast check. And if all goes well you might be able to go back to school next week.” 

“Can I come?” Alan asks. 

“Nope, you’re staying here with Scotty and he’s going to help you cook dinner” she tells him. 

Grandma meets Scott in the elementary school cat park for the hand off, Gordon climbing into the back of her car, while Scott takes Alan and John home. 

Gordon stays with Virgil while they remove his stitches telling him that stitches are no big deal he’s had hundreds! Virgil watches in interest eyeing up his new scar proudly. 

“It’s not as cool as mine!” Gordon tells him raising the leg of his jeans and showing off his biggest scar. 

“Enough you two! Let’s get Gordon over to the fracture clinic for his check then we will go and eat whatever concoction Alan and Scott have created.” Grandma tells him helping Virgil down off the bed. 

Gordon’s x-ray reveals that the break is healing well and he’s told to come back in 2 weeks for another check. 

*

Alan is cooking hot dogs. Sitting on the work surface, his legs crossed bossing Scott around while he heats them up and butters hotdog rolls for 6 people. They know their dad won’t be joining them as he’s on a business trip in California, and will be gone for a few days. 

“John? You could help!” Scott tells him, calling into the living room where John is doing his homework. 

“Nah, you’re doing a fine job in there and besides if I don’t get this essay done I might fail English, and you don’t want to have me spending my summer in summer school on your conscience. And possibly not graduating elementary school and making dad feel bad about letting me skip a a grade” John tells him. “And besides. You have Alan’s help!” 

“Yeah Scotty you have my help! Now I want mustard and onions, and Gordy will want onions and mustard and ketchup because he’s weird and Virgy hates onions but he’s weirder than gordy!” Alan informs him. 

Scott just puts everything on the table and decides to let his brothers sort out their own! 

“Scotty it’s my birthday soon isn’t it? Gordy said I’m going to be older than grandma!” Alan tells him. 

“2 weeks, and no; you’ll be 4!” Scott tells him laughing. 

They’re interrupted by a key in the door which is suddenly flung open by Gordon who bounds into the house and plops himself down on the sofa stretching. Kicking Johns English notebook onto the floor and playing his legs on the redheads knee. 

“Ugh. GORDON!” John shouts at him pushing him onto the soft carpeted floor. Getting off the sofa, he rolls Gordon onto his back and starts to tickle him causing the younger boy to squeak with laughter until he has tears streaming down his face. 

“Stop it Johnny!” He begs for mercy breathless with laughter. 

“Promise me you’re not going to do that again?” John tells him sitting on his chest. 

“I promise!” Gordon confirms. 

John let’s him up, and pulls him to his feet, and together they go to get their dinner. 

Even though it is only hotdogs they eat in the dinning room to celebrate Virgil getting his stitches out. Grandma has got out their finest silverware and poured wine for herself, and orange juice for the boys. 

“What is this? Christmas?” Gordon asks looking around the room and sitting down at the head of the table where his father usually sits. 

“Move Squid” Scott tells him severely. “I’m dads absence I am in charge here and I get to sit at the head of the table.” 

“Grow up Scotty it doesn’t matter where we sit and I got here first” Gordon replies, poking his tongue out at his elder brother, refusing to get up. 

“I will sit on you Squid” he threatens. 

“Stop it Scott and just sit down! Gordon eat your hotdogs” grandma orders, putting an end to the argument. 

Gordon smirks at Scott as he applies copious amounts of mustard to the hotdog on his plate, who gives up and eats his own food. 

“John your washing up tonight” grandma reminds him. After they have polished off their dessert. 

John is beginning to suspect Gordon broke his wrist to get out of doing chores! But he doesn’t complain. 

“I think I’m in a good coma” Scott moans massaging his stomach. “Grandma carry me to the sofa!” 

Grandma laughs. “Clean the table Scott and then I want your home work done before you watch that superhero show you’re obsessed with.” 

Groaning Scott gets up, and starts to clear the table. 

“Gordon, homework!” Grandma tells him, sensing him trying to sneak out of the room undetected. 

“Okay fine, Virgil can you help me?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

“You mean do it for you!” 

Scott tells him. 

“No! I always do it I just need someone to write down the answers for me, we are doing times tables this week, ask me anything!” Gordon insists. 

“What’s 7 times 8?” Scott asks. 

“56” Gordon fires back without thinking. 

“Damn!” Scott replies. 

Virgil laughs, “come on up to our room Squid we will get it done together”. 

They leave, followed by Alan and it is just Scott and grandma in the room. 

“I’m going to help John with the dishes, get your homework done Scott” she tells him. 

*

“How much of this homework are you doing Gordon?” Virgil asks him. 

“None, you’re doing it all, I’m going to sleep. Been a long day.” Gordon tells him yawning. Settling back down against the pillow. 

“Get your pyjamas on first Squid, and remember our deal. I do it, you study my answers! And go and brush your teeth. You’re a dentists worst nightmare with the amount of sugar you eat” Virgil tells him. 

Gordon does as he is told, he might like to wind Virgil up, but his big brother has been there for him throughout everything. And he is always going to do as Virgil tells him. Well almost always. If there is a prank to play and he knows he won’t approve he just doesn’t tell him! 

Gordon allows Virgil to get him into bed, tucking his blanket around his shoulders. Even though he knows it will be on the floor before morning. Gordon never has had the ability to lie still. 

Virgil himself goes to bed shortly after, having completed Gordon’s homework, and worked on something his school had sent home for him. 

*

“You don’t need to worry about the boys. Virgil’s stitches are out and he can go back to school on Monday, Gordon’s wrist is healing and he shut Scott up nicely when he was being obnoxious at dinner, John is on track to graduate elementary school a year early and Alan has not attempted to repaint any more of the house since you left! Grandma catches Jeff up in their nightly video chat. All 5 boys are fast asleep, grandma having to replace Gordon’s blanket when she checked on him he had kicked it off. 

“That’s good. I’m glad I can leave them with you mom, I know you don’t get anywhere near enough credit for all you have done for those boys. You should be relaxing on a beach somewhere enjoying your retirement not bringing up 5 kids.” Jeff tells her. 

“I wouldn’t swap my life with you and the boys for the world. I know it’s been a rough few years, but I love you son, and I love those boys. You are my whole world. You know I think Virgil May be able to go back to his own room soon, Gordon coped well when he was in the hospital.” She assures him. 

“I don’t want to push him mom, they will sort this out when they’re ready, Virgil is going to high school in 18 months he will probably want his own space then.” Jeff tells her. 

“To sneak girls in if he’s anything like you were!” Grandma laughs. 

“I only did that one time!” Jeff tells her indignantly. 

“No you only got caught one time!” Grandma tells him. 

“I need to get going soon, I am taking the TV21 out for its first night flight about 11pm your time. So 9pm here. The time zones can get confusing, sometimes it’s hard to believe we are in the same country!”

“Good luck Jeff dear, and let me know how you get on when you land, even if it’s just a text I can wake up to. Promise?” She asks him. 

“Of course, I will speak to you soon, give all the boys a hug from me at breakfast and tell them I love them” Jeff tells her hanging up. 

*

Grandma is shocked out of a deep sleep by her phone ringing, groaning she turns over and looks at the clock. 3am it reads. 

This can not be good news, she thinks as she picks the mobile up from her bedside table. 

The voice on the other end sounds frantic. And desperate for her to understand that something has gone wrong. 

Fully awake and half way into clean clothes grandma can’t believe what she is hearing. Hanging up the phone she holds her head in her hands in despair before going to wake the boys. This she knows she can’t leave until the morning. 

She starts with the easy one, the one still small enough for her to carry. 

“Allie?” She shakes him gently awake. He’s eyes open slowly and struggle to focus as she picks him up. 

Moving on to Johns room, which is bathed in moonlight from the window where he likes to keep the curtains open at night. So he can fall asleep while looking at the stars. 

“Johnny? You have to get up dear. Can you wake up Scott for me, take Alan and go downstairs. There’s something I need to tell you all.” 

“And it can’t wait until morning?” He asks confused and half asleep. 

“No dear, please just do as I ask” She reiterates. 

John climbs out of bed and takes Alan from her and heads across the hallway to his eldest brothers room. 

While she takes Virgil and Gordon. 

Gordon’s blanket is once again on the floor, and his left leg is half hanging out the bed. She moves across the room, and gently slides it back on massaging his toes as he slowly wakes up. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, sleepily. 

“Come with me Gordy,” She tells him already moving on to Virgil. 

All 5 boys still clad in pyjamas join her on the sofa. Alan on Johns knee and Gordon on Virgil’s. And they all have the same confused sleepy look on their faces. 

“There is no easy way to say this boys, but your father.” Grandma pauses and takes a deep breathe. Before being able to continue. 

“You’re father was on a test flight on the TV21 when he was attacked by a wanted criminal known as The Hood. Boys I’m sorry, but your father is missing”


	20. First Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is missing, all 5 boys come together to help with the search mission, can they get to him in time?

It is several minutes of stony silence while the news sinks in. None of the five boys have any idea how to react to what their grandma is telling them. There is a range of emotions on the five faces. Scott’s is shock and disbelief, Johns is denial, Virgil’s is confusion, Gordon’s is inevitably and Alan’s is half asleep and no idea what this means. 

Alan remembers Gordon went missing, and that was awful, the weeks spent at the hospital not knowing if his brother would ever be the same again. 

And it is Alan who speaks up first. Jumping down from Johns knee he pulls grandma to her feet. 

“What are we waiting for. Let’s go to the hospital and go and get him!” He tells her excitedly. 

“Alan dear no, that’s not how this works” she tells him seriously. 

“But that’s what we did when Gordy was missing. We went and got him from the hospital!” Alan insists. 

Sighing grandma sits back down and pulls him onto her lap. 

“What happened?” Scott asks. “He was on a business trip? How can he have vanished on a business trip?”

“He was taking the TV21 on a long test flight over the Pacific Ocean and back when it appears something went wrong and they lost contact with the plane and your father. I’m sorry boys, there are people out searching, and we will be flying to California in the afternoon. I need you boys to work together now, go and pack a suitcase each. Scott; you Virgil and John are in charge of making sure Alan and Gordon’s cases are packed properly and this time don’t let Gordon sneak fireworks into his hand luggage. We are flying commercial and last time he nearly got arrested!” 

*

Jeff can feel his skin burning under the hot pacific sun most of his body is protected by his flight suit but he is baking underneath it. The inflatable life boat under neath him moves with the waves of the ocean. And the emergency kit did not come with sunblock as they didn’t believe he would need it. Making a mental note to add that to the standard supplies in case he is ever found. 

He knows that the longer he stays out here the more the boys will be worrying. His boys. His brave, beautiful clever sons. Those boys are his whole world and more than ever he regrets what he did to Gordon. This is his punishment. He’s sure of it. 

He’s been out here alone for hours, and not one plane has flown overhead, there are no signs of life anywhere and he has limited food and water supplies. And there is no signs of land for miles around him. 

Breaking open the food supplies he carefully counts out the rations he has available. Enough to keep him going for at least a week. Lying back his head rested against the back of the boat feeling more helpless than ever as he waits for someone, anyone to find him. 

*

The airport is as busy as ever as the two taxis grandma hired instead of taking the cars pull up in front of the main terminal. 

“Assume the position Squid” Scott tells Gordon before they head to security. Gordon rolls his eyes at Scott but lets him search him for banned substances! 

“I’m impressed, I thought you would have snuck something contraband in!” Scott tells him smiling. 

“Yeah well, this is an emergency! I didn’t have time.” Gordon tells him unable to hide a small grin. 

They have about 45 minutes until their flight is called, so grandma treats them to lunch. It feels good to keep busy there is no way they could have stayed home while their dad was missing. John hasn’t even mentioned his attendance record. That’s the last thing on his mind right now. 

They are fast tracked through boarding and seated in first class, without any trouble. No tantrum from Alan, no trouble from Gordon and no correcting the flight attendants grammar from John. They’re all on their very best behaviour. 

It isn’t a long flight, and grandma has a mini bus waiting for them at the other end to go straight to the office for an update. 

“Uncle Lee! We are here now. Where is daddy?” Alan asks. 

They all look expectantly up at their dads best friend. 

“Boys you made it, let’s go inside and I will explain everything.” Looking over at their grandma, she looks like she has aged 10 years over night. He flashes her a welcoming smile and they retreat into the air conditioned office. 

“We can’t be sure yet, but we think a rival company sabotaged the plane in an attempt to get hold of the plans for it. Jeff didn’t want anyone to worry but there have been numerous attempts over the last week to get the plans from the office.”

“Before or after Gordon’s birthday?” Scott asks in horror. 

“After, if this was happening before we would never have let Gordon go out in it.” Lee confirms. “Safety first Scott. That’s always been your dads motto.” 

“So where did this happen exactly?” Scott asks. Trying to fathom what is happening and where they are searching. 

“Somewhere over the Mariana Trench” Lee replies. 

“But that’s humongous” Gordon tells him wide eyed. 

“I know Gordo, but we are going to keep searching. We haven’t given up finding your dad” he reassures him. 

“I want to help” Scott tells him. 

“Me too” Virgil chimes in. 

“Me three!” John adds. 

“And Me” Gordon adds. 

Alan just looks confused. 

“Scott is old enough to help with the rescue search, John if you, Virgil and Gordon can help man the radio communications for me, Scott and I can get out there and help. 

All four boys agree to their job roles instantly. Grandma agreeing to let Scott go out in one of the search planes. And to keep an eye on Alan. 

It has been over 12 hours since they heard the news and they are not giving up on their dad. They know if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t stop looking for them. 

*

Jeff has hit land. A harsh unforgiving island with a dense jungle. He has no idea where he is, but the island does not appear to be populated. Wandering around he finds a fresh water spring and gratefully drinks from it, filling his empty water bottles with the cool water before making a camp on the beach and lighting a fire for the rescue boats. 

The island is interesting, and would make an amazing home if he ever found the time to retire! He finds himself imagining building a home here, there is room for a pool for Gordon, and ample space for their living quarters, enough for them all to have their own rooms with rooms to spare. If he ever gets rescued. 

As the sun starts to set on his first day Jeff starts to feel a chill in the air, moving closer to his fire he places some more of the dry wood he gathered on the flames. Wishing he had another blanket to go with the one from the survival kit. Or a pillow for his head, he lies back on the sandy beach drifts into an uneasy sleep. Being jolted awake by the slightest of sounds. 

*

“Time to call it a night Scott, we will land here and head back out in the morning” Lee tells him. 

“One more sweep” Scott insists. 

“No, there is no point. It’s too dark Scott” Lee replies. 

“Okay fine, but I’m going to keep looking while you fly us back.” Scott tells him. 

“Good! We will land in Tokyo in about an hour and stay there tonight okay? It will take to long to go back to California” Lee tells him. 

They book into a hotel for the night and are back up and out at 7:00 the following morning. Scott woke up famished and not for the first time was grateful for his gold status Tracy credit card as he emptied the breakfast bar of the hotel. And stocked up on coffee. 

With the time difference he has no idea what time it is in California or even how long he has been out here for, all he knows is that he desperately needed that sleep. 

The first full day of searching seems fruitless as again they sweep the area, concentrating on a different area today, this one has several islands spread hundreds of miles apart. 

They’re just about to give up for the night as once again it is starting to get dark, when Scott spots something unusual. 

“Lee! Down there! On that island. It’s on the map as unpopulated so either there is someone down there or it’s on fire. I think we need to check it out”. 

Lee is just about to agree when the unmistakable sight of a distress flare is shot up into the sky. 

“That’s a flare! Lee let’s get down there!” Scott insists urgency in his voice now. 

Lee doesn’t reply, he just spins the plane around and starts his descent. 

“Heading into land now. Scott don’t get your hopes up” 

“It doesn’t matter if that’s not dad. It’s someone who needs out help” Scott replies. 

“Your dad would be so proud of you right now” Lee replies. 

Jeff can’t believe someone saw his flare. Glad for once that he is a light sleeper. He starts to wave his arms in case they see him. 

“Dad?” Scott calls as soon as he is on the ground. 

“Scott?!” Jeff responds in disbelief. “How?” 

“Jeff?” Lee joins in calling. 

“OVER HERE!” Jeff yells as loudly as he can. 

Scott starts running towards the voice. “Dad!” He calls now sure that it is his father he has found. Throwing his arms around him almost knocking him off his feet. 

“We thought we had lost you!” He tells him once he has released him. 

“Don’t do that again Jeff” Lee tells his best friend. “Come on let’s get out of here, that sunburn looks nasty Jeff” flashing the torch onto his face illuminating his burned and blistered skin. 

Scott helps his dad put the fire out, and together the three of them get into the rescue plane and head for home. 

“We have him” Scott calls out over the radio. To a sense of relief back in California. 

“Really?! You’ve found dad?” Virgil asks. Barely able to believe what he is saying. 

“We have. We are on our way back now” Scott confirms. 

“That’s the best news I have heard in a long time” grandma tells them relieved. 

Virgil and John have not slept in nearly 48 hours. Gordon is asleep on the sofa with Alan wrapped up in grandmas coat, having tried to stay awake as long as he possibly could but eventually succumbing to sleep. 

*

There is an ambulance waiting for them the second they land and Jeff is taken to hospital to be checked over. 

He grabs Scott’s wrist as he is being loaded into the ambulance. 

“Scott. I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to going out in the TV21 for your birthday” he tells him. 

“Dad, none of that matters. What matters is you’re okay. Planes can be replaced. And besides there is one other thing I wouldn’t have said no too” Scott tells him grinning. 

“How much will it cost me?” Jeff answers. 

“Not much, but this car is the coolest car available to buy right now. And look it has additional safety features so my brothers will be much safer in it while I drive them to school!” Scott tells him grinning. 

“Mmmm” is all Jeff will say on the matter! 

Apart from being dehydrated and suffering from sunburn he is uninjured and released after a few hours on a drip with instructions to rest for a few days. 

Lee decides to travel back to Kansas with them for a few days. Jeff has asked him for some help with a potential new project and he needs to talk to him in person about his plans. 

They get Jeff settled on the sofa, While grandma packs all 5 boys off to bed to sleep. Realising when none of them protest about being ordered to bed at 2:30 in the afternoon that exhaustion is a feeling felt by all. 

“Lee, I wanted to say thank you for not giving up on me. I honestly thought no one was ever going to find me on that island. But it got me to thinking. The TV21 was a fun project, but it’s not what I want to do anymore. I want to help people. To save them. Like you and the boys did for me. 

“That island would make the most amazing secret location for a rescue organisation. It’s big enough for what we need, it’s discreet, you can build for miles into the cliff face and no one would ever know. And I would love my bed friend to help me. And the boys when they’re old enough. If they want too. We can make this a family business. Saving people. Making a real difference to people’s lives. I don’t want to be a selfish billionaire playboy anymore.”

“Jeff! You have never been a selfish playboy! You’re the most down to earth family man I have ever met. This is an incredibly noble idea and I’m in! This is our chance to give back to the world.” Lee tells him happily. 

“I was hoping you would agree, I will contact brains in the morning, and Kyrano and Lord Creighton-Ward, I know they’ll all be delighted to help”. Jeff tells him smiling. 

His nose is itchy from where it has burnt and blistered but he can’t scratch it without it leaking, but he has never been happier. He has his best friend by his side for his most ambitious project, his five boys are happy and healthy and his mom is asleep and not baking him cookies!


	21. Gordon’s big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finally finds a way to bond with John. When he gets the whole school detention!

Jeff gathers the boys in the Lounge after they return from school, he has spent the whole day alone with Alan, and he’s exhausted, he’s taken some time off work to recover from the plane crash. 

His youngest boy never stopped! He took his eyes of him briefly and ended up having to rescue him from the top of the tool shed roof.

Gordon knows this is about him, but how did his dad find out about the detention already? 

“Boys, this incident in the TV21 has made me realise a few things. I want to start a new business. A non profit organisation which will help save people’s lives. I have been looking into buying the island I was stranded on, and I will be spending a lot of time over there in the coming months getting it ready for human habitation, and you guys will fly out to join me during the holidays. I am not pulling you out of school. And the first thing we are setting up will be the internet link so We can talk. Every day. I know it’s going to be really hard on you all but I think we can make this work. Once everything is set up, you will be moving over permanently, but it’s going to be several years.”

“You’re leaving us?” Gordon asks. “Is this because I got detention for starting a food fight in the cafeteria?”

“No. I am doing this for the family, don’t you want to live on a tropical island? I am not abandoning you” His dad confirms. 

“Hang on? What detention?” He adds realisation dawning on him. 

“He started a food fight, and everyone is in detention on Saturday dad not just Gordon, he got two weeks for starting it though. I can not believe the brat got me into trouble! I didn’t do anything wrong dad, so why am I being punished?” John tells him. 

“Detention slips you two, and as per the new family rules you’re both grounded for a week!” Jeff tells him. 

Gordon groans but accepts the grounding. 

John is furious. His first ever detention and he gets grounded on top of it. This isn’t fair. 

“We had to spend the whole afternoon cleaning up that mess! I missed an important maths class and we were going to start pre algebra today.”

“Ooo John wears a bra” Gordon replies. 

“I did not say that! DAD!” John calls out. 

“Rooms. Both of you. Now!” Their dad replies. 

Gordon has been in this situation Enough times to know to obey his father. 

John unfortunately has not. And continues to protest. 

Jeff picks the angry 10 year old up, hoists him up over his shoulder and carries him to his room. Dropping him down on the bed. 

“One week John, you know we have a zero tolerance policy in this house now! After tonight you don’t have to stay in your room but you can’t leave the house. Apart from Saturday when I take you and Gordon to detention” Jeff tells him. 

“But dad! It isn’t fair I didn’t do anything” John tells him still complaining. 

“I will leave you here to think about that for a while” His dad tells him. Leaving him to his thoughts, he goes to Gordon. 

“Want to explain what that was about?” He asks him sternly. 

Gordon is sat on his bed, his back leaning against the wall looking sheepish for once. 

“I didn’t mean to, it was an accident! I meant to hit Billy as we were playing pea shooter, but missed and they hit that big mean bully Butler, he went for me and that’s how it started. Suddenly everyone was throwing food.” 

“You accept full responsibility for your part? And your grounding?” His dad asks. 

“Yeah dad. I do.” He tells him his face full of a sincerity Jeff has never seen before. 

“Okay Squid come downstairs and get some dinner.” He tells him. “Next time don’t play with your food!” 

Gordon grins at him, and follows him out of the room. 

Scott and Virgil are surprised to see him at dinner and not John who is still confined to his room. 

“Where’s John?” Scott asks confused. 

“Upstairs thinking about his behaviour” Jeff replies not bothering with the details. 

“But Gordon is allowed to eat with the family? Dad that isn’t fair!” Scott tells him. 

“It’s perfectly fair, Gordon admitted full liability and accepted both his role in the food fight and his punishment. John is still up there refusing to accept any responsibility and will remain upstairs until he is ready to do so, or until tomorrow morning, I am not a cruel man!” Jeff tells them. 

“Can I try talking to him?” Scott asks. 

“Of course, I’m surprised you asked for permission!” Jeff tells him. 

“So this island you were talking about? Are you really going to move there without us?” Virgil asks. “You were kind of interrupted by John and Gordon earlier!” 

“The plan is for me to move there while the initial work and designs are made, once the main house is build you boys will be joining us during school holidays, and my plan is to spend alternate weeks between here and the island. I would take you all With me now if it was practical, but with Scott graduating next year, and Gordon rejoining the swim team, this is where you boys need to be.” 

“Promise us you won’t stay away for long?” Gordon begs. 

“I won’t. But you guys have got grandma, she loves you all more than you can even begin to imagine.” 

Grandma smiles at the 4 boys at the table. “He’s right. This will take some organisation but we can make it work.” 

*

Scott goes up after dinner to talk to John. Who is sat at his desk working on an essay for English. 

“John? You okay buddy?” He asks 

John doesn’t turn round, or make any attempt to acknowledge Scott’s presence. 

“Oh stop acting like the spoilt brat you keep accusing Gordon of being. So you got detention it’s not actually that big a deal! I get it, Virgil gets it, Gordon spends more time in it than out of it, and Alan will too, the way he’s going! Seriously John, what’s up? Because I doubt it’s the detention”. Scott tells him. 

“It is! Everything I have done I have done for this family. Perfect grades, perfect son. I have gone out of my way to never cause any trouble, I get one detention and I’m being treated like I burned the house down! I didn’t throw any food. None of this was my fault!” John whines. 

“You are far from the perfect son John! Did you try and stop it?” Scott asks. 

“No I didn’t” John replies. 

“Why not?”

“No idea. I guess I didn’t see it as my job”. 

“Guilt by association is still guilt John! Sorry but you deserve detention just as much as the ones throwing food do” Scott tells him. 

“I guess you’re right. It wasn’t really Gordon’s fault, I was watching him from the other side of the cafeteria. He was just messing about, being Gordon, two weeks detention is harsh.” John tells him. And he really means it. 

“That’s better! You do know he’s impossible to stay angry at!” Scott tells him laughing. 

“Have you ever been angry at one of us?” John asks. Scott rarely loses his temper. 

“Oh yeah, all the time! You when you were being horrible to him a few months ago trust me it took a lot of Will power you not punch you in the face!” Scott tells him. 

“Oh god don’t, I feel bad enough about that. I had no idea he was in so much pain” John tells him. 

“Believe it or not I have even got mad at Alan when he was a baby.” Scott tells him. 

“What did he do?” Johns asks curiously. “Apart from destroy your homework?” 

“Gordon has been playing outside and was filthy so mom had to give him a bath, and while she did, I said I would keep an eye on Alan for her. He needed changing. He was about 4 months old, so I was doing my good deed and changing his diaper, I had the new one placed under his bum and was about to finish off when he peed all over me!” Scott tells him in disgust. 

John bursts into laughter. “Are you serious?! He peed on you?!” 

“Yep! He did!” Scott tells him. Also laughing. “And it is a story I’m saving for his wedding day!”

“Even Virgil has had his moments in my bad  
Books. Can you remember my party for my 15th birthday?”

“Yeah, But I don’t remember you being angry with Virg?” John tells him. 

“I know how to hold my temper in public John! But he short circuited the outside lighting by plugging in his hair dryer and nearly blew the house up! Almost ruined my birthday.”

“Wow. I really messed up didn’t I Scott” John tells him. 

“Yep! But that’s the best thing about this family, you mess up, you accept your punishment, we forgive you!” Scott tells him with a smile. 

“Scott can you ask dad to come up and see me, I think I have an apology to make” John tells him. 

“Sure thing Johnny leave it to me”. 

Scott quietly leaves the room and heads back down to his dads office. Gordon is in there having challenged his dad to a zombie shoot out. 

“Hey dad, John would like a word” Scott tells him. 

“Give me 5 minutes for Gordo to finish kicking my butt at this game and I will go up and See him.” His dad promises. 

Gordon taking full advantage of his dads distraction to finish him off! 

“YES. YOU LOSE AGAIN OLD MAN!” He shouts, pumping his non broken arm into the air. 

“And I only have one arm!” Gordon reminds him laughing. 

“Take over for me Scott, and I want a rematch Squid!” His dad tells him, affectionately ruffling his hair. 

*

Jeff leaps up the stairs two at a time and into Johns room. 

“I heard you wanted to speak to me?” Jeff asks him sitting down on Johns bed. John is still at the desk. 

He takes a deep breathe and let’s out a sigh. This is going to be harder than he thought. 

“Dad. I’m sorry, I should’ve just accepted my part in what happened. Scott’s right I could have tried to do something. That creepazoid Butler was going to beat him up and the only reason people started throwing food was to distract him to save Gordon. When am I going to learn to look after my brothers properly dad? Every time all I ever do is make things worse!” John tells him, he can feel himself getting emotional. 

“This wasn’t even Gordon’s fault dad, it was just a stupid accident!” John concludes. 

“Stupid accident or not, Gordon still shouldn’t have been playing with his food! Are you ready for detention on Saturday?” His dad asks. 

“Nope. Dad I have literally never gotten detention before in my life. Is it true that they put you in the stocks and pelt you with rotten eggs if you speak?” John asks. 

“No! Who told you that?” His dad asks laughing. 

“Gordon!” John replies. 

“Why am I not surprised? No you’ll probably get lines or an essay to write. Depends on the teacher in charge. The worst thing about it is it is extremely boring!” His dad reassures him. 

“Dad, do you still love me?” John asks. 

Jeff looks over his his third son, his unique, intelligent, ginger haired beloved son. “More than you will ever know. Now come downstairs with me and help me cream Gordon at zombie world 4!” Jeff tells him, dragging John away from the desk for a hug. 

*

They spend all evening tag teaming zombie world 4. Jeff and John versus Gordon and Scott. Together they’re fairly evenly matched and before they know it it is nearly 11pm and grandma is ordering them all to bed! 

John volunteers to put Gordon to bed, much to his surprise. 

Virgil is already asleep so they move around the room as quietly as possible. 

“We will get through Saturday together Squid okay?” John tells him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. 

Gordon nods and yawns at him, smiling at his brother. 

“Night John, you know I was joking about the stocks right?” 

“Yeah I know. I didn’t believe you anyway!” John tells him laughing. 

“Night Squid” 

*

Saturday comes far too quickly for John. Waking up hours earlier than he usually does at the weekend he drags himself out of bed and checks the weather. 

Great. It’s pouring down, he thinks. Even the weather is depressing! He knows Gordon won’t be up yet so he takes advantage of the silent house to take a shower before getting dressed and getting Gordon up. 

“Ugh go away Johnny!” Is the only response he gets. 

“Gordon we have detention in an hour” John reminds him, “Scott is going to give us a lift”. 

“Exactly an hour, come and get me in 45 minutes!” Gordon tells him yawning. 

“No! Up” John tells him bossily. 

“Okay if it means you’ll stop complaining!” Gordon replies. 

“Just get up!” John tells him rolling his eyes. 

Scott is downstairs waiting for them when Gordon finally makes it to breakfast. 

“You’ll have to eat in the car gordo, and don’t get toast crumbs in it it you’re cleaning it out when you get home!” Scott tells him. 

*

Detention, as it is 99% of the school is held in the assembly hall.

Mr Morgan has taken charge and set lines for everyone. 5 and a half hours of writing lines! Detention was even worse than John imagined it would be. 

“What about me?” Gordon pipes up. “I’m left handed” 

“Come with me Mr Tracy and we will find you something more appropriate!” Mr Morgan tells him grinning. 

Gordon returns 10 minutes later with a big heavy book about physics and the promise of a test at the end to ensure he’s actually learned something! 

It is the longest and most boring day of Johns life and he can’t wait until it is over. Vowing never to get into trouble again as they are finally released from detention they head out to the car park where their dad is waiting for them this time, to take them home. Back where they both belong.


	22. Return to living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is ready for the pool again, but one of his brothers is also ready to move on.

The day has finally arrived for Gordon’s final check on his wrist, and if fully healed the cast comes off. 

For once he is up first as he can’t wait to get this over with as soon as he is home he is diving in that pool! 

His dad joins him in the kitchen and starts tipping in large spoonfuls of coffee into the machine. 

“Dad, how can you drink that stuff?” Gordon asks him grimacing. 

“You’ll understand when you’re old enough Squid. So today’s the big day, looking forward to it?” His dad asks him. 

“Six weeks in this thing is too long!” He tells him. The cast is a work is art, as Virgil was let loose on it. And Gordon has promised he will bring it home for his next planned exhibition. 

“And this afternoon?” Jeff prompts him gently. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait. How am I getting home after training though?” Gordon asks. Before he got injured in the car accident his dad would always pick him up after work, but his dads business has expanded so much now, and his project will see him leaving soon. 

“Either Grandma or Scott will pick you up. You’ll always have someone there to collect you. I promise. Now shall we go and get that pesky cast removed?” His dad says smiling. 

The hospital is relatively busy for a weekday morning but his dads influence sees them taken straight through to the fracture clinic where he is seen within 10 minutes of his arrival. 

He is poked, prodded and x-rayed before finally being told the cast can come off. Only for his temporary joy to become despair as he is fitted for a brace instead. 

“But I thought once I got the cast off I could go swimming” Gordon tells the doctor. 

“You can, the brace doesn’t need to stay on all the time, just be careful while the muscles build back up.” 

“So the brace stays on at school so I don’t have to do any work?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

“No! The brace stays on and you continue with the same process as before!” His dad tells him. 

“I didn’t do any work dad!” He tells him laughing. 

“Your report card said differently, your grades have improved a lot recently Squid” his dad reminds him. 

“Don’t say it out loud. Do you know what that kind of information would do to my reputation?” 

“My lips are sealed, I won’t even tell your brothers, now let’s get you to school” His dad says laughing. 

*

Gordon is nervous, even he can’t deny that as he walks towards the pool after school has finished. 

“Gordon! Glad you can make it, get suited up then cannon ball into the deep end for me! Just this once mind every other practise you have to be civilised but just for today have a bit of fun first” Mr Morgan greets him enthusiastically. 

Gordon grins happily as he does as he’s told, water splashes everywhere getting everyone soaked, then his new team mates all join him, watching as Gordon swims a few slow gentle laps to get into his rhythm. His technique is a little rusty, but Mr Morgan can’t deny there is a lot of natural talent which with some hard work, dedication and discipline will result in the best swimmer this school has ever produced. 

Gordon is exhausted by the end of the two hours, but he’s happy to be back in a pool where he belongs. And just as his dad promised Scott is there to meet him after practise. Throwing his school bag on the back seat he climbs into the passenger seat without a word. He doesn’t even greet his brother. 

“You okay Squid?” Scott asks. He looks across at him, only to find his eyes already half closed. 

“Mmm” Gordon moans at him and is fully asleep before Scott has left the car park. 

“C’mon Squid let’s get you in the house” Scott tells him gently shaking him awake once they are home. “There is something on tv we thought you might want to watch” 

“Really?” Gordon yawns. “Can I not watch it tomorrow. I will just sleep here tonight”. 

“Nope. I will carry your bag for you just go inside” Scott tells him. 

Gordon makes it to the sofa where Virgil and John are sat watching tv together. Lying himself down across his brothers legs he stares up at Virgil silently daring him to shout at him and make him move. 

Virgil smiles indulgently at him, lying his arm across Gordon’s chest. 

“What’s for dinner Virg. I’m starved” he tells him looking into his brothers face. 

“No idea, grandma said it was a surprise” Virgil shrugs. 

“A-a surprise?” Gordon replies gulping. 

“Yep! And now we also have a surprise for you, John?” Virgil turns to his brother. 

John grins as he flicks through the contents of their recorded shows. 

“The news?” Gordon asks confused, he has never watched a news programme in his life! 

“Yep, keep watching Squid” John tells him. He’s also smiling. Which is confusing him more. 

The main headlines hold no interest for him, and he is starting to fall asleep again when he gets a poke from Virgil. 

“It’s time Squid.” He tells him. 

Gordon rolls over onto his side so he can see the tv, digging his elbow into Virgil’s side while he gets comfortable again. 

“Corporal punishment bill defeated by state senate” is the headline. 

“What?” Gordon says in surprise. “Does this mean what I think it means?” 

“Yep. The so called Gordon Tracy proposal wasn’t passed. It’s over Gordon” John tells him. “Keep watching this bit is great!”

Gordon is shocked when he father appears on screen. 

“Mr Tracy, you have been opposing this bill from the start of the campaign back in September can you tell me why?” The reporter asks. 

“That is simple. I don’t believe in hurting humans, adult or child. This bill was proposed by my sons principal when he got into some trouble at school, and the consequences almost cost me my child. I vowed that no one would be allowed to hurt him ever again, and I meant it.” Jeff replies seriously. There is an undercurrent of anger in his voice that Gordon picks up on. 

“This was the final appeal for the proposal. If there were to be a future movement would you fight that too?” 

“Absolutely. I would do anything in my power to protect my children” Jeff replies. “No matter how badly behaved they are! Looking at you here Gordo” he’s smiling now. 

“See” John tells him, “no one is going to hurt you like that ever again”

Gordon rolls back onto his back and eyes up the two brothers he is currently using as a bed. 

“I love you guys” he tells them smiling. 

“We love you too Squid” they assure him. 

Gordon yawns tiredly, and is almost asleep when grandma calls them for dinner. 

Groaning he sits up and drags his exhausted body off the sofa, finally letting Virgil and John get up. 

The table in the kitchen is covered in plates full of sandwiches, sausage rolls, pastries and cakes. 

“Welcome back to the swim team Gordo!” His grandma tells him hugging him. 

“Hey gordo? Where’s your cast? I thought you were going to save it for me for my art project?” Virgil suddenly remembers. 

“In dads car, would I let you down big bro” Gordon replies grinning. 

“Never” Virgil tells him in between bites of cake. 

“This is good cake Grandma” Scott tells her appreciatively. 

“Flown in from Paris this morning!” She confirms. 

“I figured you hadn’t baked it yourself, it’s cake not a hockey puck!” Gordon tells her smiling. 

“Watch your manners Squid” a voice from behind him sounds. 

“Dad!” They all cry. Jumping up from the table to greet their father. 

“We saw you on the news dad, thanks for sticking up for me” Gordon tells him. 

“Just doing my job as your father son, I let you down back then I’m not letting anyone get the chance to put me or any parent in that position again. Now where is that cake?” 

“I saved you a slice from these greedy gannets!” Grandma tells him. Uncovering a plate with a selection of goodies she saved from the boys. Which Jeff devours in minutes. 

“Now you lot homework. Now!” Jeff commands. 

“Done in study hall” John confirms. 

“Nerd!” Gordon tells him grinning. 

“And proud of it fish boy, I’m going to graduate early. You’re going to be stuck at school for years!” John replies laughing. 

“I did Gordon’s earlier” Virgil tells him. 

“Why?” Jeff asks. 

“Simple. He learns better this way, I do his homework and he can use it to study because it’s correct” Virgil tells him. 

“Gordon, do your own homework tomorrow” Jeff orders. 

“But his tests results have improved. Our method really works dad! Please don’t make him do his own homework”. 

“I give up. You fail one test Gordon and your off the swim team” he tells him. “Virgil what about your own work?”

“A week ahead of every subject in the text book” Virgil tells him proudly. 

“What about you Scott?” He asks. 

“Already drawn up a schedule for studying for finals starting this weekend. We are good students dad. Even Gordon! I know he tries to hide it but you really don’t need to worry” 

“How is he a good student if Virgil does all of his homework?” Jeff asks. He may have raised these boys but sometimes it feels like he hardly knows them at all. 

“Just have some faith!” Scott replies grinning. 

*

After the sun has set for the evening, Gordon and Virgil have both retired to their room for the night. And are lying side by side of Gordon’s bed. Virgil has him pulled close into his side while they discuss his first swim practise. 

“It was amazing Virgy, everything I have been taught before just came back to me. Swimming is as natural for me as breathing is. I need the water like John needs a thick heavy physics book! And I spoke to dad. He said he won’t ever ban me from training as punishment no matter how bad I am! If I’m bad then yeah I lose the home pool while I’m grounded but he won’t make me let me team down.” 

Virgil can’t remember the last time his little brother showed this level of enthusiasm for anything. Making himself a promise to be at as many as his meets as he possibly can, but this also helps him make his own decision about the future. 

Virgil wants to go back to his piano lessons. 

They lie together in silence, until Virgil can feel Gordon’s breathing slow down and eventually become deep and relaxed and Virgil slips out from beside him and climbs into his own bed. 

*

Virgil can’t help but feel nervous. He hasn’t taken a piano lesson since his mom died, he has played but it’s only ever been for his family. And only on special occasions. Not something he has been able to do regularly. 

He has no idea how to bring the subject up with his dad, he can feel his dads tension and sadness whenever he did tinker with the piano, so he always tried to do it when he wasn’t at home. 

All night he tosses and turns in his sleep, waking up several times, finally given up on the idea of sleep and going to take a shower and make breakfast for the family. 

He’s just sliding the first batch of pancakes onto the table when his dad joins him in the kitchen. 

“Morning Virgil. What do you want?” His dad asks suspiciously. 

“Dad” He starts. Wringing his hands nervously. 

Amused his dad sits down and waits for him to continue. 

“DadIwanttostartmusicagain” he mumbles all one word staring intently at the floor. 

“Sorry Virg, you’re going to have to try that again” his dad asks him patiently. 

“Piano. I want to start taking lessons again. Please don’t hate Me” He begs. 

“Virgil I could never hate you, and I would be thrilled if you started taking piano lessons again. I have been waiting for you to be ready for 3 years son, I didn’t want to pressure you into it.” His dad reassures him. 

“But I thought you wouldn’t want the reminders of mom every day while I practise?” Virgil tells him. 

“Virgil, you and your brothers remind me of your mom every single day in millions of ways. Scott has her determination, you have her compassion for others and sense of justice, John has her eyes and her beautiful flaming hair, Gordon has her sense of humour and little Alan he has her smile and the same unique outlook on life she had.”

His dad pauses and takes Virgil’s hands in his. 

“If I didn’t want reminders of her greatest achievements I would have had you all shipped off to boarding school the second you were old enough! Yes I am going to be away a lot over the next few years but if all of us work together we can make it work. I’m going to need you to keep doing what you’re doing now and look after your brothers for me”. His dad tells him. 

“Yeah Virgy look after me!” Alan says, breaking the spell between Jeff and Virgil. 

Virgil swings Alan up into the air and plants a kiss on his cheek, which causes the 4 year old to squirm. 

“Yuck Virgil!” He tells him giggling and wiping his cheek. 

“Always Allie!” He tells him, as he wriggles free. “Always” He repeats quietly.


	23. Blackmailing Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finds Scott in a compromising position and used it to extort money from his big brother.

Jeff is already to leave for the island a week later, he has packed his largest family photo album full of his favourite pictures. And enough clothes for a weeks stay, no more than that, he won’t be staying away any longer than he has too.

He has organised a small farewell party for himself and the boys. And allowed them to invite some of their friends. 

Scott surprises them when his guest shows up, they thought he would have invited the meatheads on his football team, but a very pretty girl gets out of a red beetle convertible, and flips her blonde blonde hair over her shoulder, and walks over to him, affectionately kissing his cheek. 

“A girl?” Gordon exclaims in shock, almost dropping the plate of food in his hand which he has been asked to take to the table outside. 

“Yes, Bella is a girl Gordon, well done” Scott tells him sarcastically. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Alan asks. 

“Yes Allie, she is” Scot replies smiling. 

“Do you like kiss and stuff?” Alan adds. 

“Yes” He tells him laughing. 

“Yuck. That’s gross Scotty why would you kiss a girl?” Alan asks him grimacing. 

Scott laughs and grabs hold of Alan. 

“Get him Bella!” He shouts. 

She frees him from Scott’s grip and kisses his forehead

Alan frees himself and runs screaming about girl germs back into the house declaring he has to take a shower. 

“Well done Bells, that’s the first shower he has taken in days!” Scott tells her laughing. They both grab a plate of food each and settle down under the ancient sycamore tree at the edge of the garden, to watch what’s going on. 

Gordon and Billy are having a diving contest in the pool, which Scott watches happily. The scarring on his right leg is fading as he grows and Scott loves seeing him happy and healthy. 

Alan came back out the house with Virgil and is clearly now avoiding Scott and Bella! 

John is lying on a sun lounger, which he has dragged as far away from the pool as he can and is reading a book. 

The party lasts all day, moving in doors when the sun goes down. Scott and Bella have disappeared to Scott’s bedroom for some privacy, Scott’s dad thinks that they are with his brothers watching a movie and has no idea they snuck away. 

Gordon is the first to notice Scott and Bella have disappeared. 

“Billy” he whispers to his friend, “let’s to and see what Scott is up to!” 

Together the two trouble makers sneak out of the room and upstairs. 

They can hear noises coming from Scott’s room, as they sneak up on it. Gordon slowly tries the door and is excited to find out Scott forgot to lock it and he throws it open. 

Scott is butt naked on top of Bella grunting like a stuck pig, and Gordon is shocked. He has no idea what he was expecting but it was not that! He knows Scott will be in the biggest trouble ever if their dad finds out, and grabs his phone to take some blackmail pictures. 

Scott suddenly becomes aware of his brother and friend in the room. And he explodes in anger. He pulls out before he can climax, and all thoughts of any pleasure are long gone. He grabs Gordon by the face and shoves him against the wall hard. 

“You tell no one about this Gordon or I will kill you” Scott tells him angrily. 

“Whatever just get some clothes on, you’re embarrassing yourself!” Gordon tells him grinning. 

Scott let’s him go, and turns back to the bed. Bella has pulled the blanket over herself, her embarrassment diminishing into laughter as Scott pulls his boxers and jeans back on. 

“Get dressed Bella, we can try and get back downstairs and if my dad hasn’t noticed then no one will ever believe Gordon’s story if he does say anything. Scott is blissfully unaware his little brother took pictures. 

Bella giggles as she gets out the bed and starts to get dressed. “Lighten up Scott, the kid won’t say anything. You have suitably threatened him!”

“You don’t know Gordon, I would put my life savings on him using this against me for the rest of my days” he replies groaning. 

*TB*

Scott is right, this is an opportunity Gordon can’t resist. He wakes up the following morning to the sheer chaos he has come to associate with his dad leaving for a business trip. 

Only his dad and grandma are awake, running around downstairs trying to make sure he has everything he needs packed and ready, and they’re trying to keep the noise down and are failing miserably! 

Unable to fall asleep again he gets out of bed. His alarm clock is showing him it is 4:30 in the morning. Knowing that any further sleep is going to elude him, he is just grateful it is a Sunday morning, as he tiptoes past his brothers rooms trying not to wake them up and down the stairs into the kitchen, where he finds his dad and grandma drinking coffee. 

He silently pours himself a mug, and tiredly plops down into his usual seat. 

“Couldn’t sleep either Scotty?” Grandma asks sympathetically patting his arm. 

“Nope. When are you leaving dad. And are you sure I can’t go with you? I would help you build the island, and do any homework the school sets me, I promise” He asks his dad. 

“Sorry Scotty, your place is here right now, there’s only about 6 weeks left of school then you’re off for 12 weeks before you’re senior year. You need an education Scott. And I will be leaving for be airport at 9am, you’re all coming to see me off then Grandma is dropping Gordon off at the school for a training session. Everything is going to be fine.” His dad tells him. 

Scott stops asking, he knows he’s just going to have to face whatever torture Gordon has in mind for him. 

By 7am they’re all up and ready to leave for the airport. Alan is clinging to his dad and keeps begging him not to leave. 

Jeff looks down at his baby, clinging to his leg and bends down to his height. “Oh Allie, we have been through this. I have to go. I have been away before sweetie”. 

“Yeah and last time you went missing” Alan sobs. “Please don’t go daddy, I want you to stay here with me” 

Jeff holds the distraught 4 year old while he cries on his shoulder. 

“Shhh it’s okay Allie” Jeff comforts him. Rubbing his back gently. “This isn’t like last time, I promise. I’m only going to be gone until next Saturday, and I’m going to be building our new home. If we can get the main structure put up why don’t you come out with me in a few weeks”. 

“Really. You mean I get to see it before my brothers?” Alan asks. Tears drying up instantly and the promise of something his brothers won’t get. 

“What do you think Grandma?” His dad asks. 

“Well I will miss having you around all day, but you never know I might actually be able to get your room too stay clean for longer than an hour!” She tells him smiling. “If you want to go with your father when he says it is okay to do so you can do, it’s okay with me” she tells him kindly. 

*TB*

The airport is bustling with activity when they arrive, Gordon grabs Scott’s arm as they go towards the check-in desk. 

“You want me to keep your dirty little secret Scotty, I want your allowance for a month and you do all my chores!” He tells his eldest brother confident that he has him. 

“Yeah right Gordo, I’m not stupid. What are you going to do if I refuse?” Scott spits back. 

“Blow this photo up and plaster it all over your school” Gordon replies showing Scott his phone. 

Scott blanches at the site in front of him. 

“It’s a good photo Scott, you can even see her biting your shoulder. Why did she bite you? I thought she liked you!” Gordon tells him, an evil smirk on his face. 

“Why are you doing this Gordon?” Scott Asks angrily. 

“I need the money, and my chore list this month is awful. Grandma has me on dish washing duty for 2 out of the 4 weeks and next Saturday is expecting me to clean out the garage. No thanks Scott” he tells him. 

“So this is blackmail?!” Scott replies furious now. 

“No, I just want money and my chores done. You don’t have to mail anything” Gordon tells him confused. 

“Fine” Scott tells him, taking his wallet out of his pocket and handing Gordon the 20 dollar bill his dad had given him that morning. 

Gordon happily pockets it and rejoins the rest of the family, where he says his goodbyes to his father. 

Alan throws himself at his father and has to be restrained by Scott who refuses to let go of him even while he screams for his dad. 

People are starting to stare as Alan continues to scream unintelligible screams for his dad mingled with his tears as his brothers and grandma all surround him. 

“Come on let’s get Gordon to school for his training session, then we will go and get breakfast” grandma tells them, moving them towards the exit and car park. 

Scott straps Alan into his car seat, next to Virgil, Gordon takes advantage of Scott’s distraction to nick the front seat. 

“Gordon get in the back now!” Scott demands. 

Gordon just mimes biting him and Scott climbs in the back without a further word, much to everyone’s confusion. Scott has never backed down from an argument before, and never so quickly. 

Grandma drives away from the airport. Scott squished into the boot, his nearly 6 foot frame squashed up against the seat in front of him vowing to get even as soon as possible. 

*TB*

Gordon’s final swim practise before his first meet last most of the day, but as promised by his dad there is someone waiting for him. 

Smiling happily he jumps into his grandmas car, and they head for home. 

“You are coming next Sunday aren’t you grandma? I got everyone tickets today, this is my first official swim meet!” He tells her. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world Squid, just don’t do anything stupid this time, and get yourself banned!” Grandma implores him. 

“I won’t. I’m not letting anyone down” Gordon replies seriously. 

A comfortable silence falls between the cars inhabitants, before Gordon remembers about Alan. 

“Grandma is Alan okay now?”

“Yeah, when I left he was ‘helping’ John with his astronomy club application form, he’s still a bit fragile but he will be fine when your dad gets back next weekend.” 

“You didn’t shout at him for getting upset did you?” Gordon asks fearfully. 

“Of course not! We spent the morning napping on the sofa together. It’s okay Gordon I wouldn’t tell any of you off for getting upset.” She assures him. 

“Even in public!” She adds smiling, as she continues the drive home. 

*TB*

Grandma thought the surprises for the day were over, but she can’t help but ask when she finds Scott washing the dishes and not Gordon. 

“He was tired from the practise so I volunteered” Scott tells her, lying through his teeth, as he moves on to drying plates and putting them away. 

All week Gordon torments Scott, threatening to expose his secret, forcing him to do all of his chores and extorts even more money out of him for celery crunch bars, comic books and even a new plush toy, this one a fox, to join his ever growing collection. 

By Friday Scott has had enough! Vowing to tell his dad everything and accept his punishment like a man! 

*TB*

As promised Jeff is waiting for them on Saturday morning when they wake up. 

Scott has barely slept all week and once again is the first one up, and joins his dad and grandma for coffee. 

“I like this tradition!” Grandma tells him as they gather around the table. 

But Scott is not here for the coffee. 

“Dad, can we go into your office. I have something I need to tell you”. He wants to get this over with before nerves get the better of him. 

“Sure thing Scott, this sounds serious” His dad tells him. 

Jeffs office is the one place they aren’t allowed in unless he is home. It is a bright airy room, with a large desk which is home to his computer. Behind the desk on the wall are large photos of his family blown up and framed. They’re all represented here, even their mom. Coming in here and seeing the pictures was difficult as first but Jeff finds himself talking to her portrait, updating her about the lives of her boys. 

There is a large red velvet sofa on the opposite wall, which is where Jeff leads Scott for their chat. 

“Dad Gordon is blackmailing me” Scott tells him, thinking if he gets his dads sympathy first, then what he did would have less of an impact. 

“Blackmail?! What did you do?” Jeff asks. 

“Last weekend at the party, he caught me doing something I shouldn’t and he knows if you found out you would ground me for life. He’s been using the information to get me to do his chores all week, and I’ve given him over 50 bucks in bribes, dad I’m sorry. I should have come to you sooner. But I thought if I could just pay him off it would all go away, but he’s getting worse and I can’t handle it anymore” Scott tells him. 

“What did you do?” His dad repeats. 

“I... Oh god dad don’t make me tell you!” Scott begs. 

“Scott?” Jeff says. 

“Okay me and Bella were in my room and...” Scott trails off. “He has photos dad” 

His dad gets the picture, and he is not impressed with either of them. 

“I thought I taught you better than this Scott. This is a g rated family. You do not invite your Girlfriend here for sordid sex sessions, and you certainly don’t allow your younger brothers to see! Gordon will be dealt with, and he will not bother you again but you are grounded for a month. No allowance and you spend the weekend in your room and after which you don’t leave the house, and I’m taking away your car” His dad tells him. 

“What about tomorrow, I am mad at Gordon dad, but I can’t miss his swim meet” Scott asks accepting everything else without complaining. 

“Of course you cant, that I won’t ban you from, but you won’t be allowed out of my sight.” His dad tells him smiling now. 

“Go on up to your room, and I will go and see Gordon” he continues, and they both go upstairs. Scott back to bed and his dad into Gordon’s and Virgil’s room”


	24. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon’s first ever competitive swim meet

Jeff raps sharply on Gordon and Virgil’s bedroom door. But gets no answer the first time. So quietly opens the door. 

Both boys are still fast asleep, the window wide open trying to tempt the non existent breeze in from outside. It is going to be a scorching hot day, and luckily for the about to be grounded Gordon his room is fitted with an air conditioning unit! 

The room is a mess, but that’s not all their fault, it really isn’t big enough for both of them, and the longer Virgil stays the more of his belongings migrate from his own room. 

He quietly crosses the room, trying not to disturb Virgil and gently shakes Gordon awake. 

Gordon stirs sleepily opening his eyes to see his dad standing over him. 

“Gordon come with me downstairs. We need to talk” His dad tells him, peeling back the blanket covering Gordon’s legs. 

He’s dressed in a tank top and pair of shorts, and yawns heavily as he sits up. 

His arms and legs are still too skinny for Jeffs liking, and in his opinion he’s still too easily breakable. Strengthening his resolve to punish him he helps Gordon up out of bed and takes him downstairs to the office. 

“Delete the photos” Jeff tells him, handing him his phone. 

“What photos?” Gordon asks. Trying to play dumb. 

“You know what photos. Scott told me everything Gordo, how you caught him in the bedroom with that girl, then blackmailed him with the photos you took. Delete the photos. Now!” His dad tells him. 

“Fine” Gordon tells him smirking. 

“And get that smirk off your face Gordon, because you are about to get grounded”. Jeff tells him. 

“G-g-grounded?” Gordon stutters, his mind now firmly on tomorrow. 

“One month no pool, and you’re not leaving your bedroom this weekend” His dad tells him firmly. 

“B-b-but dad! The swim meet?” Gordon cries in despair. 

“Sorry, apart from the swim meet, we made a deal Gordon and I won’t make you let your team mates down. And we will all still be there to support you. I’m angry at what you did to Scott, but I love you Gordon Tracy, never forget that” His dad tells him wrapping him up in his arms for a cuddle. 

“I love you too dad, and I’m sorry. Do I have to give Scott his money back?” Gordon asks. 

“No you don’t but I am confiscating your phone until you can prove to me that you’re responsible enough to own it. Now go back to your room. Someone will bring up your breakfast in a bit”. His dad tells him, holding out his hand for Gordon’s phone. 

Jeff goes through Gordon’s phone to ensure the photos are deleted, before placing it in the draw of his desk, and locking it away. 

*TB*

Gordon is bored, he’s been lying on his bed alone for the last 3 hours. It is boiling hot in the room and the air conditioning isn’t working. He knows he isn’t allowed to leave this room, but surely being able to feel his blood boiling counts as life or death! 

Opening his bedroom door he goes downstairs, the house is empty as everyone is outside in the sunshine. Virgil and Alan are in the pool while John, his dad and grandma are relaxing by the side. 

“Dad?” He calls from the doorway. 

His dad looks up from the magazine he was flicking through and raises an eyebrow at him, giving him the chance to explain why he isn’t in his room. Another lesson he learned the hard way, to listen to the boys. 

“The air con isn’t working. It’s too hot up there” he whines. 

Jeff doesn’t hesitate to get up and follow him upstairs to check it out. Looking over the unit he realises pretty instantly that this is beyond his skills and will need an engineer to fix it. Gordon is right the room is too hot for him to be confined to for long. 

“Want to go for a swim Gords?” He asks. 

“Really?!” Gordon replies happily. 

“Yeah you can’t stay in here all day, not like this you’ll end up with heat stroke. Ask Scott to come in here on your way out please” he tells him laughing at the way he flees the room, with his swimming kit, before he can change his mind. 

“Hey scott!” He asks barging into his room, ignoring the do not enter sign. 

“Get out and knock!” Scott tells him impatiently. 

“Nope, dad wants you. He’s in my room” Gordon replies before walking back out the room. 

Scott rolls his eyes and goes to meet Jeff. 

The heat from his brothers room feels like a sauna. 

“You wanted to see me dad?” Scott asks. 

“Yeah I did, the air con is broken in here. It’s inhumane to keep Gordon confined in this sweat basket so I have released him from solitary confinement, it’s only fair that you get the same treatment. You don’t leave the grounds though Scott.” His dad tells him. 

“Really? Cool! Want me to grab your toolbox from downstairs and we will see if we can get this fixed?” Scott asks. 

“Nah, I have called an engineer out, how about we go and join the others by the pool, I have unbanned Gordon from it just for today, I need to make sure he doesn’t end up ill from being in here all morning” his dad tells him. “Thank you for offering though, I think this is beyond our fixing capabilities!” 

The afternoon passes quickly and fairly peacefully with Gordon on his best behaviour in the pool, he doesn’t even attempt to drown Alan, or splash John. 

Seeing as his plans changed, Jeff decides to set up the barbecue instead of ordering in Chinese food. And soon the garden is full of the smells of burgers and hotdogs grilling, as they casually migrate to the picnic benches to eat, Jeff looks at the 5 boys with a sense of pride. These are the people who kept him going after their mom died. He could have easily have fallen apart, but these boys needed him. They were all so young and innocent back then, even Gordon! 

They stay out there even after the sun has gone down and the clear blue sky has given way to a perfect starry night, it is still too warm to go back indoors. Jeff brings out a bottle of wine for himself and grandma to share, while the boys go for one last swim, before bed. 

Gordon can’t believe a day which started off so badly has turned out so perfectly, as he lies in bed later that night falling asleep. Virgil is already asleep in the bed opposite and Gordon still highly doubts he will ever be ready to sleep on his own for more than a few days. 

*TB*

Gordon wakes up screaming just a few hours later. Virgil is at his side before his second full scream has left his mouth. 

“Gordy! It’s okay. It’s Virgil.” He tells him, climbing onto the bed next to him. Holding the shaking life-form in his arms while he cries it out. 

“What happened Gordy?” Virgil asks. Dreading the response. 

“Car” Gordon replies shivering. “It was a monster truck, with teeth and instead of crashing into me if opened up the grill and it had the biggest fangs and it swallowed me whole. Only the driver wasn’t Scott’s football team mate it was Scott, and he was laughing at me” Gordon sobs into Virgil’s shoulder. 

“Stay here I will be back in a minute” Virgil tells the terrified boy. 

He’s back within a minute, with Scott right behind him. 

Scott sits down beside him, stroking his hair soothingly. 

“Squid, it’s okay, you know I would never ever do anything to hurt you. You spent a week blackmailing me for money and the only reason I told dad was because you were bankrupting me! The chores I would have let you get away with for a lot longer” he tells him smiling. 

Gordon looks up at him still teary-eyed and visually tired. 

“I’m sorry Scotty” He tells him tears are stinging his eyes. 

“C’mon Gordo, try and get back to sleep you have a really long and busy day tomorrow” Scott tells him. His eyes full of the compassion his dad was trying to teach him at Wallace’s sentencing. 

Scott stands up only once he is sure Gordon is properly asleep and wanders over to Virgil who has sat watching the scene unfold before him. 

“Thanks for getting me Virg, I can’t believe I’m the villain of his nightmares now. I’m not even angry at him. I’m actually impressed with his ingenuity when it comes to blackmail and extortion!” He tells his brother smiling. 

“I Know, but he’s still really fragile Scott we just have to be patient with him” Virgil tells him. 

Scott gives him once last look before he heads back to his own bed for the night. 

*TB*

The next time Gordon finds himself awake, it is morning and the sun is streaming through his window. He jumps up out of bed remembering that today is his big day. Running over for a weather check, there is not a single cloud in the sky, and it is shaping up to be another blindingly hot perfect day. 

He pulls one of Virgil’s T-shirt’s on over his swimming trunks, the sleeves almost cover his whole arms and the T-shirt falls to his knees, and packs spare clothes for after the meeting. Looking into the mirror built into his wardrobe he runs a brush through his hair twice before declaring he is ready and running down the stairs, for breakfast. 

His dad is already in the kitchen making pancakes. 

“Mmm my favourite!” Gordon declares happily, as his dad places his first pancake on the table for him. 

“Breakfast of champions Squid” His dad tells him laughing as he devours the pancake in less than 30 seconds. 

His brothers filter through to the kitchen, and help him eat his way through the large stack of pancakes, before they pile into the two cars needed to transport the whole family. Gordon, Scott and Virgil travel with their dad while John and Alan go with grandma. 

Gordon can barely contain his excitement as his dad pulls into a parking space and is trying to get out the car before even removing his seat belt. 

“Gordon slow down!” His dad tells him. “I want to talk to you quickly before you go and meet your teammates.”

Virgil and Scott scarper, knowing that his dad is about to give him a pep talk, and it would be A lot easier for him if they were alone. 

“I want you to go out there and have fun today, you try your hardest and it doesn’t matter if you don’t win a medal. You have never swum competitively before and a lot of the kids you’re going up against are going to be a lot bigger than you are. You do your best and we will be proud of you no matter what. Okay?” He tells him. 

Gordon nods, eager to get out there already. “I know dad, and thank you for being here with me” 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world Squid, now go get em!” He replies grinning. He knows his ultra competitive son will be super disappointed if he doesn’t win anything, but he won’t be. 

Gordon’s first race is scheduled as the 3rd event of the day, and is a 100m free style against kids up to a whole year older than he is. 

The pool where the event is taking place is half the size of a full Olympic pool, and he will need to swim 4 lengths of it. This is his secret weapon, his turns are something he has been working on with Mr Morgan relentlessly over the last week. 

He steps up to the starting block, and looks into the crowd. Not only is his entire family there, Billy and his family are there too. Smiling to himself, he adjusts the cap on his head and pulls his goggles down over his eyes. 

The first beep sounds and he finds himself bending over ready to dive, eyes on the prize, fully focused. 

Then the second beep, and he leaps into action. This is just another swim, he’s the only one in the pool now as he slices through the water at 90% speed, slowing down for the turn and pushing off hard for his second length, upping his speed slightly. His second turn is perfect and he has no idea, but he is now neck and neck for the lead. Speeding up again he is almost at his maximum speed. This was his game plan. Save some stamina for his final length. He makes a slight mistake with his footing on the final turn, but that’s okay one last 25m push for the end zone. Pull power now, and he makes his strides even stronger. 

And wins his first competitive race by the tiniest of margins. And he knows he has room to improve, both in speed and technique. This is what he was born to do. 

That and playing practical jokes! 

Climbing up out of the pool Mr Morgan is there to greet him with a high five and a towel, which he drapes around his shoulders. 

“That felt so fantastic!” He squeals in delight. 

Mr Morgan grins back at him, handing him a bottle of water. And leading him back to their seating area. 

He is scheduled to take place in 3 other races, an 800m freestyle race where he finishes 3rd, a 50m butterfly which he wins and a 200m backstroke where he finishes 4th. But by then he is starting to get really tired. 

The prize giving ceremony he is presented with 2 gold medals, a bronze and a certificate for best overall performance. Then he is finally free to go and be with his family. 

Hastily showering and putting on a fresh pair of shorts and his spare T-shirt, still with all three medals about his neck, he’s runs out to find his dad, grandma and brothers. 

“You did great Squid!” His dad tells him scooping him up and swinging him around his head, causing him to giggle delightedly. He puts him back down and he is mobbed by his brothers and Billy who has been there all day cheering him on. 

“How about we treat the boys to pizza?” Grandma asks Billy’s mom and dad to join them. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, what about you Billy? Pizza with the Tracy’s?” Billy’s dad asks. 

“YES!” He replies loudly. 

The pizza parlour is busy, crowded with families all enjoying the warm weather, but they’re seated fairly quickly, the grown ups at one table and the boys at a second table, which was only agreed with if Scott kept an eye on things. 

Their waiter comes over to take their order, he recognises Scott from school. 

“Scott Tracy! What are you doing here on a Saturday night? Don’t you have a date?” 

Scott grins at him, “usually but not tonight. Tonight I’m with my family celebrating Gordon’s swimming success” 

“Ah, I see” He replies noticing the three medals still around Gordon’s neck. “What did you win those for?” He asks politely. 

“This one is for the butterfly, that’s the really hard one it hurts your arms a lot.” Gordon points out one of the gold medals. 

“And this one is for my freestyle win, that’s the easy stroke that anyone can do! And this one is also for freestyle but a lot longer race distance” Gordon explains. 

“I see, and what does the champion want to order?” Their waiter asks. 

“Pizza, with ham, mushrooms, onions and pepperoni please” Gordon replies politely. 

They all place their orders, and Scott gets up to get extra napkins. 

“Gordon Tracy?” The waiter asks Scott, “wasn’t he the one Wallace ran over last year?” 

Scott nods. 

“He looks like he’s doing okay now” 

Again Scott nods, looking over to where his brother is sat laughing and joking. 

“He is now, it’s been a long journey for him but yeah he’s doing okay now” Scott tells him before heading back to be with his family.


	25. Scott’s worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s first day back at school while grounded doesn’t go well.

Scott can feel humiliation creeping up on him on Monday morning his first day at school without his car. Standing at the bus stop with his brothers waiting for their bus. Scott isn’t stupid, he was not going to beg his dad to give him back his car, that would just end up with him being grounded longer. 

He is also aware this was his own fault, he should have locked the blasted door! 

Scott watches as Gordon, John and Virgil get on the bus going to the elementary and middle schools. 

He waits, and waits but the bus never shows up. Swearing under his breath as he trudges back up the drive way to the house, hoping grandma is feeling generous enough to give him a lift, or better yet giving him his car keys as this is an emergency. He has to get to school right?

“Scotty? What are you doing here?” Alan asks. “Have you come back to play with me?” 

“I was about to ask the same thing” grandma tells him. 

“No, I haven’t come home to play with you Grandma” Scott replies cheekily. “Bus never showed up, can you give me a lift to school?” 

“Sure, take Alan out to the car for me and I will join you once I get some shoes on” grandma replies smiling. 

“ROAD TRIP!” Alan shouts running outside still in his pyjamas followed by Scott who scoops him up, to avoid him hurting his feet on the gravel, and puts him into the car seat in the back. 

Scott gets to school only 5 minutes late and thanks to grandmas note doesn’t get detention. 

He makes it to his first period English class, and hands over the note to get out of trouble, and slides into his seat. 

Bella slips him a note. 

Scott opens it under the desk trying to hide it from his teacher. And scribbles his reply, desperately trying to keep the note hidden. 

“Mr Tracy! Is that a note I see you writing and not the book you’re supposed to be reading?” 

Shit! Scott thinks. 

“Bring it here Tracy, you know the rules”. 

Scott isn’t stupid enough to argue and hands it over. Sinking into his seat wishing he was invisible, as Mr Matthews opens the paper. 

“Oh dear” he says as he skims the note in front of him. Then as per his own sick tradition, he reads the note aloud to the whole class. 

“I have been trying to text you all weekend, why haven’t you answered? I even tried your house phone your brother said you were too busy to talk to me. We had sex Scott. You used me for sex. It’s over Scott.”

Bella gets up and walks out in humiliation. Tears streaming down her face. 

Mr Matthews carries on reading the note. 

“My dad found out. I’m grounded, can we dis.. that’s it, go to her Mr Tracy.”

Scott doesn’t need to be told twice. Humiliated and dumped in public by the first girl he has really liked, he hasn’t cried this hard since Gordon’s accident. 

Scott pushes the door to the girls bathroom open and can hear her sobs. 

“Bella?” He calls out. “We need to talk, can I come in?” 

“Get lost Scott!” She calls back. 

“Please. Listen to me, I can explain everything.” Scott begs her. “My dad found out. I got grounded. He took my phone, he took my car and he’s taken my freedom for a month. Please don’t let him take you from me too.” 

“How did your dad find out?” She asks him through the locked door. 

“My Little brother had evidence, blackmailed me for money so I came clean. Look, Bella, I am really sorry but I didn’t intentionally ignore you. You have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you” Scott pleads. 

He can hear a sound from behind the door as she unlocks it, and he joins her inside the cubicle. 

“Did you pound the little brat?” She asks, after the door is safely locked again. “I have brothers myself Scott. There is no way I would be letting one of them live” 

“No. Gordon is special. I could never hurt him, he’s been through too much already” Scott replies. 

“Are you joking?! You won’t even punish the little bastard?” Bella replies, angrily. “You could have at least pushed him down a flight of stairs and claimed he fell.”

Scott is horrified. 

“You want me to throw an 8 year old boy down a flight of stairs?!” 

“Well maybe not that extreme, but you have a pool. Drown the little shit” Bella suggests. Her brothers would have been tortured for months if they have tried this scam. 

“No!” Scott tells her. Grabbing her wrists, “I’m not hurting anyone”. 

“Choose Scott. Me or that brat. Get the picture”. Bella tells him. 

Scott stands up. His arms folded as he looks at her. He is seeing something else, not the kid hearted, loving girl he thought he knew. There is a coldness in her eyes, that he doesn’t like. Her face hard, and set and angry. 

And Scott wants nothing to do with it. 

“Easy. The brat!” Scott replies. 

“WHAT?!” She yells. 

“T-H-E B-R-A-T the brat” Scott spells out to her. “Get the picture?” 

“ARGH!” Bella screams at him, slapping him round the face with as much strength as she can muster and Storming out of the toilet leaving him alone. 

Scott leaves the cubicle and splashes his face with cold water. There is a clear hand print on his cheek, and he knows he can’t go back to class without awkward questions being asked. He doesn’t care about her getting into trouble but he doesn’t want the added humiliation of everyone knowing he got slapped. 

*TB*

By lunch the whole school knows and he is being painted as the villain who used her, then dumped her when something better came along. Scott doesn’t even bother defending himself. 

He’s sat on his own trying to avoid any confrontation when he is approached by her older brothers. Twins in their senior year, both over 6 foot tall. Collectively they grab him by the arms and force him up onto his feet. 

Chad pins his arms behind his back, while Dave starts to punch him. He can’t fight back, as he is repeatedly punched in the stomach and ribs. 

“THIS IS FOR OUR SISTER SCUMBAG!” Dave screams at him. “Throw him on the floor Chad” 

Scott finds himself thrown and pinned while the pair of the kick him. No part of him escapes their punishment and the kick to his balls brings tears to his eyes, curling up in pain he knows they’re going to kill him. 

As quickly as it starts it’s over, and the Neanderthals are pulled off him by two teachers and the cafeteria monitor. 

“Tracy, can you get up?” A distant voice is asking. Opening his eyes he recognises it has his football coach. 

“Yeah” He replies as he tentatively gets to his feet. 

“Let’s get you to the nurses office” he tells him, gently placing an arm around his waist and helping him out of the cafeteria. 

The nurse insists on sending him to the hospital for an X-Ray on his now painful ribs. Handing him an ice pack she calls his Grandma to come and collect him. 

*TB*

“Alan, get dressed we have to go and get your brother from school” grandma tells him. 

“What did Gordon do this time?” Alan asks curiously. 

“Nothing!” Grandma tells him, a smile escaping despite her anger. “It’s Scott, now hurry up” 

“Scotty? But Scotty never gets in trouble?” Alan replies. His eyes wide with surprise. 

“He isn’t in trouble Alan. We just need to go and get him” She reassures him. 

She leaves a note for Virgil to find, explaining that she’s had to go and pick Scott up and to just cook dinner for John and Gordon, before she sets out to collect him. 

Anger and fear becomes relief when she finds him sitting up on the bed in the nurses office. One of his eyes is closed and blackening by the minute. His nose has stopped bleeding, he has an ice pack held up to his ribs and he’s trying so hard to not cry. 

“Scotty?” Alan asks. “Who did this to you” his voice barely above a whisper. 

“It doesn’t matter Al, can we just go home grandma? Please?” Scott asks. 

“Not until you have seen a doctor young man” grandma tells him, in her no nonsense don’t mess with me tone Scott is used to having directed at his brothers. 17 years of life experience has taught him never to argue with this women! So he meekly hands the ice pack back, and heads out to the car park. 

He’s lucky to be told that there is nothing broken, his ribs are badly bruised and will cause him quite a lot of pain for a few weeks. 

The doctor tells him that he was extremely lucky this was not a whole lot worse, and he’s given a prescription for pain relief and a note excusing him from school for two weeks. 

Grandma takes pity on him and let’s him stay in the car while she takes Alan to the pharmacy to collect his medication. 

The car is silent all the way home, Scott doesn’t want to talk about what happened, and even Alan is subdued by the atmosphere. 

Pulling up outside the house grandma isn’t surprised by the sight that greets her. Jeff, and the three boys are all waiting outside anxiously for their arrival and Gordon throws himself at Scott the second he’s out of the car. 

Ignoring all thoughts of pain Scott allows himself to be cuddled by his brothers. Bending down to Alan’s height, flinching in agony, as they all gather round him, before leading him inside and helping him get comfortable on the sofa. 

“Was this my fault Scotty?” Gordon asks tearfully. 

“Absolutely Squid. Totally your fault” Scott tells him. But he’s smiling at him, which confuses the whole room. 

“It’s your fault you helped me realise what a bitch that girl was!” Scott tells him grinning. 

“Scott. Language!” His dad admonishes him. 

“Sorry dad, but it’s true. She suggested I should push Gordo down the stairs for getting me grounded!” Scott tells them. 

“What did you say to that?” John has to know. 

“What do you think I said? I said no!” Scott replies rolling his eyes. Grateful that they can both open still. 

“Really?” Gordon replies. 

“Really there is no way I am throwing you down the stairs Gordon, or drowning you, which was her other suggestion! She then made me choose between you and her. And slapped me when o chose you!” Scott tells him filling him in on all the details. 

“What a bitch!” Alan tells him. 

“Alan! Corner now! I won’t tell you again not to repeat the bad language your brothers come out with!” His dad tells him marching him to the designated time out corner. 

Scott rolls his eyes, gets up of the sofa and joins his brother at the wall, without being asked. 

“I swore too dad!” He tells him. 

“10 minutes and I will come and get you both” His dad promises leaving them to it. 

“What’s for dinner anyway?” Grandma asks virgil. Remembering the note she left for him. 

“Take out!” Virgil replies grinning. “Should be here soon, I used dads Uber eats account, Indian okay with everyone?” 

*TB*

Scott and Alan are released from their time out just as the food arrives. They eat in the living room in front of the tv. Scott trying to pretend his ribs aren’t total agony as he eats the hottest curry Virgil ordered. He knows he’s going to be hurting for weeks, but he also knows he wouldn’t swap the 6 people around him right now for anyone else. 

After dinner Scott excuses himself and goes to his room. Pulling off his T-shirt to survey the damage. It doesn’t look as bad as he expected it too. Lying back on the bed, he places his hands behind his head and silently stares at the ceiling. He knows he has had a lucky escape from a psycho and that he has Gordon to thank for it. 

He gets up and goes to his brothers room, Gordon and Virgil are both up here now. Gordon is playing on his tablet and Virgil is sketching him. 

“Hold still Gordo, or you’ll end up with your nose where your eye should be!” He tells him laughing. 

“I’m trying but it’s boring. You know I don’t like staying still Virg!” Gordon replies. 

“Hey Virg, can you give us a minute. I want to talk to Gordon” Scott tells them, leaning on the doorway, he can’t help smiling at the scene in front of him, even now he knows how lucky he is to still have Gordon. 

“Sure I will go and grab us some drinks.” Virgil replies pliantly. 

“Good boy!” Scott tells him patting him on the head. 

“Not a dog Scott!” Virgil rolls his eyes but leaves them too it. 

“Come sit down Squid” Scott tells him. 

Gordon complies and sits on the bed next to him. 

“Are you really okay Scotty?” He asks. “I never wanted you to get hurt” 

“I’m fine, and you saved me from a lot worse. I could have been stuck with that psycho if she hadn’t revealed her true colours. I can’t believe I’m saying this Gordon, but thank you for getting me grounded!” Scott laughs. 

“Any time big bro, any time!” Gordon replies. 

Scott grabs hold off him and wrestles him Into a headlock, ruffling his hair with his free hand. Causing him to squirm and try to wriggle free. He’s laughing though, and so is Scott. This may have been one of the worst says of his life, but he still has his family. 

And that is all Scott Tracy really needs.


	26. Gordon on strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon demonstrates his rights to a democratic protest!

Preperations are under way for Johns elementary school graduation party. In September he is going to middle school with Virgil, and Alan is starting kindergarten. Gordon managed to pass the third grade, despite missing nearly 2 months of school at the start of the year. 

Jeff saw that Chad and Dave were expelled for their unprovoked and vicious attack on Scott, and after the truth was revealed, Bella switched to a new school. 

Gordon has barely gotten into trouble since his new principal started, a few detentions is a small price to pay for a happy child, and Jeff has found himself slipping back into his old ways of laughing off Gordon getting into trouble again. He wasn’t grounded for the incident where he threw his history teachers text book out the window, even when it landed in a puddle and Jeff had to pay to get it replaced. 

So it comes as a shock to his grandma on the final Monday of the school week when she is called to collect him. 

“Mrs Tracy, thank you for coming on such short notice, come on into the office and we can have a little chat before we decide what to do” Mr Morgan tells her. 

This can’t be good she thinks! 

“We will take Alan down to the kindergarten class and he can meet his new teacher and have a play”

Okay, this really can’t be good! If Alan is being banished. 

She follows him into the office. It’s an even bigger surprise when she realises Gordon isn’t in the office. 

“What is this about? What has he done now?!” She has to ask. Even though she isn’t sure she wants to know! 

“He’s on strike Mrs Tracy, Gordon and Billy are leading their fellow third graders on strike. Apparently they don’t agree with some of the changes we are looking to implement next year. Mr Morgan tells her. 

“What changes?” She replies. 

“Changes to the detention policy which would allow individual teachers to place children in Saturday detention without having to run it past me first, currently anything more severe than no recess I have to sign off on before a Saturday detention can be authorised. Your grandson seems to think teachers will take advantage of it to unfairly punish kids for being kids. They are also objecting to the removal of afternoon recess in favour of longer classes in the afternoon. They are out in the court yard picketing, they even made signs and won’t back down until I do!” Mr Morgan has his head in his hands and is rubbing his temples. 

“These changes are necessary to ensure a decent education is had by all, at the moment there is too much acting out going on, I need to be able to maintain discipline, but at the same time I can’t deny being proud of them for standing up for their rights and beliefs.” 

“So you want me to take him home?” Grandma asks. 

“Actually no, I was hoping we could work together and get them back into the class room! With only a week left of the school year there is no point giving them detention.” 

“What did his father say, he’s on the school board, surely he would have been advised of the changes?” She asks. 

“Yeah he signed off on them a week ago, and I think that’s how Gordon found out about them, as they were supposed to be a secret until next year.” 

Other parents are starting to arrive now as the messages spread that their children are refusing to go inside. 

There is a mixed reaction, mainly fury but also an admiration for them for going out there and standing up for themselves. 

Determined to show a united front they all go out into the playground together. 

By now they have been joined by the students from other grades, and are starting to take over. 

John is also out there, which is a genuine surprise for his grandma, she heads over to him her eyebrows raised at him. 

“John? I didn’t think you would agree to participate in this little protest?” She asks. 

“Gordon is my brother, and all I do is let him down, time after time I have not been there for him when he needs me. And besides this is a cause I agree with, you can’t take away little kids recess for longer lessons, studies have shown that children concentrate better with shorter lessons and more frequent breaks.” He tells her seriously. 

“What research?” She asks him smiling. 

“My research!” John tells her. “Join us grandma, help us fight this injustice” 

“Let me talk to your brother, where is he anyway?” grandma asks. 

“Come with me and I will see if I can get you an appointment” John replies. 

“An appointment?!” She splutters, trying hard not to laugh. 

“Yes, he’s a very busy man, grandma” John tells her. 

Gordon is sitting on top of the jungle gym surveying his kingdom, when he is joined by Ginny, one of the girls In his gang. 

“Gordon, your grandma is here and she would like a word. I can book her in for a Thursday at 2:15, but I think if I tried that she will possibly ground you for life” she tells him. 

“Of course, let her up. I have a 5 minute window” Gordon tells her generously. 

Grandma is already half up the ladder when Ginny tells her Gordon has agreed to see her. “Smart decision kiddo” she thinks. 

“What’s going on Gordon?” She asks. 

“Grandma! Have a seat, I have a 5 minute window then I have an appointment I can’t miss with a 5th grader who wants to join my protest team” he tells her proudly. 

“Gordon...” She starts. Unable to continue as she literally has no idea how to handle this! 

“Yes, grandma” he replies politely. 

“Gordon, come down and we can discuss this civilly, Mr Morgan is making these changes to improve the education system here. Surely you want to get a proper education” she tells him. 

“No he isn’t. He is doing it because he was promised a pay rise if grades improved. I heard daddy talking to him on the phone the other day after he went to that big board meeting. They think that by taking away our freedom and letting teachers put us in all day Saturday detention for breathing without permission will improve our attitudes and study habits. But it won’t grandma, it will just make us hate being here even more than normal.” Gordon insists. His method is right. Standing up for his right to protest. 

“Let me talk to your dad see if I can talk him into giving this some more thought” she tries to appease him. 

“Promise?” He asks her. He’s not doing this for himself. He’s doing this for his fellow students. 

“Promise” She tells him, placing her arm around his shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. 

“How do I get down from here?” She asks him. 

“Slide!” Gordon replies grinning, pointing to his designated exit. 

“Okay fine, I will meet you at the bottom in 10 minutes when the bell rings.” She tells him. 

Grandma has not been on a slide in years, and is really glad she wore jeans and not a skirt! 

“How did you get on?” Mr Morgan asks when she is back on the ground and they’re safely tucked away in the office where they can’t be overheard. 

“I said I would speak to his father again. He has valid arguments and if I have to join him up there everyday until his demands are heard I will do!” She promises. 

“I agree with him too, but this wasn’t my decision” he replies. 

They’re interrupted by the bell ringing. 

“I will see you tomorrow Mrs Tracy” He tells her, holding the door open for her to leave. 

“Good night Mr Morgan” she replies. 

*TB*

Jeff can’t believe his master plan for the school is being blocked by his own son! And worse both John and his grandma are on his side! Virgil and Scott join in at dinner. Both agreeing with their brothers. These proposals aren’t fair. 

“But I can’t do a u-turn because I am being pressured by my own children!” Jeff protests at dinner. 

“But why not? Why not just ask us what we want?” Gordon asks. He’s genuinely curious. 

Jeff eyes up Gordon, realising just how much his squid has grown up in the last 12 months. The hell he has been through has forced him to face his worst fears. There is an air of maturity about him now, especially in his eyes. Which at this moment are firmly fixed on his fathers. 

“Okay,” Jeff tells him, he will play along, “What is it you want, sensible suggestions only please!” 

“Food in class, classes outside when it’s warm enough, a better sports department, teachers who don’t threaten you with detention if you breathe too loudly, 5 minutes longer recess in the morning and afternoon, a new jungle gym and less homework” Gordon replies. 

“And you think that this will improve the schools grades?” Jeff asks. 

“It will! Daddy, classes are too long, and they’re so boring. Today we had maths and spent an hour doing long division, 25 minutes in and my head hurt from having to concentrate so much. So I got bored and flicked bits of paper into George’s hair for the rest of the lesson. It’s okay, I didn’t get into trouble, no one noticed!” He tells him. 

“Just because no one notices you misbehaving doesn’t mean it is okay to misbehave!” Jeff tells him. He can’t help but laugh. He also can’t believe 5 minutes ago he thought Gordon was maturing! 

“Look leave it with me, and I will have a chat with the board and see what we can come up with. I can’t guarantee your alternative proposal will be agreed Squid, but I promise you everything you are saying will be considered.” 

“Dad? Why don’t you let the kids decide?” Scott asks, interrupting. “Listen to them, honestly I thought your proposal stank! I would have done exactly the same as Gordo if it was suggested at my school!” 

“Me too!” Virgil adds, “by the way I wrote down all of Gordon’s suggestions for you, they’re really not that bad!” Virgil hands the paper to his dad and gets on with eating his dessert. 

Jeff knows he is beaten here, taking the paper from Virgil he changes the subject. 

“So John, are you ready for graduation?” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait, next year is going to be amazing I can’t wait until I’m in a school without Gordon!” He grins. 

Gordon responds by poking his tongue out at him. 

“A year earlier than scheduled too, I’m proud of you Johnny” Jeff tells him sincerely. “You have worked really hard, you have earned this” 

“Thanks dad” he replies happily. John isn’t used to such high praise, he knows his family love him, but sometimes it’s just easier for him to keep his head down and quietly get on with life. 

*TB*

Alan has been strangely quiet all evening, since they got back from the school. He didn’t like his afternoon in kindergarten and doesn’t want to go back in September. The kids were noisy, the teacher shouted a lot, and it was terrifying. And what if Gordon was right about the monster in the gym. He wasn’t going to find out, Alan was not going back! 

He is still quiet when Jeff is putting him to bed, a few hours later. He snuggles into his side while his dad reads him his current favourite book; where the wild things are. 

“You okay Allie?” He asks. 

Alan shakes his head, and bursts into tears. 

“D-d-daddy it was awful!” He cries. 

Jeff has no idea what he means. Embracing his youngest child, holds him in his arms and let’s him calm down. 

“What was awful?” He asks. 

“Kindygarden” Alan replies trembling. 

“What happened Allie?” 

“It was noisy and the women was shouting at everyone, and daddy I am not going back!” Alan insists. 

“Oh Allie, it’s okay to be scared, everyone gets scared on their first day. But you’ll love it once you get used to it, and you will make so many friends. Like your brothers have. And it will be different when you go in September because everyone there will be in the same boat as you, and they’ll all be scared. But guess what?”

“What?” Alan asks. 

“You’ll be able to help them be brave as you have already been there!” Jeff tells him. 

“Really?” Alan says. His tears have almost stopped now. 

“Really! Now let’s get you comfortable so you can get some sleep” Jeff gets up from the bed and tucks him in. 

“Good night Allie” He tells him, flipping on his nightlight and leaving the door slightly open for him. 

“Night daddy” he replies. Wrapping his arms around the alligator he got from the aquarium, who despite Gordon’s teasing is still named Allie-Gator. 

*TB*

“Mom what do I do?” Jeff asks her. “This was a well thought out plan. Approved by the board and ready for implementation at the start of the next school year. But how can I go ahead with it if the kids are all on strike?!” 

“Jeff. Listen to them, because I agree with the boys. Your proposal stunk!” She replies grinning.


	27. Sick Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is about to graduate from elementary school. A year early, but when Gordon gets ill their plans are thrown into jeopardy

Virgil wakes up the following morning, sunlight streaming in through the window. Confused until he realises the window is wide open and Gordon is gone. 

Confusion becomes concern, and thoughts of finishing him lying on the floor having tried to climb out the window are flooding his mind. Running over to the window, he heart pounding with fear he hears splashing coming from the pool. 

Gordon is out there practicing his diving, looking more at home than he ever does on dry land. Their dad is out there with him relaxing on a sun lounger a magazine resting on his chest, as he watches Gordon climb out the pool to try again. 

Virgil smiles, relaxing and realising that Gordon left the window open so he would check and not worry about him, and heads downstairs to start breakfast. He cracks a dozen eggs into a large mixing bowl and starts to make omelettes for everyone. 

Gordon joins them still in just his swimming kit, and a towel around his shoulders with no socks or shoes on, happily telling his dad about his perfect dive. 

“Getting my own pool was the best thing ever dad!” 

“It’s a family pool Gordon, not just yours” His dad reminds him smiling at his enthusiasm, and helping himself to some of the toast Virgil is now adding to the table. 

Gordon opens his mouth to argue some more when Alan arrives with Scott, John and Grandma and suddenly realises he can’t be bothered, choosing instead to concentrate on his breakfast. 

“So 3 days left John, still excited about graduation?” Grandma asks him. 

“Yeah, I have done a deal with Gordon, he doesn’t prank the ceremony and I will not throw him out his bedroom window!” John tells her laughing. 

“Gordon?” Scott says, “you wouldn’t dare prank that ceremony or I will throw you out the window after John has finished with you, there are something’s you don’t mess with!” 

Gordon nods, his mouth full of toast, hastily chewing and swallowing so he can reply. 

“Nope even I am not that cruel. If it was you or Virgil then yeah, but I am not going to do it to Johnny, he cares about boring stuff like school!” He assures them. 

“I care about school!” Scott and Virgil reply in unison, but they’re both laughing. 

“Speaking Of school, you guys need to hurry up or you’ll be late” grandma tells them, “and gordo, your dad is going to look at the proposal again today and see if they can rework some of the ideas”

“Really?” Gordon asks. 

“Yep! Apparently not even your teachers liked the ideas and only agreed because they thought lose their jobs if they didn’t. This means you can go to class. No more striking Squid!” His dad replies. 

*TB*

Gordon and Virgil are up in their room getting dressed. Virgil is getting dressed, Gordon is lying on his bed thinking about it. 

“Hey virg, think dad will believe I’m sick?” He asks. 

“Nope. You spent an hour in the pool earlier! Get dressed!” Virgil replies throwing a clean T-shirt at him. 

“Okay, fine but if I really am sick you will have it on your conscience when I die!” Gordon tells him, dragging himself into a sitting position and shoving the T-shirt on over his head. 

“Lazy isn’t sick!” Virgil laughs. “I will meet you downstairs. Get some jeans on” 

Gordon sighs. Regretting getting up so early now and really wishing he could go back to sleep for an hour. 

“GORDON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Scott is shouting, knowing he has no choice Gordon finishes getting dressed. 

“Come on there is only 3 days left and then you have 12 weeks of sleeping in and swimming and exploring the island. Dad reckons the temporary house while they build the main villa is ready for us to stay in” Scott tells him, trying to get him out the house and into the car where John and Virgil are already waiting. 

“I know but I’m tired Scott” he insists. 

“Tough that’s your own fault for getting up at 5am” Scott tells him unsympathetically, holding open the door for him. 

Gordon gets into the back seat next to Virgil and slides into the middle so he can use him as a pillow for the short drive to the school. 

“You okay?” Virgil asks. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired” Gordon replies. 

This is no longer true, his head is pounding, and his throat is itchy and sore. He doesn’t understand why he felt okay an hour ago, but the bright sunlight is hurting his eyes, as Scott drives towards the school. 

Unable to keep them open any longer he rests his head on Virgil’s shoulder, and is sound asleep when Scott pulls into the car park less than 5 minutes later. 

“Scott? He’s asleep on me, does this mean I have to stay here all day until he wakes up?” Virgil asks. 

Scott turns round to look at him. “Come on sleeping beauty time to get up” 

Gordon stirs slowly. “My head hurts Scotty” he tells him. 

“You were fine 20 minutes ago, seriously Gordon get out of my car!” Scott replies, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay but you’ll feel bad when I’m dead!” Gordon replies, grabbing his back and getting out the car. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen!” John tells him laughing, following him onto the playground. 

“See you later you two” Scott yells at their retreating backs. 

“You getting out here, or do you want me to drive you across the street to your school?” He asks Virgil who still hasn’t moved. 

“Drive me Scott please. Roads are dangerous!” Virgil replies sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Get out Virgil!” Scott replies laughing. 

“I will see you after school” 

“Same time same place!” Scott tells him. Like he has done every day he’s given his brothers a lift. Scott is Nothing if not consistent! 

*TB*

By lunch time Gordon is sure he is going to die. Finally giving into the pain he asks to be excused from his maths class to go to the nurse. 

“What’s wrong?” The school nurse asks concerned. 

“My head hurts and my throat hurts and I feel sick” He replies quietly and pathetically. 

“Have a seat Gordon” she tells him kindly, placing her hand on his forehead. 

“You definitely feel a bit warm let’s take your temperature” 

“But I’m cold” He tells her, shivering slightly. 

She places the thermometer under his tongue, and looks for his emergency contact details while she does so, as he really needs to be at home in bed. 

Dialling his home number, his dad answers. 

“Jeff Tracy speaking” 

“Ah yes Mr Tracy. I am your son Gordon’s school nurse, is someone available to collect him?” She asks. 

“What’s wrong?” He says concerned. 

“He’s not feeling very well, he’s running a temperature and he’s got a headache. I don’t think it’s serious but he really should be at home in bed” she tells him to alleviate his fears. 

“Of course, I will come and get him. Give me 10 minutes.” He tells her, hanging up the phone. 

She turns back to Gordon who has been watching the conversation. 

“I spoke to your dad, he will be here soon, why don’t you climb up on the bed and have a rest, there is a blanket you can use on there, and I will ask someone to fetch your school bag”. 

Gordon doesn’t need asking twice, and lies down on the bed. 

*TB*

“Mom? That was Gordon’s school. I’m going to go and get him” Jeff tells her. 

“What’s he done now?!” She asks. 

Jeff laughs. That was the only thought in his mind when he found out it was the school calling! 

“Nothing, he’s not feeling well” he tells her. 

“Oh, what’s wrong with him?” She replies concerned. 

“Apparently just a headache and a temperature, I will be back soon” he tells her. 

“Can I Come?” Alan asks. 

“Not this time Allie I’m just going to pick your brother up, mom can you call Scott’s school to let him know that he won’t need to pick Gordon up?” Jeff asks. 

“Sure, and Allie is going to come and help me make lunch, aren’t you sprout?” She asks him. 

“No I want to go with daddy!” Alan replies pouting. 

“Tough!” Grandma tells him picking him up and taking him into the kitchen, trying to stave off a temper tantrum, by distracting him with cookies. 

*TB* 

“Gordon? Your dads here” the school nurse tells him waking him up. 

“Daddy? I don’t feel good” he tells him. Now his whole body feels like it’s on fire and not just his throat. 

“I know you don’t Squid, let’s get you home to bed okay?” Jeff tells him, helping him down off the bed, and guiding him out the room. 

The sunlight hits him like a train and he’s violently sick the second he’s outside. The toast he had for breakfast is all over his dads shoes. Looking up at his dad he starts to cry. 

“I’m s-s-Sorry I didn’t m-m-mean too” He wails certain that his dad is going to be furious with him. 

“You have nothing to apologise for Gordon, these things happen, and just think, this is a story for your wedding!” Jeff picks him up and carries him to the car waiting for them. Kicking his shoes off and chucking them in a carrier bag to try to avoid the car ending up smelling of vomit. 

Gordon makes it home without being sick again, and walks into the house unaided. Grandma is there to greet him. Her face full of anxious concern. She starts to fuss over him taking his temperature a second time, and insisting he goes to bed. 

Gordon looks up the stairs, tiredly, like he is being asked to climb a mountain. Looking back at the sofa instead a look of longing on his face.

“I don’t think I could make it grandma. Can I not go and sleep on the sofa?” He begs. Desperate not to have to climb the stairs. 

“How about I give you a lift up the stairs?” His dad asks. Bending down so he can climb on his back. 

Gordon gratefully takes him up on the offer. And allows his dad to help him into his pyjamas and put him to bed. 

“Bet you’re really glad I got the air con fixed in here” His dad tells him, once he’s settled. 

“Mmm yeah” he replies exhausted. 

“Try and get some sleep Gordon, we are right downstairs if you need anything okay?” His dad reassures him that they aren’t going anywhere. 

*TB*

Virgil is surprised at home time when it is only John waiting for him. 

“Where’s Gordon?” He asks. 

“Dunno. Billy said he went home sick. So I’m assuming he’s at home” John replies unconcerned. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Virgil asks. 

“No idea, I’m not a doctor” John tells him. 

“With that bedside manner you would be a dreadful one!” Virgil tells him sarcastically. 

“Yeah well, I’m going to be an astronaut I don’t need a bedside manner” John replies, just as sarcastically. 

“OI, you two, over here!” A voice from the other side of the car park shouts. 

Racing over to the car Virgil beats John to the front seat. 

“Let’s go quick before John gets in” Virgil tells him laughing. 

“Nope I like not being grounded!” Scott replies. “How was your day?”

“Good until about 5 minutes ago when John told me Gordon was sick. Do you know what’s wrong?” Virgil asks him. 

“No, I just got a message from grandma to say I was only collecting you 2 rat-bags because he wasn’t very well, if John will hurry up and get his seat belt on we can go and find out.” 

“Ready Scott. Let’s get out of here” John tells him. 

Gordon is still asleep when they get home, and both Virgil and Scott feel terrible for not taking his complaint this morning seriously as they join him in his and Virgil’s bedroom. 

Virgil checks his breathing and relaxes when he realises it’s the deep, even breathing of a comfortable sleep. 

Their dad dosed him up on Tylenol to try and get his temperature down, and to help with the pain. 

Virgil stays with him, doing his last week of school homework, even though all their finals are done and past, his English teacher still wants a 1000 word essay before the end of the week, and this is the ideal time to get it typed up. 

He’s still working when his dad calls him down for dinner. 

“What about Gordon?” He asks. 

“Let him sleep, if he wants something later he can. But he did throw up His breakfast all over my shoes earlier, so food probably won’t be too high up his list of priorities when he does wake up!” His dad tells him laughing. 

“Poor Gordon” Virgil replies. 

“I know. If he isn’t feeling better tomorrow I will get him to the doctor” his dad tells him. 

*TB*

Gordon isn’t feeling better in the morning. Even though he has been asleep for nearly 19 hours. He can’t face food and his throat feels like he has been stabbed by a million red hot needles. 

Jeff manages to get him an early appointment where he is diagnosed with a nasty throat infection. And given a course of antibiotics to get rid of it. 

The doctor warned him that he won’t be feeling better for a few days, and to bring him back if he has any concerns. 

“A few days? Johns going to kill me” Gordon tells his dad distraught. 

“Why would you think that?” His dad asks him confused. 

“His graduation is tomorrow. And I said I wouldn’t mess it up for him. But daddy I promise I didn’t get sick on purpose” Gordon tells him miserably. 

“Squid. It’s okay, let me deal with John, you just get your self better. Now how about we go home, you get comfortable on the sofa and I will bring you some ice cream to wash away the taste of this yucky fake banana medicine” His dad tells him waving the bottle at him. 

“Mint choc-chip?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

“Of course, is there any other kind!” His dad replies with a grin. Their love of the same flavoured ice cream being just one of the things the pair share. 

Gordon is sleeping on the sofa while his dad and grandma discuss how they’re going to break the news to John that someone will have to miss the ceremony to stay with him. 

“He would rather have you there Jeff, you’re his father” she insists. 

“But he loves you too, you have helped raise him, mom” Jeff reminds her. 

A dreaded silence falls over them as they have no idea what to do.


	28. Johns choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to choose who goes to his graduation and who stays home with Gordon. 
> 
> Meanwhile grandma cooks dinner!

John can’t believe Gordon got sick 2 days before his graduation. The one day that was meant to be his and his little brother has ruined it for him. Now he’s having to choose a babysitter for the brat while he whines and complains about being ill. 

Giving the pale, skinny blonde asleep on the sofa one last look of resentment, John goes up to his room. Claiming he is working. But he knows the truth; he’s sulking. 

Johns room is his sanctuary, the huge “keep out or else” sign on his door shows he means business. 

Inside it is neat, everything in its place. His sock draw is home to neatly folded paired socks, no odd socks are tolerated In his shrine to organisation! The shirts in his wardrobe are hung according to colour. His books arranged alphabetically. Even the stationary on his desk is always tidy. Gordon knows the best way to annoy John is to move something in his room. 

The light blue walls are home to his posters, all professionally mounted and framed. There is a single family portrait, above his bed. 

The last family portrait before his mom died, taken shortly after Alan was born. And none of the faces have any idea that their world will be torn apart in just weeks. 

His mom, his double. Same hair, same eyes but hers have a loving warmth to them he is missing. 

She is standing at the back with his father. Alan in her arms. Still without any hair, his blue eyes looking at the camera, gazing at the photographer with interest. 

His dad next to her, one arm around her shoulders, the other around Scott, who is standing directly in front of him. Barely up to his dads chest. His dark hair spiked up at the front a grin on his face that John can’t recall seeing anymore. 

John is in the middle. His arms around Gordon in front of him. Johns just lost two of his teeth and his gap toothed smile is self conscious and shy. 

Virgil dwarfing him on his other side, almost as tall as Scott already. 

His polar opposite has a wide grin on his face, that lights up His whole face, bright amber eyes shining with the merriment of a new prank idea. 

And it is that face that John is focusing on, he knows Gordon didn’t do this on purpose, it was just bad timing. 

He resolves not to make a big deal about it, and devises a fool proof method to choose who to bring with him and who to stay home with Gordon. 

His mind made up, he goes back downstairs. His dad is in his office, John doesn’t know it but he is going over the preliminary designs for the thunderbirds. 

Bracing himself John knocks on the door three times. 

“Come in” the voice on the other side tells him. John pushes the door open, and approaches the desk. 

“John” His dad smiles warmly at him. “Have you decided who is coming with you tomorrow?” 

John grins. “Nope. You’re deciding for me” 

He laughs at the confused look on Johns face, so John continues quickly. 

“Well I couldn’t decide without hurting one of the people I love the most in the world if I chose you then grandmas feelings would be Hurt, but you’re my dad. I thought about nothing else all day, nearly ended up getting a question wrong in my algebra class” John breaks off shuddering at the potential humiliation. 

“So pick a hand!” John tells his dad, getting to the point. 

“Right” Jeff replies, playing along. 

John gives him the paper clutches inside his fist. 

Opening it up he reads it aloud. 

“Graduation ceremony” 

“Congratulations dad, you are coming to the ceremony, I will go and break the news to grandma. I just thought this way, it’s fair”. He tells him sincerely. 

“I agree John, good job son. If you want me to be there though you’ll have to give me some time to finish up this paperwork!” Jeff tells him. 

“That’s okay, I know where I’m not wanted!” John replies laughing. 

“You’re always wanted Johnny, never forget that. You and your brothers are my whole world” Jeff replies, smiling. 

“I love you dad” John tells him, on his way out. 

“I love you too son.” Jeff tells him, watching his retreat from the room, as he silently closes the door. 

*TB* 

“Now to break the news to grandma” he thinks. Dreading her reaction. 

“Hey grandma?” He calls out. 

“Through here John, and keep your voice down or you’ll wake your brother up” she tells him from the kitchen. 

“Grandma. I kind of made my mind up about tomorrow and I’m sorry but dad is coming with me. I used a scientific method to choose and please don’t hate me” He tells her. 

“Oh Johnny, you know I could never hate you. How did you decide?” She asks curiously. 

“Put the options on paper and asked dad to choose! I couldn’t do it any other way” John tells her. 

“That’s a very fair method John, and you will have a great time tomorrow with your dad and brothers. Virgil and Scott are all leaving school early to join you and your dad will bring Alan. It’s going to be a beautiful day tomorrow. Perfect for an outdoor ceremony, and your dad is planning something special for tomorrow, but it’s a surprise, you didn’t hear it from me!” She tells him smiling. 

She slides her chair over to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Proud of the mature way he handled that. John has never been a hugger, not like Alan and Gordon, but this is nice, even he can’t deny that. 

They sit there comfortably for a few minutes until they’re interrupted by Virgil. 

“Hey grandma? Is this goo supposed to be on fire?” He asks poking the contents of the sauce pan on the hob with a wooden spoon. 

“My spaghetti sauce” she groans grabbing the pan with both hands and pouring cold water over it. “It’s not supposed to be flammable. I read the ingredients list and nothing on there set it would catch fire!” 

John and Virgil can’t stop themselves from laughing. Grandma grabs the spoon and chases them from the kitchen using it as a weapon. And they run screeching out into the hall way. 

Gordon is standing in the doorway. His arms wrapped around his plush squid. 

“Virgy what’s going on?” He asks sleepily. 

“Nothing Gordy, grandma just set dinner on fire again. Come on, let’s get you back to the sofa.” Virgil tells him, placing his hand on his shoulder and turning him back into the lounge. 

“How are you feeling?” Virgil asks, as this is the first time Gordon has been awake since he got home from school. 

“Like someone has been sandpapering my throat, and my head hurts again” Gordon tells him miserably, as he lies back down, and allows Virgil to cover him up with the blanket. 

“Want me to go and ask grandma if you can have anymore Tylenol?” Virgil asks him sympathetically. 

“Yeah” Gordon replies. 

“Be back in minute Squid.” 

Virgil goes back into the kitchen where grandma is trying to salvage the sauce. Mumbling under her breathe about sieving out the water then warming it back up and serving it. 

“Grandma?” He asks. 

“Not now Virgil. I’m busy” she snaps. 

“But it’s Gordon. He’s in pain” Virgil tells her. 

“Okay. Stir this for me and I will be back soon” she tells him, refusing to let her mood over the ruined dinner get in the way of looking after the little boy who needs her. 

“Gordy?” She asks, approaching him cautiously. Placing her hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature. He looks up at her and starts to cry. 

“Oh Gordy” she sighs. Her heart breaking for him. “Come on let get you sat up and get some medicine in you.” 

Weakly Gordon does has he’s told and doesn’t put up a fight as she sits him up and gives him more Tylenol and a fresh dose of the antibiotics, wishing, not for the first time that day that there was more she could do for him. 

“Try and get some rest, and if you’re hungry later let me know” she tells him once he’s lying back down again, Watching him as he falls asleep, he’s been asleep for most of the day. 

Virgil is still stirring the pan. He knows deep down that the spaghetti sauce is unsalvageable, but at least he tried. 

“Grandma I think it’s time for plan B!” He tells her when she walks back in. 

“Plan B?” She asks. 

“Yeah, pizza!” Virgil replies laughing. 

“Go and order it and I will get rid of this, you’re probably right. Even I think it looks disgusting!” She tells him. 

*TB*

Jeff sighs as there is another knock on door. He’s never going to get this business venture off the ground at this rate! 

“Come in” He finds himself calling again. 

“Hey dad, grandma set the kitchen on fire so I am ordering pizza. Do you want anything specific on yours?” Virgil asks, poking his head round the door. 

“Ham and mushroom please Virg. Come and get me when it’s here and we will eat together okay”. 

“Sure. I’m just going to round up my brothers, I haven’t seen Alan and Scott since I got home. Not sure if I should be concerned or not!” Virgil replies laughing. 

He knows John will be back up in his room. 

“Oi. I am ordering pizza. What do you want?” Virgil asks. Dropping his manners for his younger brother. 

“Double cheese burger with extra pickles please” John replies. “Guessing grandma gave up with the spaghetti?” 

“Yeah. She put up a good fight though!” Virgil tells him, before going to find Scott. 

Scott is in his room with Alan. He’s trying to do his last essay for history which is due in tomorrow but Alan who has been forced to play quietly all day wants attention. He’s sitting on the floor under Scott’s desk asking him multitudes of silly questions. 

“Hey scotty why does it go dark early in the winter? Why didn’t the tornado last week destroy the school so I don’t have to go in September? What is the meaning of life? Scotty why are you ignoring me?” Scotty? Scooooottttty?” Alan calls. 

He’s saved from answering by Virgil entering the room. 

“Knock Virgil for gods sake” Scott tells him exasperated. 

“Like this?” Alan replies knocking on the side of the desk. 

“Yes. What do you want anyway?” Scott asks. 

“Your pizza order, grandma ruined dinner” Virgil tells him. 

“Ham, mushroom, peppers, onions and broccoli please” Scott replies. “And I will pay you 5 dollars to take Alan down stairs with you” 

“Broccly? Euw Scotty!” Alan replies gagging. “I want pepperoni on mine Virgy” 

“Come and help me order it then sprout. Or you’ll end up sharing Scott’s!” Virgil tells him. 

“No. No broccly. It’s gross” Alan insists. 

“And I’m not sharing, so you’ll end up starving!” Scott tells him as Alan crawls out from under the desk and leaps up on to his feet. 

“C’mon” Virgy lets go and order the pizza. I want what Gordys having” Alan tells him changing his mind. 

“Gordy isn’t well Allie, he isn’t having any pizza” Virgil tells him. 

“Still? But he was sick this morning too” Alan reminds him pouting. Before brightening again. “Does this mean I get his Pizza too?” 

“No! Come into my room and we will order the food.” Virgil grabs his hand and brings him into his and Gordon’s room. 

“Virgy when are you going back to your own room?” Alan asks. 

“When Gordon and I decide it’s the right time, you know he doesn’t like sleeping on his own at the moment” Virgil reminds him patiently. 

“Gordy is no fun anymore” Alan tells him. 

“Oh? And why not?” Virgil asks. Looking up from the app where he is ordering the takeaway. 

“I wanted to play with him earlier but he wouldn’t play with me, so I told grandma that he was being mean and she started shouting at me and telling me that I should leave him alone” Alan says sadly. 

“He isn’t well Alan, when you’re ill you don’t like being disturbed do you?” Virgil asks. 

“Suppose.” Alan says, which is the closest think to an apology that he is going to make. 

Virgil is tapping away at his tablet until a ping tells him that the order has been received. 

“What do you want to do until the food gets here?” Virgil asks. 

“Play dragon world 5” Alan replies instantly, eyeing up Virgil’s tablet. 

Virgil gives it to him without a fuss, anything for some peace and quiet! 

*TB*

The rest of the evening passes peacefully and pleasantly. Gordon barely stirs all evening, even when his dad puts him to bed. Or when Virgil comes to bed, stopping to check on him, satisfied that he is just asleep. 

Alan tries to put up a fight, which was stopped in its tracks by a look from Grandma which had him scurrying for cover instantly!

Scott, once left alone, finally got the essay finished, and yawning heavily got into bed, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep instantly. 

John is quiet, and nervous about tomorrow. But he knows he has 3 of his brothers there in person, and his other brother in spirit. And he is finally realising that family is everything to him. Lying awake, hours after everyone else is asleep, looking up at the portrait. More determined than ever to make him mom proud of him, he finally drifts off to sleep.


	29. Happy Graduation John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally its graduation day!

The weather forecast was spot on, and John wakes up to another perfect day. Rolling over onto his side he glances at the alarm clock, 5:30 in the morning. Ugh, he thinks, his alarm won’t be going off for another half an hour, but there is no way he can get any more sleep. 

Switching his alarm off and drags himself out of bed to take a shower, this is HIS day. Visions of the day ahead, with every possible scenario dancing in his head as he stands under the hot water beating down on his head. Falling flat on his face, losing the notes for his valedictorian speech, Gordon recovering and releasing a live skunk on the stage! 

He is getting more nervous as he dries his hair and gets dressed into a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt. The clock now reads 5:45, great still another 2 hours before he has to leave for school, and no idea how to pass the time. How do his brothers waste their time so effectively? 

He is broken from his trance by a knock on his door. 

“Come in” he calls out. “Oh hey dad, you’re up early” 

“Couldn’t sleep wither Johnny? Bet you’re excited for your big day?” his dad tells him. Already dressed in his smartest most expensive suit. 

“Yeah, sure. Excited” John tells him. 

His dad doesn’t buy it. This boy is far too much like his mother to hide anything from him. Raising an eyebrow at him, is all he needs before John starts to blubber. 

“D-d-dad I can’t d-d-do this. What if I fall f-f-flat on my face!” he wails. 

“John, look at me, son. Its all going to be fine. Did I tell you about my graduation from high school? Your uncle Lee and I changed the graduation ceremony music and nearly got banned from the ceremony, your grandfather had to promise the school a new library to avoid me being expelled!” he tells him laughing. 

“Really?!” John laughs. 

“Really? Where do you think your brother gets his evil streak from!” His dad replies laughing. 

“Is Gordon going to be okay dad?” John asks. 

“Yeah, couple of days and he will be running around, diving into the pool and annoying you again, its just a throat infection” his dad reassures him. 

“What if its not dad?” John replies. 

“John, he will be fine, what is this really about?” His dad knows he is changing the subject from his graduation, trying to avoid the subject.

“I don’t want to graduate dad, I want everything to stay the same. I am not ready for things to change” John tells him, tearing up again. 

His dad has no more words for him, pulling him into his embrace for a cuddle. 

John only pulls away when his alarm goes off. 

“breakfast?” his dad asks. 

“Rain check dad? I don’t think I can eat anything” he tells him. 

“Nope, even if its just a slice of toast John, you need something to eat or you’ll end up fainting on the stage” 

“Fainting?! I never thought about that” John groans, adding another dreaded scenario to the ever-increasing list in his mind. 

“won’t happen if you eat John” his dad tries to reassure him.

Together they go downstairs, Jeff starting breakfast while John sits quietly at the table, his head resting on his arms, his eyes shut. 

His brothers slowly trickle into the kitchen, including Gordon. 

“Gordon, you’re awake, want something to eat Squid?” his dad asks, looking at his fish properly Jeff is concerned, he has not eaten anything in 24 hours, even turning down ice cream. 

“No” Gordon mumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes, “I don’t feel good again” he tells his dad. He is still in his pyjamas and has bought his plush squid down with him. 

“What’s wrong Gordy?” His dad asks, abandoning the cereal he was putting out, to examine him. 

“My face hurts daddy and my tummy and my legs and the light is hurting my eyes” he replies, almost in tears. 

“Mom?” His dad turns to his Grandma. 

“He is burning up again Jeff” she confirms. “I will get him back to bed, you get this lot to school, don’t forget Alan you’re going to work with daddy this morning and to Johns ceremony this afternoon” she addresses the 4-year-old.

“Really?” All thoughts of his brother forgotten as he climbs on to his chair and jumps on to his dads back. 

“Alan! Get Down!” Grandma tells him. 

“He’s okay, aren’t you Allie” His dad smiles at him, spinning him around and popping him back down on the floor. 

“I give up” Grandma tells them laughing and taking Gordon back to bed, with more Tylenol and antibiotics, settling down on the bed next to him, with a book, while he snuggles into her side and falls asleep. 

*TB*

Jeff agrees to drop John and Virgil off on his way to work with Alan and agrees to meet up for the ceremony at 1 o’clock in the school field where the teachers are already setting up.

Alan has not been to the office before, and he can barely contain his excitement as his dad pulls into his private parking space in front of the building. 

Jeff starts him off with a tour of the office, Alans excitement is slowly ebbing away, and he is becoming more and more frustrated as they move from floor to floor. 

“Daddy?” Alan says to his father in a small voice. 

“What’s wrong Allie?” his dad replies. 

“I don’t understand” He tells him crying. 

Jeffs colleagues gather round concerned, hoping that nothing is seriously wrong.

“What don’t you understand Allie? His dad tries. 

“Where are all the clowns you said you worked with?!” he asks tearfully. 

Jeff gasps, hoping that his employees will see the funny side and not quit! Luckily they are all laughing. 

“Really Jeff?” a voice from behind him says. 

“UNCLE LEE!” Alan cries. 

“ALVIN” Lee replies holding his arms out for a hug. 

“It’s Alan!” Alan tells him indignantly. 

“Are you sure?” Lee replies grinning. 

“YES!” Alan tells him, laughing now. 

“You are the biggest clown of the lot Lee!” Jeff tells him. “What are you doing here anyway? You aren’t due back from vacation until Monday” 

“I know, but I heard a rumour Jimmy was graduating today and you had a spare ticket because Graham was sick” Lee tells him. 

Meh. Close enough Jeff thinks! “How did you find out?”

“Spencer called to tell me and ask is I wanted to come” Lee tells him fondly. 

“Scott is your godson Lee, and you still can’t remember his name!” Jeff laughs. 

“I am just pulling your leg Jeff, I know all of their names, birthdays, blood types and show sizes!” Lee tells him fondly. “These boys are my family, you know that” 

“I do, now let’s finish the tour Allie” Jeff says. Getting back on topic. 

“No, I want to stay with Uncle Lee!” Alan replies poking his tongue out at his father. 

Lee shrugs, “What do you think Jeff, want me to take him for a bit I could get him a second breakfast” 

“Or you can take him to the park across the street, get rid of some of that excess energy!” Jeff tells him. 

“PARK!” Alan cries happily, grabbing Lees hand and dragging him back to the stairs. 

“Lee, get him back here for 12” Jeff reminds him. 

“Sure thing Jeff” Lee replies, allowing Alan to pull him away.

*TB*

Just 3 hours with Alan is enough to remind Lee why he didn’t get married and have kids! Collapsing into the spare chair in Jeffs office he moans, covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Long day Lee?” Jeff asks grinning. 

“He just doesn’t stop! Does he even sleep?” Lee asks exhausted. His hands still covering his face. 

“Every now and again!” Jeff tells him eyeing up Alan fondly. “Come on Allie, lets go and see your big brothers, coming Lee?” 

Lee uncovers one eye and gazes at Jeff. “coming” he tells him “Allie Lets go!” 

Alan skips out the room, and over to the elevator. “I get to press the button!” Alan tells them, “and I want to go in uncle Lees car not yours, and I want to drive!” 

“Yes, no and never going to happen!” Jeff tells him laughing.

“Why not daddy? You let Scotty drive” Alan asks. 

“Scotty has a licence!” Jeff replies. 

“when can I get a licence?” Alan queries, not getting put off by being told no again. 

“When you are 35” Lee tells him. 

“Daddy but that won’t be for a hundred years!” Alan protests, as Jeff gets him into his car seat, and drives to the school.

*TB*

John thinks he is ready, he has spent the morning rehearsing his speech, he has even managed to eat the biscuits his Grandma remembered to put in his bag. 

The only thing missing now is his guests! But he isn’t going to panic, they aren’t due for another 45 minutes!   
“JOHNNY!” there is a scream from across the playground. That is a voice he would recognise anywhere! 

“Allie!” he replies, running over to his youngest brother and dad, stopping in his tracks when he realises that they are not alone. “Uncle Lee” 

“Jordan!” Lee replies grinning. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks, he was not expecting this. 

“Well a little birdie told me your Grandma and Brother couldn’t make it and there was a spare ticket going, it was this or dinner with my brother and sister in law in Canada, this was a shorter drive!” Lee tells him.

*TB*

Virgil has to return a book to the library before he can leave, then he is free for 12 weeks, no more school. 12 weeks of freedom, and he can not wait. 

“Hey Tracy” 

Looking round it is Zack and his gang. Great. 

“Are you looking for the loser convention?” Zack asks, while his gang laughs. 

“I am”, Virgil replies, “Oh look, I found it! I will see you losers next year when you repeat the 8th grade!” 

“why are you leaving early?” Zack asks.

“Parole for good behaviour, again something you would never get to experience!” Virgil replies. 

“See you in September Tracy” Zack tells him grinning. 

“Bye Zack” Virgil replies. He has never had any trouble dealing with the school’s bullies, growing up with 4 brothers he knows how to stick up for himself. 

Smiling to himself as he crosses the street to the elementary school. 

*TB*

Jeff is called into the principal’s office before the ceremony. Wandering what trouble Gordon could have gotten into when he isn’t even at school Jeff knocks on Mr Morgans door. This is the first time he has been in this office since the incident last September. Memories of that fateful day threaten the carefully guarded wall he has built in his brain. 

There is a box on the desk, Jeff raises an eyebrow and takes a seat. 

“Jeff, welcome. I thought seeing as today is the last day of school, and Gordon has missed the last opportunity to pick his confiscated items up, I thought you might like to take it home for him.”

Jeff looks in the box. There is a fake rubber chicken, fake puke, a giant rubber spider and for some reason the cactus John got him for his birthday. 

“I will see that he gets them back” Jeff promises. “Do you have his report card, or do I not want to know?

“Yep, and I think you are underestimating him Jeff, he hasn’t failed a single class this year. He even picked up A’s in Maths, Geography and gym. I don’t know why old Bellend had such a problem with him, he really is not as bad as his reputation!” 

“Mmm, that man is glad he moved to England, the further away he is the happier I am” Jeff tells him. 

“I bet you are. Come on, lets go and get rid of my 6th graders” Mr Morgan replies, smiling. 

Together they leave the office Jeff joining Virgil, Scott, Alan and Lee in the audience with Gordons box. 

John is waiting to be called to give his speech, he has read through the speech a hundred times, he cannot remember a single word. 

He doesn’t hear a word of Mr Morgans introduction speech and is surprised when his friend Jack starts to push him towards the stage. 

John thinks he might be sick if he opens his mouth, looking out into the audience he spots his family. Alan is standing on his chair to get a better view, while Scott tries to pull him down. Well it cannot get much more embarrassing, John thinks. Smiling now he throws his flash cards over his shoulder. 

“I spent days working on this speech, but you know what. None of what I thought was important matters. I studied hard and got straight A’s. That was the most important thing in my life. I almost missed my brother’s birthday weekend as I couldn’t stand the thought of missing a single lesson, and I only went because my dad agreed to change our flight until after school. My whole life was in a textbook, every minute of my day meticulously planned. From what I ate for breakfast down to how many pages of my history book I could read on my way home from school. I didn’t need to study every minute I was awake, and I want to apologise to everyone for being so caught up in winning that I neglected everything that is important.”

John takes a moment to look at his dad, who for once is giving him his undivided attention. 

“I know that next year everything for everyone here will change, we are all off to middle school, and my youngest brother is starting Kindergarten, and don’t worry Allie, Gordon will look out for you, because he knows how to be a brother.” 

Alan has heard enough, slipping out of Scotts grasp, he runs through the crowd towards the stage. Jeff chasing after him as the audience roars with laughter. 

“ALAN, GET BACK HERE!” Jeff calls. 

“JOHNNY! YOU ARENT A TERRIBLE BROTHER. I LOVE YOU!” Alan shouts as he climbs up onto the stage. And throws himself at Johns legs. 

John picks him up, getting him settled on his hip. Alan looks out at the audience, which is now his. “Happy Gaurduation Johnnys friends!” He says grinning.   
“Well that went well!” John tells his dad, once he is off the stage and has been presented with his diploma. 

“Could have been worse, how much of a troublemaker is Alan?” Mr Morgan asks. 

“Somewhere in between Satan and Gordon!” Jeff replies grinning. “Alan is more enthusiastic than trouble though” he adds trying to reassure Mr Morgan. 

“Dad? Grandmas on the phone, she wants to know why you aren’t answering your mobile!” Virgil tells his dad interrupting, holding out his iPhone. 

“Thanks Virg” he tells him, taking the phone. 

“Mom, sorry I haven’t got mine turned back on yet. What’s wrong?”

“Meet me in the emergency room Jeff. It's Gordon” she replies.


	30. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has been rushed into hospital. Have they made it in time?!

“What happened? Is he okay? Mom?” Jeff questions worried. He can see Virgil staring at him, his eyes filled with terror. 

“I went to check on him, and his breathing felt weird. His heart was racing and I couldn’t get him to wake up. Jeff they think it’s sepsis, they’re running tests. You have to get here. Now” she tells him. 

“On my way” he confirms hanging up and passing the phone back to Virgil. 

“Dad?” Virgil asks. 

“Get your brothers, get Scott to follow me to the hospital. I will explain everything when we get there. Hurry Virgil” he tells him, seeing as Virgil has not moved. 

Virgil doesn’t need to be told twice. He goes to find Scott. Grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the friends he was catching up with. 

“Virgil? What’s wrong” Scott asks. 

“Grandma called, Gordon’s really sick we have to go to the hospital. Now. You’re driving. Go and get John, I will get Alan” Virgil tells him, the authority in his voice betraying the fear in his heart. 

“They’re together over there, just go and wait by the car Virg.” Scott tells him pointing out their brothers. Alan is still being held by John and being introduced to his future teachers. 

Scott runs over to him, panting slightly. “John we have to go” He tells him. 

“Why? Scott. What’s wrong?” John asks. Getting a proper look at the horrified look on his face. 

“It’s Gordon. I don’t know what’s going on, but Virgil said he’s in the hospital” 

Johns already pale face goes ghostly white. He doesn’t hesitate to follow, holding Alan so tightly he starts to whimper in pain, which John ignores while he’s running, behind Scott out to the carpark. Where Virgil is already waiting. 

Their dads car is long gone. John unfurls Alan fingers from his and gets him into his car seat. Alan is still crying and has no idea what is happening. John is sat in the back with him, and he keeps talking to him while Scott drives out of the car park. 

Virgil is sat beside him, his knuckles white from gripping the seat hard while Scott Speeds round the corner. 

“Slow down Scott” Virgil demands. “You get a ticket dad will kill you”

Scott eases off the throttle slightly, he’s tailgating the car in front of him, and starts to beep his horn to get him to move. 

“Scott quit it, or you’re going to end up getting arrested, or crash. You crash this car Scott and I will never forgive you” Virgil knows they need to get there in one piece and Scott is in full blown panic mode. 

“Okay fine” Scott tells him slowing back down to the speed limit. 

“Thank you” Virgil replies, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

Scott finally gets them to the hospital, Virgil immediately jumping from the car before he has even had the chance to park properly. 

Virgil never thought he would be back here so soon after his own illness, as he tears through the emergency room almost knocking his dad off his feet. 

“Dad!” What happened. Where is he?” Virgil asks desperately. 

“They’re waiting on some test results, your grandma is with him, but they think it’s sepsis” his dad tells him sadly. 

“And that is what exactly?” Virgil asks frustrated. He has seen the campaigns on tv about how deadly it is, but none of them adequately explain what it actually means. 

“Its a serious bacterial infection, the bacteria from the initial infection has gotten into his bloodstream it can cause organ failure and even death if left untreated.” His dad tells him seriously. He knows sugar coating it for Virgil won’t help. He asked him for a straight answer, and his dad is going to give it to him. 

“It isn’t fair dad. He’s just a kid. He’s spent so much bloody time in this place they should name it after him!” Virgil replies. 

There is so much emotion in his words, it’s all there. Sadness that this keeps happening to his little brother, frustration that he can’t do a thing to stop, guilt that maybe just once it could have happened to someone else. 

“I Know Virgil, I would swap places with him in a heartbeat if I could.” His dad replies, placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Gently cupping the back of his neck before pulling him towards him, they’re joined by Scott, John and Alan. And Jeff has to start all over again. Explaining to his brothers what is going on. 

John knew. He just knew it was serious. He should have listen to his gut this morning when it was telling him that there was something wrong. 

“Can we go and see him?” He asks. 

“Not yet” is his dads reply. 

Scott collapses into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. This is the last place he expected to spend the afternoon. John joins him pulling his knees up to his chin and resting his head on them. Staring out into the room, completely lost In his own thoughts. 

Alan is just standing completely still and silent, 2 abilities none of his brothers thought he possessed! He has no idea why he was bought here. No one has told him anything. He’s confused and he’s scared. This place has awful memories for him. 

“Allie?” Scott asks. Picking up on the lost look in his eyes. “Come here sprout”

Alan runs to him, Scott picking him up and holding him on his lap. And the 4 of them sit in silence, unable to think of a single word to say. 

*TB*

“How long have we been here Scotty?” Alan asks. He’s starting to get restless. His dad disappeared as soon as they arrived and they’ve just been left here for what feels like days to him. 

Scott sighs, looking at his watch “25 minutes Alan” he tells him patiently. 

“I’m thirsty” he tells him pouting. 

“Fine. Anyone else want anything while I’m up?” Scott asks, sliding Alan down onto the floor, before standing up. 

“Coke please” John replies. 

“Coffee” Virgil tells him. 

“Coffee” Alan also tells him. 

Causing all 3 of his big brothers to laugh, despite everything. 

“Absolutely not!” Scott tells him “you can have fruit juice”. 

“Okay fine, but I want chocolate too” Alan tells him. 

“Anything else your lordship?” Scott asks him unable to keep the smile from his face. 

“Yeah I want to drive your car, I asked daddy and uncle Lee Earlier and they both said no” Alan tells him starting to pout again, as he never gets his own way. 

Scott just stands and stares at him, in amazement. When did his baby brother get so vocal? He thinks. 

“Nope not going to happen Sprout, you can have a fruit juice and an apple” Scott admonishes him. 

Alan is now on the verge of a temper tantrum he wants a chocolate bar and he will get one even if he has to scream the place down. 

“NO!” He shouts, in frustration. 

“Okay fine you can have water and no snack” Scott is not in the mood for this. 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Alan screams. Throwing himself onto the floor, banging his fists against Scott’s legs. 

“I’m going to take him outside. If dad gets back tell him where we have gone. And tell him why” Scott tells Virgil. 

“But dad will be furious with him!” Virgil replies. Usually they try to hide Alan’s tantrums from both their father and grandma as neither would approve. 

“I know. He deserves it” Scott says. Picking Alan up he throws him over his shoulder and walks out the door into the sunlight. 

There is a wooden bench across the road, near the Helijet landing station. Scott carries him over to it and sets him down on the ground. 

“Your brother is seriously ill in there. We don’t have time for you to throw a tantrum. You are not having sugar and that’s final. Now you are going to sit here with me quietly and the next word that comes out of your mouth will be an apology or I will see to it that you don’t even get to sniff a chocolate bar until you’re 18. Have I made myself clear?” Scott asks sharply. 

Alan sniffs. Folding his arms in front of his chest and huffs loudly. 

He sits there for nearly 10 minutes. Scott watching the hustle of the hospital as people come and go. Alan is sitting staring at the floor. He hates being In trouble with his brothers. 

“Scotty?” He asks quietly. 

Scott looks down and the small, contrite little figure on the bench next to him and raises one eyebrow. 

“Yes Alan?” He questions. 

“I’m sorry Scotty. I was just hungry. I didn’t mean to make you mad” he tells him. Biting his lip, tears threatening his eyes again. 

“That’s okay Allie, but you have to learn that you can not have your own way all of the time. I would do anything I had to to protect you and if it means telling you off I will do it.” 

“Okay. Scotty? Can we go back in now? I won’t ask you for anything” Alan promises him. 

“Sure. If you are hungry that apple is still available!” Scott tells him, a small smile escaping his lips. 

“What about the coffee?” Alan asks. 

“When you’re in middle school!” Scott replies grinning now. “Come on let’s go back inside”

*TB*

“Still no news?” Scott asks when he has Alan settled on the chair next to him with the apple and juice. 

“Nothing, it’s been over an hour Scott” John tells him. 

“I know. This is the worst part. Knowing he is in there and I can’t do a thing to help” 

“Boys?” Their grandma calls from the entry to the main corridor. 

“Grandma” they gasp and run over to her. 

“Grandma Scott told me off!” Alan tells her. Holding his arms out for her to pick him up. Burying his face into her neck when she obliges. 

“He deserved it!” Scott reassures her. “How is he?” 

“Why don’t you come and see for yourselves” she tells them smiling, leading them to the intensive care ward. Which they could all find in the dark now, they have spent so much time there. 

Gordon is lying on his back, with an IV hooked into his arm. He’s awake but clearly exhausted, and he looks younger than Alan. 

“One at a time and a few minutes only, then I want you all to go home” their dad tells them. 

“Can I go first?” John asks. To the surprise of his brothers. But they agree. 

Pushing open the door, John perches on the edge of the bed. 

“You really scared us this time Gordy” John tells him. Gently massaging his hand. 

“I’m sorry” he replies. “Did I ruin your graduation?” 

“You don’t have to apologise Gordon. And no, you haven’t ruined anything. Looks like you’ve have a lucky escape” 

“Yeah. The doctor said grandma saved me by getting me here” Gordon tells him. He’s yawning heavily. 

“Look I will let you get some sleep, you need it. And don’t forget tomorrow is the first say of summer vacation and you really don’t want to waste it stuck in here, so get better as quickly as possible okay?” John tells him smiling. 

“Did uncle Lee make it? Gordon asks. 

“Yeah when we left he was hooking up with your science teacher”. John replies laughing. 

“Johnny that’s gross” Gordon protests. 

“Yet wanting to keep Virgil’s appendix in a jar wasn’t?” John grins. 

“Nope that was science!” Gordon tells him, a serious expression on his face. 

“Get some sleep.” John gives in. Gently kissing him on the forehead and getting up. 

“Night Johnny” he replies. Even though it isn’t even 5pm. 

Alan is only allowed in with his father and not on his own. 

But Scott and Virgil both spend a few minutes with him while grandma catches them up on what happened. 

And more importantly what happens next. 

“He’s going to have to stay for a few days, but he was lucky he was bought in so quickly. Another few hours and irreversible damage could have been done to his organs. Fortunately John is a match if he needed a kidney transplant!”

Breaking up at the shocked look on their faces. 

“How do you know that?” John asks. 

“When he was born we had you all tested just in case he needed anything donated. He also shares a blood type with you John!” She tells him. 

“Ha! And there was you thinking you and Gordon had nothing in common!” Scott laughs. 

“It works both ways Scott, now I know where to go if I ever need a kidney” John replies. Also laughing. 

“Boys!” Grandma interrupts and gets back to her story. 

“After we get him home he will need to be monitored for any signs of illness and he will need to keep taking the medication for at least 2 weeks. 

“Are we still going to dads island?” Virgil asks. 

“Yeah, once he’s given the all clear a few weeks in paradise will be the perfect way to recover” grandma reassures him. 

They end up staying for a few more hours until eventually Alan starts to fall asleep, John too is exhausted from such a long day. 

“I’m going to take this lot home Jeff, we will be back tomorrow okay” grandma tells him. Looking in at Gordon who is sleeping comfortably mumbling incoherently in his sleep. 

“Yeah it’s fine. This has been the strangest day” he tells her. His eyes too are on Gordon. “I’m going to book into the hotel once they throw me out of here and I will call you if anything changes.”

“Or if you need something. No matter what time it is Jeff, you know my phone is always on for you son” she tells him. 

“I do. And mom?” He has. 

“Yes?” She replies. 

“Thanks. For everything” he tells her. Lying his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. 

“You’re welcome son” she tells him quietly. 

“Okay you lot let’s go!” She turns and rounds the 4 of them up. Alan insists on being carried out to Scott’s car. 

“Where’s your car grandma?” He asks looking round for it. 

“At home I came in the ambulance with Gordon.” She replies. 

“Does that mean you have to walk home?” Alan asks. 

“No! I’m coming with you guys” she tells him. 

“Is Scotty going to charge you like a taxi?” He asks. 

“No I’m not!” Scott replies snorting. 

“I would” Alan tells them honestly. 

“I don’t doubt that! Come on let’s go home”


	31. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is released from the hospital, Alan doesn’t like all the special treatment his brother is getting and doesn’t hesitate to show his displeasure.

The doctors keep Gordon in intensive care for 3 days with antibiotics drip fed directly into his bloodstream. He’s bored and miserable. This is supposed to be his summer holiday, and he’s spending it in hospital. 

The first 24 hours were okay, he slept for most of it, but as the antibiotics kick in and combat the infection he’s starting to feel better. And he’s ready to go home. 

The only thing that has stopped him from breaking down completely is the company. His brothers are on their summer vacation too and Virgil and Scott are happy to spend most of the day keeping him company. Scott still feels guilty for not believing him when he said he didn’t feel well, and is trying to make it up to him with bribes of celery crunch bars and milkshakes. Two of his known favourites. Gordon is happy to let him, not because he blames Scott, but because he needs him by his side. 

Virgil is reading to him when they are interrupted by Gordon’s doctor. Who is accompanied by his dad. 

“Hey Gordo, ready to get out of here?” His dad asks. 

“Really?” He asks, barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Yeah, your latest tests results aren’t showing any signs of infection. IV can come out and we can take you home. But there is one condition” the doctor tells him. “You will need to complete a further course of antibiotics and I want to see you in a weeks time to rerun the tests. If you even get a slight hint of a sore throat tell your dad or grandma and they’ll bring you back straight away. Okay?” 

Gordon nods happily. He can even put up with that vile tasting medicine if it means he can get out of here and go home. 

He watches with interest as a nurse comes into remove the cannula from his arm. Flinching slightly as it tugs the skin. 

“Sorry, here hold this over it for a few minutes. That should stop the bleeding” she tells him, placing a cotton wool pad over the incision. “I’m going to dispose of this, I will be back in a few minutes.” 

“Did you bring me clothes? Or can I wear my pyjamas all the way home?” He asks Virgil. 

“Pyjamas. You prefer them to normal clothes and they’re more comfortable, and dad said you’re going for a nap once we get home anyway” Virgil replies smiling. 

“But I’m not tired. I have been stuck in this bed for months” He exaggerates disconsolately, his face falling. 

“It’s only been 3 days Squid” Virgil reminds him. 

“It feels like months” Gordon insists pouting. 

“What feels like months?” His dad asks walking back into the room, with the nurse, having completed the release paper work. 

She removes the cotton wool and covers the incision with a bandaid. 

“Being in here daddy. I want to go home” Gordon insists. 

“Come on then, let’s go!” His dad replies smiling. Bringing a wheelchair over to the bed. 

“Why can’t I walk out of here?” He asks. Eyeing up the chair with disdain. 

“Hospital policy Squid. It’s the wheelchair or stay here” His dad tells him laughing at the look of disgust on his face. 

“Fine” Gordon replies grumpily. Swinging his legs down off the bed and standing up, he finds his unused limbs unable to support him, swaying slightly, he is caught from falling by Virgil. 

“Ready for the wheelchair?” His dad asks. 

“Yeah” Gordon replies sheepishly. Getting himself settled and allowing Virgil to wheel him out of the room. 

“Daddy can we stop by the nurses station so I can say goodbye to Nathan. He is the best, he let me stay up all night and watch tv for hours after you left for the night. We watched the new live action Finding Nemo movie when I couldn’t sleep” Gordon asks, turning his head to his dad, who’s walking alongside Virgil. 

“Of course we can.” His dad replies, “how about we donate some of these flowers?” 

“That’s a good idea daddy” Gordon replies happily. 

Nathan is thrilled to see his favourite patient escape, and with the flowers. 

“I’m going to miss you buddy, come back and visit anytime okay? Just not as a patient!” He tells him. 

“Can we watch finding Nemo again?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

“Sure” He replies smiling. 

“Did he really stay up all night?” Jeff asks as Virgil starts to take him outside. 

“Nah, he woke up about 11pm, he had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I kept him company with a movie and he fell asleep again after it had finished.” 

“Did he say what the nightmare was about?” Jeff queries him, Gordon hasn’t had a nightmare since he got Scott grounded. 

“No he just kept saying don’t hit me over and over again. I got him calmed down and we watched the movie before he fell asleep again.” Nathan conforms. 

“Bellend” Jeff fumes. 

“Excuse me?!” Nathan replies offended. 

“Sorry! Not you. Gordon was assaulted about 9 months ago. By his former principal, his nickname given to him by Gordon initially was Old Bellend, it still gives him the occasional nightmare.” Jeff knows it technically isn’t true, he’s the only one who hit Gordon, but in his mind if he blames the whole thing on Old Bellend it doesn’t give him the sleepless nights too. 

“That’s awful, he’s just a little kid” Nathan replies furiously. 

“I know. Thank you for looking out for him while I wasn’t here” Jeff tells him. 

“Just doing my job Mr Tracy and he’s a good kid, the reason I got into this line of work, I love helping people and saving lives.” He insists. 

“I suppose I had better get out to the car before Gordon drives home without me!” Jeff tells him laughing. 

“Goodbye Mr Tracy”. 

*TB*

Despite Gordon claiming he isn’t tired he is asleep before they get home. 

“Come on Squid, we are home. Come and lie on the sofa” Virgil tells him gently waking him up. 

“Mmm can I have ice cream?” He asks. 

“I think that’s a definite possibility” Virgil tells him smiling. “But we need to get you in the house first.” 

Bribery always works on Gordon, as he unsteadily climbs out the car, leaning on Virgil as they walk into the house. 

Alan is waiting for them. Being restrained from leaping on Gordon by grandma who has his arms pinned to his sides, while he struggles to free himself. Apart from the first day he hasn’t been allowed near Gordon for fears of a secondary infection, and he has missed him. Finally he tears himself free and into Gordon’s arms. 

Gordon tries to pick him up, but the illness has zapped him of his upper body strength and he can’t. Instead collapsing on to the sofa, exhausted. 

“Daddy?” Alan asks confused and concerned. He hasn’t seen Gordon so easily defeated by anything before. 

“He will be fine Allie, he just needs to rest. He has been through a terrifying ordeal let’s go and get his ice cream from the freezer and see how grandma is getting on with lunch.” 

“How come he gets ice cream before lunch and I have to eat burned stew?” Alan asks. The injustice causing him go protest loudly. 

“Alan don’t start or you’ll be in bed all afternoon” His dad threatens. 

“It isn’t fair! He’s always sick. Everything always revolves around him. Johns right he’s a stupid, spoilt brat and you should have left him in the hospital” Alan protests. 

Jeff raises one eyebrow at the angry 4 year old. Before picking him up and taking him to his room.

The room is filthy. There are clothes and toys everywhere. 

Placing him down on the bed, his dad decides to talk to him. 

“What is this about Alan? You know your brother is sick. You also know that he loves you, I don’t want to hear you saying such horrible things about him. Not now, not ever. I won’t have it Alan, and you’re now confined to your room for the rest of the day. I will bring you up your lunch, but you are not getting any dessert.” Jeff tells him. 

“I HATE YOU AND I HATE GORDON!” Alan screams back at him. 

Jeff leaves, closing the door behind him before he says or does something he will regret. 

Knocking on Johns door he opens it expecting to find him at his desk studying. 

“What are you doing John?” He asks. 

“Writing a book” he replies. 

“Writing a book?” Jeff questions, surprised. 

“Yeah, I have been studying astrophysics for the last 18 months and corresponding with professor Dixon from Harvard and we are writing it together.” John replies. 

“That’s brilliant John, let me know if you need any help, lunch is served and Gordon’s home if you want to come downstairs.” 

“Awesome. How is he?” John asks. 

“Tired but He’s getting better, Alan is in bed for the day in disgrace though” His dad warns. 

“What happened?” John asks confused. 

“Another tantrum. I’m not putting up with it anymore” His dad replies. “He’s turned into a little brat recently and if it doesn’t stop he will be spending more time in his room” 

It is only Jeff, John, Virgil, Scott and grandma at the table. Gordon is asleep on the sofa and Alan is in his room sulking. 

Jeff is trying to eat the stew. But if he’s being entirely honest with himself he would have happily joined Alan’s protest and demanded ice cream instead. 

The lumpy grey bits are apparently beef, but they’re overcooked and chewy. The vegetables are watery and almost mush but they eat it, without complaint. Grandma might be a terrible cook, but they have been bought up well enough to know not to complain. 

*TB*

Jeff takes Alan up a plate of stew after lunch while the boys join Gordon in the lounge with ice cream. 

Alan is sitting on the window sill staring out at the back yard. His knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them. There are tears slowly falling down his face. He doesn’t hate his dad or Gordon he just gets frustrated when he gets so much special treatment all the time. 

“Allie?” 

“Daddy?” He replies. Wiping the tears away with the bottom of his T-shirt. 

“Come here sprout” 

Alan runs into his dads open arms. Fresh tears soaking his shirt. 

“I’m sorry daddy. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean any of it” he cries “I don’t hate you or Gordy or anybody” 

“It’s okay Allie. I know you didn’t mean it sprout. But you have got to start thinking before you open your mouth. And you have to realise that if it had been you who got sick we would be given you the exact same treatment. I love you all equally, you know that don’t you?” His dad asks. Holding him in his arms. 

“Yeah I do” 

“Good, now eat your lunch Allie and then clean this mess up! And I will see you in the morning” 

“Can I go and see Gordy first?” He asks hopefully. 

“You want to apologise?” His dad asks. 

Alan just nods without speaking. 

“Okay, but then you’re back up here cleaning, I will wait here” his dad reminds him. 

“Okay” Alan tells him. A smile escaping his tear stained face, as he runs out the room. 

10 minutes later he has not come back, the stew is now a congealed, cold mess on the plate and Jeff wouldn’t feed it to his worst enemy, and Alan has not done as he asked and returned to the room. 

Sighing he goes to investigate. Entering the lounge Alan is curled up on the sofa eating Gordon’s ice cream while Gordon is asleep. 

“Hmm-hmm” Jeff coughs to get his attention. Alan looks up with a guilty expression on his face. 

“I pologised daddy then he said I could finish his ice cream” Alan insists. 

“He did say that dad” Virgil confirms. 

“Get back to your room Alan” His dad replies. 

“Can I take the ice cream?” He asks. 

“Fine! Just get upstairs and get your room cleaned” 

*TB*

Gordon does as the doctor ordered and keeps taking his medication, and is cleared of all forms of illness and finally given the clearance required to travel, after two weeks. 

His strength returning quickly with laps in the pool every afternoon, while his dad and brothers watch on in awe of his talent. 

He talks about stepping up his training in September and joining a group which meets on a Saturday morning as well as upping his after school sessions to 5 a week. 

But his dad is reluctant to agree, promising him that he will look at the options at the end of the summer, Gordon happily packs for his vacation.


	32. Spider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has one thing he is scared of!

Gordon spent his first summer on Tracy Island after completing the third grade. It was a difficult year, one that nearly destroyed his whole family, but they are stronger than ever, and Gordon knows that together they can get through anything. 

His packing is complete, and he is ready to leave, even though they are not going to be leaving until tomorrow morning. He is sitting on the floor on his and Virgil’s bedroom, giggling at his eldest brother attempting to tempt a spider into a glass so it can be safely removed from the house. Preferably before Virgil comes in and freaks. It is a known fact among the household. Virgil Hates spiders.

“Scotty, it’s getting away!” Gordon tells him unhelpfully, as the spider climbs up the wall. 

“Not helping Squid!” Scott replies, climbing up on Virgils bed, making a leap for the spider, he misses and falls. 

There is a loud crack as the bed frame breaks. 

“FUCK!” Scott shouts, jumping down from the bed. 

The noise attracts Grandma from downstairs, running into the room followed closely by Alan, she runs over to Scott. 

“Scott, honey? Are you okay?” grabbing his wrists, she starts to check him for cuts, bruises, broken bones, concussion, internal organ damage… only stopping when she is satisfied that he is okay. 

Then she cuffs him round the back of the head!

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” she demands loudly. 

“Ow! Grandma, not so hard” Scott protests, as Gordon and Alan roar with laughter. 

“Well?” she asks again, straightening up and glaring at him with her arms folded. 

“There was a spider” is Scott’s explanation. 

“Which is still running round this room somewhere” Gordon tells her. “Scotty was trying to catch it, but it is more intelligent than he is!” 

“No, no it is not, it just has the ability to climb the walls” Scott replies, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe if the spider bit you, you could learn to climb walls and shoot webs from your hands like spiderman” Gordon tells him. 

“And where is Virgil supposed to sleep tonight? We are not leaving until tomorrow morning. And how are you going to explain this to him when he gets back from his piano lesson?” she asks him, cutting Scott of from the reply he was about to give. 

“On his mattress on the floor, or in Gordons bed. Its only one night! And I was planning on blaming it on Alan” Scott tells her grinning. 

“You will not, and get this mess cleaned up. You will be sleeping in there and Virgil can have your bed, and if I hear you have been trying to blame it on your baby brother, I will make sure you spend your entire summer vacation on laundry duty!” Grandma tells him, with the authority she uses when she means business. 

“Yes Grandma” Scott replies contritely, that is no false promise!

“Good boy. Pop the spider in the barn once you have caught it, then get rid of Virgils broken bed. As we are leaving early tomorrow morning, I want your packing done, and inspected by 7 o’clock. No Explosives Gordon!” She tells the two boys, backing out of the room and leaving them too it. 

“I am already packed Grandma. Daddy said I can have the room with the ocean view when we get there, my suitcase is already downstairs by the front door. Go and check if you don’t believe me” Gordon replies, a look of smug arrogance on his face, as he is aware that Virgil has not even thought about it.

“Oh, I will” She tells him. “In fact, lets go and have a look together”. Holding her hand out for him, and together they leave Scott to clean up the room, and catch the spider, Alan following them.

Gordons suitcase is filled with pairs of swimming trunks, his finding Nemo towel and celery crunch bars. 

“Where are the rest of your clothes? Pyjamas, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers?” She asks him amused.

“Don’t need them, I am going to go swimming every day. Daddy said so.” Gordon tells her, proud of his efforts to do his own packing. 

“You did a great job, but there are a few things that you will miss if you leave behind.” She tells him kindly. “Where is your Squid? You can possibly leave that here”.

“I wasn’t going to; he’s coming on the plane with me. Daddy agreed that he wouldn’t like it in the suitcase”. Alan is going in the suitcase and Squid is having his seat” Gordon tells her seriously. 

Grandma is unable to contain her laughter. But she knows that she will have to repack this before the morning. 

*TB*

Virgil has just finished his last piano lesson before the vacation, he cannot believe it took him so long to pluck up the courage he needed to start playing again. 

The teacher his dad found, lives in a farmhouse a mile down the road from theirs. She is a retired music teacher approaching her 70th birthday, and she has the endless patience and love for music that Virgil needs to bring him out of his shell. 

“Would you like to stop for a coke? I know you are leaving tomorrow, and you won’t be back for 10 weeks.” She asked him, as he gathers his sheet music together. 

“I would, but I need to get home and start packing. I haven’t even got my suitcase from the basement yet” Virgil replies. 

“It is still early; you have plenty of time” She insists. “Humour me Virg, stop and keep me company for a half hour”. 

Virgil is too nice to be suspicious and has no idea that Scott has contacted her to delay his leaving until the spider is no longer on the loose! 

“Okay, but I really can’t stay long”. He tells her smiling, as they move into the garden, which is great news as she has just received another message from Scott to advise the situation is under control, with a picture of the spider in a glass, its fangs bared looking angry! 

The air outside is thick and heavy, the sun has been baking the ground for the last few weeks with no signs of an end to the relentless heat, and even Virgil is glad their dad put the pool in for them. It is muggy and oppressing and stopped being pleasant a week ago. But sitting under the shade of a large cottonwood tree, drinking ice cold coke is not unpleasant. 

Feeling himself relax against the sun lounger he is perched on, Virgil almost falls asleep, jolting suddenly when his phone buzzes with a message. 

Scott: Are you cycling home, or do you want a lift? I can come and get you, throw your bike in the back.   
Virgil: I am staying here for a bit then cycling I guess

As soon as he has hit send his suspicions are raised, Scott usually would never volunteer to come and get him unless it was raining. The novelty of having a driving license having worn off during the school year ferrying his brothers back and forth to various clubs, now his dad has to offer to pay him to do so!

Virgil: Why?  
Scott: No reason if you change your mind let me know  
Virgil: You feeling okay bro?  
Scott: yeah, but just remember I am your big brother, and you love me!

Virgil is now thoroughly confused! 

“Thanks for the drink Mrs Cook, but I really need to get going” he excuses himself politely.

“I will see you in September, have a lovely holiday” she tells him as she shows him through the house to the front door where his bike is resting on the porch. 

His t-shirt is soaking wet, sticking to his back, he isn’t even half way home before he realises he should have taken Scott up on his offer, slowing his pace to a leisurely crawl the second half of his journey takes twice as long. He cannot wait to dive into the pool, fully dressed the second he is home. 

Turning into the driveway, thoughts of the pool are driven from his mind by Scott dragging large splintered wood from the house. 

“Oh god, what has Gordon done now?” he thinks. 

“VIRGIL!” Alan greets him running down the drive to greet him. “VIRGIL, SCOTT BROKE YOUR BED!” 

“You little tattletale!” Scott replies laughing. 

“WHAT?” Virgils cry drowns out Scotts words. 

“He was jumping on it” Alan continues. “Grandma shouted at him, it isn’t fair, if that had been me, I would have been put to bed!” 

“Scott?” Virgil asks. Clarity over the earlier texts are breaking through his confusion. 

“It wasn’t like that Virgil, I promise” Scott tells him.

“So you didn’t break my bed?” Virgil asks.

“Well…?” Scott replies guiltily. 

“Did you jump on my bed and break it?” Virgil tries again. 

“Yeah, but there is a really good explanation for it all, I swear” Scott tells him.

“I am waiting” Virgil tells him, arms folded, looking so much like their grandma that Scott is taken aback. 

“There was a spider” Scott starts. 

“Did you get it?” Virgil replies. 

“Eventually, your room is spider free now” Scott confirms. 

“Oh, thank God, I would rather sleep on the floor than lie awake all night knowing that there was a killer spider on the loose” Virgil confirms. “Thanks Scott” 

“I am going for a swim before dinner” Virgil tells his two brothers. 

“I don’t think so. Packing first, then a shower and then dinner and an early night” Grandma tells him, destroying his plans. 

“Okay” Virgil replies, not wanting to cause any problems. “Where is everyone?” 

“Gordon is in the pool, and before you protest, I have repacked his suitcase already. John is upstairs working on his new project and he packed a week ago” she tells him. 

Virgil sighs as he takes the stairs three at a time, his empty suitcase in his hand and into the room. 

His bed is no more, and is now just a mattress on the floor, which he notices has been made up with fresh sheets, a sure sign that Scott feels guilty and vowing not to be too hard on his big brother. 

Piling in everything he will need for the 10 weeks is harder than he thought, and he has no idea how John will cope as there is no way he will be able to fit all his books in the one case they have been allocated. 

The draw from the pool outside, where he can hear Gordon playing happily, is driving him crazy, wishing he had not left the packing until the last minute and resisting the urge to jump out the window and join him is the most difficult task he has faced all day.

Flopping down onto his mattress, Virgil decides a quick break is in order, closing his eyes, he finds himself asleep before he knows it is happening. 

*TB*

He is still asleep when supper is ready, his half-filled suitcase open on Gordons bed. 

Alan comes hurtling into the room, “HEY VIRGIL” he shouts.

“What?” he replies lazily. 

“Supper. Aren’t you packed yet? Grandma is going to be so mad!” And why do you smell?” Alan asks, going over to the suitcase and peering at its contents. 

“Go ‘way Allie” Virgil replies, dragging himself up into a sitting position, yawning heavily. “I am nearly done I will finish after supper. What is for supper?” he asks, standing up now and heading to the door. 

“Lasagne” Alan replies, gagging. He hates grandma’s lasagne! 

The kitchen does not have the burned smell they are used to after Grandma has finished cooking. Confused Virgil sits down at his usual spot and looks round at his brothers. 

Smiling at Gordon, still in his swimming trunks, a tank top thrown on to stop him from falling foul of Grandmas table rules. 

John is sitting opposite him, his nose in a book, his thick auburn hair the only part of him that is visible. 

Scott is helping Grandma serve, but Alan is there, trying to get Johns attention. John is happily ignoring him!

Scott carries in the lasagne, there is also garlic bread, salad, and chips. And none of it looks like Grandma was involved in its preparation!

“Grandma?” Virgil questions. 

“Uber Eats!” She replies. “I have been too busy to cook and I thought this was an easier option”. 

The food doesn’t last long with the 6 of them, and neither does the ice cream served up for dessert. Energised with food Virgil gathers the rest of his belongings for the trip. 

His scream brings the whole house running. 

“Virgil?!” Grandma asks.

“T-t-there Sp-sp-spider!” Pointing to the case. Sure enough there is a large spider sitting on a pair of Virgil’s jeans. 8 long hairy legs attached to its equally hairy body. Prominent fangs almost make this monster spider look like it has 10 legs. 

John cannot miss the smirk on Gordons face. Recognising it from the practical joke kit he got him for his birthday, he scoops it up and gives it back. 

“GORDON!” Virgil shouts at him, “that was not funny!” 

“He is right Gordon, that was not funny!” Grandma adds in condemnation. 

“I didn’t do it, I just suggested it to Alan, he did it!” Gordon confirms. 

“Virgil get your packing finished, Gordon Alan get downstairs I want a word!” Grandma tells them.

“I don’t wannnna go to bed! I haven’t been naughty!” Alan tells her wailing. 

“You are going to bed, but only because it is past your bedtime. And no you are not being punished, a prank is not the end of the world if no damage is done and no one gets hurt, right Virgil?” she asks him. 

Virgil knows it was a harmless prank, dragging his brothers into his embrace for a hug before shoving them out the room with Grandma. 

He is just finishing off the packing when Gordon returns, flashing him what he thinks is an innocent smile. “Hey Virg” 

“Just don’t bring that bloody thing with you tomorrow Gordo!” Virgil tells him, smiling as he slams the case shut. “Done! Finally! I am going to take a shower, see you in a bit”.

“You are welcome to join me if you don’t want to sleep on the floor” Gordon tells him pulling his pyjamas on, yawning. 

“Thanks Gordo, and remember you bring that spider and I will burn it!”


	33. Summer in Paradise: the roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a summer vacation in paradise, but first things first - they have to get there!

Gordon is asleep already when Virgil gets back from his shower. Unconcerned as his brother is snoring quietly, Virgil sits down on the mattress on the floor. He seriously cannot believe Scott broke his bed! If anyone was going to break a bed by jumping on it, he would have put money on it being Alan. He is just lucky his dad believes in good sleep and the mattress is a memory foam one, specially tailored for his body shape. 

Lying back on top of the clean duvet, Virgil stares up at the ceiling, thinking about all the changes that have been made to their lives in the last year, he cant deny its been interesting if not a little traumatic! But the next year is going to be so much better, and he cannot wait to get to the island tomorrow. 

It feels like he has just fallen asleep when his alarm sounds. Groaning loudly, he turns over and tries to hit the snooze button, forgetting that he is a lot closer to the floor than he usually is, and his hand hits the ground instead. 

“OW!” he says loudly, confused by what just happened and by the continued screeching of his alarm clock. 

“Wha?!” Gordon says confused by the shouting. “You kay Virg?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot I was on the floor, its time to get up” He replies, finally coherent enough to sit up and turn the alarm off. “Remember Grandma said wear jeans and a t-shirt, not shorts” 

“But it’s the middle of the night Virgy, it is still dark outside!” Gordon tells him, tired and confused still.

“I know Gordy, but Grandma said…”

“Well I’m saying no, I’m going back to sleep!” Gordon interrupts, turning over to face the wall, he is asleep again before Virgil can say anything further. 

Well, that went well! Virgil thinks as he gets up, dragging the blanket off his brother, ignoring his renewed protests, and tickling his feet. The one part of his body Gordon cannot stand being tickled.

Gordon is a mixture of sleepy, grumpy and giggly as he drags himself out of bed and chases Virgil down the stairs. 

“GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU VIRGIL!” He shouts at him as he races into the kitchen. To be stopped in his tracks by Grandma. 

“Stop it, both of you. Have some breakfast” She tells him, shoving Gordon into a chair and presenting him with a bowl of porridge. 

“Fine, but when we get to the Island, he is fair game!” Gordon tells Virgil, who is sitting opposite him laughing. 

“Sort it out yourselves, I’m going to make sure your brothers are getting up” Grandma tells them, leaving the kitchen.

“I am serious Virgil, I am going to prank you so good, you will be begging me for respite by the end of the summer!” Gordon tells him, stirring his breakfast with the handle of his spoon. 

“How about I apologise, and offer to carry your luggage all the way to the island?” Virgil asks, he really does not want to spend his entire summer looking over his shoulder anticipating a prank. 

“And 100 dollars?” Gordon asks. 

“What do you want 100 bucks for?” Virgil asks, spitting out the large gulp of coffee he has just taken.

“Dad said next time I get suspended from school he’s taking away my allowance for a month, so I’m saving for the occasion now, so I won’t be broke when it happens.” Gordon tells him.

“Didn’t you learn from doing this to Scott that blackmail and extortion are illegal and a guaranteed way to get you grounded?” Virgil asks.

“It is only wrong if you get caught, that’s what I am trying to teach Alan anyway” Gordon replies.

“Okay, I will carry your luggage, pay you 10 bucks and not tell dad your evil scheme to destroy his innocent little Allie!” Virgil negotiates.

Gordon snorts, “Dad is already aware! Carry my luggage, 100 dollars and I won’t tell dad you were the one who broke Grandmas antique vase, and just think Alan did hard time confined to his room for that” 

Virgil knows he has lost. 

“Fine, cash or bank transfer!” Virgil asks, sighing. 

“Cash please, it’s untraceable” Gordon replies, and starts to finally eat his breakfast. 

“You are an evil child Gordo!” Virgil tells him.

“Yeah, I know. What are you going to do about it?” Gordon replies, an evil grin lighting up his face. 

“Nothing, come on little bro, lets go and get dressed” Virgil replies, getting up and collecting the empty bowls, popping them in the sink. 

They meet Alan, John, and Scott on the stairs, all wearing identical looks of exhaustion.

*TB*

“Virgil can I borrow your red hoodie? I want something big and baggy for the journey, and the red one is the most comfortable of all the clothes I have borrowed without your knowledge!” Gordon asks, he’s wearing one of his dads old faded NASA t-shirts over a pair of dark blue jeans. 

Virgil knows after this morning he shouldn’t be indulging his brothers wishes, but he looks at the look of longing on his face, a face that has been through more in his 8 years of life than most people go through in their whole lives, and happily gives in. Grabbing it out the wardrobe and throwing it over to him. 

“Thanks Virgy” he replies smiling, dragging it over his head. It comes down to his knees, and he has to roll the sleeves back three times to use his hands, but he doesn’t care, this is his favourite jumper. 

“I am ready now, I will meet you downstairs. I hope you like carrying my suitcase and sitting in the back of the van with John because I called the front seat” Gordon tells him, skipping out the room. 

Grandmas mini van is fully loaded when they get downstairs. And she is trying to force Alan to take his travel sickness tablets, as he is the only one who is prone to car sickness and they have a long drive to the airport. 

“No, I don’t need them anymore. I don’t feel sick Grandma, I will only take them if you do!” He insists. 

“Alan, either take the tablet or I will strap you to the roof of the car so you aren’t sick all over it” Scott tells him. 

“YES ME TOO!” Gordon insists, jumping up onto the cars bonnet and up onto the roof. 

“Alan, take the tablet. Gordon get down or your going to spend your entire summer grounded” Grandma tells them both. 

“NO” Alan yells angrily and runs back into the house. 

Torn between the terrible two, Grandma is temporarily stuck, before quickly deciding. 

“Scott, deal with Gordon” she calls to him, while running after Alan, finding him hiding in his closet. 

“Alan, it’s okay. This tablet tasted disgusting, I know, but the alternative is much worse dear. Just think how much Gordon is going to tease you if throw up all over him! Please, do this for me and I will get you all burger king for lunch at the airport” she tells him. 

Nodding, Alan agrees to take the tablet. “You promise me that you won’t let Gordy pick on me for the whole trip?” 

“I promise” She agrees, vowing to have a serious word with her 4th Grandson, who hopefully is now off the car roof!

Alan wrinkles his nose at the disgusting after taste in his mouth, but it is done, the tablet has gone. 

It is still dark when they go back outside. Scott has Gordon pinned to the floor and is sitting on his back. 

“I did it for you Grandma, and he is going to be on his best behaviour for the whole trip, or he knows I will pound him!” Scott tells her. 

“Let him up and get in the car. And do not threaten him, that’s my job!” Grandma tells him, smiling. 

Alan climbs into his booster seat without any further complaints. Scott and Virgil claim the back seat, leaving Gordon to fight over the front with John. 

“Gordon, a word before we leave please” Grandma tells him, calling him away from the battle with John, who takes advantage to hop into the front seat, his feet resting on the dash as he pulls a book out from his backpack. 

“I want you to behave on this trip. No pranks, no gags, no teasing, you sit in the car quietly, or when we get to the Island your dad will be told, and you’ll be dealt with by him, and that means grounding” she tells him seriously.

“Why is it just me who gets threatened? My brothers are just as capable of being naughty. It isn’t fair Grandma!” he insists. 

“Just promise me Gordo, please. Just this one thing” she is almost begging him to behave.

“Okay, can we go now?” he asks.

“let’s go Kid” turning back to the car, he is already engaged in drying to drag John from the front seat. Sighing, “this is going to a bloody long day!” she thinks.

“Get in the back Gordon, next to Alan” Grandma orders him. 

“No, I don’t want to sit next to pukey, last time he threw up on me, it was gross.” Gordon replies, grabbing Johns’ book and throwing it on the back seat, hoping to use it as bait. John had this covered, and just picks up the spare he kept hiding for this exact scenario! 

“I am not telling you again Gordon, you either get in the back of this car, or I will call your father and tell him none of us are going, and that you’re spending your entire summer holiday locked in your room, with no air conditioning, I will remove Virgils mattress and you will be sleeping on the floor, as for food, bread and water three slices a day, no treats and when your dad gets home he will pick your boarding school!” Grandma tells him. 

Gordon gets into the car, slamming the door shut and sinking down into the seat next to Alan. “It’s been a horrible day, and it is not even 5am yet” he thinks, picking up the book he threw on the seat, he throws it out the open window when no one is looking. 

Grandmas keys are in the ignition about to be turned when Alan pipes up that he needs the toilet. 

“I will take him Grandma” Scott tells her, getting him out the car. 

“Thanks Scott, anyone else?” Grandma asks. 

Silence greets her, as Gordon is using Scotts absence to steal his seat, slotting in next to Virgil. 

“Miss me?” He asks. 

“Always bro” Virgil tells him indulgently. 

“GRANDMA” Scott protests on his return. 

“Oh just get in the car Scott, or you’ll be spending your senior year being home schooled by monks in Timbuktu! Grandma tells him, patience now exhausted, and not in the mood for any further fighting. 

“Grandma, can you please keep the ghastly children in the back under control? John tells her scathingly. “I am trying to read here” 

“I am under control” Alan protests, kicking the back of his seat. 

“Grandma, Ghastly grandchild 4 kicked me” John informs her. 

“Ooh which one am I?” Gordon asks. 

“3” John replies, “Virgil is 2 and Scott is 1” 

“Which one are you?” Gordon asks.

“I am John, the good child!” John replies. 

“Yeah right!” Gordon replies bursting into laughter. “I have read your diary”

“I don’t keep a diary!” John replies. 

“What is that file on your computer you tried to password me out of then? It was remarkably interesting once I cracked your password” Gordon tells him. 

“Just a little fiction I put on there to annoy you, because I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist trying to hack the files, ghastly grandchild 3” 

Gordon opens his mouth to argue some more, only to be silenced by Grandma. 

“The next person who speaks, will be checked in with the luggage and spend the journey in the cargo hold!” she threatens. 

The car lapses into a comfortable silence, which remains for 5 minutes before being broken by Gordons snoring. He has taken the hoodie off and is using it as a pillow, his face against the window, his feet curled up on the chair next to him, taking up more than two thirds of the seat and squeezing Virgil up against his door. 

“Permission to speak Grandma” Virgil asks.

“Permission granted Ghastly Grandchild 2” John replies. 

“Grandma!” Virgil repeats. 

“Stop it John, go ahead Virgil” 

“Can I move Gordon so he’s more comfortable? I promise I will be careful” he asks her.

“Fine, just be careful, and make sure you get his seatbelt secure after, and try not to wake him up I was enjoying the peace!” She tells him. 

Virgil moves him so he is in the middle seat his head resting on Virgil rather than the window, and he wraps the hoodie around his shoulders. Much better, he thinks. 

The rest of the journey is fairly peaceful, and they are less than an hour away from the airport, when Alan starts to cry. 

Scotts smothering instinct kicks in.

“Allie? Whats wrong?” He asks concerned. 

“I feel sick” he wails desperately. 

Scott grabs the Tracy Family Sick Bucket from its spot on the floor and holds it on his lap just as Alan loses his breakfast. 

John feels sorry enough for him to stop calling him names, as he turns in his seat to look at his brothers ghostly white face. 

“Grandma we will need to stop” Scott tells her. 

“Okay boys, we are nearly at the service station, hold on Allie, just 5 minutes” she reassures him. 

Alan is still sobbing quietly when they reach their rest stop, and Grandma gets him out the car. 

“Virgil, wake Gords up for me, and we will meet in the café after I have helped Alan clean up and get changed” Grandma tells him. “The coffee is on me!” 

Alan is refusing to let her put him down, insisting on being carried. 

“Can you carry me?” Gordon asks him, yawning sleepily. 

“Come here” Virgil replies kindly, bending down so he can climb up onto his back. 

Scott looks at John. 

“Don’t even think about it Ghastly Grandchild 1” John replies. 

Scott exchanges a look with Virgil. Before grabbing John and throwing him over his shoulder. Ignoring his protests as they walk into the café and wait for Grandma and Alan. 

“There will be payback Scott!” John tells him. 

“Oh not again!” Grandma groans. “What has happened now?” she asks, placing Alan down on the bench next to Scott. 

“Ask. Him!” John glares angrily at Scott. 

“I was just doing my good deed!” Scott tells her innocently. “Did you order me a coffee?” 

“Yeah, they will bring it over in a bit.” Grandma tells him, choosing to ignore the new fight. 

“Did you get me a coffee?” Gordon asks. 

“Absolutely not, you, John and Alan are having juice. Virgil, Scott and I are having coffee” she tells him. There is no way she is putting up with Gordon high on caffeine. 

“Oh good, coffee is disgusting” Gordon tells her relieved, causing her to laugh. 

“How do you know?” John asks. 

“Scott let me try it one night when he was babysitting and I wouldn’t go to sleep, that wine you drink is disgusting too. Dads beer isn’t too bad, but I wouldn’t choose it deliberately” Gordon tells her. 

“SCOTT?!” she cannot help raising her voice. 

“Its okay, dad already bawled me out for it!” Scott tells her, glaring at Gordon. 

Grandma gives up, she really has had enough of today, and it is not even 9 o’clock. Draining the remains of her coffee, she starts to gather her grandsons for the walk back to the car, putting the freshly cleaned bucket on the seat in between Alan and Scott.

They surprise her by not protesting over the front seat and accepting their original places. Gordon, even sitting in the middle, after making Virgil carry him back to the car, fully intending to go back to sleep. 

Tired and miserable from being sick, Alan falls asleep quickly. Scott and John both return to the books they were reading, while Virgil joins Gordon and Alan for a nap. 

The car is silent, which is just how John likes it, as they finally pull into the airport parking lot.


	34. Summer in Paradise: The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest day in the Tracy brothers life continues!

Before letting the boys out the car and loose within the confines of the airport, Grandma decides that they all need a lecture in safety. It is the lecture they have all heard hundreds of times before. Scott can recite it in his sleep! 

“Listen up boys, because I am only going to go through this once, and anyone who breaks a rule will spend the entire trip in this harness being walked around the airport by me! Scott Stop Mouthing Along!” She adds, holding up the set of baby reins. 

“Alan and Gordon, you will both stay within either mine or Scotts sight at all times, you will be polite and respectful at all times. If we get separated you will report to airport security and they will call me over the loudspeaker for me to come and collect you. Any attempted pranking will result in punishment, and any successful pranking will result in all of you being punished no matter who was the instigator. Seriously Scott stop it!” 

“Sure, your lecture is done anyway!” Scott replies laughing. “You will need to repeat it later, Gordon is still asleep” 

“just get your cases and stand by the car” Grandma replies, releasing the locks on the door so they can get out. 

“Gordo, we are here its time to get up” Virgil tells him, gently shaking him awake.

“How? Grandma said we had to fly there, and we never got on the plane!” Gordon replies, his voice thick with sleep, letting the hoodie fall from his shoulders, looking beyond Virgil and out the window. 

“We are at the airport, dad is meeting us in New Zealand, and then we are going to the Island on the family jet, remember?” Virgil tells him. 

“Yeah sure” Gordon replies, “did Grandma give her lecture already?” he adds in a whisper just in case he has missed it and she starts up again!

“Yeah” Virgil whispers back. “Come on, lets get out of this car, and stretch our les for a bit” 

The airport is crowded with the early morning rush, people darting in all directions. Families on vacation, businessmen and women smartly dressed pulling impossibly small suitcases on tiny trundly wheels, speaking into wireless headsets in multiple languages. 

Together the 6 of them check in their bags and go to security. Gordons leg sets of the metal detectors, but a quick conversation with Grandma saves him from a complete search, his carry-on bag is not so fortunate as the X-Ray machine picks up a small skeletal body, which leads to a full search of his bag. 

“GORDON COOPER TRACY!” Grandma can be heard yelling from the other side of the airport lounge, as a large wolf spider in a jar is taken from the bag. 

“You are in so much trouble young man, for the rest of the trip you don’t speak unless you are spoken too, you are lucky I am still allowing you to breathe! Why would you do something not only dangerous but illegal?” she questions once she is done lecturing him. The spider having been taken away. 

“Because Virgil told me I wasn’t allowed to bring the fake one!” is how Gordon attempts to justify it, this is Virgil’s fault not his! “Can I at least ask for the jar back?” 

“No! And when your brothers get burger king for lunch, you can make do with a bag of carrot sticks and a bottle of water” Grandma tells him. 

“But I hate carrots” Gordon whines. 

“Tough, and keep quiet, or I will get the reins out” she tells him. 

Gordon turns to Virgil, who has always been his champion when he is in trouble. His puppy dog eyes fixed on Virgil’s, tears threatening at the prospect of being made to eat carrots. 

Virgil cannot help himself; he has never had immunity from Gordons puppy dog eye pleas. 

“Grandma, please. He has not eaten since breakfast and that was hours ago. And look how bad it would look if the rest of us were getting burgers and fries and he only got carrot sticks, what happens if social services find out, they might think you are being cruel deliberately” Virgil tells her, his arms firmly wrapped around Gordons shoulders, while he buries his face in his shirt. “Look at him, he’s really sorry, aren’t you Gordy?” 

Gordy pulls his face away from Virgil’s shirt, his fists still clinging to it, he turns to face Grandma. 

“Uh-huh” he whimpers quietly. 

“Oh, come here” Grandma sighs, holding her arms out for him. Like Virgil she cannot resist his charms. 

John rolls his eyes at Scott. 

“How long do you think Grandma and Virgil are going to keep giving in so easily?” he asks. 

“Forever!” Scott replies, joining in the family hug, not realising at Alan is no longer with them. 

Gordon finally pulls away from Grandmas embrace, happy now he is not going to be fed vegetables for lunch. 

“Where is Alan?” He asks, looking around at his brothers, realising at he is missing a small annoying blonde one. 

“He is with Scott” Virgil tells him. 

“I thought he was with you guys” Scott replies, starting to panic. 

“ALAN!” He calls. 

But there is no answer. 

“Scott, take Gordon and go back to the duty-free store see if you can find him there. Virgil, you and John go over to the food court. I am going to inform airport security”. Grandma gives them orders. “NOW!” she adds fervently when they hesitate to move. 

Scott grabs Gordons hand and they run back to the duty-free. 

“Where first?” Scott asks him, of all his brothers Gordon has spent the most time with Alan and he knows him best. 

“Toys” Gordon replies, panting from the sprint. 

“Where are they?” Scott asks, looking around, “this place is a maze, we will never find him.”

“We will, you found me remember?” Gordon tells him seriously. “Let me get on your shoulders I might be able to see him.” 

The last thing Scott needed a reminder of was the car accident, visions of Alan in danger swim in front of him and he is struggling to breathe. 

“Scott? Scott calm down”. Gordon begs him. “Please Scott. We will find him, and it is all going to be okay, we will take him back to Grandma and she will kill him!” He adds, trying to lighten the mood. “And just think, this will make her forget all about the spider!” 

Scott cannot help a laugh escaping. Taking deep breaths, he smiles at Gordon. 

“Okay Ghastly Grandchild whatever number John gave you, lets go find Allie!” bending down so Gordon can get on his shoulders. 

The height helps, and Gordon spots him over by the sweet stand. 

“GOT HIM! FORWARD SCOTT” He calls. 

“Left left 2 degrees” he adds. 

“Huh?” Scott replies confused,

“No idea, I heard it on tv once!” Gordon replies. “Just keep going” 

“Alan” Gordon calls. 

Alan looks up to the noise and stops shovelling the free samples into his mouth. 

Scott allows Gordon to drop to the ground as he grabs the startled Alan into a big hug. 

“Oh Allie. You’re safe.” He cries, before straightening up and giving the 4-year-old a hard, stinging smack on the backside. 

“Never do that again! Do you have any idea how worried we have all been?” ignoring his howls, he starts to drag him back to the meeting point. 

“Gordon, call Grandma to let him know he is okay and that we have him” Scott asks, turning back to him. Alans hand still firmly gripped in his. 

Gordon does not answer him, he is still standing statue-still staring at Scott as if he is a total stranger. 

Keeping a firm grip on Alan, Scott wraps his arms around Gordon, his whole body is shaking. 

“What’s wrong Gordy?” he asks. 

“Y-y-you hit h-h-him” Gordon stammers. 

Scott knows he has messed up, reacting without stopping to think. The last thing he wanted was to upset Gordon, and he has no idea what to say to make it better. He needs Virgil for this. 

Taking his mobile from his pocket he calls Grandma. 

“Grandma I have him, but I really messed up, can you ask Virgil and John to meet us by the sweets in the Duty-free zone?” he asks. 

“Is he okay?” She asks. “What did you do?” 

“He is fine, but I hit him, and Gordon is freaking out and I have no idea how to stop it” 

“We will be right over” Grandma replies. 

Scott hangs up the phone and just stands there holding Gordon tightly to his body, his other hand still holding onto Alan, afraid to let go. 

“Allie!” Grandma cries as soon as she spots him, who rips his hand from Scott’s grip and throws himself into her arms and sobs. 

“Scotty smacked me!” He cries in anguish. 

“That we will talk about later Allie, but you do not under any circumstances run away. Especially not in an unfamiliar place.”

“I w-w-wanted the s-s-sweets” Alan continues to wail. 

“No. Circumstances” Grandma repeats. 

While Grandma is talking to Alan about his future conduct, Virgil takes over calming Gordon down from Scott. 

“Scott will not do this again Gordy, he knows how he reacted was wrong, its okay Gordy. You have me, you will always have me too look after you. And you have Scott, and John, and you have Allie to look after. We mess up occasionally, but it will never stop us loving you and caring about you.” Virgil tells him, talking to him in the clam rational voice he has perfected when dealing with his upset younger siblings.

Gordons body is no longer shaking, but there are still tears on his cheeks. 

Will it help if I smack Scott?” Virgil asks, grinning as Scott hides behind Alan and Grandma. 

“No” Gordon replies quietly. 

“How about lunch, we still have an hour until our flight is called” Grandma asks. 

“Can I get a burger?” Gordon asks.   
“Sure Gordy, and Scott is paying!” Grandma tells him smiling. “Consider it a fine Scott. You never hit your siblings” 

Scott accepts it, he knows he should never have hit Alan, vowing never to do it again as they join the queue for Burger King. 

Grandma starts on her 5th coffee of the day, anything to get through this day! Looking at her watch she realises that it is only midday, and she is going to need a lot more coffee to survive! 

Sitting back in her seat, surveying the scene. Scott is also drinking coffee, and trying to fit a double cheeseburger, stuffed with fries into his mouth. Unfortunately, not being a snake, Scott cannot dislocate his jaw to fit the food in! Alan and Gordon are both eating kids’ meals, Alan content to play with the small plastic squirrel he got, while he pushes the fries around the tray. Virgil has already finished his meal and is eyeing up Alans abandoned fries with a look of longing on his face. She has no idea how John is getting on as he has a book propped up in front of the plate and his nose buried deep in it. 

Content to let them sit there, until their plane is called, Grandma gets herself another coffee refill. 

“You okay Gords?” Virgil asks. He knows Alan will be fine, its Gordon he is concerned about. 

“Yeah Virgy I will be okay, it just bought back memories I keep trying to forget” he replies, still quieter and more subdued than his normal voice. 

“I am really sorry Gordy” Scott tells him, getting up and moving round the other side of the table and behind him wrapping his arms around him. “If it makes you feel better Virgil can smack me!” 

“It won’t, but ice cream might” Gordon replies, deciding to let this go. He knows Scott feels terrible about hitting Allie and making him feel worse isn’t going to help. 

“Sure thing Squid. Anyone else?” He asks. 

“Duh!” John replies

“Do Grandmas cookies taste like feet?” Virgil replies.

“YES!” Alan shouts. 

“So that’s 3 ice creams and one cookie that tastes like a foot” Scott repeats the order. 

“Something like that” Virgil tells him laughing. 

Scott jumps the queue to join grandma. 

“Ice cream order” He tells her simply. 

“Ah, I should have thought of that. You know I will have to tell your dad about today?” she tells him.

“How much of it?” he asks apprehensively.

“Just enough to get you, Gordon and Alan grounded for a few days” she replies. “Alan shouldn’t have run off, but you can’t hit him Scott. You know what Gordon went through; do you really want to put Alan through it too?” she asks him. 

“No, I don’t, and I am really sorry Grandma” his voice wobbling slightly. 

“I know you are. I love you Ghastly Grandchildren so much, more than you will ever know” She tells him smiling. 

“It has been a really long day grandma” Scott tells her, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“And it ain’t over yet honey!” Grandma tells him grinning. 

Scott pays for the ice creams and gets himself another coffee to go with it. 

“Come on Scott, lets go and see what the terrors are up to now” Grandma tells him. 

“I left Virgil in charge; they won’t be causing any chaos.” Scott replies. 

“I will bet you 10 bucks they have John tied to the chair!” Grandma says. 

Scott doesn’t reply, there is not a bookie in the world that would give him odds against that happening! 

Getting back to the table, Alan is standing on it. Gordon is standing on the next table, and they are playing catch with Scott’s backpack. 

Virgil is heading back in the opposite direction, where the toilets are, and John is still reading his book. 

“Virgil you were told to keep an eye on them!” Grandma says exasperated. “Get down you 2!” 

“I left John in charge, and I was gone for literally 2 minutes” Virgil replies, shooting his 3 younger brothers the evillest look he can muster as he sinks back into the seat and takes his ice cream from Scott. 

“When is our flight Grandma?” John asks. 

“Half 1, they will call us soon.” She replies. “And before anyone panics, I have your passports and boarding passes”.

Alan climbs onto her lap, setting down with the ice cream, yawning sleepily. 

“Getting tired baby?” She asks. 

“Nuh-huh” he shakes his head, fighting to stay awake, licking the ice cream spreading it all over his face. 

“Flight 4414 to Auckland is now boarding at gate 5, that’s flight 4414 to Auckland boarding at gate 5” 

“That’s us” Grandma tells them, grabbing a wet wipe from the pack in her back she starts to wipe Alans face clean while he squirms and complains. 

“Come on boys, lets go and see your daddy”


	35. Summer in Paradise: The Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 16 hour long plane journey with 5 children. AKA why Grandma Tracy drinks!

Thanks to Jeff paying the extra, Grandma and the boys get fast tracked onto the plane, and are seated in their first class, private compartment with the minimum of fuss, and not for the first time she is grateful for Jeffs billions! 

The area they have been shown too has 6 squishy, comfortable seats, which recline back into sleeping pods, with pillows and blankets provided for the airline’s VIP guests. There is also a mini fridge, with complimentary champagne for Grandma, which she has definitely earned! and a selection of cold drinks and snacks, which will all be gone by the time they land. 

Alan and Gordon fight over the window seat, Gordon winning when Grandma grabs Alan and orders him into the middle seat.

“This is nicer than Dads jet” John announces, sinking back into a chair in between Alan and Scott and getting his book back out of his bag. 

“Agreed” Scott tells him rummaging in the fridge and pulling out a bottle of coke. “We need to talk dad into an upgrade!” 

Gordon has settled into the chair by the window, and got the squid out of his bag so he can look out, setting him on his shoulder, his tentacles draped over his shoulder, Virgil’s hoodie still tied around his waist. 

“Grandma? Can we go and explore the rest of the plane yet?” Alan asks.

“Wait until we have taken off, and the seat belt signs have been turned off, and you do not go alone. You can only go IF Scott or Virgil agree to go with you.” Grandma replies. 

“Yeah Allie or Grandma will throw you out the airlock!” Gordon tells him, an evil grin on his face. 

“Grandma?” Alan replies fearfully. 

“Gordon! No, I won’t, but you sneak away Allie and I will do something far worse” She assures him, an evil grin of her own flashes at him. 

“Worse?” Alan asks.

“I will tell your dad!” She tells him. 

“Yeah that’s worse” Gordon tells her laughing. “Hey Virg?” he asks, changing the subject. 

“Yeah” Virgil replies, looking up from the safety sheet he was reading. 

“Come here a sec” 

Virgil sighs, getting up and walking to Gordons seat. 

“While you are on your feet, grab me a drink” He tells him. 

“I wasn’t on my feet” Virgil replies indignantly. 

“Really? How many times a week do you fall for that?” Scott asks him, laughing at the look on Virgil’s face. 

“Usually about 3 or 4” John tells him also laughing. 

Virgil gives up and gets the drink, getting himself one at the same time, before returning to his seat. 

Grandma has watched the exchange with amusement, John is right, Virgil falls for that trick every single time! Sipping her champagne, relaxing for the first time all day. All five of the grandsons are strapped into their seats ready for take off and they know the consequences for any further misbehaviour. Yes, she thinks, this is going to be the easier part of the trip. 

Jeff has hired an air steward just for the family, and he has entered their area to give the safety talk. 

“We know all this already” Alan tells him rudely before he has time to start. “Our daddy lets us fly all the time, so you don’t need to bother with it” 

“So much for easy” Grandma thinks rolling her eyes. 

“Alan, apologise for your attitude now” she tells him, trying to remain calm and not raise her voice. 

“But it is true, I could do this job blind folded with my hands tied behind my back!” he replies. 

“Can we do that Grandma?” Gordon asks. 

“NO!” She replies. “Alan, if you don’t apologise, I am adding this to the list of things I am telling your dad, and you know he doesn’t accept any excuses for rudeness” 

“Sorry” Alan replies, his voice lacking any sincerity. 

“Now Ghastly Grandchild 4 has shut up, you can continue” John tells him, giving the steward his undivided attention. 

“Thanks, I think!” he replies. 

“I am Dave, your dad has asked me to be your personal flight attendant, I request your full attention for my safety demonstration, you may have heard this before but it is vitally important that you pay attention, I will try to make it quick so you can relax and enjoy your flight. 

“When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence.

There are several emergency exits on this aircraft” Dave pauses to point these out to them. “However, this section of the aircraft has a designated emergency exit, which is located behind Gordons seat. If we need to evacuate the aircraft, floor-level lighting will guide you towards the exit. Doors can be opened by moving the handle in the direction of the arrow. Each door is equipped with an inflatable slide which may also be detached and used as a life raft.”

“Can we use it as a slide when we get off the plane in New Zealand” Gordon interrupts him. 

“No Gordon, you can’t” Grandma tells him, planting her face in her hands. “Please carry on Dave” she asks him, ignoring the pout on Gordon’s face.

“Thank you, Mrs Tracy. Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will automatically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are travelling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it.” 

“In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position. (Lean forward with your hands on top of your head and your elbows against your thighs. Ensure your feet are flat on the floor.)”

“A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat or between the armrests. When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front. To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft. If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces. Use the whistle and light to attract attention. Also, your seat bottom cushion can be used as a flotation device. Pull the cushion from the seat, slip your arms into the straps, and hug the cushion to your chest.”

“Gordon won’t need it, he can swim” Alan interrupts proudly. 

“in case of an emergency, landing in the water, it might not matter how well you can swim Alan” Dave tells him seriously. Before continuing. “At this time, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival.”

“Scotty you have to stop texting your new girlfriend now” Gordon tells him grinning. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend Squid; you wrecked my last relationship remember?!” Scott tells him. 

“Buy I thought you were popular and would just get another one from the waiting list in your room?” Gordon queries. 

“That is not a waiting list, it is a list of guests for the football team party dad is letting me throw in October after the homecoming game.” Scott tells him rolling his eyes. “And how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my stuff?” 

“Well it has been at least a thousand, but seeing as I never listened to you before, what makes you think I am going to break a habit of a lifetime and start now?!” Gordon tells him grinning. 

“Stop it, both of you” Grandma tells them. How she ever thought the flight would be easy is now beyond her wildest dreams. 

“Can I finish now?” Dave asks.

“Yes please” Grandma replies. 

“Thank you, finally I would like to remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors located in the lavatories is prohibited by law.”

“That’s okay daddy said he would kill me if I smoked” Alan interrupts. 

“Good, because smoking is very bad for you, and you should never start.” Dave tells him seriously.  
“You will find this and all the other safety information in the card located in the table in the middle. I strongly suggest you read it before take-off. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask either one of our crew members, or myself. I wish you all an enjoyable flight.” Finally, he is finished.

“I can’t read” Alan tells him, poking his tongue out behind Dave’s retreating back, which luckily for him was not spotted by his grandma. 

“Just look at the photos” John tells him picking up his copy and reading it through. 

“Do we really have to sit here for the whole flight?” Alan asks. 

“You can sit there until you learn to behave” Grandma tells him. 

“Wow, sorry Allie, looks like you live in that seat now, we will see you at the end of the summer when we go home!” Gordon tells him laughing. 

“GORDON!” Grandma shouts, glaring at the unrepentant child, finally losing her temper. 

“Yes Grandma”, he replies innocently. 

“Oh, forget it, all of you just sit there quietly until we take off”. she tells him, starting on her second glass of champagne. 

“You didn’t answer my question” Alan whines. 

“If you behave then no but keep this attitude up and yes you will sit in that chair until we land” She replies. 

“But I get to come with you to the Island, I don’t have to live on the plane forever?” he asks. 

“Of course not, you know you don’t have to believe everything your brothers tell you Allie” Grandma tells him. 

“Gordon said you would say that, and that you were lying” Alan replies. 

Gordon is watching the exchange between his Grandma and brother with a smirk on his face. Of course Alan will listen to everything he says, he has his little brother well trained. Just like he has Virgil well trained. Scott and John are lost causes, but Alan and Virgil. They’re his. 

“I give up” Scott, be a dear and get your old Grandma another bottle of champagne, I get the feeling I am going to need it!” 

“Once we have taken off and the seat belt sign has been switched off, sure” Scott replies easily. Determined to keep on her good side, so she maybe forgets that he smacked Alan. 

“Thank you Scott” She replies. 

“Cabin Crew please take your seats for take-off” the captain announces. 

“Hey Grandma” Gordon pipes up.

“What now?!” She thinks. 

“What’s wrong Gordo”, she replies out loud. Pleased with her show of patience. 

“Nothing, I just want to know what movies are on this flight” he asks. 

It is John who answers him. “A full collection of Disney classics is available for your pleasure, also tv boxsets covering a wide variety of genres and interests which can be selected from the menu at any time once the captain has given the all clear. If you didn’t want to watch TV, there is also Spotify available for music and podcasts at no extra cost” 

“How do you know that? And why do you sound like an advertising brochure?” Virgil asks. 

“it was all explained in the flight magazine I read while you were fighting over the seats” John replies with a shrug. 

“Awesome, can we watch Finding Nemo?” Gordon asks. 

“Sure” Grandma replies, anything to keep him happy and not fighting with his brothers is okay with her. 

“OOOH I THINK WE ARE MOVING!” Alan shouts, suddenly excited, as the plane starts to taxi towards the runway. 

“Duh” John mutters under his breathe, silenced by a glare from Grandma. 

Alan suddenly wishes he had won the battle for the window seat with Gordon, but he knows if he moves now, he will get into even more trouble. They are all forced back into their seats as the G-Forces from the take off come into effect, and finally they are in the air. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Firstly I would like to welcome you aboard flight 4414 to Auckland. Please note that the fasten your seatbelt sign is still in operation while we take off. we will be in Auckland in around 16 hours’ time. I wish you all a pleasant flight, and don’t hesitate to contact one of our flight attendants should you need anything. I would like to remind you that smoking is not permitted onboard the aircraft at any time.” A voice announces over the loudspeaker. 

“16 hours!” Alan replies “But that’s a whole day. I can’t sit still for a whole day!” He announces.

John sighs, his brothers are so uneducated! “Actually it is 2 thirds of a day, a whole day is 24 hours. You were right about one think, you couldn’t last 16 minutes of sitting still let alone a whole 16 hours” 

“Grandma, Johnny is picking on me!” He complains. 

“John stop it, Alan be quiet!” She replies. Draining the glass of champagne, just as the fasten seat belt sign is switched off. 

Scott jumps up, anticipating her need for more champagne. And getting a second bottle from the fridge, replacing it with one of the room temperature ones needing to chill. 

“Thank you dear, right now you are my favourite!” She tells him appreciatively. 

“Does that mean I can have some?” Scott replies hopefully. 

“Absolutely not!” She replies laughing. 

Quietly they all settle into their own activities. Gordon and Virgil both decide to watch Finding Nemo, the original and then the live action. Scott sets Cars up on Alans screen for him, and asks it to auto play both sequels, while he joins John in reading a book, as there is a large selection of E-Books to choose from. 

To Grandmas surprise the next 2 hours pass peacefully and she even slows down her drinking! She finds herself drifting off to sleep, and before she even knows it is snoring contentedly. 

She is still asleep when both Gordons movies have finished, Virgil Scott and John are all asleep now too and it is only Alan and himself awake. 

“Hey Allie, wanna have some fun?” He asks him mischievously. 

Alan, not wise enough to know that fun usually means trouble nods enthusiastically. 

Gordon gets his markers from his bag and hands the black one to Alan. 

“Draw a kitty on Johns face” he orders his youngest brother. 

“What are you going to do?” Alan asks. 

“Make Scotty into Harry Potter, with a scar and glasses. Then I am going to make Virgil into a pirate” Gordon replies, climbing on to the arm of Scott’s chair, and removing the lid from the pen. 

Just 20 minutes later, all three of his sleeping brothers are works of art, and Gordon has taken photos with his camera for prosperity. 

“Now what Gordy?” Alan asks. 

“We raid the fridge for snacks” Gordon replies, his leadership skills are really getting good he thinks happily. 

They are sitting on the floor, happily eating their way through the fridges contents, when Grandma starts to stir. Stretching she looks at her watch and realises she has been asleep for hours. And that all 5 boys are still in their section and have not wandered off. 

“Hi Grandma” Alan greets her. “Gordon said he was in charge while you all slept and he kept me entertained by letting me draw and now we are having a snack” he replies, quickly catching her up. 

“What did you draw?” she starts to ask, stopping at “What did y-“ when she spots their brothers faces and lets out a snort of laughter. 

“Boys! That was not an acceptable drawing surface!” she tells them, desperately trying to keep a straight face. “Your brothers are going to be very angry when they wake up” she tells them. 

“Maybe we should let them sleep then?” Gordon suggests. 

“They won’t be asleep forever Gordo, and you and Alan will have to face the consequences at some point, if I were the 2 of you, I would be very apologetic when they discover what you have done” she advises them. 

Scott is the first to wake up. And his screams wake Virgil and John. 

“I WILL KILL THE PAIR OF THEM!” Scott shouts, looking at his face in the mirror. 

Alan is cowering in the corner while Gordon is lying on the floor laughing so hard there are tears streaming down his face. 

Scott pounces on Gordon and starts to tickle him. Which causes him to laugh harder. 

“S-s-stop it Sc-sc-scotty” he stammers, trying to stop his laughter. 

“Beg me for mercy Squid” Scott tells him still tickling his sides relentlessly. 

“Let me up!” he cries, starting to struggle against Scott’s hold on him. 

“Beg” Scott repeats.

“Y-you’re hurting m-m-me” Gordon replies, this isn’t fun any longer. 

“Scott get off him” Virgil tells him. 

Scott stands up, placing his foot on Gordons chest, not hard enough to hurt but it stops him from getting up. Gordon is crying now, and Alan is still watching from the corner terrified of what Scott is going to do to him. 

“Go and wash your face Potter!” Virgil tells him pushing him off Gordon and helping him to sit up. “It was just a joke, jeez Scott, get a sense of humour, I think I make a wonderful pirate, don’t you Grandma” he asks. 

Scott marches to the toilets without another word, John following him to get rid of his too. 

“You okay Gords?” Grandma asks him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” He replies still shaking slightly. Alan crawls over to join them on the floor, and the three of them help Gordon to back to his chair. 

“Are you sure you are okay Gordon?” Grandma asks again. 

Still teary, Gordon nods. 

“I will talk to Scott for you okay?” She tells him. 

Again Gordon only nods, his head buried on Virgil’s shoulder, who has squashed himself into the seat next to him. Alan climbs onto Virgil’s lap, using his big brother for protection. 

Scott is not surprised to find grandma waiting for him to emerge from the toilet. Luckily, the ink came off easily and was not permanent marker! 

“Is he okay?” Scott asks, he never wanted to hurt Gordon. No matter how angry he was. 

“He will be fine, but you went too far Scott. He is a lot smaller than you, and you could have badly hurt him” She tells him, the tone of her voice clear to Scott that she is not accepting any excuses. 

Scott doesn’t have any to offer. Only his apologies. 

“I am really sorry” He replies, realising that this is the second time in a day he is apologising for hurting one of his brothers. 

“Don’t tell me, tell him” Grandma replies. Placing her arm around his shoulders, and the other one around John who has also now come out the toilet, his face scrubbed clean, and they walk back to the seating area. 

“Sit down you two” Grandma tells Scott and John before taking up position in front of the 5 of them, happy that they chose to obey her and not try to fight this. 

“I have just about had enough of today. From now on I am laying down the law. There will be no revenge pranking. Gordon, Alan you will apologise to your brothers. Scott you will apologise to Gordon, and then we will choose a movie and watch it as a family while we have dinner, which is due to be served shortly, there will be no complaints about the food, and after it has been eaten we will choose a game to play and then you will all go to sleep. Any questions?” she asks, getting none she smiles. “Good, now apologies. Virgil, go and wash your face please” 

Virgil really likes being a pirate, but he knows better than to argue when grandma is in this mood. Alan lets him get up. 

“I am sorry Virgil, Scott and John” Alan tells them sincerely. Even though he still thinks it was a good joke. 

“Yeah me too” Gordon adds quietly, still not convinced that Scott is not planning to pound him. 

“Gordon?” Scott tries, picking him up from the seat, and hugging him tightly. “I am sorry Gords. Are you sure you are okay?” he asks. Hating himself as his own voice trembles. 

“Yeah Scotty I’m fine” he insists. 

“Where did I hurt you?” he asks. 

“Your bony knee in my stomach” Gordon replies. 

“My knees are not bony!” Scott tells him laughing now, setting him back down on the floor. 

“What is for dinner?” Scott asks Grandma, not giving Gordon a chance for further retaliation.

“No idea, your dad ordered it ahead of the trip” she replies, opening up a third bottle of champagne. 

Dinner is served by Dave their flight attendant, and was pizza, which is one of the foods they will never argue over! Providing the toppings are correct. Scott lets Gordon choose the movie and is subjected to Shark Tale for what feels like the millionth time, but he doesn’t complain. He promised Grandma no more fighting and he is determined to make it up to her, he has been every bit the ghastly grandchild John accused him of being and he hates himself for it. 

*TB*

Darkness has fully fallen by the end of the movie, and Alan is fast asleep in Grandmas arms with Gordon in Virgil’s almost asleep too. 

“Scott get the beds ready, and we will let these two get some sleep, then how about a grown-up game or film!” Grandma tells him. 

“He is cute when he is asleep Grandma” Scott tells her as he lifts Gordon, who is now fully asleep, out of Virgil’s arms and into the freshly prepared bed. Tucking the plush Squid into the blanket with him and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Believe it or not you all are, even you Scotty!” Grandma tells him as she does the same for Alan. 

John is looking at the games on the shelf. “Can we play Scrabble?” He asks. 

“Nope” Virgil replies. “You are too good for us and you know it!” 

“Trivial pursuit then?” 

“Again nope!” Scott adds laughing. 

“Monopoly?” 

“That has possibilities, with Gordon asleep we might have a chance of winning. He is way too good at games which involve capitalism and bankrupting your family!” Grandma tells them. 

“What versions do they have?” Scott asks. 

“MotoGP, Harry Potter or Star Wars” John replies. 

“Star Wars” Scott and Virgil reply in unison. 

“Individual or teams?” John asks. 

“Teams, that way if Gords wakes up I can claim him for my team” Virgil replies laughing. 

They decide on Virgil and John versus Scott and Grandma, or as Virgil called them oldies versus young ones, which earned him a glare from both Scott and Grandma. 

Settling down into the ritual of family monopoly an hour and a half passes peacefully, a few quiet arguments over property arising which are quickly quelled with a look from Grandma when they are interrupted by Alan. 

“Grandma?” he asks. His hair is sticking up, and his pyjama top has half come undone. His eyes aren’t fully open, and he looks ready to fall asleep on his feet. 

“What is it Allie?” she asks. 

“I need the toilet” he tells her. 

“I will take him” Virgil replies, taking his hand “come on Sprout. John, make sure the opposition don’t try to cheat” he adds with a grin. 

“Will do Virg!” John replies grinning back. 

Virgil gets Alan to the toilet and back to bed without him ever fully waking up. “How much longer Virgy?” He asks, his eyes already closing. 

“About 7 hours Allie, try to get some more sleep okay?” he replies, stroking his hair soothingly. 

“Mmm” Alan replies.

He will not be able to recollect this conversation when he’s fully awake, Virgil thinks as he gets back to the game. 

3 hours later they are still going, deadlocked into a stalemate that none of them are able to break. They have been in the air for 11 hours now. John is almost asleep at the table, unwilling to admit he is tired or concede defeat. Picking up on his state Grandma does it for him. 

“How about we pick this up later, I don’t know about you boys, but I could use some more sleep” She tells them, looking mainly at John who smiles gratefully back at her. 

*TB*

The 6 of them are all still asleep when the captain announces that it is time to prepare the cabin for landing. Gordon is no longer in his bed but in Virgil’s, who has his arms wrapped around him and no idea when he joined him.

Slowly they wake up, putting the beds back into there seating positions. And getting dressed out of pyjamas and into proper clothing. Gordon refuses to give up the hoodie. 

Landing, packing up their stuff and getting off the plane goes just as smoothly as getting on did, much to Grandmas surprise. 

There is a cold wind whistling around the airport when they climb down the stairs, and Gordon knows that the hoodie was the best idea he has ever had! 

They have to wait for their luggage to arrive, but finally they are free from the airport, and together they walk out to the arrivals lounge, where someone is waiting for them with a huge smile plastered on their face. 

“DADDY!” Gordon and Alan yell, abandoning their suitcases and running across the floor and into his waiting arms. John, Virgil and Scott turn to look at Grandma longing to join their younger brothers but are going to be a lot more mature about it. 

“Go on” she tells them grinning. 

They don’t need to be told twice, leaving her to drag 6 suitcases they too race over to their father. And are greeted with a huge smile and a hug. 

Jeff leads them back to Grandma and their luggage. 

“How was it mom?” he asks. 

“Put it this way Jeff” she tells him smiling. 

“You are taking them home!”


	36. Summer in Paradise: revenge of the tinnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott stepped over the line, Gordon and Alan are going to bring him back to the right side

“Daddy, I don’t want to go on another plane. Can we not stay here instead?” Alan asks, sitting down on top of his suitcase, yawning heavily. 

“You want to stay in the airport?” Jeff asks, sitting down next to the exhausted 4-year-old. 

“Yeah daddy, I don’t want to travel anymore” Alan insists. 

“The last flight is only 55 minutes Allie, and if you agree to come with us, I will let you sit in the co-pilots seat” Jeff resorts to bribery. 

“Why don’t we just leave him here?” Gordon asks. He too is tired and irritable, and not in the mood to be nice to his younger brother. 

Jeff ignores him, looking over at Grandma he can see the look of exhaustion on Alan and Gordons faces mirrored in hers. 

“Okay boys, we will stay here tonight. Not here Gordon!” he interrupts himself before Gordon can open his mouth, causing his 4th son to glare at him, before carrying on, “I have bought a small house a half mile from here bring your cases, and we will get a taxi over to the house”. 

“But daddy I can’t” Alan insists. “Wanna stay here, I am too tired to move” he whines, unhappily. 

Jeff groans, standing up, he hoists Alan up into his arms, getting him settled on his hip. “Better?” He asks, as Alan rests his head on his shoulder and just nods silently. 

“Come on you lot, let’s get out of here” Jeff tells them. “Scott can you take Alans case?” 

Scott takes it without a word and follows his family out the airport and into the cold wintery air. 

“Daddy, it’s cold out here, can we go home now? I don’t like it here anymore” Alan tells him as they wait for the taxi. 

“it is winter here” John informs him. 

“So it’s December? Does that mean its Christmas soon? And my birthday?” Alan asks. Unabashed by Johns hysterical laughter, which even a glare from his father can’t stop. 

“No Alan, it is only June, the other half of the world to Kansas has the opposite seasons to us, so when it is winter in Kansas it is summer here” his father explains, trying to make it as simple as possible. 

“So I am not getting presents?” Alan asks, disappointed now. 

“No Allie, not until December” he confirms. 

Grandma has her arms around Gordon, who is shivering from the cold, and hasn’t even joined in teasing Alan, a pastime he usually can’t resist. 

“Where is the taxi Grandma?” He asks, not wanting to spend any more time out here than necessary. Even though he got the most sleep on the plane, he too is jet-lagged and cranky. 

“Jeff, how long before the taxi gets here?” she asks him. 

“Damn, the taxi!” he replies, grabbing his phone and calling up the company he has used since he first flew over to New Zealand. 

“Really Jeff?” She tells him in exasperation once he has got off the phone. “I gave you one job!” 

Scott and John are both laughing at the mortified look on their fathers’ face.

“It will be here in a few minutes” Jeff reassures her. 

“QUIET YOU TWO!” Grandma shouts at the still laughing Scott and John. They are immediately silenced, knowing that they may have finally pushed her too far, and she might actually carry out her threat to tell their father about their antics during the journey! 

“That’s better” She tells them, saved from further confrontation when the taxi pulls up. 

“Jeff, a limo? Really?” Grandma replies rolling her eyes. 

It is a 16-foot-long, sleek black limousine, and the sight of the car perks up Alan, who struggles out of his dads’ grip, jumping up and down in excitement, suddenly wide awake. 

Jeff opens the door, and they all pile in. Grandma heading straight for the bar and pouring herself a tall glass of gin. 

The journey only takes 10 minutes, but it is enough time for Grandma to finish her drink. The warmth in the car is making them all feel sleepy, Gordon can feel his eyes closing, and he wants to stay here in the warm cosy car snuggled between Virgil and Scott forever. 

The house Jeff has invested in is just outside the city centre. A 2-storey brick building with large windows. There is a skylight in the attic, and a small neglected garden in the front of the house. 

Jeff opens the front door and his 5 weary children get their first glimpse at the inside. 

“I wasn’t planning on staying here, so there is no food, but I am sure you guys don’t mind ordering in, the bedrooms are upstairs. Go kill each other for the best ones! Jeff tells them, letting them loose to explore. 

Grandma collapses onto the sofa happy for some adult time with her only son while the boys explore upstairs. 

“How bad was it really mom?” he asks grinning. 

“Not that bad, they were just spirited. There were a few mishaps but honestly Jeff it was nothing I couldn’t handle! Gordon snuck a live spider into his hand luggage. Alan ran away in the airport, Scott found him got angry and smacked him, which triggered Gordons PTSD, luckily Virgil was there to calm him down. Gordon and Alan also decided it would be a good idea to draw on their brothers while they were asleep on the plane, so Scott enacted his revenge by wrestling Gordon which almost went horribly wrong, when he kneed him in the stomach by accident. Oh and John has labelled them all “Ghastly Grandchild – insert birth order here – apart from himself of course, he’s perfect! Honestly, Jeff apart from the spider and Scott hitting Alan, they really didn’t behave all that badly” She tells him smiling. 

“Were they disciplined?” Jeff asks, hoping the answer is yes as he really does not want them to spend their first days of their vacation grounded. 

“I am willing to put it down to having a long day, but I don’t want to punish them for being children Jeff, that isn’t fair. If you could have a word with Gordon, Alan and Scott I am happy to draw a line under it and let them have a second chance.” She replies. 

Jeff knows she is right, being harsh with them now would incite rebellion, a rebellion he really would not want to have to quash! 

Jeff switches the television on and is just getting comfortable with one of his favourite movies, High Noon, a Western made in 1952, one of the movies his children refuse to sit through! 

The opening credits aren’t even completed before he is hit with a litany of complaints as the boys burst into the room. 

“Not this rubbish again Daddy!” Gordon protests. “We have sorted out the sleeping arrangements. I am sharing with Virgil, Scott is old, so he gets his own room and Alan is going to share with John” 

“Where are your Grandmother and I supposed to sleep, there are only 3 bedrooms.” Jeff asks them amused. “You guys were going to share the attic room” 

“We found you a tent to sleep in, or you can sleep on the sofa and Grandma can have the tent” Gordon replies, deadly serious. “When are you ordering dinner? I am starving” he adds, changing the subject.

“When you boys agree to let your Grandma and I sleep in our rooms” Jeff replies, grinning. 

“Okay, but can you turn this rubbish off?” Alan asks, not caring where he sleeps, he just wants food. 

“Allie! What happened to keeping a united front?” Gordon asks. 

“I am hungry” Alan replies, shrugging his shoulders. 

Jeff laughs, he can’t help it. These boys are his reason for living. 

“Traitor!” Gordon replies, poking his tongue out at Alan. 

“Gordon!” Jeff warns. Which is all he needs to say to silence him. Vowing to get the talks over with, Jeff switches the television off, and leads Gordon from the room. 

“Daddy no! Bring him back!” Alan cries. 

“It’s okay Allie, I just want a word. He will be back in a minute. Virgil, can you order dinner please?” 

“Sure thing dad” Virgil replies. 

Jeff takes Gordon through to the kitchen. 

“Your grandma told me about the spider Gordon, would you care to explain?” he asks, once they are settled at the table.

“It was Virgils fault daddy, he wouldn’t let me bring the fake one” Gordon replies, “so I got one from the barn, I was only going to use it to prank Virgil” 

“You can’t take live animals out of the country without a specific license Gordo.” Jeff tells him. 

“I know that now daddy, Grandma already told me” Gordon tells him. 

Jeff lets it go, he knows that Gordon is only sorry he got caught and he doesn’t want an argument, and Gordons welfare is more important than a childish prank. 

“What happened with Alan and Scott?” 

“Allie ran away, when Scott and I found him Scott got angry daddy. Angrier than I have ever seen him, I was so scared when he hit him, I didn’t think he was going to stop and on the plane he got angry with me, he hurt me daddy” Gordon tells him. 

“I will talk to him Squid, are you sure you are okay?” his dad asks, the use of his nickname a sure sign that he is not in trouble. 

“Yeah Daddy I know he didn’t mean it, he wouldn’t hurt anyone on purpose, Scotty isn’t like that” He tells him sincerely. 

“Okay Squid, as long as you are okay. Can you send Allie in for me?” his dad asks.

“Is he in trouble?” Gordon asks. 

“No, I just need a chat like this one”. 

“Okay”, he replies hopping down from his seat and back into the living room. 

“Your turn to be shouted at Allie” Gordon tells him. 

“I HEARD THAT GORDO!” Jeff replies. 

Alan trembles with trepidation as he enters the kitchen. 

“Have a seat Kiddo” his dad tells him. “You aren’t in trouble, I just want to make sure you are okay. Grandma told me what happened with Scott at the airport.” 

Alan approaches the table slowly, sitting in the seat Gordon as recently vacated. “Scotty hit me daddy” he tells him, bursting into tears. 

“I am not letting him get away with it, I am planning to talk to him too, remind him of his responsibilities as the eldest, but you can’t run off in a strange place Allie, anything could have happened to you back there. 

“But I was hungry and Gordy was busy arguing with Grandma and no one was paying me attention” Alan tells him. 

“That doesn’t make it okay Allie, you know what happened when Gordon went missing, do you really want that to happen to you?” He asks. 

“N-n-no” he sniffs in response, his tears already stopped. 

“Good boy” Jeff replies. Standing up to give him a cuddle. Alan buries his head in Jeffs neck, a few stray tears escaping, before Jeff puts him back down.

“Ask Scott to pop in please Allie” he asks. 

“Okay” Alan replies, “don’t be too hard on him daddy he was scared when he hit me” 

“I won’t be, I promise” Jeff tells him. 

The lack of shouting and bawling from the kitchen is some comfort for Scott as he takes his place for his talk with his father. 

“I guess you know why I have called you in here Scott?” Jeff asks, his face stern. Despite his promise to his mom, he is angry with Scott. 

“I hurt my brothers dad” Scott tells him, his face red with shame and guilt. “I never meant to dad, I swear, I was just angry, and tired. You know I wouldn’t do anything like this deliberately, I love them both” 

Jeffs anger dissipates instantly when he looks into Scott’s sky-blue eyes, so full of sincerity and warmth. His guilt is physically hurting him. 

“You won’t do anything like this again?” He asks, already knowing what he is going to reply. 

“Never, please dad, you have to believe me” Scott begs him for understanding and forgiveness.

“Okay Scott, I am going to let this go, just like I have done for your brothers misdeeds today, but I hear or see you lay a finger on one of your little brothers in anger again Scott and I won’t be so lenient” Jeff tells him. 

“Yes Sir” Scott replies. 

“Come on, lets go and get some food before that lot in there eat the lot” Jeff tells him with a grin. 

*TB*

Jeff is surprised when the boys all agree to share the attic without further complaint. Leaving their dad and grandma to take the bedrooms on the first floor. 

“This isn’t too bad, once you get used to Johns snoring” Scott tells Virgil. The three youngest are all fast asleep, Virgil and Scott are the only 2 still awake. 

“This has been the longest day” Virgil tells him. 

“Well it has been over 36 hours since we left home Virg, I don’t even know what day it is anymore! Scott replies. He is lying on his back on one of the beds, looking up through the skylight at the night sky. 

“John would hate living here, the light pollution is blocking the stars” Scott tells him, changing the subject, yawning heavily. 

“I would too Scott, I don’t think I could get used to the noise from the constant traffic outside, it is nearly midnight and its not fully dark out there. It doesn’t feel normal” Virgil tells him. 

The only response he gets from Scott is a snort, that turns into a loud grunting snore. Smiling Virgil flicks the lamp off, rolls over onto his side and quietly drifts off to sleep.

*TB*

It is nearly 15 hours before all 5 boys are awake and ready for the final leg of their journey, Jeff and Grandma both deciding to let them sleep as long as necessary. 

Jeff has organised a flight leaving Auckland at 8pm. Refreshed from a decent sleep, Gordon is ready for the trip. 

“Hey Allie? Want to get back at Scott with me?” He asks. 

“Sure Gordy, what are we going to do?” Alan asks. 

“Scott is about to take a shower, I wasn’t able to pack my food colouring to add to the shower head, but you can sneak in and steal his clothes. I have locked his suitcase so he can’t just go and get some more.” Gordon tells him, giving him the dangerous job! 

Alan nods enthusiastically, he would do anything for Gordon, something he is not afraid to take shameless advantage off! 

Alan waits until Scotts singing can be heard, a sure sign that he is in the shower as that is the only place Scott sings. Sneaking into the bathroom, Alan gets the clothes Scott has picked for the journey. Running back downstairs with them and hiding behind the sofa trying hard to remain as quiet as possible. 

“I got the towel too Gordy” he whispers after he has joined him. 

“Ssshhh Allie” He whispers back, stifling a giggle. 

They remain hidden even when they can hear the shouts from upstairs. 

“GORDON GET HERE NOW AND BRING MY CLOTHES YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!” 

Jeff groans, and sets to hunting down his prankster son. 

Finally, finding him and Alan hiding behind the sofa. Their uncontrollable laughter giving them away. 

“Boys!” Jeff tells them. “Take those back to your brother now.” 

“It was just a joke daddy” Alan tells him. 

“I know and it was fairly amusing, but take Scott back his clothes, we have a plane to catch” Jeff reminds him. 

“Fine” Alan replies dramatically. 

Alan grabs the clothes and towel and runs out the room and up the stairs. 

“Delivery Scotty” Alan tells him, throwing the door wide open and dropping the clothes at his feet. 

Scott is standing in the middle of the room, water dripping from his body, and if looks could kill Alan would be dead! 

“Gordy said this is to teach you not to hit us” Alan tells him seriously. Still standing in the doorway while Scott gratefully grabs the towel. 

Scott sighs, as revenge pranks go, that was fairly basic and it could have been a lot worse, he admits to himself. 

“Okay, fine. Tell Gordy we are even!” 

“Okay” Alan replies happily. Still standing in the doorway. 

“Go back downstairs so I can get dressed Allie” 

Alan turns to leave, leaving the door wide open. 

Grumbling under his breath, Scott slams the door closed and gets dressed, emerging 5 minutes later, throwing the wet towel in their laundry bag and heading downstairs where everyone is waiting for him.

“Glad you have finally decided to join us Scott” Virgil tells him grinning evilly, “and fully clothed too!” he adds as Gordon and Alan dissolve into uncontrollable laughter, and Scott just glares at them all John included even though he has not said a word. 

“Break it up boys, we have a plane to catch” Grandma tells them. 

“Only if you keep these monsters away from me” Scott tells her, “is that offer of being home-schooled by monks in Timbuktu still an option?”

Alan and Gordon bare their teeth at him, raising their hands above their heads as claws and pretend to attack him. 

“We are monsters Scotty!” Alan tells him laughing still.

“Be serious Scott, you would miss them if you went away!” Grandma replies smiling at him. 

“Yeah, I really would, who would want a peaceful life when you can have all this!” Scott replies joining in their laughter. 

The ride back to the airport is just as smooth, and all too soon they are strapped into their seats on Jeffs plane. Boringly named Tracy 1 by Jeff when he first bought it. 

“Boys, take a look out the windows because you are about to get your first sight of your new home!” Jeff tells them. 

Even Scott, who has been here before can feel the excitement building up as his brothers gasp at the sight of the rock which has just appeared from nowhere over the horizon. 

Coming into land on the small runway, the first thing Jeff built, the boys can’t wait to get out and explore. 

Gathering them into a group, so he can take their first family photo on their new home Jeff announces proudly: 

“Welcome to Tracy Island”


	37. Summer in Paradise: Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> landing on the Island the boys meet some new friends. and it does not go exactly how their parents had planned it. giving kayo a bit more of a background story seeing as apart from her notorious uncle and father she never mentions them.

Gordon is the first to break away from the group photo, taking in his surroundings. There is a large barren space which Jeff has had cleared with the intention of building the main house. It is clear that it used to be a part of the large expanse of jungle surrounding them all. It is a lot warmer here than it was in New Zealand, he thinks as he pulls Virgil’s hoodie off over his head, tying it around his waist. 

“Dad, can we go and explore the jungle?” Scott asks, hopefully. Looking towards the trees. 

“Hold on a minute Scott, let’s get your luggage into the house and then I want to talk to you about the Islands rules” Jeff replies, heading in the opposite direction to a large, primitive structure. 

The outside of the building has been painted pure white and is dotted with large windows covering three storeys. The house is surrounded on all 4 sides by a porch, which rocking chairs in one corner seated around a table. 

To their surprise the chairs are occupied. The grown ups and a teenaged girl are sitting in the chairs, drinking ice-cold lemonade. 

“Mr Tracy, you made it” the older male announces, standing up and offering his seat to Grandma.

Gordon slips past her and sinks down into the seat. 

“At last, I’m exhausted” he announces, downing the rest of the stranger’s lemonade, in one gulp. Smacking his lips together in satisfaction and setting the now empty glass back down on the table, before leaning back on his chair. 

The teenaged girl looks at the displaced adult in disgust. “Just who does this little boy think he is?” she thinks incredulously. Even worse, in her opinion is nobody is going to tell the spoilt brat off! his father is even smiling! 

She doesn’t know it, but Virgil has been eyeing her up since he arrived, and he doesn’t like what he is seeing. She has a vicious scowl on her face, her eyebrows lowered into cross, angry eyes. Her dark tanned skin, and deep dark hair and eyes would look pretty on someone with a kinder disposition, he thinks to himself, subconsciously moving between her and Gordon, ready to protect his little brother if he is needed. 

“Boys get upstairs to the big room on the third floor and get your stuff unpacked” Jeff tells them. He has also picked up on the tension and does not want a row. 

“Isn’t that what the staff are for?” Gordon asks, indicating the angry girl and the silent adults. 

The girl is not going to accept that, leaping across the table, she pushes him to the floor. Pinning him down by the shoulders. 

“TANUSHA KYRANO. GET OFF HIM AND GET TO YOUR ROOM” The kind gentleman shouts, suddenly sparking into life. 

The girl gets to her feet, aiming a big kick into Gordons side, who curls up in pain and bursts into tears. 

“I don’t like that girl daddy” Alan tells him, he too is crying having witnessed her attacking his brother. 

Grandma is helping Gordon gingerly to his feet. His hand is clutching his rib cage, his face streaked with tears, as he sobs on her shoulder. 

Jeff is at a loss with what to do, as he tries to calm Alan down. This is not how he wanted the introductions to go.

“Mr Tracy? Please allow me to apologise for my daughter, since her mother had an affair with the gardener and moved to Australia to start a new family, she has suffered from anger issues. I know this doesn’t excuse what she did to your boy, but please Mr Tracy, my Tanusha isn’t a bad person.” Her father pleads for understanding. 

Virgil doesn’t care what excuses she is hiding behind; he has no intentions of forgiving her for this. “Our mom died Sir, you don’t see us going round kicking little kids” he replies, his voice full of contempt. 

“Virgil!” His dad says warning him to keep his mouth shut and let him handle this. “Take your brothers up to the big room on the second floor, and get your things put away, while I discus this further with Kyrano and Lord Creighton-Ward” indicating the other stranger at the gathering. One who has not said a word since they arrived, choosing instead to watch the scene with interest. 

Virgil heeds his fathers warning, peeling Gordon away from Grandma and leading his brothers into the house. 

Upstairs they find their room. It is big and airy, with 2 sets of bunkbeds against the walls and a single bed below the window. The ladders are built in so Gordon can’t remove them in the middle of the night. And there are name plates on the pillows indicating who will be sleeping in each bed. 

Gordons is the single bed below the window. Climbing up on the bed so he can see the view he gasps in surprise at the calm blue ocean he can see. 

Virgil unpacks for Gordon, while Scott takes over from Alan, as if left to them they would happily leave their suitcases open on the floor and just live out of them for the 10 weeks they are going to be here. 

“Now what?” Alan asks once everything has been packed away. “That girl is still here. Scotty, I want to go home” He insists. 

“We go downstairs and see what’s for lunch” Scott replies simply. “I am starving” 

“You are always starving” John tells him teasingly. “Come on Allie” He tells him, holding his hand out for Alan to take and they walk downstairs to the first floor. Stopping halfway down as they can hear shouting coming from one of the rooms. It is unintelligible ranting, Gordon sneaks closer to the door. Where he can just make out what is being said.

“You can’t treat people like this Tanusha, you can’t attack people you don’t agree with. You have no idea just how lucky you are young lady…” 

Gordon inwardly groans, knowing that those words would not be resting easily on her shoulders, there is nothing worse than being labelled “young” anything. 

“…Without the help of Mr Tracy, we would still be living in the village. You have been given a wonderful opportunity to rise above all challenges and gain a fantastic education at one of the world’s finest private schools for Girls there is, but if your attitude does not improve dramatically you will find yourself being transferred to a reform school instead. Now I want you to apologise to young Gordon tomorrow, when I let you out of your room and you will be on your best behaviour for the rest of the trip” 

“That is a really long lecture” Gordon whispers to his brothers.

“Shh, I can’t hear what they are saying!” Virgil whispers back. 

“Or what dad? Just what can you do to me that will hurt worse than what’s already happened? My own mother didn’t want me. And now I am being expected to live here, with those spoiled beasts of Mr Tracys. The one that got kicked was rude to you, he said you are staff. Hired help. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

“Tan, he was joking, you will get used to his sense of humour darling, I promise. Maybe if you just give them another chance you will realise for yourself that they are not spoiled, I am going to leave you here to think about it. Good night Tanusha” 

“Move, quickly he is coming out” Gordon hisses back down the corridor as they all run down the stairs. 

“No running in the house!” Grandma calls out to them from the kitchen, where she is preparing lunch. 

Scott leaves his brothers and goes into the kitchen, salivating over the cooked ham Grandma is putting into sandwiches for them, getting his knuckles rapped with her spoon when he tries to steal a slice. 

“Please Grandma, just one” he begs. “I am a growing boy, I need food!” 

“Get out into the yard with your brothers, and I will bring these out to you in a minute. Can you take out the fresh jug of lemonade with you?” She asks him.

“Only if I can have some of that ham now!” Scott replies, taking a leaf out of Gordons book and doing nothing for free. 

“Okay fine” she tells him, handing over the packet. 

“MMM thatsh good ham” he replies with his mouth full. 

“Get out Scott, your table manners are worse than Gordons and Alans sometimes!” Grandma tells him in mock disgust. 

“AND TAKE THE LEMONADE!” she shouts at his retreating back, “Ghastly Grandchild” she adds under her breath, laughing. 

“DOING IT!” he calls back, lifting the jug up above his head. 

Outside Alan is sitting on Jeffs lap in one of the chairs. Gordon is on the floor with Virgil, leaning up against the wall, while John is in one of the vacant chairs. 

“Where is the other guy dad?” Scott asks. 

“Lord Creighton-Ward is making a phone call to his daughter. Her school in England does not break up for the summer until the end of June, so she can’t join us for a few weeks.” He replies. 

“Great, more girls” Gordon replies groaning. “Let’s hope this one is nicer” 

“I don’t think all girls are bad Gordo” Grandma tells him, carrying out a platter full of sandwiches, pastries and cakes. 

“I didn’t mean you Grandma, you don’t count, you aren’t a girl” he replies, helping himself to a sandwich. 

“I’m not?” She replies amused. 

“No, you are Grandma” he replies shrugging. Ignoring the laughter coming from his dad. 

*TB*

After the food has been consumed, Jeff decides to go through the rules with the boys. Gathering them round the table, there are not enough chairs, so Gordon and Alan are forced to sit on the table. Gordon has his feet rested on Virgils thigh, while Alan is sitting with his legs folded underneath him. 

“Rule number one, and this is the most important rule off all. You do not go into the jungle without either Kyrano, Lord Creighton-Ward, myself or your uncle Lee when he is here. There are a lot of dangerous animals out there, we have anti-venom here if you need it, but I would rather it didn’t need to be used. 

“Number two, the west beach is accessible via the path that goes down the side of the house, and a 2 minute walk away, nobody under the age of 12 will be permitted to go alone” looking for towards Gordon with this, he cant resist the sea. “Again, the ocean is off limits unless you are supervised by an adult. There are extraordinarily strong currents in this area, but there is of course the pool at the back of the house, which I am not sure you have seen yet” 

“Three, tropical storms here can be just as deadly as tornado season back in Kansas. There is a klaxon alarm system on the Island, if you hear this go off you immediately pack away what you are doing and come inside, meeting in the lounge for a head count. If you are in the house already, again you come into the lounge. 

“that is it, I don’t want to curb you fun, but I am asking you to be sensible. We will be starting work on the excavation for the permanent house this summer, and I am hoping that you will agree to help”. He asks hopefully.

“Would I get to use a sledgehammer daddy?” Gordon asks, his eyes lighting up at the thought of being allowed to deliberately destroy things. 

“I was not aware that I would be used for slave labour dad” Is Johns reply. “I had plans to work on my book this summer” 

His dad laughs at the replies. 

“Of course Squid, as long as you are extremely careful. John it is not slave labour, and it Is not compulsory, you want to work on your book, that’s fine. No one here is going to be forced to do anything that they don’t want to.” 

Scott and Virgil are as enthusiastic as Gordon, they can’t wait to get started. Scott getting up to clear the table, taking the now empty plates back out into the kitchen and stacking them in the sink. 

“So Squid, fancy a walk to the beach?” Virgil asks him, already knowing what the answer will be, as Gordon hops down from the table and starts to drag him towards the path to the promised land. 

Gordon is entranced by the beauty before him. Taking his shoes and socks off, leaving them with Virgil, he goes down to the edge of the water to explore. The ocean stretches out for miles, the waves kissing his bare toes as he runs towards the sea, laughing. 

“Not too close Gordon, remember what dad said” Virgil warns him, sitting down on the warm sand. Sifting the fine grains through his fingers, his eyes never leaving his brother. 

“Hey Virg?” He asks. “Do you think dad will let me take snorkelling lessons? Can you just imagine what is under here?” 

“If you are really good for the rest of your life then maybe!” Virgil replies, finding his enthusiasm infectious, even though he is far less interested in marine life than Gordon. 

Eventually he starts to grow tired from the water, the sun is starting to sink below the earth, and it is getting chilly. Pulling the hoodie from round his waist, he lies back on the sane with Virgil, draping it across them both, snuggling into his side. 

“I like it here Virgil” he tells him honestly. 

“Me too Squid, me too” He replies. “You want to keep that hoodie forever?” Virgil asks him.

“Seriously?” Gordon asks, his eyes looking at him with hope. 

“Yeah, its starting to get a bit small for me” Virgil lies. It still fits him fine, but Gordon clearly wants it and he has never been able to say no to him. 

They lie there peacefully for another 15 minutes, before Virgil tells him it is time to go back to the house for supper. 

“Do you think we should try to be nice to Tanusha tomorrow?” Gordon asks, he doesn’t like her one little bit, but her father seems nice and if they are going to be together for 10 weeks then he really doesn’t want to spend the time fighting. 

Virgil nods, “I think it would be a good idea to give her another chance” 

Walking back up to the house, there is a bonfire lit in the yard and baked potatoes are sticking out of it speared with toasting forks. A large bowl of freshly prepared salad is on the picnic table. 

“Boys, there you are. I was going to send Scott to get you if you weren’t back soon. Grab a plate and get some food before Scott eats it all” Grandma tells them smiling. 

They sit in the warm glow of the fire for hours, talking and laughing. Getting to know Kyrano and Lord Creighton-Ward, before getting chased to bed by Grandma when she realises it has gone midnight. Alan is fast asleep in Kyranos arms, having taken to Tanushas father far more quickly than he did to Tanusha. 

*TB*

They don’t know it, but up in her room where she has been banished all day for kicking Gordon, Tanusha has been witching them from her window all night. Tears silently streaming down her face, as she watches her father carrying Alan. It didn’t take him long to replace her, just like her mother did. Telling herself that she doesn’t need them, she throws herself onto the bed and sobs into her pillow.


	38. Summer in Paradise: Trouble in Paradise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon wants revenge on Kayo for kicking him, and he is determined to get it no matter what the consequences are.

“GORDON COOPER TRACY, YOU ARE GROUNDED!” Shouts his father. 

15 HOURS EARLIER

All 5 boys are up with the sunrise, for their first full day on the Island, eager to explore. All gathering on Gordons bed to watch as the suns rays burst through the dark sky showering the glittering ocean below with an array of golden flecks, and Gordon just wants to dive out the window into the waiting sea. 

He gives it one last look of longing before getting down from the bed and following his brothers for breakfast. He eyes bulge at the sight on the table in front of him. There is a large stack of pancakes, various cereals, toast, fried eggs, bacon, tomatoes, some disgusting looking black ring he can’t identify, tomatoes, croissants, and several jugs of freshly squeezed juice. 

Grabbing himself a plate, he starts to load it up with eggs and bacon, ignoring the fresh fruit now being added to the table by Kyrano. 

Tanusha is already at the table, carefully eating her way through her own choice of cereal. Shooting a look of disgust as Gordon picks a whole egg up with his fingers and stuffs it in his mouth in one bite. 

“stish ish good food” He announces appreciatively, still with his mouth full. 

“Yuck” Tanusha replies, wishing that she could take her food upstairs to the sanctuary of her room away from these pigs. 

“Morning Taneeshi” Alan pipes up, trying to pronounce a name he can’t really remember. Ignoring the look she is giving him as he too starts to stuff food into his mouth with his fingers. 

“Tan – ush – a” she replies slowly and impatiently. 

“Bless you” Alan replies, assuming she is sneezing. 

She notes that she is the only one fully dressed, as the boys are still in pyjamas. 

“Grow up, Tanusha. He is 4 years old; it isn’t his fault he cant pronounce your name.” Virgil tells her, despite his promise to Gordon to give her a second chance, he finds himself snapping at the slightest provocation. 

“Maybe you should just change it to something he can remember!” Gordon tells her, trying to keep the atmosphere light. 

“I am not changing my name!” she replies indignantly, there is no way she is letting these spoilt children change anything about her. 

“Or we can give you a nickname, Alan can you pronounce Crazy-ass?” Gordon asks him. 

Tanusha is done, getting up without bothering to excuse herself, she leaves the kitchen and wanders outside to the yard where Jeff and Lord Creighton-Ward have the blueprints for the house out on the table. Even though it isn’t 7 o’clock yet the sun is already warming the ground. 

“SEE YA CRAZY” Gordon shouts at her, as his brothers all laugh with him. 

“What are we doing today?” Gordon asks. 

“Well, you are going to find some trouble to get you and Alan into, I am writing my book, no idea what Scott and Virgil have planned” John replies. 

“I was going to help dad, want to come with me Virg?” Scott asks. 

“Sure, let me finish my second breakfast first” He replies happily, piling up a second round of pancakes onto his plate. He even tries a bite of the weird black stuff, gagging in disgust at the taste. 

“Hey Kyrano? What is this?” he asks, holding up a piece speared on his fork.

“Black pudding Mr Virgil. It is lord Creighton-Wards favourite, and he can’t have a full English breakfast without it” Kyrano tells him. 

“He can keep it!” Virgil replies he has finally finished eating, and with Scotts help they clear away the table, Gordon and Alan have long since scarpered to avoid chores.  
“You don’t need to help me boys, go and help your father” Kyrano tells them. 

“No way, if Grandma found out we hadn’t helped she’d have us on cleaning duty for a week!” Scott tells him. 

Kyrano just wishes his daughter could have seen this, it might have helped her come to the right conclusion, but he knows that he can’t force their friendship, this has to happen naturally. 

*TB*

Gordon is determined to get even with Tanusha for kicking him, ideas are buzzing round his brain as he pulls on a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Topping his outfit off with the new trainers Grandma bought him, a pair of odd socks and his favourite baseball cap. Finally the perfect revenge comes to him, and he is going to need Alans help to distract the grownups while he puts his plan into action. Mainly Grandma, he knows his father will be too busy with the project to notice what is going on around him, but Grandma has eyes in the back of her head! 

“Hey Allie, I am going to need your help with something, can you distract Grandma for an hour or two for me?” Gordon asks him.

“What are you going to do?” Alan replies. 

“Less you know the better” Gordon insists, his usual ‘I am planning a prank’ evil grin on his face. 

“Okay sure, I will ask her to take me down to the beach” Alan advises. 

“Not the beach! She will get suspicious that I don’t want to go!” Gordon replies. “Just ask her to go exploring with you, and that I am going to help dad, that way she will be gone and dad is so distracted with the build that he will not notice that I have slipped away. This is perfect, trust me” 

Alan skips out the room to go and find Grandma. 

She is just sitting down for her won breakfast, having taken the time to shower and dress, rather than going downstairs in her pyjamas, keeping her dignity! 

“Grandma, no one will play with me, can we go exploring? John is boring and reading again, Scott Virgil and Gordon all want to help dad and Taneeka doesn’t like me. Which is fine because I don’t like her either” Alan tells her. 

“let me have breakfast first, then we will take a walk together just you and me” She tells him, smiling. Unaware that he is being used as bait! 

Gordon watches as they head down to the beach together, giving him 5 minutes for them to get far enough away before he puts the second part of his master plan into action. 

“Hey dad, I am just going to nip to the bathroom” Gordon informs his father, who barely looks up from the plans to acknowledge this new information, but grunts in his direction.  
Gordon runs through the house and back out through the rear door and down into the jungle. 

The trees are so close together it is almost dark in places. And the noise coming from the various bugs is enough to distract him from his immediate task. Looking around at his surroundings he is fascinated by what he is seeing. Placing the box he bought out from the house down he starts to examine the trees. Some of them would be perfect for climbing, and he makes a note to ask his dad for a tree house in one of the ones close to the house. 

Sticking to the main path, he continues his walk through the trees, and finally stumbles on the exact creature he has been looking for. Smiling silently to himself he grabs the snake by the tail, holding it away from his body so it can’t swing round and bite him. It is hissing angrily, and he has no idea what kind of snake this is. 

Getting it into the box, Gordon has the chance to properly look at the beast. It is about a foot and a half long, with ragged yellowish and black stripes from its head down to its tail. Its eyes are small and beady, and it is eyeing Gordon up with distrust, barely able to believe its quiet slumber has been interrupted by this weird looking creature, the likes of which he has never seen in his jungle before. Rearing its head it goes to strike him, missing by inches as Gordon pulls his hand away and quickly seals the box, picking it up and taking it back into the house, hiding it under his bed until he Is ready to put phase three into operation. 

“I am back dad” he announces to the group, who are now arguing over colour schemes for the main lounge area and haven’t noticed that he has been gone for so long, which was just what he hoped for. 

“Oh good, what do you think of this shade for the lounge?” His dad asks. Holding up a colour swatch of a light lilac colour. 

“Girly” is his reply. “can we not paint it neon yellow instead?” Gordon asks. “and have glow in the dark stars on the walls, with green and black polka dots on the ceiling?” 

“No!” His dad replies groaning. “You can do that to your room” 

“I don’t want my own room” he tells him seriously, staring nervously at Vigil. 

Which surprises Tanusha, she thought this awful boy would demand not just a single room but the whole floor. 

“Tell him dad” Virgil replies. 

“Yours and Virgil’s rooms will have an adjoining door, which you can leave open but this way you’ll have a lot more space and your privacy for when you need it” he replies. 

“And if that doesn’t work, we will use your sledgehammer skills to knock the wall down!” Virgil tells him, squeezing his shoulder. “You won’t be alone Squid, I promise.”

“Okay I think!” Gordon replies, still not convinced that this is a good idea. 

Tanusha has no idea what is happening between the 2 brothers, but she is starting to think that she may have misjudged them, watching more closely during the rest of the morning, quietly observing the interactions between not only Gordon and Virgil but also between Scott and their father. They laugh and joke together, naturally teasing each other, and it is obvious even in the few short hours she has known them that they are unusually close. Unfortunately, it only fuels her jealousy of the boys. Determined more than ever to hate them and hate them on her terms, not to be sucked in by the charms they so easily turn on, to get what they want. 

*TB*

Grandma returns with Alan for lunch, forcing Jeff to take a break. Knowing him as well as she does, she knows that he would not stop unless she physically intervened. Bringing out a fresh platter of sandwiches and jug of lemonade she calls them to the table to eat. 

Gordon escapes into the house, using the flimsy excuse of wanting to change his shirt, as this one if sweaty and sticking to his body making him uncomfortable. He checks on the snake, who he has nicknamed toes seeing has it does not have any feet! 

Toes is still in the box, looking through the see-through lid of the plastic storage box Gordon notices that the snake has resigned itself to its fate, curled up in the corner it is snoozing. 

Smiling to himself as he remembers to change his t-shirt. After all the keys to a successful prank are the details! He goes back to his lunch. Picking out the tomatoes from his cheese and ham sandwich and flicking the pips at John, before eating the fleshy part.

“Stop playing with your food Gordo” his dad admonishes him, “And don’t flick food at John!” 

“Okay dad I wont flick it at John anymore” Gordon replies. Turning his attention to Scott he flicks the remaining pips at him instead. 

“GORDON! Let me rephrase that, do not flick food at anybody!” Jeff backtracks, ignoring the sniggering from Alan and Gordon and returning to his own food. “After lunch you are on clean-up duty” he tells him, issuing one of Gordons least favourite punishments. 

To his credit he does so without a word of complaint, which in hindsight should have been an indication that he was planning something else, but his dad just assumes that he is sorry and taking his punishment seriously. 

*TB*

Once he has finished the clean-up, and checked to make sure Toes is happy, Gordon is bored.

“Grandma, can we please go to the beach?” he asks. “I have been helping dad all morning, I promise” 

“Come on then. Allie are you coming too?” she asks. 

“YES can I bring my bucket and spade, daddy gave me?” he asks. 

“Of course you can” Grandma tells him smiling. 

“Can you carry them for me?” he asks cheekily. 

“Nope! You can carry your own, Gordon are you bringing anything?” she asks. 

“Just the essentials.” He replies. A box of celery crunch bars and a jar of peanut butter under his arm.

“No, you can take one bar for an afternoon snack and leave the peanut butter here Gordo” she replies, there is no way she is letting him get hyped up on sugar. 

“Fine” he replies, smiling, determined to let her think that nothing is wrong. That there is not a highly poisonous snake under his bed! 

Alan and Gordon spend all afternoon on the beach, building their own empire of castles and sand sculptures, even hunting for shells and seaweed for decorations. Grandma bought one of the portable sun loungers down with her and has spent an enjoyable afternoon watching her 2 youngest grandbabies playing happily together, a site that she could never get tired of seeing. 

They only stop when the sun goes down, and with it the temperature. Shivering slightly they agree to pack up and head back, Alan even carrying his bucket and spade without a cord of protest, as they make the short walk up the path to the house, were dinner is being served. 

“Where are you going Gordon? Your dinner is on the table” Grandma asks after they have washed their hands. 

“To grab a jumper, its cold in here Grandma” He replies, his face a neutral picture of pure innocence. 

“Okay, well hurry up, or Virgil will eat the lot!” She tells him laughing. 

Firstly he checks on Toes, making sure he is still in the box before he gets changed into a pair of jeans and a jumper. He wasn’t lying when he said he was cold, before joining the rest of his family and new friends and Tanusha for dinner. 

Kyrano, he can’t deny is a much better cook than Grandma, and he could easily get used to this life, as he tucks into his tacos happily slathering extra chilli sauce on them listening to the conversation Scott is having with his dad about the house plans, not bothering to add his own opinion, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand, his food! 

Tanusha eats sparingly, again not adding to the conversation but for her own reasons, she has spent all day carefully observing the boys, gathering as much information as possible, if only to use against them at a later date. Still unhappy about having to move to the Island but knowing that she has no choice in the course her life is taking she is sullen and resentful. 

She wants to desperately for them to be the grotesque, spoilt individuals that she suspected they were, and the more time she is spending with them the harder it is getting to hate them. 

*TB*

Gordon lies in wait all evening for his opportunity to strike back, eventually Tanusha announces that she is going to bed, he stealthily follows her up the stairs, smiling as he goes into the bathroom and not her bedroom as he goes to get Toes. 

Sneaking the snake under the blanket, he hides in the closet in the hall and waits for her reaction. 

He isn’t disappointed and her screams bring the adults upstairs followed by his brothers, as they race into the room. 

Gordons unabashed laughter is enough to tell the room exactly who did this. 

“A rubber snake Gordon?” His dad tells him unimpressed, approaching the snake, now frozen in terror at the disturbance. “You are better than that”

“Oh I know, the snakes real!” Gordon replies. 

Jeff orders the boys and Tanusha out of the room, so they can catch the snake and get it released back out into the jungle where it belongs. 

“When did you pull that off?” John asks him, once they have escaped to the sanctuary of their room, Tanusha is with them. 

“Well I caught it this morning in the jungle” he replies. Interrupted by Scott. 

“YOU WENT INTO THE JUNGLE?!” He explodes.

“Yes, and keep your voice down Scotty! I had Alan distract Grandma so I wouldn’t get caught, then I kept Toes hidden away under my bed all afternoon, then slipped him into Tanushas bed while she was in the bathroom.”

“You used Alan?” Scott is horrified by the level of deception employed by his brother.

“He agreed to be used, and I didn’t tell him what I had planned so he can’t get into trouble” Gordon insists.

“Dad will not see it that way, and you were told not to go into the jungle because it is dangerous” Scott lectures. 

Gordon is about to reply when the door is swung open. Jeff is standing there, his hands on his hips glaring at his 4th son, with an anger that scares even Scott. 

"GORDON COOPER TRACY. YOU ARE GROUNDED!”


	39. Summer in Paradise: true colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is angry with Gordon, Gordon is angry at Tanusha. As for tanusha, she’s angry at the whole world and takes it out on those around her. Especially those she thinks she can get away with tormenting.

Jeff is angrier than he has been in a long time. Gordons defiance in the name of a childish prank could have had deadly consequences, and he highly doubts Gordon was aware that the snake he caught was venomous. Kyrano having enough knowledge of the area to identify it as a Tiger Snake, it was captured and released back outside before Jeff went to pronounce Gordons sentence and send all 6 children to bed.

"He doesn't learn Jeff!" Grandma tells him, her head on her hands, now at her wits end with him.

Jeff just groans in response, she is right. Gordon never learns from his mistakes, and he too has no idea how to deal with this latest prank, apart from locking him in his room until he graduates from college!

"I just don't know what to do anymore mom, every single time I think his behaviour can't get any worse, he outdoes himself with something even crazier! The vandalism, the fucking sheep and now this!" Jeff eventually replies.

"Language Jefferson" She gently chastises.

"Sorry" he replies, looking round at the other people in the room, wondering how they would deal with it in his situation. He has to ask, get some opinions and advise from other parents.

"What would you guys do?" he asks Lord Creighton-Ward and Kyrano.

"Well, if he was my child, I wouldn't hesitate to give the boy a jolly good thrashing" Lord Creighton-Ward replies.

"I can't" Jeff responds, his face impassive realising that they don't know much about any of the boys' lives. "Hitting him will never be an option"

"Okay then, he would find himself being subjected to some extremely hard chores for several weeks, confined to his room only when he isn't working. Monitored around the clock and treated like the horrible little boy he is" Lord Creighton-Ward changes his tact.

"Chores are a good idea Jeff, there is a lot of work to be done around here" Grandma reminds him.

"I could use the help in the kitchen" Kyrano confirms.

Jeff nods, promising to think about it overnight and let Gordon know in the morning, excusing himself from the group and going upstairs to bed. Forcing himself to go and check on the boys, finding all 5 boys sleeping peacefully. Gordon looking unconcerned about his fate and the level of Jeffs fury.

*TB*

Jeff is up before the sun the following morning, awake and determined. Determined once and for all to sort out the discipline problems he has with Gordon. Marching up to the top floor, he flings open the door, and glares at the now empty bed. Devoid of both Gordon and the squid. Finding him in bed with Virgil doesn't surprise Jeff, it also abates some of the anger he is feeling, remembering that he is still just a child.

Bending down in front of the bed, he gently prises him away from Virgil. Trying to keep himself from laughing as he clings onto the bed post like a limpet, still half asleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep Virg" he tells Virgil, realising that he has started to stir. A grunt lets him know that he has done just that.

Jeff carries Gordon down the stairs and deposits him on the sofa in the lounge. Watching him let out a huge yawn and stretch, shivering slightly as the cold morning air blows in from the open window. Jeff moves to close it, not taking his eyes of Gordon while he does so.

"Let's talk about yesterday Gordon" Jeff tells him, giving him the opportunity to get his side across.

"What do you want to know, she kicked me, and I got revenge. That's all there is too it daddy" He replies shrugging showing no hint of regret, and hiding the truth.

"What would you have done If Tanusha had been bitten?" Jeff asks.

"I would have taken Toes to the vet to make sure she didn't poison him daddy" he replies seriously.

"Toes?" Jeff asks, despite his vow he can't stop a laugh rising.

"Yeah, that is what I called him because he doesn't have any" Gordon tells him.

"You are grounded for 2 weeks Gordon, you don't leave the house unsupervised. No beach, no swimming in the pool in the yard, no TV…"

"…What am I allowed to do?" He interrupts, the injustice of it causing him to lose his temper.

"Funny you should ask" Jeff replies. "you will be helping Kyrano and your Grandma in the house. Cleaning toilets, doing laundry, scrubbing floors, washing dishes and anything else your Grandma or any adult decide to ask of you. And you will do it promptly without complaint. When you aren't doing chores you will remain confined to your room, if one of your brothers wants to use it you will sit in my room."

"That isn't fair dad. She kicked me and picked on Allie and now I am being punished for her being such an evil bitch. I want to go home" Gordon complains bitterly.

"3 weeks" Jeff replies. "And you use language like that again and I will make it the rest of the holiday. Do I make myself clear Gordon?"

Gordon doesn't bother replying, getting up he walks away from his dad.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Back to bed" Gordon replies. "It is the middle of the night dad, and if you are going to be using me for illegal child labour then I need to get some rest!"

His display of attitude is not sitting well with his father, but inside he is dying, and he had to walk away before he could no longer hold back his tears.

Fleeing to the sanctuary of his room, Virgil is awake, waiting for him. Wordlessly he takes him into his arms and lets him cry. Sitting him down on his bed.

"What did he say?" Virgil asks, terrified of the reply he is about to get.

"H-h-he ha-ha-hates m-m-me" Gordon sobs.

His cries wake Scott up, who leaps down from the top bunk, not bothering with the ladder. Landing with as much grace as an elephant, causing both John and Alan to also wake up.

They all sit down on Gordons bed, and he slowly tells them everything, including showing them the bruise on his stomach from where she kicked him.

"Stay here with Virgil, John and Alan I will go and talk to him, it's going to be okay Gordy. There is no way she is getting away with playing the victim here" Scott tells him. Tracys stick together, no matter what, and he has had time to sleep on it, and he is no longer angry with Gordon for tricking Alan into helping him. Right now, it is him who needs their help.

Scott leaves the room. Going to find his dad he locates him in the kitchen, spooning large amounts of coffee into the machine.

"Morning Scotty, want a cup?" he asks, grabbing an extra cup from the shelf.

"No thanks dad, I just wanted to talk. You have got to ease up on Gordon, that was really harsh. He's up there crying thinking you hate him now because you let that girl bully him and Alan. She's vile when you aren't around. Have you even seen the mark she left on him? It was just a childish prank, no harm done right? Tough love as you like to call it has never worked on Gordon, and it never will. You treat him like this and all you will do is drive a wedge between the pair of you, and he will just do even worse next time" Scott tells him.

"He needs to be taught Scott, nothing else has ever worked" His dad insists.

"You haven't heard a single word I have said. Let me put it another way father, either ease up on Gordon or I will enter the prank war, and so will my brothers. Do you really want to spend the entire summer refereeing that?! As for helping with the construction, forget it!" Scott tells him, refusing to back down. Gordon does not deserve this.

"Fine, tell him from me, he doesn't come out of his room today" Jeff replies, giving in. knowing that he would live to regret all out war.

"Tell him yourself" Scott turns to the coffee machine which has just bleeped to announce that the water is ready. Pouring himself a cup Scott leaves the kitchen.

"Scott, get back here with my coffee! You said you didn't want one" Jeff only put enough water in for one cup. Scott ignores him and takes his coffee outside on to the porch, to watch the sun rise.

Grumbling under his breath, Jeff refills the pot, flicking the switch and sinking down into a chair at the table.

Thirty minutes, and three cups of coffee later Jeff has calmed down enough to realise that Scott is right, he was too hard on him.

The sun is starting to rise as he walks up the two flights of stairs, knocking on the door he is told by what still sounds like an angry Virgil to "come in"

The 4 younger boys are all sitting on Gordons bed, Alan is also wearing the tell-tale signs of having recently stopped crying. They all look at him. Gordon is holding in a deep breath, scared that he is coming up here with further restrictions for him, banning him from breathing maybe.

"Gordon, I'm sorry"

Those were the last words he expected to hear, letting out the breath he has been holding in Gordon looks at him.

"She is really mean daddy" Alan tells him. "Gordy was only trying to protect me" he insists.

"I know, and I don't approve of your methods Gordon and I want you to stay in your room for the day – just the day – and think about your behaviour. I will bring you some breakfast in a bit. And I am going to discuss what is happening with her father because she won't be allowed to pick on you anymore. Show me the mark Gordon"

Gordon slowly lifts his shirt up, causing his father to gasp in horror at the sight, the purple foot shaped bruise on his stomach looks painful to touch. He had no idea she had kicked him so hard and he is disgusted, and worse than that he is starting to see exactly why Gordon put a snake in her bed!

"Come here Gordy, you too Allie" he tells them holding his arms out for his boys. "We will sort this, I promise. I am not letting my boys be unhappy" he has them both in his arms now, his chin is resting on the top of Gordons head.

John and Virgil are still sitting on Gordons bed, both wondering what Scott said to get him to change his mind.

*TB*

They don't know it but Tanusha heard every word of Jeffs first conversation with Gordon, and cant wait to watch him doing back breaking chores, determined to make it as hard as possible for him, she retires back to her room and starts to brainstorm sabotage attempts, pulling a page out of her notebook. Doodling skulls and crossbones absentmindedly on the blank paper in front of her, stopping every now and again to add some new ideas, including blocking the toilets, adding bubble bath to the dishwasher, deliberately spilling juice on the floor are just some of her ideas, her plan is to make sure the boy gets grounded for the whole summer.

Once that plan is complete, she will work on his horrible brothers.

*TB*

"Gordon is spending the day in his room" Jeff announces at breakfast.

Grandma is confused, last night the plan was a much harsher and stricter punishment now she is hearing that it's a day in his room.

Her confusion is nothing compared to Tanushas, she was expecting to be able to play some mean tricks on him to cause further tension.

"Jeff?" Grandma asks.

"Trust me on this, Gordon is not the only one to blame for what happened yesterday" Jeff tells her.

Furious Tanusha politely excuses herself from the table, smiling gracefully at the adults, to put them at ease, before heading upstairs, not knowing that she is being followed, by both Jeff and her father. They follow her all the way to the top floor just in time to hear her shouting at Gordon.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT OUT OF BEING PUNISHED YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE ASSHOLE BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THE REST OF YOUR TIME HERE IS HELL. YOU AND THOSE AWFUL THINGS YOU CALL YOUR BROTHERS. I DON'T NEED YOU; MY FATHER AND I WERE PERFECTLY HAPPY BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP"

Her father and Jeff storm into the room to find her lifting Gordon from the floor and throwing him back against the wall.

Slamming the door closed behind him, so she can't run, her father takes her by the arm and leads her over to Gordons bed. Forcing her to sit down on the bed next to him.

"I told you she was mean daddy" Gordon whimpers.

"Are you hurt?" His dad asks.

"No, I'm okay I promise" he replies, his voice still shaky from the shock. Jeff sits down on the floor next to him, one arm draped around his shoulder. And turns his attention back to the bed.

"You cannot keep this up Tanusha, I know you are hurting from the divorce and I know you don't think you need anyone else in your life. Which is stemming from your paralysing fear of being abandoned, but if you let the right people in, they will never leave. The boys are going to be here for the next 10 weeks, if you want to spend that time pushing them around and bullying them then you will be shipped off to a summer camp for wayward teens. I note that you have not picked a fight with Scott, Virgil or John, assuming that's because they are bigger than you are. You are a coward Tanusha" he finishes before turning back to Jeff.

"Tanusha is going to be the one grounded, come daughter, I have a mop and bucket with your name on" Kyrano gets up, leading her out of the room.

"Want to come and get some breakfast Squid?" Jeff asks.

"You mean I don't have to stay in here anymore?" Gordon asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Nah, just do me a favour please Gordon" He asks seriously. "Don't prank her, she says or does anything cruel you tell me, or your grandma okay?"

"Okay daddy" he replies, wincing in pain when he gets up.

"Thought you said she didn't hurt you"

"I hit my back on the wall, it's not that bad, nothing a good swim in the pool won't cure!" he tells him hopefully.

"After you have had breakfast Squid"

"Thanks dad" he replies smiling.

*TB*

The rest of the day passes fairly peacefully, Gordon and Alan spend most of the day in the pool playing once Gordon has finished his lengths, showing off his freestyle to an ever increasing audience, including Tanusha, who is trying to be unimpressed but even she can't deny that he has talent.

She also for the first time, really looks at him spotting the scars on his legs and chest and to her ever growing shame the bruise on his stomach.

"What happened to him?" She asks his Grandma.

"Open heart surgery when he was a baby, and last year he was hit by a car, he still has nightmares" she replies.

She can't believe any of it, she just assumed he lived a life of complete luxury in his mansion with his billionaire father, bossing about his servants, and never having to lift a finger to help anyone other than himself.

"Let yourself get to know them dear" Grandma advises her, not unkindly considering the way she has treated them since their arrival.

"How? They're not going to want to speak to me?" She replies

"You will work it out Dear" Grandma tells her, leaving her to her thoughts to go and help her father with dinner.

*TB*

After dinner, and she has finished cleaning the kitchen under the watchful eye of her father, Tanusha retreats to the safety of her room, tearing up the paper, determined to never do anything so stupid again.

Deciding that her father was right, maybe if she could get to know the boys, this won't be the worst summer of her life after all.

*TB*

"You were supposed to be punishing him Jeff!" Grandma reminds him over coffee once everyone else is asleep.

"I talked to him, he was trying to stick up for himself and Alan, he knows now to come to one of us if something like that happens again" Jeff replies, sipping his coffee. Even though he is exhausted and should have gone to bed hours ago, a late-night coffee is just what he needs.

"What did happen?" She asks, she knows from Tanushas attitude change this afternoon that something happened up there, she isn't sure what, and from what she's gathered from listening to the boys it wasn't a pleasant experience for Gordon.

"She threw him against a wall" Jeff tells her, "she has been mercilessly picking on him and Alan since we got here, and Gordon couldn't put up with it anymore."

"So he thought feeding her to the local wildlife was a good plan?!" she replies.

"No, he just wanted her to leave him alone, and thought that the best way to do it was to let her know that he was equal to her in terms of planning and deviousness. There is no way on this earth that I am punishing him for being bullied mom" Jeff insists.

She knows that he is right, and Gordon has pulled off far worse pranks in his time!

Finishing off her own coffee and knowing that the boys will be up at the crack of dawn, Grandma puts her cup in the sink, and goes to bed. It has been another long day and she cannot wait to lie down in her own bed and snore until her hearts content. Or at least until sunrise when the noise starts up again.


	40. Summer in Paradise: Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are growing bored on the Island and decide to spend some time together exploring.

A fragile truce has been brokered between Gordon and Tanusha. Both settling for a lack of open hostility and an unspoken agreement that they will not let their problems ruin the summer. Jeff has had to round up Toes and put him back in the jungle twice more, as the snake always makes his way back to the house. 

“Daddy, can Toes live with us forever?” Gordon asks. 

“Gordy no, he’s a wild animal, not to mention venomous, if he were to bite you it could kill you” he replies.

“But daddy, I want a pet, and Toes is perfect I could take him to school for show and tell when we get back home” Gordon insists. 

“Gordon. NO!” He replies firmly, in his no more arguing voice. 

“But Dad! I want a pet. I have never had a pet before” He tells him. 

Tanusha rolls her eyes, the spoilt brat has had someone tell him no? wishing she had some popcorn to eat while she watched the impending tantrum, she sits down on the ground nearby quietly observing, determined to make it look to her father and to the boys father that she has turned over a new leaf, that the calm in the house is real, and not just a smoke screen.

“You are not having a highly dangerous cold-blooded reptile as a pet!” 

“You kept Scott!” Gordon tells him outraged, earning him a glare from his eldest brother, and a giggle from Alan. 

“I am not discussing this further with you Gordon, you are not having a snake and that is final” 

Grumbling under his breath Gordon goes back to raking the fallen leaves his dad has assigned to him. Despite his dads promises he has not been allowed to destroy anything, and he can’t deny it is frustrating him. He knows from talking to his brothers that they feel the same way, this holiday is boring now the novelty of the Island has worn off.

*TB*

Jeff has put up a hammock, strung between two trees in the primitive back yard, just far enough away from the splashing in the pool, which has been commandeered by John during the day where he stretches in the sun and reads book after book, while sipping endless amounts of lemonade. John can get used to this life and does not share his brother’s complaints about being bored.

“Watch ya doin?!” Alan asks him. They have now been on the Island for 9 days, and Alan has started to grow restless. The endless days of sunshine, swimming in the pool, digging in the sand, avoiding Tanusha have started to blend into one long day and he needs something more to fill his days. 

“Reading, go away Alan!” He replies impatiently.

“But I’m bored” He replies. 

“No, you’re boring!” John tells him. 

“Fine, I am telling Grandma you’re being mean to me” He tells John, turning tail and hightailing it back to the house. 

“No! Anything but that, come back Allie I will take you for a walk just don’t tell Grandma! John pleads. 

“And Chocolate?” Alan asks, knowing that he has John where he wants him. 

“Okay sure, from my private stash” John tells him desperately. 

“Okay then. Let’s go” 

John tips himself out of the hammock, awkwardly landing on the floor, picking himself up and ignoring Alans laughter. 

“Come on Sprout, lets go and tell Grandma where we are going” he tells him, reaching out for his hand. 

“What is that on your hand? John asks disgustedly, pulling his hand back and examining his fingers which are now covered in green slime. 

“Slime, Gordy made it” Alan replies. 

John doesn’t want to know! “Come on, lets go and get you cleaned up first.” 

Kyrano is in the kitchen putting an apple pie in the oven. 

“Kyrano? Where is everybody?” John asks. 

“Your father and brothers are out at the site clearing some more of the trees for the main structure, and your Grandma has gone to take them some cookies Mr John”. He replies. 

“Oh, okay. I am taking Alan for a walk can you let her know when she gets back, we will be back in time for dinner?” 

“Be back by 5 Mr John” Kyrano replies.

“Will do” he replies. “Alan wash your hands first” 

Alan drags a chair from the table over to the sink and plunges his hands into the soapy dish water still in the sink from lunch, before jumping down and wiping them on his t-shirt. 

“All done” He tells him smiling holding his hands out for inspection. 

“Much better Sprout lets go” following him out the door and down the path towards the beach. John having to sprint to keep up with his hyperactive brother. John realises he hasn’t been down this far, preferring to stick near the house, where it is safe from the wild animals of the jungle, even if it means he isn’t safe from the wild animals that call themselves his younger brothers! 

They continue their walk along the sand, getting further and further away from the house. John engrossed in exploring, walking around the edge of the jungle, stopping to help Alan identify the different bugs he is finding. 

“Johnny, can we just go in a little bit? Gordy has been in and dad keeps promising that he will take me in there, but he never has the time. All he does is fight with Gordon about the snake and work. Gordon always gets all the attention Johnny and it isn’t fair” Alan asks. 

John hates disappointing Alan. But he knows that the jungle is off limits. Torn between two of the things he loves, rules and Alan John feels stuck. 

“Come on Allie, let’s head back it is almost time for dinner” he tells him. Glad that Alan does not know how to tell the time! 

“Fine” he pouts in reply. “But I wanna go home now Johnny, I don’t like it here anymore. And I want you to carry me” he demands his bottom lip sticking out petulantly. 

John may love Alan but he is no Virgil and he will not let his younger brother wrap him round his finger like Gordon has done to Virgil, taking Alan by the hand he silently marches him back to the house. Wishing he had a book with him.

“Grandma, look after Alan for me, I am going back to the hammock until dinner” John tells her, transferring his small hand into hers, grabbing his book from the table in the kitchen and heading bak outside.

“Grandma, I want to go home” He tells her seriously. 

“I want you to go home to” Tanusha pipes up. 

“Watch it young lady” Her father interrupts. 

“Sorry father” she replies, her eyes staring resolutely at the ground. 

“Apologise to Mr Alan” 

“Sorry Alan” she tells him, still failing to look up. 

“Grandma, John said that it was dinner time.” Alan looks at her hopefully, the thing he loves the most about the island is Kyranos cooking! 

“Not for another hour Allie” Grandma tells him. “How about a cookie, then you and I will go out into the yard for a bit” 

Alan can’t believe that John lied to him but a cookie sounds like a good idea, and the offer reminds him that John promised him chocolate. 

“I need to go and see Johnny first, meet me out there Grandma” Alan tells her, a sly grin now on his face. 

“Okay dear” She replies, unsuspecting of his motives. 

“Oh Jonny-boy” Alan says, approaching the hammock. 

“What now?” John snaps, he gave up an hour of his life for Alan, he is off big brother duty for the rest of the holiday now.

“I want the chocolate you promised me, or I will tell grandma you lied to me” Alan tells him.

“I will get you chocolate, just stop channelling your inner Gordon” John replies rolling his eyes. 

Neither of them notices Toes making his way back towards the house. 

*TB*

The truce looks like it is on course to continue during dinner, as Scott and Virgil help to serve the lasagne piling it onto the plates before joining their family and friends for another meal together. 

“Hey dad” Gordon says, once his plate is cleared and he is waiting for the pie to be served. 

“No I haven’t and no you can’t” Jeff replies grinning. 

Gordon rolls his eyes. He was only going to tell him that he had sauce on his face, but now he is getting nothing!

“how do you all fancy a trip to the mainland at the weekend?” Jeff asks. “get off the island for a bit” 

“Really?” Alan asks excitedly, “it is really boring here daddy. There is nothing to do” he whines. 

“Agreed” Gordon tells him. “The highlight of my day was raking leaves. This is supposed to be a vacation dad, but you won’t let us do anything fun, you said I could use the sledgehammer and I was going to ask for a tree house, but all you care about is keeping us out of danger, and downtrodden and bored!” 

Jeff didn’t realise he was neglecting the boys so much. 

“Okay, this weekend I will take you all over to the mainland, there is a new theme park opening in Auckland. I will make some calls after lunch and see if I can pick up passes for you all” 

“What about the sledgehammer?” Gordon asks. 

“When I have something to destroy, I will let you know, but for the moment there is no need for it.” 

“How many days until the weekend daddy?” Alan asks. 

“Three” today is Tuesday, so we will leave on Friday night if that is okay with everyone?” 

“If Taneska going?” he asks.

“Tanusha!” She interrupts, determined to teach Alan how to pronounce her name before the end of the summer. “And am I?” she adds, trying to keep any tone of hope out of her question. 

“If you promise to obey the rules, then I don’t see why not” Jeff tells her, his tone light and friendly. 

“How long will we be away for dad?” Scott asks. 

“Until Sunday evening, and if you guys really don’t want to stay all week you can stay in Auckland and visit during the weekend”, not wanting to ruin their vacation anymore. He knows once the construction has finished; they will have everything they need. 

“On our own?” Gordon asked awed.

“NO!” Jeff replies laughing. “Your Grandma will stay with you”

“Dad, did you know you have sauce on your face?” John asks. 

“I was going to tell him, but he told me not too” Gordon adds. 

Jeff wipes the sauce off his face, laughing. Which stops abruptly when she spots movement in the corner of the kitchen, recognising it as Toes he doesn’t even bother screaming, he just gets the box and collects the snake and returns it wordlessly to the jungle. 

“How much longer is Toes going to be made to live out there Grandma? He obviously wants to stay with me forever” Gordon asks her.

“He is an outdoor creature Gordy, I am sorry, but you can’t keep him” she replies, the look of disappointment on his face breaks her heart, but she knows that it can not break her resolve. There is no way Gordon is keeping the snake.

By the time Jeff has returned, Gordon has finished his slice of pie and scarpered from the table to avoid his father’s wrath. 

“Where is my pie?” he asks, already suspecting either Virgil, who is a bottomless pit, or Gordon as he has fled. 

“Gordon did it daddy!” Alan tells him, selling his brother out. 

“That doesn’t surprise me” He tells him laughing. “Who is on clean up duty?” 

“Tanusha and Scott” Grandma tells him. Much to Scott’s disgust, as he has still not forgiven her and he isn’t buying her sudden act of repentance. 

“You wash, I will dry and put them away” He tells her, his voice formal and all business. 

“How many times am I going to have to apologise Scott, I said I was sorry for hurting your brothers” she asks, not wanting his forgiveness, but the curiosity is killing her. 

“When you truly mean it, I will believe it and forgive you Tanusha” he replies again keeping the condemnation out of voice. 

“Gordon has forgiven me” she tells him. 

“Gordon doesn’t hold grudges, I however do! Now just get on with the dishes, I want to get out of here some time tonight” 

“Fine” she replies curtly, placing a clean plate on the side for him. Leaving the kitchen the second she is done, without another word. Scott following her shortly afterwards. 

*TB*

“Scotty, can we all go for a walk together. We never spend time together anymore. You and Virgil are always working, Gordon is in the pool most of the day and Johnny just reads. All day, I want my brothers back” Alan asks the following morning. 

“Sure, I could use a break” Scott tells him. Looking round at his brothers, all in varying sates of half asleep, apart from Gordon who is fully asleep, buried deep under his blanket, snoring gently and completely oblivious to what is going on around him.

“Do we wake him or go and eat his breakfast?” John asks, only half joking. 

“Eat his breakfast, and he will probably get Toes to eat you!” Scott replies. 

“I will get him” Alan informs the room, jumping onto Gordons bed, ripping the blanket away and shouting “MORNING GORDY!” into his face. 

Gordon jumps up in shock, causing Alan to fall off the bed. 

“What was that?” He asks confused, looking around at his brothers. 

“Morning Gordy!” Alan repeats, quieter this time. 

“Ugh” is his reply. 

“Come on, we are going for breakfast then we are all going for a walk together, it looks like it is going to be a nice day out there” Scott tells him. 

“No, bring me breakfast in bed in about an hour” He replies, pulling the blanket back up over his head. 

Scott and Virgil give each other their customary, lets get him look, before grabbing the blanket and throwing it on the floor before grabbing him under the armpits and pulling him up onto his feet. And walking him out the door. 

Gordon protests all the way down the stairs, loudly, not stopping until the food is on the table, then the urge to eat overcomes his urge to complain! 

Leaving a note for their dad to get they leave shortly after breakfast, having packed a picnic for lunch, and games to keep Alan and Gordon entertained, and a book to keep John entertained they are all set. 

Jeff gets their note and is happy for all 5 boys to spend the day together, they need some time together. 

He isn’t aware that Tanusha has followed them, curious as to what they have planned. 

Outside the boys hike for miles, making sure they stick to the main trails and always taking careful notes of their surroundings, but Scott has his phone just in case and as one of the first things Jeff did was built a phone reception tower, he is guaranteed to get a signal. 

Laughing and joking together, this day has been perfect, and the idyllic life that they thought they would have on the Island. Settling down on top of a big rock looking out to the sea, they stop for their lunch. 

“What are we doing now Alan?” Scott asks, as he is in charge. After all this was his idea.

“Can we play catch?” he asks, digging in the bag for the baseball.

“Of course” Virgil replies. 

They don’t notice the change in the weather early in the afternoon, the wind picking up, the heavy cloud cover, and they continue playing. Scott and Virgil getting more and more competitive, almost hitting John in the head with the ball, missing him by inches and only when he had the sense to duck! 

It isn’t until the first drop hits them that they realise it is raining. 

“Come on guys time to pack up and head back” Scott tells them, shoving their baseball and gloves into the bag, grabbing the jumpers they were using as bases, and they all pull the jumpers off. 

The mist has descended quickly, and they can barely see two feet in front of them. 

“It’s this way Scott” Virgil tells him, pulling him towards one of the paths. 

“No it is this way!” Scott replies. 

“Guys its clearly this way” John says pointing In a 3rd direction. 

The 3 of them look at each other in horror.

They are lost, in what is quickly escalating into a storm. They can hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. 

“What are we going to do?” Virgil asks, as they all turn towards Scott looking for guidance.


	41. Summer in Paradise: The Storm is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a storm, and hopelessly lost, how are the boys going to make their way back.

Scott has no idea what to do, he cannot believe after all their dads’ warnings about storms he has led his brothers into such terrible danger. Checking his phone, he is dismayed to see that there is no signal, the storm must have affected the reception.

Alan jumps as another thunderclap roars above their heads. Burying his head into Scott’s back he starts to cry. 

“Scotty I wanna go home” He mumbles into his jumper, sobbing quietly. 

Virgil peels him away, picking him up and holding him tightly, looking at Scott trying to keep calm, to avoid his younger brothers panicking. 

“Scotty I’m cold” Gordon adds his own complaint. The temperature has plummeted, and they know that they can’t stay here, but they have no idea where to go, or how to get home again. 

“We need to find shelter, ride the storm out and once it has stopped, we can try to find our way back” Scott tells them, trying to take control of the situation. 

“Where though?” John asks, looking around. They are exposed to the elements where they are standing, and it isn’t only Gordon who is cold, and he is still getting over a serious infection and should not be out in these conditions. 

The rain is getting heavier the longer they stand there, the crackling of the lightening against the blackened sky is followed by another low rumbling of thunder, which again causing Alan to jump, struggling against Virgil’s hold on him. 

“It’s okay Allie, I have you” Virgil tells him comfortingly. His crying is dying down into heart felt whimpering. 

All 5 boys are already soaked to the skin, Gordon is starting to shiver uncomfortably, glad Scott made them bring jumpers as he looks towards his oldest brother for guidance. 

“Come on, we can’t stay here we will just try to find somewhere to hide.” Scott tells them bravely making what he hopes is the right decision, as he takes Gordons hand in his left and Johns in his right. Virgil taking Gordons other hand together they start the walk, with Virgil still carrying Alan. 

Scott has no idea if he is even heading in the right direction, he is simply happy to be doing something, anything. 

They walk for what feels like hours, trudging their way forward, not speaking much, each concentrating on their own pain. The blistering pain in their feet. Virgil feeling like the arm supporting Alan is going to fall off as his brother gets heavier and heavier. 

“Give me Allie for a bit” Scott offers, picking up on Virgil’s fatigue. 

“I can’t walk any further” Gordon announces. His hair is plastered to his forehead, raindrops are dripping from his eyelashes making it even harder for him to see. Looking at his brothers he can see they are all as exhausted as he is feeling. 

“I could use a break too” John tells them. 

The rain is not letting up, and the cold is seeping into their bones, but Scott knows that stopping is not a good idea. They have to keep going. If they stop now, they may find themselves unable to continue. 

“We have to keep going.” Scott insists, taking Alan from Virgil. 

“Virgy?” Gordon pleads, tears mingling with the rain now. 

Virgil lets him climb up on to his back, forgetting the dull ache in his arm, and he falls into step behind John, who is following Scott and Alan. 

And they keep walking.

*TB*

Jeff was also caught out by the storm, only moving indoors when the warning Klaxon sounded waiting anxiously for the boys to walk through the door. As the minutes tick by, a gut-wrenching feeling is being shared by the room, as they begin to realise that something has gone wrong. 

“Does anyone have a phone signal?” Jeff asks, trying to keep calm. 

“No” they all reply, checking for messages, realising that Scott won’t have a signal either. 

“I am going to check theirs and Tanushas rooms, make sure they haven’t just come back and fallen asleep” Jeff announces, eager to do something, anything no matter how futile. The quick search of the house confirms his worst fears, his boys and Tanusha are outside in a storm that is threatening to become a hurricane. 

“Jeff, they are sensible, intelligent kids. They would have found shelter, we can’t go out in this all that would happen is we would put ourselves in danger” Grandma tells him, watching her son pacing up and down the lounge. 

Jeff knows she is right, but he can’t stop pacing. The worst scenarios are playing over and over again in his mind, including taking shelter in the jungle and getting bitten by a snake or stung by a scorpion or getting swept out to sea or falling and getting hurt. Hoping that they are at least all together and vowing to get outside and start a search the second the weather allows it. 

*TB*

“What’s that noise Scott?” John asks, it sounds like an animal in pain, and it is coming from somewhere on their right. 

They all stop to listen, realising that whatever it is needs their help.

“It sounds like an animal” Scott replies, changing direction to head towards the noise, still carrying Alan, who, cold and exhausted is starting to drift into a fitful sleep. 

They stop suddenly when they come the edge, and there is a sudden 6 foot drop down. Scott allows John to take Alan, who wakes up at the disturbance and starts to complain about being cold and hungry almost immediately. John puts him down on the ground and joins Scott in trying to find out the source of the noise. 

A shocked gasp comes from Scott, which gets Virgils attention too, who lowers Gordon to the ground and joins his brothers to find Tanusha lying on the ground 6 feet below them. 

Scott doesn’t hesitate to jump down beside her. Checking her over for any injuries. 

“Tanusha, are you hurt?” he asks, nothing is obviously broken, for which he is relieved. 

“My ankle Scott, it really hurts” She tells him, moaning in pain as he helps her roll over and gets sat up. 

“We have got to get you out of here, can you stand?” 

“I can try” she replies, tentatively trying to put weight on her left ankle, collapsing against Scott. “No” she confirms, her voice barely audible, letting Scott hold her. 

“We have to get home, how long have you been out here?” He asks. 

“Since this morning, I was spying on you again, but I lost you. I was heading back to the house when the storm hit, I thought I knew where I was going but I must have got to close to the edge without realising it. Scott I’m sorry, I never gave you guys a chance and now look. We are never going to get out of here” she tells him. 

“We will get out of here, I promise you Tanusha I will get you back to your father” Scott tells her. “Virgil, I am going to lift her up, get ready to catch her!” 

Virgil nods his approval, steeling himself, as Scott helps her up onto his shoulders and Virgil takes hold of her arms and with Johns help, they get her up on to the cliff top. Before Scott scrambles up to join them. 

“Tareeki, you’re okay!” Alan exclaims, throwing himself into her arms. She is so relieved to no longer be alone, she doesn’t even bother correcting him and allows him to cuddle into her. 

“You said you were following us” Scott asks, “Do you know how to get home from here?” after all she has spent a lot longer on the Island and does know it a lot better than they do. 

“Yeah, but it is about an hour away from here, and I can’t make it. I can’t put any pressure on my left foot”. 

“We can’t leave you here” Virgil tells her seriously. 

“You have too, there is no way I can make it on this ankle” She insists. 

“No you don’t understand, we have no idea where we are or where we are going!” Virgil replies grinning. “Tanusha, we need you”. 

She is still sitting on the ground, Alan pinning her to the floor refusing to get up. Gordon has joined them and has his head rested on her shoulder. Both of them are done, they can’t go any further. They are filthy and freezing cold. Gordons teeth are rattling so hard it is hurting his jaw and he wants nothing more than to lie down in the mud and sleep for a week. 

“You know this area better than we do Tanusha, is there anywhere near by we can take shelter?” Scott asks, knowing that they have been exposed to the storm for too long. 

“Yeah, there is a small cave further down this path, that’s where I was heading when I lost my balance and fell. We will be safe there until the storm passes.” she tells him. 

“Alan, Gordon get up please” Scott tells them. Alan gets up onto his feet, swaying slightly, his eyes not even fully open anymore. Gordon following him, wishing he was at home in Kansas more than ever. 

“Okay, I am going to lift you up, apologising in advance if this hurts, squeeze Virgil’s hand if you need too.” Scott tells her, knowing that he will have to carry her and that she is right, there is no way she can walk unaided. 

“Put your arm around my neck Tanusha” Scott tells her, kneeling on the ground next to her. “I will be as gentle as I can, I promise”. Virgil helps get her comfortable in Scott’s arms. Scott apologising repeatedly as she cries out in pain when he accidentally touches her ankle. 

“Right, where too?” Scott asks her once he is ready to move. 

“Keep walking in this direction, and we will come to a fork in the path go left there and there is a small cave built deep into the rock” she replies, her voice is starting to grow weaker, her breathing is shallow and raspy as she struggles to stay alert. 

“Come on you 4” Scott says to his brothers, “we will get to the cave, and then as soon as the storm is over, we will go home” 

Buoyed on by the promise of home, and all that it brings with it. A warm bed, hot chocolate, food and more importantly their father and grandma, there is a renewed energy among the group. Alan agreeing to walk as long as John agrees to stay with him and hold his hand. He doesn’t jump at the sound of the thunder anymore, being out here for so long, and being so tired he could fall down and sleep in the mud has overcome the initial fears he was feeling.

The wind is still howling, there are periods where it is difficult to keep walking and avoid being blown over, Virgil keeping hold of Gordon to avoid him being pulled away. 

“THERE’S THE CAVE!” Alan exclaims a wave of excitement coming over him now as he drags John over to it.

Inside it is dark, and not much warmer than being outside, but it is dry towards the back where the rain can’t penetrate. 

Settling down on the floor, Gordon crawls into Virgil’s lap, snuggling against his chest desperate for the warming hugs his brother is famous for. Virgil obliges, both arms wrapped around him. “Try not to fall asleep” Virgil tells him, knowing that he has been exposed to the cold for too long and is in danger of contracting hypothermia. They all are.

“How did you know this was here?” Scott asks gratefully. Looking around the small dark space, using his phone as a light source.

“I have been here longer than you have, I have had a lot of time to explore. I don’t start at the school until September” she replies. Leaning back against the wall. 

“Well thanks, I am really glad you are here” Scott tells her, sincerely. 

“I am really glad you are too. I don’t understand, I have been really horrible to you all, but you still stopped to help me” She replies. “Why would you? After everything I have said and done?” 

It is John who answers her. He too has sat down on the floor in between Scott and Tanusha, and his lap is home to Alan, who is watching the scene with interest. “We aren’t bad people Tanusha, and I don’t believe you are either”. 

“That’s not what you said the other day” Alan tells him, turning towards Tanusha “He said you were a cow with a pole up your ass and a chip on your shoulder” He tells her honestly. 

Scott snorts with laughter at the embarrassed look look on Johns face. “Sorry, we are still teaching him tact!” 

“It’s okay Scott, he’s not really wrong, I have said some awful things to him, and I am really sorry.” 

“Tanusha, I accept your apology” Scott tells her, remembering their conversation the previous evening when they were washing the dishes. Can that really have only been less than 24 hours ago? He thinks. 

This time the smile she returns is shy, resting her head on Scott’s shoulder. She can’t ever remember feeling this cold and tired, but she also can’t ever remember feeling this happy. 

“Taneska?” Alan asks, still he has no idea how to pronounce her name. 

And for the first time, it truly doesn’t bother her. He is just a child, she realises. 

“Alan” She replies, smiling at the tiny shivering blonde in Johns arms. 

“Why were you so mean to me and Gordy?” he asks, curiously. 

“I honestly don’t know, I guess I resented having you on the Island, taking away the only family I have left away from me, I am starting to realise just how ridiculous that sounds but I honestly thought my dad was going to replace me with you” her face ashen with shame for being so stupid and selfish. 

“I get it” Scott tells her, “I felt the same way when Virgil was born, ask my dad about the time I tried to send him back to the hospital!” Scott tells her grinning.

“Did you really?” Alan asks, he has never heard this story before.

“Yeah, when he was first born, he got so much attention, and people would come to visit and bring him presents, pat me on the head, tell me to be a good boy then leave. I hated it, and I resented Virgil. He smelled and cried all the time, so I called 911, the number mom and dad told me that if there was an emergency, and there were no grownups around to help that was the number I was to call, and asked someone from the hospital to come and get my brother. The message got mixed up somehow, and they sent round 2 police cars and an ambulance!” Scott tells them laughing. 

“What changed?” She asks him. 

“Not a lot, he still smells and cries all the time!” Scott replies, glad that he can’t reach him to punch him as Tanusha is in the way. He can feel the glare from him though. “Nah, I got used to having a little brother, and by the time John was born looking after them both just felt natural and right. I never really got the chance to look after Gordon when he was born, he was so poorly for the first year of his life. he had 5 operations on his heart before he was 12 months old. But by the time Alan was born I could change a diaper in my sleep!” 

“What is the best thing about having siblings?” She asks.

“They make me snacks when I am hungry” Alan answers.

“They make me laugh when I have had a bad day” John adds. 

“They are there for me when I have a nightmare” Gordon tells her. “Oh, and they do your homework if you blackmail them enough” 

“It is never boring” Virgil replies.

“I am a better person because of them, and I can’t envision my life without them” Scott tells her. 

“What is your life like?” Alan asks. 

“Lonely. I was born in Malaysia, and usually left in the company of whatever nanny my mother hired that month. She was not very maternal and made it obvious that she had a child to satisfy my father and that by having me her duty was done. She was always more interested in her social life than spending time with me. My father was the only family I had, he was the one who looked after me when I was sick, and the only one who paid any attention to me.

“I remember their constant rows. They fought over everything. Money, me, events she wanted to attend with him, but he didn’t want to go too. It got so bad he could say the sky is blue and she would call him a liar and claim it was pink. Sometimes it felt like I was living in a war zone.” 

She doesn’t know it, but there are tears silently streaming down her face. 

“Still I didn’t think her threats to leave were serious, until one day I came down to breakfast, and she was gone. My father sat me down and told me that she was never coming back. At first I was numb, I kept thinking that if only I had been better behaved, if only I had got better grades, if only I didn’t break her expensive antique lamp playing cricket in the house, if only, if only, if only…” 

Taking a deep breath, trying to stop the grief pouring out, she can feel her heart pounding beneath her breast. 

“At first, we tried to carry on as normal, dancing around each other and walking on eggshells. But we would both explode at the slightest provocation. Even now, it has been a year since she left, I sometimes have trouble controlling my anger.”

Turning to Gordon, who like his brothers is staring at her with his eyes wide. 

“I think that’s why when I thought you were trying to treat me like I was your own personal maid I lost it and kicked you.” Reaching out, she runs her hand gently over his cheek. “I am sorry Gordy.” 

“I am going to make an effort from now on, my anger got me kicked out of school, that’s the real reason my dad is moving me to boarding school”

“You got kicked out of school?” Gordon asks in surprise. “Me too!” He adds delightedly. “What did you do? I put sheep in the teachers lounge” 

“I put a boy in the hospital for blaming me for my mother running away. Knocked him out with a single punch” she replies grinning back at him. 

“You KO’d someone with a single punch?” Gordon replies, now he is impressed. “Maybe we should call you Kayo, its easier for Alan to pronounce and it will remind us all to not piss you off!” 

“Kayo?” She queries, trying it out. “I like it” 

“Kayo?” Alan asks, suddenly feeling nervous about what he wants to say. 

“Yes Alan?” 

Cautiously, he climbs out of Johns grasp and into her lap. “We will be your family” 

“Nothing would make me happier” she replies, enclosing Alan in her arms, smiling at her new brother. 

“Guys, I think the storm is over?” John tells them, interrupting the peaceful silence and getting up and heading out to the mouth of the cave, into the now bright sunshine. 

“Yeah I think Johns right. The storm is over” Scott replies, and he isn’t talking about the weather.


	42. Summer in Paradise: Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has to get them all home safely, because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't.

There is a fresh feeling in the atmosphere as they leave their cave sanctuary. Scott giving the newly christened Kayo a piggyback, while Virgil is carrying Gordon and John is carrying Alan. The rest has not given them the energy boost Scott would have hoped for, and they both seem to be slipping into a lethargic state. Barely speaking, and despite their older brothers’ best efforts to keep them awake, Gordon especially is nearly unconscious, his head resting on Virgil’s shoulder, who keeps trying to keep him with them. 

“Where too now Kayo?” Scott asks, the clear air and perfect view does not help him in the slightest. He still has no idea where he is. 

“We need to get back to the main path, so we need to backtrack to the fork, then it’s pretty straight back to the house.” She replies. 

“I don’t wanna go back, I wanna go home” Alan whines, his arms around Johns neck, his eyes drooping, and he has no energy for anything other than complaining. “I want daddy Scotty” 

“It won’t be long, and then we will be back with daddy, and you never have to leave the house again” Scott reassures him. 

The walk back to the fork doesn’t take them long, but there is now sunlight directly above there heads, causing the rain on the ground to evaporate leaving a mist in the air and Scott knows in an hour the ground will be rock hard once again. 

“Now this way” Kayo advises, pointing to the right-side path. The pain in her ankle is lessening the longer she rests it, and she is fairly certain now that it is not broken, but the thought of soaking it in a hot bubble bath is all she needs to keep her spirits up. She has never enjoyed a bath before, preferring a quick shower in the morning to wash away the remnants of sleep, but there is a first time for everything. 

“Are we there yet?” Alan asked for what feels like the thousandth time in the 10 minutes they have been walking. 

“No” Kayo replies, “but we are going the right way”

“How can you tell?” he asks. “All these trees look the same!” 

“I have been on this trail before, we just need to keep going.” She tells him.

“How though, my feet hurt, and I am tired and cold, and my hair is still wet. I can’t keep going anymore” he insists. 

Scott can’t help laughing. “John is carrying you Allie!” 

“But his feet hurt” Alan snaps back grumpily.

“John?” Scott questions. 

“I am fine, the quicker we walk, the quicker we get home” John replies, ignoring the throbbing of his blistered feet, determined to get home before nightfall. 

So they go on, and on. There is a grim determination among the three walkers, their cargoes are heavy, and one will not stop complaining. They don’t notice Gordons silence, just grateful that he has not joined in the litany of Alans complaints. 

*TB*

Now the storm is over, Jeff is keen to mobilise and find his children. Packing the first aid kit, bottles of water, and spare clothes into a backpack he, Kyrano and Lord Creighton-Ward start their search, on the alert and calling each of their names in turn. 

The storm has blown trees down, and there is debris blocking the path down to the beach. 

“This is the only path back to the house, if they are on the trails, they will need to come this way Jeff.” Kyrano informs him. “We will need to get this tree moved” 

“I will go back to the house to get the chainsaw” Lord Creighton-Ward advises. “Start clearing away the small branches” he is glad his daughter is still at school, and not in any danger, not having a close personal tie to one of the missing children allows him to keep a level head in what is quickly turning into a catastrophic disaster. 

“Lord Hugh, what are you doing back so quickly? What’s happened? Have you found them?” Grandma asks nervously. 

“No, unfortunately not. We need some tools too move some of the debris. There is a tree blocking the path, and there maybe further blockages” he tells her, not wanting to alarm her to the possibility of one or more of her boys being hurt, or worse but knowing that she is a lot stronger than she gets the credit for. 

*TB*

Alan is still complaining, Scott is tempted to force him to walk, so he has something to complain about, but he isn’t that cruel! The light is fading fast, and with it Scott’s hopes to be home before the darkness has fully hit. 

Kayo has assured them that they are getting closer with every painful, weary step. It is slow going and is taking a lot longer than predicted. 

“Scotty, I want something to eat. I’m hungry, I want a hotdog, or a burger or a pizza. Are we nearly there yet?!” Alan drones in Johns ear. John has started to drown out the whinging, concentrating on the walk instead, and besides the constant whinge lets him know that Alan is okay, and that if he went silent then there would be a problem. 

Scott is about to reply when he hears a voice in the distance.

A voice he would know anywhere, and one he was starting to think he would never hear again. 

“SCOTT!” It is shouting. He never thought he would be so relieved to hear someone shouting at him!

“DAAAAAAAAAD” calls back. The voice is close, just over the next hill, he has done it, he has gotten his siblings home safe. 

The familiar grey of his dad’s hair is now visible as he trudges up the hill towards them. A wide grin spreading over his face as he spots the 6 of them. Breaking into a run, slipping and sliding on the wet ground of the hill he doesn’t care how filthy he gets as he desperately moves towards his boys. 

Scott gently lowers Kayo to the ground and throws himself into his dad’s arms, while Kayo does the same with her dad, all pain forgotten as she lets him hold her. 

“Scotty, I want to hug daddy now, get out of my way!” Alan demands, struggling out of Johns grip he too throws himself at his dad, who picks him up laughing at his little one’s serious attitude display. “Daddy I had to walk for days and my feet hurt. And I am hungry. And I am cold.” He complains. 

Jeff lets him complain as he holds him. 

Virgil is still holding back, letting Alan have his moment. He is still carrying Gordon, who he realises has not said a word in some time. 

“Gordy? We are nearly home” 

Scott, displaced by Alan turns to look at Virgil, concern in his eyes. Why didn’t he notice that Gordon had gone silent? Hoping that he has just fallen asleep, he approaches Virgil. “Come on Gordy, time to wake up sleepy head” shaking him gently, he is relieved when Gordon grunts at him, even if his eyes remain tightly shut. 

“Dad?” Scott calls him over to where they are standing. “He is freezing dad. We need to get him out of here.” 

They all know that he is getting over a life-threatening illness and is susceptible to infection. Jeff takes him from Virgil. 

“The bag Scott, there are spare clothes and a blanket in there get them out for me” he orders firmly. 

Gratefully they all pull on the new jumpers and start to gulp down the water while Jeff gets Gordon changed. His eyes are now open, and glassy as he stares at his father. 

“Chuck me a water bottle Scott” he asks. Sitting Gordon up and wrapping the thermal foil heating blanket around him. Getting him to sip the water. “Come on, let’s get you all home”. 

Alan runs back over to John, holding his arms out for a pick up and lift, the ride he got for most of the journey has left him with a lot more energy than John is feeling and the temptation to tell him to walk back is tempting. 

He is saved from having to do so, by the arrival of Lord Creighton-Ward with one of the golf carts they use to get round the Island. 

“Anyone want a ride?” he asks with a grin. 

Gratefully the 6 exhausted children climb aboard, Kayo only needing an arm to lean on as she limps over to it, getting settled in between Scott and John on the back row, with Alan on Scott’s lap. Jeff and Virgil get Gordon settled between them and Kyrano jumps into the front passenger seat. 

Scott has never been so grateful to see a building in his life, as they pull up alongside it and clamber out. 

Grandma is waiting for them, with a vat of hot chocolate on the stove, and a fire blazing in the fireplace. the house is toasty warm, and Scott takes up residence in the chair nearest the fire, Alan joining him. Grandma for once not caring about the mud they are tracking through the house with them. 

Jeff lies Gordon down on the sofa, now he is home and safe he is starting to perk up a bit. Still pale and shivering his core temperate is increasing slightly now. Virgil, as expected has not left his side. 

“Bath is ready, lets get you lot clean” Grandma announces from the doorway. 

“I don’t want a bath!” Alan insists. “I am not dirty” 

“Alan you are filthy, and you were exposed to god knows what out there, you are having a bath, even if I have to carry you up there and force you in fully dressed” Grandma tells him sharply. 

Alan meekly gives in, better to go willingly than annoy grandma and get forced into it! 

“You too Gordon” Grandma tells him. He is now sitting up, his hands firmly wrapped around a mug full of hot chocolate as he slowly drinks his way through it, feeling it sliding down his throat warming his tired soul. A bath sounds nice, he thinks as he struggles to get up off the sofa. 

“I have this grandma” Virgil tells her, helping him upstairs. 

“Bubbles!” Alan exclaims excitedly, stripping his clothes off and jumping right in, water going everywhere, including all over Gordon and Virgil. 

“You too Gords” Virgil tells the exhausted blonde. He has never seen his younger brother look so unenthusiastic about being allowed in a large tub of water, as he slowly peels his own clothes off, needing Virgil’s help to pull his jumper and mud-soaked t-shirt up over his head. 

There are several bruises forming all over his legs and his right knee is covered with dried blood.

“What happened?” Virgil asks him, as he helps him into the water. 

“I fell over while we were playing baseball” He replies timidly, not wanting to draw attention to the fact he has been carrying an injury for the last 12 hours. 

“Why didn’t you say anything Squid?” 

“I was going to, then the storm hit, and everyone was panicking. I didn’t want anyone to be worried about me, and it didn’t even hurt that much at first. It wasn’t until we got to the cave and we stopped that it started to really hurt but I thought that if I bought it up then Scott would be angry with me for not telling him sooner. You know how he gets when he is in smother brother mode” Gordon tells him. 

Virgil does know, and he understands Gordons reasoning. Deciding to not get mad and instead to concentrate on making sure his brothers are okay he smiles reassuringly at him and starts to gently clean his knee. “This doesn’t look too bad just a scrape” he tells him, “I will get you cleaned up and get Grandma to check you over properly once you are out the bath” 

Moving onto to help Alan wash the mud out of his hair, before plucking him out the tub and wrapping him up in a big fluffy blue towel. 

Immediately he starts to complain. 

“I wanted the red towel Virgy!” He announces loudly. 

“It’s In the wash, this one has been specially warmed up on the radiator for you” deliberately ignoring Alans complaining tone, Virgil knows he is only being like this because he is tired and has been through a harrowing ordeal. 

There is a knock on the door and Scott pokes his head around it. He has had a shower, and his hair is no longer the same colour as Virgil’s and is instead back to its natural black. He has a pair of pyjamas on underneath a bathrobe. His feet are home to fluffy green slippers shaped like crocodile claws – a Christmas present from Gordon last year. 

“How is it going in here boys?” he asks. 

“Great, we are almost done, can you take Alan and get him into his pyjamas for me while I help Gordon?” Virgil asks, turning his attention back to Gordon. 

“Sure thing Virg, come on Sprout bedtime” Scott tells him, picking him up and removing him from the room before he can open his mouth to complain some more! 

“The water is filthy Virgy” Gordon tells him. “Even worse than the time I was playing outside in the rain and mom had to give me a bath” 

“I remember that, wasn’t that the day Allie peed on Scott?!” Virgil replies laughing, pouring clean water from the tap in the sink over his head to rinse off his hair.

“Yeah, Scott said he is saving that story for Alans wedding day” 

Scott comes back just as Virgil is drying Gordon off, with clean pyjamas for him, complete with a bathrobe and slippers. 

“Grandma said have a quick shower and then she wants us all downstairs before we go to bed” Scott tells him.

“Sure, how is everyone else?” 

Kayos ankle is only sprained, Grandma strapped it up, she will be fine in a few days. John is fine, much happier now he is clean though! You are the only one left, so hurry up!” 

“Yes bossy” Virgil replies, a mock salute, and a grin as he helps Gordon button up the shirt Scott bought in for him. 

Now he is clean, the scrape on his knee really doesn’t look as bad as he feared at first glance, but he still wants to get Grandmas opinion first. 

“Go on downstairs Gords, I will join you after I have had a quick shower” Virgil tells him, watching as he follows Scott downstairs, leaving the door wide open! 

“Were you born in a barn Gordon?” he shouts at him as he moves to close the door. 

“MOOOOO!” Gordon shouts back laughing. 

Virgil laughs too, the Squid has an answer for literally everything.

Virgil breaks out into happy songs as the hot water beats down on his head and he lathers shampoo into his hair. He can feel a spike in his energy under the shower head, still happily smiling 25 minutes later as he switches the water off and climbs out the shower, quickly drying himself off. realising that Scott has not bought him pyjamas, he mumbles under his breath as he goes back out into the bedroom area to get dressed. 

“I said a quick shower Virgil!” Scott reprimands him, when he thuds down the stairs and finds a space on the floor as all the good seats are taken. 

“It was a quick shower, I was only there for 25 minutes, usually I like at least 40!” Virgil tells him sticking his tongue out. 

Grandma is sitting on the sofa, Gordon, and Alan either side tucked up against her, both almost asleep. Scott has joined Virgil on the floor and John is sitting on one of the arm chairs near the fire, Kayo in the other one her ankle propped up on the footstool that’s usually in front of the sofa where Grandma likes to sit in the afternoon. They are all clean, and relatively healthy, which is the biggest relief to all the adults present. 

“Before you all go to bed and sleep for a week, I just wanted to gather you all together to make sure you are okay. And to let you all know how proud we are that you looked after each other so well out there, it would have been very easy for you to fall out, but you didn’t and thanks to all your efforts you have all got home safely.” Jeff tells them, his voice bursting with pride, and sheer ecstasy that they are safe, and vowing to come up with a million and one ways to make sure nothing like this can ever happen again. 

Kyrano comes back with more hot chocolate, and they all gratefully take a mug, Scott drinking his in two gulps, Virgil not far behind. 

Kayo is watching them in interest. “Did you two seriously just make a contest out of drinking that?”

Scott grins at her, “When you have 4 brothers Kay, everything is a contest!” 

“Why are the boys calling you Kayo?” Jeff asks confused, this has been going on since they were rescued, and he hasn’t had the time to ask yet. 

“Because she knocks people out daddy and it’s easier to say than Tanpuski” Alan tells him. 

“Fair enough!” Jeff replies, if they are happy with it, he will accept any nickname if it stops the arguing and fighting!

“I think it is time we got this lot to bed Jeff, are you okay with the stairs Kayo?” Grandma asks her kindly. 

“Yeah I am okay if I take them slowly, getting down is harder than going up” She replies placing her now empty mug on the tray and getting to her feet, limping over to the stairs. “Night boys, dad, Lord Hugh and Mrs Tracy” yawning heavily, she starts a slow and steady assent. 

“Scott, if you and John take Alan, I will bring Gordon” Virgil offers, wanting Scott out the room so he doesn’t break his promise to Gordon. 

“Sure, drink your hot chocolate Allie and let’s go” Scott replies, he too cannot wait until he is in his own bed. 

“Okay Virgil why did you get rid of them?” Grandma asks. 

“Am I that predictable?” Virgil replies with a grin.

“No, I just know you too well” She tells him, smiling back. 

“Gordon fell over and hurt his leg but didn’t want Scott to know because he worries too much. I don’t think it’s serious, but can you please check it for me?” Virgil asks. 

“Of course” 

Gordon automatically lifts up the right leg of his pyjamas so she can examine his knee, giving him a thorough check she comes to the same conclusion as Virgil.

“You’ll live Squid, but if it starts to hurt let someone know okay?” she tells him. 

“I checked Alan over while I was giving him a bath, he’s fine” Virgil tells her. 

“Thanks Virg, now off to bed the pair of you” she tells them.

“Night guys” They reply in unison, as they too leave the room for the warmth and comfort that their bed will bring. 

*TB*

“It’s okay Jeff, it is over, they’re safe now” Grandma tells him, wrapping her boy into her arms, feeling him let out the tension and fear he has been feeling out in huge heart-wrenching sobs. 

“Mom, I thought I was going to lose them out there, I kept thinking of Lucy the vow I made at her funeral to protect them, that I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost them forever” He tells her. 

“I know Jeff, I know. They are going to be fine; we are all going to be fine” She reassures him.

He can only hope that she is right.


	43. Summer in Paradise: casualties of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleaning up the island leads to a sad discovery, but it may just have a happy ending.

The physical and emotional exhaustion causes all 6 children to sleep well into the afternoon, Jeff checking on them regularly through the night, and still tempted to bundle them all into Tracy 1 and take them to the hospital for a more thorough check. 

The attic room is still and quiet, the silence broken only by occasional snores and the rolling over to get more comfortable. Every now and a again, someone will stir slightly, but they don’t truly wake up. 

It is Alan who is up first. And he pads down the stairs, Allie-Gator under one arm and his blanket under the other, still in his pyjamas, walking into the lounge where Grandma is sitting with a coffee, the television on in the background but she is clearly not paying attention, her eyes are staring at the screen with no interaction with what she is watching. 

Looking up at the noise, she smiles at him. 

“Hey Allie, glad to see you awake, how are you feeling? would you like something to eat?” she asks him. He isn’t truly awake, not yet. But he has made it out of bed. 

“Tired, where is daddy?” he asks yawning, and climbing up onto the sofa next to her and climbing onto her lap. 

“He is clearing away some of the storm debris, if you want to go and help, or you can stay here with me and eat a sandwich and we will watch a Disney film” she replies giving him options. 

“Disney movie” He replies without thinking, proof if she needed it that he is still exhausted. Alan never sits still for long normally and getting him to agree to sit quietly with a movie is usually impossible. 

“And a sandwich?” 

“Cheese and ham with mustard” he demands, not bothering with a please. 

“And the magic word Allie?” 

“abracadabra” he replies, grinning at her. This is another bad habit that has been passed down through the brothers starting with Scott, who taught Virgil, who taught John who taught Gordon. It has finally reached the end of the line. 

“The magic word that will get me to make you a sandwich” She tries again, but she is smiling still. If she is totally honest then she would accept abracadabra right now, the gratitude of having him home still has not worn off yet. 

“Please!” Alan adds, his smile lighting up not only his face, but hers too. 

“Pick a movie, and I will go and see what I can do” Giving him the remote as he is a lot better at using it than she is! 

“I PICKED ONE GRANDMA!” He shouts towards the kitchen less than a minute later. 

“IS IT CARS?” she shouts back, Alan is as obsessed with racing as Gordon is with swimming, and he can’t wait until his dad gives in and gets him a go kart. 

“YEAH CAN WE WATCH ALL 3?” 

Not wanting to get his hopes up, by promising him all three movies in one go, she just calls back “MAYBE, WE WILL SEE HOW YOU GET ON” as she places his sandwich on a tray with a glass of orange juice and re-joins him in the longue, where he has now commandeered the whole of the sofa, with Allie-Gator tucked up in the blanket next to him, still longer than he is. 

“Where am I supposed to sit Allie?” she asks him. 

Here with me and Allie-Gator, I can then use your leg as a pillow” he tells her sensibly. 

So they do, Alan doesn’t make it through the movie before he is once again fast asleep, and she knows he will demand it from the beginning when he wakes. 

There is more movement coming from above her head now, and it sounds like the heavy steps of Scott, she thinks. This is confirmed minutes later as the 17-year-old stumbles into the living room. A similar haggard look on his face to Alans. And he too is still in his pyjamas. 

“What time is it?” He asked, disoriented from having slept for so long. 

“About 4:30 in the afternoon” Grandma replies. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t up earlier to help” He apologises, looking guilty. He is the dependable reliable one, and he can’t remember the last time he slept so late. 

“You do not apologise, you needed to rest Scott, yesterday wasn’t just a physical ordeal for you and your brothers but a great emotional one too. Any signs of movement from your brothers up there?” she asks. 

“Yeah Virgil is awake and so is John, they’re just getting up. I am going to get coffee” he is far from articulate, but he seems to know where he is, and why he Is so tired. 

“Make me one” A voice from behind him pipes up, turning to see Virgil, who has John, Kayo and Gordon with him. None of them look any better than Scott or Alan, and all would happily go back to bed. 

“Scott are you okay to sort drinks, I am going to nip out and tell your fathers that you are all awake” 

“Sure” Scott nods, herding his siblings into the longue. Gordon like Alan has bought his squid with him, still clinging to Virgil as he sits down on the chair, squeezed in next to him.

Jeff comes running at the sound of Grandmas voice calling him, having spent the last several hours cleaning up the fallen trees, convinced that something else has gone wrong. The chaos on the Island is breaking his heart, he has spent months getting everything ready, and there are so many innocent victims. Birds who had tried to seek refuge in the trees, turtles and fish washed up from the sea, snakes squashed by falling debris. He hasn’t seen Toes and has no idea if that is good news or not. 

“Mom? What’s happened?” he asks. 

“Nothing, Jeff. There is no need to be paranoid. I just thought you would like to know that everyone is up if you want to come and say hello” she tells him. 

“Oh” he replies, visibly relaxing. “How are they?” 

“Tired, but okay. I left Scott self-medicating with caffeine!” she tells him with a grin, as he follows her back towards the house. 

He is greeted with enthusiastic shouts of “DADDY!” as he enters the room and is pounced on by Alan who is awake again and Gordon who climbs up on to the back of his chair and leaps at him. Which would usually lead to a reprimand from either Jeff or Grandma, but they don’t care. Today the Squid has no rules. 

“Are we still going to New Zealand at the weekend dad?” Scott asks. 

“If you guys feel up to it then sure, if not then we will when you are” not wanting to put any pressure on them. 

They are all adamant that they want to go, they were promised a weekend of fun off the Island as a family and time with their dad, and there is no way they are missing out now.

“Okay, but you rest for the next 48 hours, no going further than the beach down behind the house, Gordon you can swim but please don’t over do it.” Jeff tells them, if this were his decision, he would keep them all wrapped up in cotton wool for the rest of their lives, but he knows that he can’t. These boys are headstrong and stubborn, which according to their Grandma is a trait they have inherited from him! 

*TB*

All 5 boys and Kayo stick to the request, and spend the following afternoon playing board games splitting into teams, laughing and joking but also getting hopelessly competitive when they break out the monopoly. Alan teams up with Kayo, Scott and John, and the final team of Gordon and Virgil. 

Gordon has never lost a game of monopoly in his life, and he has no intentions of starting now. It takes him less than an hour to repossess any properties his opposing teams buy and bankrupt his brothers and Kayo, and they all know that Virgil had very little to do with it. 

They are just settling down for supper, when the tell tale hissing off Toes can be heard. 

“TOES!” Gordon exclaims excitedly, jumping up from his seat and running out into the garden. 

His resultant scream shakes the walls. 

“Oh shit he’s been bitten” Jeff exclaims, also jumping up and running out to the garden, followed by everyone else.

Jeff knew this was going to happen, wild animals can not be tamed. 

Gordon is on his hands and knees beside the snake. 

“Daddy come quickly. Toes it hurt” Gordon tells him, a hint of desperation and urgency in his voice. 

“Where did he bite you Gordon?” Jeff asks, not picking up on Gordons words. 

“He didn’t bite me daddy he wouldn’t, but look at his tail, its all bashed. Daddy you have to fix him” He pleads. “He came back to ask me to save him, I know he did.” 

Jeff is no vet, but he can see that Gordon is right, something has clearly landed on the snake, probably during the storm, but he has no idea how to help to poor creature. 

“There is a sanctuary in Australia that’s only about 2 hours from here dad, I can call them and see if they will take him in. they have a snake rehabilitation department” John advises him, after a quick internet search. 

“Give me the number John, I will go and call them. In the meantime you boys go and get the box and see if you can get him in it. Be careful, it doesn’t matter if he is injured, he is still dangerous.” Jeff replies, knowing that Gordon will never forgive him if he doesn’t make an effort to save the snake.

Taking his phone far enough away to not be overheard does not work as Gordon follows him, desperate for a reply. 

“Good evening, Australian reptile sanctuary Melanie speaking. How may I help” A pleasant voice answers, after only a few rings. 

“Hi, this is Jeff Tracy, I was wandering if you would be able to help me. I am out on one of the small Islands just off the coast. We were hit by a storm 2 days ago, and an injured snake has just made its way to the house, I think it has a tail injury. We can bring it to you easily, I just hope you can help” he tells her. Gordon getting as close to the phone as he can in order to hear the response. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, as you are bringing it from a different country it will need to be quarantined upon arrival, and it may never be eligible for release back into the wild. If that is the case it will love living here with us” She replies. 

They discuss arrival details, and Jeff gets directions before returning to the garden, where Toes is now in the box with the lid firmly in place. 

“Who is coming with me to Australia?” Jeff asks, knowing Gordon will want to go, but offering it to the others too. 

“Me dad” They all reply, which surprises him slightly, even John is volunteering to help. But he Is glad that they all want to come with him. 

Getting Toes settled on to the seat in between Gordon and Virgil while Scott co-pilots and Alan sits in the very back, was a lot easier than it usually is and with Gordon clutching the box his friend is sitting in Jeff flies them to Australia. 

Lord Creighton-Ward had called ahead to make the arrangements and he was given clearance to land at a small airport a 15-minute drive from the sanctuary. Thanks to his aristocratic friends influence, there is a car waiting for them with a driver who has been fully briefed on the situation and has assured them that he is not afraid of snakes. 

Melanie is waiting for them when they arrive and takes the box from Gordon who insists on following them into the office where they have a vivarium set up and waiting. She has long blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail behind her head. Her eyes are hidden behind purple, plastic framed glasses but even the glasses can’t hide the sparkle of someone who truly loves rescuing animals. The 2 minutes that Gordon has known her he can just tell that she is the right person to help his snake.

“Oh, he is a pretty one. Just beautiful markings” She tells the snake as she gets him out of the box and into his new home. 

Toes doesn’t bother with a display of gratitude, instead choosing to hide under the specially made home, which has been designed to look like a rock, but has the bottom cut out so he has a place to sleep where he feels safe and secure. 

“His name is Toes, and we made friends a few weeks ago” Gordon tells her. 

His dad laughs. “When he said they made friends, what he really means is he put it in the bed of my friend’s daughter as a joke” He tells her. 

“That is the best way to make friends in a strange place, I would have been thrilled if someone had done that for me” she replies with a grin that matches Gordons. 

“Say goodbye Gordo, we need to get back – especially if you are still planning on the trip to New Zealand tomorrow” Jeff tells him. 

“Goodbye sweet Toes” Gordon whispers as he approaches the glass, trying not to cry. “I will never forget you” 

No one else notices apart from Gordon, but Toes flicks his tongue out from under the stone. And he knows that he is saying thank you and goodbye. 

“Leave him with us, he will be fine. He’s going to love it here” Melanie tells him, trying to reassure him. “And don’t forget we have a website you can keep an eye on his progress, and I am sure your dad won’t mind bringing you back to visit” she tells him, knowing she should have checked with his father first, but also knowing that this is a man who loves his kids, and would do anything to see them happy. 

“Of course I will. Before we go home at the end of the summer, I promise” he tells him. 

“Really?” Gordon asks, unable to believe that this may not be the end. 

“Really.” He confirms, placing his arm around Gordons shoulder he walks him out to the car. 

*TB*

The flight back is not as lively, as it is nearing midnight and all 5 boys are starting to get tired. Jeff knows that they are all packed for tomorrow, and thanks to his moms nagging and Kyranos organisation the luggage is waiting to be loaded into the plane, the only things that aren’t are the bits they needed tonight. 

Making the decision to fly them all out tonight rather than waking them at 5 in the morning Jeff flies to New Zealand and not the Island. Leaving Scott in charge at their rented house while he picks up the others, and their clothes. But more importantly Allie-gator and squid.

“Hey mom, is everyone still awake?” he asks, walking back into the house.

“Yeah, how did it go?” she replies. “And where are the boys?”

“Great, the girl we left Toes with seems really nice, and I promised to take Gordo back for a visit before we go home, and they’re in New Zealand already, I just came back to pick you guys up now rather than flying back tomorrow morning.”

“You left them alone?” 

“They will be fine, I left Scott in charge!”


	44. Summer in Paradise: A Lady and a Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon meets Lady Penelope for the first time. is it love at first sight?

The rental house, which Jeff Is looking to purchase in the future was originally two separate houses, that have been converted int one large property. 

“I am not sleeping in the attic again Scott!” John complains as they look around the house, hoping that there are enough rooms for them to spread out a bit.

“And am not sharing a room with you, you snore!” Alan informs him, “and I am not going to bed until dad gets back with Allie-Gator.” He is adamant that he can not sleep without his cuddly friend. 

“I do not snore!” indignant, Scott responds. “And you will go to bed in the next 15 minutes, it is late, and you need your sleep young man” 

“Yes Grandma!” Gordon replies, rolling his eyes, replying for Alan, who bursts into hysterical laughter. Scott knows that he has lost the discipline, and with it any chance of getting Alan to do as he is told. 

To his utter consternation John and Virgil are also giggling. 

“This is not funny!” Scott replies angrily. 

“Lighten up Grandma” Virgil replies grinning. The laughter getting harder.

“STOP IT! NOW!” Scott yells, losing his temper. 

“What are you going to do if we don’t?” Virgil asks, genuinely curious.

“Next time Grandma cooks up a batch of cookies, I will make sure you eat them all” 

This is the ultimate threat in the Tracy household. And the laughter is instantly curtailed. 

“You wouldn’t? that is cruel and unusual punishment!” Virgil tells him, shielding Gordon, John and Alan from the wrath of their angry elder brother. 

“Try me” Scott snarls. “I want you all in bed in the next 10 minutes” 

John in the first to give in, not wanting to push any more of Scott’s buttons when he is sleep deprived, and in an awful mood. Finding a room with his name on a brass number plate, he pushes the door open. A small gasp escapes as he looks around the room. There is a single bed pushed up against the far wall, with is covered in a light blue bedspread covered in images of the solar system. There is a brand-new pair of pyjamas waiting for him on the pillow. Along one wall is a series of built in bookshelves, home to copies of all his favourites. The best thing about the room he thinks is the heater, which is already warming the room. 

Happily climbing into bed, his legs stretching down the sheets, John is asleep in the 10-minute window Scott gave him.

Virgil and Gordon find that their room has also been prepared for their arrival, but there is no way Gordon is going to sleep until he has his squid. Virgil climbs into bed next to him and starts to read him the one book that was in the room. Again, a gift from their father.

“Mr and Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive…” He starts while Gordon lies his head on his shoulder and allows his brother to substitute for his cuddly squid. 

Alan is a different story. Still refusing to go to bed until his dad gets there with Allie-Gator, not even the threats of Grandmas cooking work, or even the threat of calling Grandma to get her to talk to him. 

Changing tactics from threats to understanding, Scott takes him upstairs and finds that their dad has put them together in the same room. In normal circumstances Scott would refuse to share a room with a 4-year-old, but this isn’t forever, and he knows that Alan would hate being alone in a strange house. 

“I know I am not as cuddly as Allie-gator, but why don’t you come and get settled in my bed with me, and we will look after each other. I don’t know about you, but I am finding it scary in a big new house without dad and Grandma to keep the monsters out” Scott tries, hoping that he takes the bait.

“You don’t like the monsters either Scotty?” Alan asks surprised, he thought big brothers were not afraid of anything. 

“A little” Scott tells him. 

“Don’t be, I will protect you from them all Scotty, even if you aren’t as cuddly as Allie-Gator, it doesn’t mean I don’t love you too, even though you are ugly” 

“Thanks. I think!” Scott replies laughing. Helping Alan into his pyjamas before getting his own on. “Come on, let’s go and make sure your brothers obeyed me and are asleep!” 

John is fast asleep, face down on the pillow, which is muffling his snores, his right arm dangling over the side of the bed. 

Virgil is still reading aloud and has just started the 4th chapter even though Gordon fell asleep halfway through chapter 2.

“Go to sleep Virgy” Alan tells him. “I am in charge now; Scott was scared of the monster under his bed so I am looking after him and he said I could be in charge. So I am bossing you around for once” 

“Scott?” Virgil asks, his eyes brows raised, trying to keep a straight face. 

Scott is standing behind Alan, his eyes glued to his phone. Virgils phone beeps with a message. Reading it, his confusion becomes a smile.

Scott: Just go with it, it is the only way I could get him to agree to go to sleep!

“Okay Allie, I am lying down now, can you turn the light off for me?” He asks. 

“Sure” Alan replies. “Scott turn the light out” 

“What is the magic word?” Scott asks.

“I don’t need the magic word; I am in charge. You do as I say” Alan insists. 

“Goodnight Virg” Scott says, not wanting to undermine Alans authority, flicking the switch, the room is plunged into darkness. 

“Night Scott, night Allie” Virgil replies, yawning. He is asleep before Scott and Alan have even made it back to their room.  
WhatsApp.  
Scott: before you leave the Island, can you please make sure you bring Allie-Gator and Gordons Squid?  
Jeff: Sure, we are leaving soon. Should be back with you by 9am. And we are bringing another guest.  
Scott: Really, who?

He doesn’t get to read a reply, as Alan takes his phone. Placing it on the bedside table. 

“No Scotty, I said you had to go to bed” 

Surely, I am not this bossy! Scott thinks laughing. 

“Okay Allie are you going to come and give me a cuddle?” he asks climbing into bed, remembering the reason he put Alan in charge. 

“Sure” He replies happily. Jumping into bed with Scott and settling down next to him. “I like being in charge Scotty” 

“Don’t get used to it Sprout” Scott replies with a grin, soothing Alans hair while the little blonde drifts into a peaceful and deep sleep. 

*TB*

Alan is up just 6 hours later, when he hears the sound of the front door opening. 

“Scotty” he whispers urgently, shaking his brother awake. 

Momentarily confused upon waking Scott can’t remember getting into bed, or where he is. 

“Huh?” He asks dopily. 

“Scotty, the monsters are here, go and get them!” he demands. 

“Monsters?” Scott needs coffee desperately!

“Yes, downstairs” Alan replies. Still shaking him, as Scott is showing all the signs of going back to sleep. 

“Okay I am up. Give me a minute and I will go and get rid of the monsters for you” Scott tells him.

“I will come with you for backup” Alan insists. 

Scott picks him up and gets him settled on his hip before going downstairs. 

The monsters are in the kitchen, and it sounds like they are making coffee. If they are, he is going to let them stay! 

Opening the door to find his dad, grandma, Kayo, Kyrano, Lord Creighton-Ward and a pretty blonde girl he doesn’t recognise Alan struggles out of Scott’s grip and throws himself at his dads legs. 

“DADDY!” he shouts delightedly. 

“ALLIE!” his dad shouts back, equally delighted. 

“Daddy, I was in charge last night and I got Scotty to behave and Virgy to go to bed. I didn’t need to shout at Gordy and Johnny because they were asleep already. I was brilliant at being bossy daddy.” Alan gives him a quick run down of the events of the previous evening. 

“Scott?” his dad questions, an identical look on his face to the one he got from Virgil a few hours ago. 

“Alan was helping me out because he couldn’t sleep without Allie-Gator, I thought if he had something else to focus on, he wouldn’t worry so much about being in a strange place without you and grandma” Scott tells him. 

“Daddy did you bring Allie-Gator?” Alan asks. 

Grandma reaches into her bag, and helps the alligator poke his nose out. 

“ALLIE-GATOR!” Alan cries happily, abandoning his dad and running to get him. 

The newcomer has watched the scene with interest. The little blonde is tugging on her heart strings already. Looking over at Scott she meets his eyes and smiles kindly. 

“Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward” she introduces herself, holding out her hand for Scott to shake. 

“Scott Tracy, and this little brat is Alan Tracy” Scott tells her grinning. 

“Scott can you go and get your brothers up please?” his dad asks, “and we will sort breakfast” 

“And coffee?” Scott asks. 

“Always coffee” His dad replies with a grin. 

“Grandma can you chuck me the squid please” Scott requests. 

Grandma throws Gordons squid over to him, the throw wide of the mark and only saved from hitting the floor by Scott’s reflex, one handed diving catch.

“Nice save Scotty” Grandma replies, apologetically. 

“Thanks. They don’t call me the greatest football player the school has ever seen for no reason!” He replies grinning. 

Scott knocks on Johns door first, opening it slowly to find him sitting up in bed reading. 

“Hey bed-head, you are wanted downstairs” Scott tells him. 

“What are you talking about?” John asks.

“Take a look in the mirror and run a brush through that birds nest you call hair before you go down. Trust me you won’t regret it!” Scott tells him laughing. 

Johns only reply is to through the book at Scott’s head as he gets out of bed. He does take his advice and brushes his hair through, before bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Gordon and Virgil are both still sound asleep. Gordon using Virgil as a pillow, slowly edging him towards the edge of the bed.

“Gordy?” Scott says gently, smiling as they both stir. “There is someone here to see you”

“Who?” Gordon asks.

Scott has the squid behind his back, slowly moving him round so Gordon can see. 

“SQUID!” He shouts excitedly, climbing over Virgil to get to Scott, taking it from him and hugging it close to his chest.

“Dad wants you both downstairs” Scott tells them. 

“How did you get on with Alan last night?” Virgil asks curiously.

“Fine, once I let him boss me about, he went to bed quite happily!” Scott replies laughing. “He has already told dad how good he is at ‘being in charge’” 

“I will have to remember that trick, certainly more effective than the time you let Gordon try Grandmas wine!” Virgil tells him. 

“I still don’t understand how anyone can drink that stuff” Gordon replies, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

Scott doesn’t reply, he just leads them out of the room, where the smell of bacon and eggs is wafting from the kitchen permeating the house. 

Gordon collapses into a spare chair, opposite the new girl. 

“Hi” He says eyeing her up. 

“Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward” She tells him, again holding her hand out for him. 

He takes it briefly, even though it is covered in girl germs. 

“Gordon Tracy” He replies politely. Not really looking at her, more interested in eating one of the the bread rolls on the table. Tearing bits off and stuffing them into his mouth. 

“Hi, I am Virgil” Virgil tells her, sitting down next to Gordon and taking a bread roll. Unlike Gordon, he is interested. The girl is gorgeous, he isn’t about to deny that. Her hair is long and fine, straight down to her waist and the colour of ripened wheat. She is small and slender and has the self-assurance of someone who knows exactly who they are and what they want out of life, but without a hint of arrogance. She looks about the same age as he is. 

“So, Lady Penelope. Do you like cars?” He asks, wandering if she would ever agree to go out with him, and if they have anything in common.

“That depends if they’re chauffer driven or not” she replies.

“How about fixing them?” he tries.

“Why on earth would I fix one?” insulted by his assumption that she would get her hands dirty.

“Never mind” He says quickly, changing the subject. 

“How about football?” he asks.

“I can play hopscotch, but 11 grown men kicking a ball about a pitch, getting sweaty and lying on the ground like they’re dying when they get the slightest of knocks? No thank you” 

Virgil knows this is not going well! 

“What do you like to do?” He asks, hoping that there is something he can pick up on. 

Her eyes light up at being asked. “I like nature, saving animals, looking after them, ecology, protecting the planet. I can spend hours on the ocean looking at fish” she replies, a dreamy distant look spreading across her face.

“Oh god, she’s a female Gordon with a posh accent!” Virgil thinks. “Still, I am sure there is something I can find”

Gordon looks up interested now. 

“Me too” He tells her excitedly. “I saved a snake, who got hurt in a storm” 

“That is a lovely thing to do” She tells him sincerely. 

Virgil can’t believe that he is being upstaged by his younger brother, who now has the undivided attention of the most beautiful girl Virgil has ever met, and he isn’t interested in her like he is. Their conversation only stops when the food arrives. And the usual silence falls over the large group while they eat their breakfast.

*TB*

After breakfast is finished and the boys are dressed, they split up for the day. Jeff taking Scott, Alan and John to the space museum that has just opened, while Grandma takes Virgil, Penelope, Gordon, and Kayo to the aquarium.

“Daddy, can I be in charge again?” Alan asks as they get out of the car.

“Not while we are out the house Allie, I am in charge. You can be my second in command though” he promises. 

“Do I get to boss Scotty and Johnny around?” he asks. 

“Only if you are nice to them with it”. Looking at his other two boys, pleading with them to let Alan have his moment.

The museum is full of exhibits from different moon landings, and the recent mars exploration exhibition. Alan runs from room to room, fascinated by everything. 

“I want to be an astronaut like you are daddy” he insists.

“Nothing would make me happier than you following and reaching your dreams Allie, but if you want to be an astronaut you have to study hard like Johnny does and get really good grades” his dad tells him. 

“I will help him if he needs it dad” John tells him. 

“Me too” Scott confirms. 

“Does that mean I have to go to school?” Alan asks apprehensively. 

“You do, and don’t worry once you have gotten used to school it’s not scary” John tells him, knowing his afternoon at kindergarten didn’t go well. 

Alan is still sceptical.

*TB*

Gordon is in his element in the aquarium as he and Lady Penelope point out various sea life to Virgil, Kayo and Grandma, and he knows even now that he has a friend for life, even is she is a girl.

The more time he spends in her company the more Virgil realises that they have nothing in common and going out with her would be the worst idea of his life! But he likes her, she is so good with Gordon, she is pretty, and she is intelligent. 

*TB*

Back at the house, after a supper of grandma’s speciality – takeout – Gordon and Virgil are discussing their day while they get ready for bed. 

“What do you think of Lady Penelope?” Virgil asks.

“She’s okay. For a girl” He replies with a grimace. 

“Don’t you want a girlfriend?” he asks. 

“EUW Virgy. Girls are yucky” he replies in disgust. 

Virgil is secretly relieved, glad he doesn’t have to deal with his brothers first crush, as he is way too young for girls!


	45. Summer in Paradise: A Very Special Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is Virgils birthday, but how can you have a special birthday when all your friends are thousands of miles away in America? you get the best brothers in the world to help!

The Islands residents settle into a routine, up for the sun rise, eat breakfast together then separate and do their own things. Virgil and Scott spend their days helping their dad with the construction of the main villa, calling on Gordon whenever there is a need to destroy something with the sledgehammer! 8 weeks of working nonstop, excavating the large underground cavern needed to house the thunderbirds. They have made proper progress now though, and there is a deep pit being built into the rock.

Gordon spends most of his days with Alan, Kayo and Lady Penelope down on the beach or in the pool, none of them have any desire to explore the Island further. John sometimes abandons his studying to join them, but still preferring his books and the peace and quiet. Getting lost in the storm put a stop to any thoughts of exploration. Besides, Gordon is finding that life on the Islands main beach is a lot more interesting than he gave it credit for. There are rock pools filled with crabs and star fish, snakes are curled around every tree branch, the spiders and the scorpions are fascinating and the ocean keeps him entertained for hours. Just sitting on the beach looking out at the ever changing body of water. he is sure he saw a glimpse of his first shark too!

Jeff has promised to add a dock with a speedboat and driving lessons next summer. Anything to keep them coming back! 

The evenings are always a lively noisy affair with 7 children fighting over the last slice of cake, or playfully teasing each other. The tension between Kayo and the boys has evaporated, much to the pleasure of the adults, and now they are starting to see her and Kyrano as an extension of their family. 

“Dad, remember you promised to take tomorrow off?” Virgil reminds him. They are sitting at the kitchen table, Kyrano has cooked a roast chicken with potatoes and peas and carrots.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that” His dad replies.

“But daaaaaaaad!” Virgil whines pitifully. Tomorrow is his birthday, and his dad has been promising him for weeks that he won’t forget, and that he will take them all over to the mainland to celebrate. 

“Stop teasing him Jeff” Grandma tells him sternly. 

“Of course I haven’t forgotten, you think anyone could forget a birthday in this house? Even grandma still leaves hints about the house in the month leading up to hers!” His dad tells him grinning, putting him out of his misery, and ducking as she goes to thump him good naturedly. His brothers have been wrapping presents for days, presents bought on weekend trips to Australia and New Zealand. Having a private plane can be extremely useful!

Every trip to Australia always includes a visit to see Toes, who has recovered from his tail injury and is now the star attraction at the sanctuary.

“How old are you going to be Virg?” Alan asks curiously. 

“13” He replies proudly.

“Wow that’s really old, older than Grandma old!” he replies in shock.

“Not quite Allie” Grandma tells him laughing. 

“it is still old” Alan insists. 

“He is right” Gordon joins in. 

“Keep this up Sprout and Squid, Squout? Sprid? and neither of you will live to 13” Virgil tells them.

“Who wants to live that long anyway? You are old” Alan replies shrugging. 

“Again, he is right” Gordon tells him. 

“Dad? Can I make them sleep in the yard tonight?” Virgil asks. Even though he too is laughing. 

“Nope. It is cold out there, and besides, you would miss them” His dad replies. There is an indulgent smile on his face as he looks at his two youngest boys. Even though Gordon is now flicking peas at Alan, who is trying to catch them in his mouth. There are peas everywhere! 

“Who is going to clean this mess up?” Grandma asks, unlike Jeff she is not impressed.

“Virgil” Gordon tells her. 

“No, you are!” She tells him, as he jumps up from the table and scarpers upstairs. 

“GET BACK HERE! GORDON COOPER TRACY!” She shouts at his retreating back, knowing it is pointless, the boy won’t be back! 

Virgil just quietly gets the mop out and starts cleaning the mushed peas from the floor without a word of complaint. 

“You don’t have to do that Virgil” Grandma tells him. 

“Yeah, I do, it’s give in easily, or have him blackmail me into doing it. Either way I will end up cleaning up his mess” He tells her shrugging.

“You’re a good kid Virg” she replies, placing her hand on his shoulder. Hoping like Scott that he doesn’t turn into a teenaged hooligan, she has enough problems with Gordon, who has been a sassy teenager since he learned to talk! 

“Remember that we are leaving Sunday, so start sorting out your packing tonight as you won’t have much time when we get back from New Zealand” 

“I know, I can’t believe we have been here for the whole summer already. As amazing as it is here, I can’t wait to get home.” He tells her smiling at the thought of late summer in Kansas, the last of the warm lazy evenings in the garden with his brothers before the winter hits. Virgil loves the fall. Watching the leaves change colour. The rusty reds and burned oranges are an artist’s dream. He has spent many hours looking at leaves, trying to create their immortality on paper, and he can’t wait to get started on this year’s crop.

*TB*

“How did you know that Virgil would agree to clean up that mess?” Kayo asks. She’s impressed that Gordon was able to carry off that part of the plan.

“I know my brother!” Gordon replies slyly. “Grandma was great at acting out her part, she really made me cower and I knew the script!” 

“Finish stoking your ego later Squid, lets get the rest of these presents wrapped” Scott tells him laughing. 

The 6 of them are gathered in the attic, with the presents that they have yet to wrap. 

“Next time, can you throw chocolates at me and not peas, I almost ate one of those disgusting green bogeys” Alan requests shuddering. 

“Nope, you have to learn to eat your veggies Al, or you will be the short one forever!” Gordon tells him poking his tongue out at him. 

Alan replies by hitting him over the head with the tube of wrapping paper, which is quickly confiscated by Scott. 

“Be serious, both of you or you will be both be made to eat peas!” 

“I like peas” Gordon replies, missing Scott’s point completely. And deliberately!

“Do you have any idea how annoying the pair of you are?” Scott asks rolling his eyes. They have been up here for 15 minutes and they haven’t even got the presents out of the bag yet.

“Actually Scotty we do, we used you as our role model” Gordon fires back. 

Kayo, John and Lady Penelope roar with laughter.

“This is getting us nowhere. Gordon go and take a bath; Alan go and see if the cookies are ready” Scott tells them impatiently.

“Bye” Gordon grins running into the bathroom before Scott has the chance to change his mind.

“Now the gruesome twosome has disappeared, let’s get to work” 

Without the interference of Gordon and Alan, the present wrapping process speeds up considerably. And they have everything ready for tomorrow before Virgil comes up stairs, Alan and a plate of Kyranos freshly baked cookies in tow. 

“Where is Gordon?” Virgil asks looking around the room, which in the absence of the blonde seems a lot more subdued than normal. 

“Having a bath” Scott replies. “He was annoying me, so I bribed him with a bath for some peace and quiet, honestly Virg I have no idea how you share a room with him all the time. 10 weeks is my limit!” 

“You get used to it, and he’s only really annoying when he’s got someone to bounce off. Give him ammunition and he won’t hesitate to use it against you” Virgil tells him. 

“So you are saying him annoying me is my fault for letting him?!” Scott replies horrified. 

“Yep” Virgil nods. “We had better get packing. Grandma said we won’t have much time before we leave on Sunday. And I want an early night, it’s an incredibly special day tomorrow and I need my beauty rest” 

Biting back a comment that there is not enough rest in the world for that, Scott nods in agreement, the girls say good night before leaving for their room on the floor below. 

“GORDON GET OUT THE BATH” Scott shouts through the closed door an hour later. The splashing of their fish brother as he plays in the water reassures him that he hasn’t drowned.

“NO!” He shouts back happily. 

“I give up” Scott replies, glad Gordon is not in the room to see his face palm. 

“I will go” Virgil tells him. 

He is back with Gordon wrapped in a big fluffy towel less than 5 minutes later.

“How do you do that?” Scott asks, half irritated that he has no control over his brother and half awed at the bond between Virgil and Gordon. 

Virgil just grins at him, before turning to Gordon, “Shall we tell him?” 

“Nah!” Gordon replies a near identical grin on his face. 

“I don’t even want to know!” Scott lies. 

*TB*

“VIRGY WAKE UP!” 

The shout is vaguely heard, and not understood. It feels like it is still the middle of the night and he has only just fallen asleep. Pulling the blanket up over his head, desperate for more sleep, knowing that it is not going to be possible.

“COME ON VIRGY! IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY” The voice shouts again. 

Opening one of his eyes he finds Alan and Gordon both sitting on him. 

“Ready Allie? Like I taught you!” Gordon tells him. 

Alan nods, this he has been practising for weeks. The pair burst into song.

“Happy birthday to you  
You belong in a zoo  
You look like a monkey  
And you smell like one too!” 

“Want me to get rid of these two so you can get up?” Scott asks, laughing along with Alan and Gordon. 

“Please” Virgil replies, lying back against the pillow. “And come and get me about midday!” he adds, his eyes already closing again. 

“No can do. Get up Virg. There is cake downstairs. We forgot to get you any presents though if that’s okay?” Scott tells him, his poker face perfect.

“You did not, Alan already told me what you got me!” Virgil tells him laughing, as Scott drags Gordon and Alan off Virgils bed, and out of the room, followed by John after he hastily wishes Virgil a happy birthday. 

The dinning room as been decorated for the occasion, and as promised a large cake is in the middle. 

“Cake for breakfast?” Lady Penelope asks confused. 

“Tracy family tradition” Grandma tells her laughing, “the boys grandfather started it when Scott had his first birthday. Even I can’t remember why he started it, but I doubt the boys will ever let us end it!” 

“I like it” She replies smiling, as they all sing happy birthday and he blows the 13 candles out.

“Wow, so many candles and it didn’t set the smoke alarm off!” Gordon tells him. 

“Gordon!” Scott warns

“Scott!” Gordon replies. 

“Presents now Virgy!” Alan tells him keen to stop another argument. 

There is a book of piano music from Scott, a new water colour set from Lady Penelope, a sketch book from Kayo, more paints from John, a build your own submarine kit from Gordon which once fully assembled works under water, and a toy car from Alan. 

His dad shows him a photo of his main present, which is waiting for him at home. Shocked Virgil can’t stop stuttering. 

“B-b-but I h-h-have w-wanted this f-f-for years!” He cries out, almost in tears as he fingers the photo of the grand piano. It is bigger than the one in the longue his mom used to play, the one he was bought up on. 

“What about moms’ piano?” John asks stricken, he knows that Virgil has outgrown the instrument and that his brothers have no interest in learning. But he can’t see it being thrown out. Every day it seems like they are leaving her in the past. 

“That is going to go in the library, which is the perfect room for it. Don’t worry John there is no way we would get rid of your moms’ piano, but this one is the one Virgil needs for the next stage of his development as a musician” His dad reassures him. “We also bought you a new bed Virg!” 

“Oh good” He replies laughing, having gotten over the initial shock of being presented with his dream piano. 

“Can we go to New Zealand now?” Alan asks, growing bored with the conversation.

“Sure, and while we are at it I think we need to have a conversation about buying people presents that they actually want” Grandma tells him. 

“But Virgil loves his toy car” Alan tells her, looking at his big brother for confirmation. 

“Of course I love it, and yes you can have it back to play with later” Virgil tells him, scooping him up into his arms for a cuddle. Which they all join in, Alan and Gordon getting crushed in the middle, before being herded into Tracy 1 for the short hop over to what the boys have already started to refer to as the mainland. 

“Where too first birthday boy?” Jeff asks once the plane is safely tucked away in the hangar. 

Luckily it is not raining, the end of the winter is in sight and there is a weak sunlight prodding its beams through the clouds now. 

“Theme park!” Virgil replies with a grin. He wants his dad to ride the roller coaster again, even though he vowed never again! 

“Well it is your birthday” he replies groaning, knowing exactly what Virgil is angling for. 

They split into groups once inside, Gordon and Alan being too small to ride the bigger rides, go with Grandma and to their surprise Lady Penelope joins them. 

“Why aren’t you going with dad? You aren’t short?” Alan, blunt as ever asks her. 

“Because Alan, I will let you into a little secret. I hate roller coaster rides!” She tells him, taking his hand in hers and together the 4 of them join the queue for crazy golf. 

A combination of both the early morning and the cold means that they have the course to themselves. 

“Look Penny, the clown looks like Scotty!” Alan declares, as he hits his ball into the clown’s face, the ball bouncing back and almost landing exactly where it started. 

Stamping his foot, “This game is rigged!” he declares. As Grandma expertly hits the ball through the mouth of the clown and the ball falls through the other side and straight into the hole for a hole-in-one. 

The first hole takes Alan 38 shots, and he is getting more and more frustrated with every attempt. 

“Allie, why don’t we team up” Grandma suggests, knowing that they will be here all day unless drastic action is taken. 

“No I can do it on my own” He insists. 

“Mrs Tracy? Why don’t I take Gordon and we will play on and meet up at the end?” Lady Penelope suggests helpfully.

Grandma barely nods as she is stopping Alan from having a full-blown temper tantrum in public. 

“Let’s get out of here” Gordon tells her quickly before Grandma can change her mind. 

They move onto the second hole, which is a windmill. Gordon lets Penelope go first, so he can study her technique. Imitating the way she holds the club, but changing the angle he hits the ball which sails through to the other side and stops just short of the hole, which he chips in easily. 

“You’re good at this” She compliments him, it isn’t often that she gets matched at crazy golf, but this kid is real competition! They continue through the course, getting more and more competitive as they go, Gordon edging slightly ahead as they come to the final hole. They are barely speaking to each other as they eye up the finale. Gordon walking around the whole playing area, trying to figure out the secret to its success. 

It has three parts. You have to first hit a ball into one of three holes and hope that you get the right one. Which if Gordon has calculated correctly is the one on the left. This will then bring you out on the middle section where you have to knock the ball uphill into the mouth of a dragon, which is continuously moving up and down. The ball then falls down into the final part of the hole, which has a zigzag pattern to navigate with the hole at the end. 

“Ladies first” Gordon encourages his opponent. Knowing that by letting her go first he can check his theory about the hole.

She gives him a scathing glance, sets up her ball and knocks it into the middle hole. Where it gets stuck. ‘Damn’ she thinks, adding a shot to her score card, realising that she is now 4 shots behind. 

Gordon tries not to gloat, just in case he is wrong, but the ball falls into the left hole and reappears in the middle, just like he predicted it would. There is no smirk on his face, he knows that this is not over yet. 

Lady Penelope’s ball joins his, knocking it to one side. 

While she is taking her shot, Gordon is counting how long each movement of the dragon’s mouth takes and using it to try and guess how hard and when he needs to hit the ball. But his luck is running low as his shot doesn’t make it through in time. Neither does Lady Penelope’s. 

Hitting his second attempt slightly harder pays off and he is through the hardest part, now he just needs the right angle for the zigzag maze, and he is done. Bending down next to the club, he looks at the problem very carefully. 

“Your turn Tracy” Lady Penelope tells him stiffly, having got her ball through too.

Standing up quickly and lining his club up at the entrance, he knows he has a 4 shot lead he can take his time and get the job done. They are neck and neck through the zigzag zone, but Gordon gets there first. Jumping up and down in delight at his victory, Lady Penelope tries to be pleased for him but her own competitive streak holds her back. 

“Good game Tracy” She tells him with an air of formality holding her hand out for him. 

“You too” He tells her, and he means it. She played well, just not well enough! 

They return their balls and clubs and look around at the park which is starting to fill up now it is mid-morning, and a lot warmer than it was when they arrived. 

“Where do you think Grandma and Alan got too?” he asks. 

“I don’t know, I think we should go and see how they are getting along” she replies, stiffly and clearly not over losing yet.

They find Alan and Grandma on the 10th of the 18 holes. The process speeded up by Alan declaring that he hates crazy golf and is only keeping going to keep grandma company.

“I won” Gordon tells her proudly. 

“Well done Squid”, she tells him ruffing his hair. 

Lady Penelope is still in a bad mood when they meet up with the others for lunch. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Her dad asks, knowing that she rarely sulks.

Nothing” She tells him sullenly.

“I beat her at crazy golf” Gordon informs him, earning him a dagger stare from her, which he doesn’t pick up on as he continues to eat his hotdog. 

“Ah” realisation dawns on her father. His daughter hates to lose and losing to a boy 5 years younger than her is not going to put her in a good mood! 

“Crazy golf is a stupid game” Alan tells him, backing her up. 

“You only say that because you are rubbish at it” Gordon insists.

“AM NOT!” 

“ARE TOO!” 

“AM NOT!” 

“ARE TOO!” 

“AM NOT!” 

“ARE TOO!” 

“BOYS!” Grandma shouts, silencing them both instantly. “That’s better, what is the plan for this afternoon Virgil?” 

“Can we please go to the art museum again?” he asks.

“Of course we can, it is your birthday” She tells him happily glad that there can be no arguing over something so pleasant. 

Virgil is enraptured by the abstract art on display and doesn’t even notice Gordon and Lady Penelope clearly ignoring each other as he loses himself in the world of Picasso, knowing one day that one of his paintings will be in a gallery like this one, and admired by millions. 

This has been Virgil’s best birthday ever, and the perfect end to an almost perfect holiday.


	46. Summer in Paradise: imperfect ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to Kansas, but there is always time for some last minute Tracy family drama!

The final night of their summer in paradise is upon them sooner than they would have liked. Kyrano has promised Gordon that the tank of his captured tropical fish will be well taken care of, but he is still not happy to leave. He has grown to love the Island and can’t wait to come back next summer. 

Kayo has promised her new family that she will not get into any more fights at her new school, the 10 weeks she has spent with the boys and Lady Penelope have given her a new outlook on her life and she in no longer the bitter resentful teenager they first met. Her heart is still encased in cement, but there are cracks appearing, getting bigger every day. 

Looking around at all of his favourite people in the dining room, Jeff smiles happily, scarcely able to believe that the summer is over. Kyrano has been cooking all day, and the table is straining under the weight of dishes full of chicken, pork, beef, vegetables, and roast potatoes. 

“Can we bring Kyrano back with us daddy?” Alan asks, his mouth full of roast chicken. 

“Why?” Jeff replies amused. 

“Because he is so much better at cooking than Grandma!” Alan tells him. 

“So you want us to bring Kyrano back with us to cook for you?” Grandma asks.

“Yes” insists Alan. He has no idea why they are all laughing at him. 

10 weeks ago Kayo would have been incensed at the idea of Alan treating her father as his own personal maid, now she finds it amusing and in his own way Alan is complimenting her fathers cooking skills. 

“I thought you were going to teach him tact?” Kayo asks Scott with a grin.

“We tried; we are fairly sure by now that he is a lost cause!” Scott replies, with a good-natured roll of his eyes and an indulgent smile at his youngest brother. 

“I don’t want to go back dad. It’s going to be so cold in a few weeks and you know I hate the winter” Virgil tells him, hoping that his dad agrees to let him stay on the Island and be home schooled. 

“Does it snow in Kansas?” Kayo asks. She has never seen snow having always lived in hot tropical climates and the concept of snow is fascinating. 

“You will find out at Christmas when you come to stay” Gordon tells her. 

“Excuse me?” Jeff asks, he doesn’t remember organising this! 

“I invited Kayo and Lady Penelope to stay with us for Christmas, I was going to tell you soon. Lady Penelope said she can’t as she has to attend all the snooty high society Christmas parties with her mom and dad, but Kayo accepted the invite” Gordon tells him. 

“I guess I will see you in December!” Jeff tells her with a grin. 

“Snooty parties Gordon? I did not refer to them as that. I am not snooty” Lady Penelope tells in in disgust. 

“You said they were all snobs” Gordon insists. 

“Another lost cause” Scott tells Kayo laughing, not noticing the daggers Lord Creighton-Ward is staring at Gordon. 

Lord Hughs initial opinion of Gordon as a spoilt brat has not altered in the 10 weeks, he has had to get to know him. There is a tension between Gordon and Lady Penelope has been building slowly ever since the crazy golf game the previous day and his gloating over his victory has not endeared him to the aristocrat. 

Lady Penelope has grown fond of his brothers, John in particular, she finds to be calm and polite. Happiest when he is left alone, she has found herself drawn to him, joining him with a book in the evening after supper. Scott and Virgil are charming, and Alan is adorable, but Gordon drives her mad. She doesn’t understand how he can be so thoughtful and gentle with every animal he finds yet so obtuse when it comes to people!

Virgil, ever the peace maker, and aware that Lord Hugh does not like his brother decides changing the subject is the only solution. 

“What time is our flight home dad?” 

“4 o’clock tomorrow afternoon, Lord Hugh will fly us over to Australia and we are flying back from there rather than New Zealand. Get an early night because we are leaving at 6” Jeff tells him. 

“You’re coming with us?” delight lighting up his face, Gordon asks.

“Yeah, I promised your grandma after the trip out here that I would take you home. Shall I remind you why?” his dad replies with a grin.

“I would like to hear this story Mr Tracy” Lady Penelope tells him. 

“Well, there was a spider” Pointing at Gordon, who laughs unapologetically, “The airport runaway” pointing at Alan, who looks abashed, “the spanking” this time it is Scott he points out “the art work on their sleeping brothers. I think that covers everything!” 

“Scott got spanked?” Lady Penelope asks in shock, her eyes boring into Scott’s, who finds himself looking ashamed.

“No dear, Scott smacked Alan” grandma tells her.

“That’s barbaric” She tells him in disgust.

“He did, and it really hurt. Scotty is super mean” Alan insists. 

“I am not, and you deserved it.” Scott replies. 

“Boys!” Grandma puts a stop to the conversation before it escalates into war, she doesn’t want a war on their last evening together. “Scott Virgil get into the kitchen and start serving dessert” she adds in a softer tone. 

Happy that his babysitting skills are now no linger under scrutiny, Scott starts to gather empty plates and take them into the kitchen, with Virgil’s help serves up 11 slices of cake. He too wishes Kyrano could come back to Kansas with them and cook meals forever!

*TB*

Getting up the following morning is just as difficult as always, but the promise of one last Kyrano breakfast gets them moving and they all gather in the kitchen like hungry wolves who have no idea where their next meal is coming from as they scarf down porridge, toast, bacon, eggs, John has even discovered a liking for black pudding, much to the delight of Lord Hugh! 

And they are ready for their final goodbyes. Alan throwing himself into Kyranos arms, before they all join in for one last group hug. Then they are gone. Tracy 1 is flying them to Australia for their flight home.

“Did anyone remember to search Gordon?” Scott asks, having already confiscated a frog from him this morning. They have left the airport and are waiting for a taxi.

Gordon rolls his eyes. “I was going to let the frog go, I was releasing it when you caught me!” 

“Why are we here so early daddy? You said our flight is not for hours yet” Alan asks. 

“We need to say goodbye to one more before we go home Allie” Jeff tells him. 

Confused, Alan frowns. “Who?

“Tell him Gordo” Jeff smiles at the confused look on their faces before Gordon is hit with the realisation.

“TOES! Daddy are we going to see Toes?” he asks excitedly

“I promised you that we wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye Gords” Jeff reminds him.

Gordon is welcomed into the sanctuary and taken to the large vivarium that is Toes’ new home. The reptile is snoozing on top of a rock, under a heat lamp contented. Gordon understands that he can’t keep Toes, and that he can’t be released back onto the Island. He wouldn’t survive, now he has gotten used to humans, and besides, he likes his rats microwaved to a certain temperature before he eats them!

Jeff lets Gordon have some time alone with Toes, taking the time to look around the rest of the sanctuary which is home to over a hundred different snakes including some that were rescued from illegal breeding farms and kept as pets in unsuitable conditions, like Toes, these snakes will never know life outside the safety of the sanctuary again.

He is just saying goodbye when the door opens and Melanie, the head care worker comes in. There is a big smile on her face, and she is accompanied by Jeff. 

“Hi Gordon, just before you go, I have something for you.” She tells him, holding out a small box. Surprised and a bit confused Gordon takes the lid off to reveal a snakeskin. 

“Wow is this from Toes?” he asks in awe.

“It is, I think he wanted you to have something to remember him by, as he only shed this the other day. I know you wanted to take him home with you, but this is the right place for him Gordon” Melanie tells him. 

“I know, I am going to miss him so much” Gordon tells her. “Thank you for everything you have done for him” 

“just doing my job Kid, and I take it you are coming back next year?” she asks.

“Yeah, there is no way I cannot come to visit my friend” Gordon tells her.

“Toes or me?” She asks teasingly. 

“Both of you” Gordon tells her with a smile. Turning on the cool Gordon Tracy charm he was lucky enough to have been born with.

“Come on squid, it really is time to leave now” Jeff tells him. He is pleasantly surprised when Gordon takes his hand and walks out of the room with him, without a protest. The box hugged tight to his chest. 

With Jeff firmly in charge they successfully navigate security and are seated on the plane with the minimum of fuss and having been woken up several hours earlier than they would have liked all looking forward to a nice long sleep. Gordon once again grabbed the window seat so squid could look out the window, with Virgil next to him. 

Yawning heavily, Gordon grabs the blanket provided by the airline and wraps himself up in it taco style, and is sound asleep before the steward, a different one this time is even half way through his safety instructions.

“They are being so well-behaved Jeff” Grandma says to him just as the plane lifts off into the air. 

“It is because they are exhausted mom, and now they know they have enough time to catch up on their missing sleep. Why do you think I made sure they were up so early?” He replies with a sly grin.

“Sneaky Jefferson, sneaky!” Grandma replies returning his grin.

“Well it was this or chloroform, and that’s illegal!” Jeff tells her, as he raises his glass, filled with his favourite 25-year-old whiskey. 

“Can I have some of that?” Scott asks. 

Jeff rolls his eyes, maybe he spoke to soon! 

“Take a guess?” he asks his eldest son, who is looking at the glass longingly. 

“Yes” Scott replies.

“Take another guess!” Jeff tells him. “Not until you are 21 Scott” 

“That isn’t fair, I bet you drunk way before you were 21” Scott tells him. 

“Do as I say Scott” Jeff replies, he is not letting his 17-year-old son get drunk on his watch!

Scott sullenly sinks back into his seat, gazing past Gordon and out the window, and at the last few minutes of his summer in paradise. 

*TB*

“Airplane food is disgusting daddy; I am not eating this” Alan insists. 

“You were saying about well-behaved Jeff!” Grandma tells him.

“Don’t eat it then Allie, but if you don’t you won’t get ice cream for dessert” Jeff replies, ignoring the barb from Grandma. 

“That’s not fair” Alan whines.

“Life isn’t fair” Scott replies, still sulking. And agreeing with Alan, this so-called lasagne looks like it was cooked by Grandma, but he eats it anyway. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast, and there are still 13 hours to go on the plane.

Alan noticing that his brothers are all eating the watery lasagne gives in and takes a bite. Grimacing as he forces the food down his throat. 

The food gives the group a renewed vigour, and Gordon asks his dad if he can explore the plane. 

“Only if Scott or Virgil go with you, and you be polite and respectful of the other passengers or when we get home you are grounded for a week” Jeff tells him. 

“Of course daddy, I know how to behave in public, I am not Alan” Gordon tells him. 

“Seriously Squid?” Scott asks laughing. 

Ignoring him, Gordon turns to Virgil, pleading with him to go exploring.

“Come on then” Virgil tells him, he too is looking forward to stretching his legs. 

“Awesome, bye guys” Gordon waves back at them before escaping their first-class compartment.

“Remember what I said Gordo, any trouble and its grounding for a week.” Jeff tells him.

“I get it dad, I will behave” Gordon insists. 

“Good” Jeff replies.

The plane seats 1500 passengers over two levels but is fairly empty. A few families are dotted around. Children of all ages are running up and down the empty aisles or playing catch. 

“Dad never let’s us do this Virg” Gordon tells him the disappointment in his face at his sheltered existence in first class. “Can we play?” 

“If you are careful, I don’t see why not” Virgil tells him grinning. 

They are invited to join the group playing catch in the aisle. No introductions are made, but Virgil notices Gordon slip into this group like he has known them his whole life. 

The ball they are throwing is not one he recognises and is advised that it is a cricket ball. It is made from cork, and is solid, like a baseball, he thinks only this has stitching on the sides and is enhanced with a logo of a golden coloured bird. 

Gordon is getting into the game, getting more and more competitive and rowdy, throwing the ball at Virgil, who misses it by a mile as it sails through his outstretched hands and smacks cleanly into his nose. 

Virgil hits the ground hard and doesn’t move. 

“Virgil?” Gordon asks tentatively.


	47. Summer in Paradise: emergency diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cricket ball to the face almost has disastrous consequences for Virgil.

“Virgil?” Gordon cries in horror at his stricken brother. He is dead, Gordon is sure he has killed his brother 

Virgil is lying on his back, there is blood falling from his nose and he is clearly unconscious. 

“Come on Virgy, wake up” He finds himself on the floor, kneeling next to his brother. “Virgil please” he begs. 

Virgil moans but his eyes remain tightly closed. 

Gordon finds himself being pulled away from his brother by unknown forces, which when he looks up he finds is one of the flight attendants. 

“Let us have a look at him kid” He is told firmly by his captor. 

“His name is Virgil” Gordon insists, he is struggling against the hold on him as he desperately wants to get back to his brothers’ side. 

The kids he was playing with have all fled and left him alone. 

“Where are your parents’ kid?” he is asked. 

Rolling his eyes now, he finds anger rising up inside him. “My name is Gordon” 

“I didn’t ask that boy, I asked where your parents are” 

“My dad is up in the first-class bit, if Virgy going to be okay?” Gordon asks. 

The flight attendant who has been examining Virgil is now helping him to sit up, holding a tissue up to stem the flow of blood from his nose. 

“Gordon?” Virgil asks confused. 

“Go and get your father kid?” Gordon is told. 

Gordon flees the scene back to their compartment. Where he finds they have set up a game of scrabble, John comfortably in the lead, having played denizens across 2 triple word scores for over 200 points. 

“Daddy, Virgil’s hurt” Gordon calls from the doorway. “But I swear on my celery crunch bars I didn’t do it on purpose it was an accident” 

“What happened?” His dad replies, getting up and following him over to where Virgil is sitting up. 

“We were playing, and he got hit in the face with the ball” Gordon tells him, leading him to the area where they were playing. 

“Virgil? Are you okay son?” Jeff asks, replacing the flight attendant looking after him. 

“Urh” is all Virgil can say. His nose feels like it is on fire and he can’t get it to stop bleeding. 

“I have spoken to the captain and we can land in Honolulu so you can get Virgil to the hospital, it is the nearest major airport. Unfortunately, we are still 90 minutes away, but it is closer than going back. I can help you get back to your seat Virgil and then I will organise an announcement to the rest of the plane.” The still nameless flight attendant tells Jeff. 

Together they get Virgil up onto his feet and lead him slowly and carefully back to his seat. His skin has developed a greyish tinge, and he is swaying on his feet as he walks, his nose is throbbing in agony. There is bruising already forming under his eyes. Grandma starts to fuss over him, cleaning the drying blood from his face, apologising when he flinches in pain.

“Virg? What happened?” Scott asks in shock. 

“Cricket ball” Virgil replies thickly. 

“Ouch” his face is full of concern and sympathy. 

The flight to Hawaii is silent while a guilt ridden Gordon sits quietly gazing out of the window, he has his arms wrapped around his squid, and can’t help wondering what he can do to earn his brothers forgiveness, and how badly his dad is going to punish him when he finds out it was him who throw the fateful ball. He can’t even look at Virgil. This is all his fault. 

Their silent vigil is only interrupted by the announcement that they will be landing shortly, and to make sure everyone is sitting down with their seat belts fastened. 

“This flight was really quick daddy, are we home already?” Alan asks him confused. 

“No we have to stop off in Hawaii to take Virgil to the hospital to have his nose looked at” Jeff informs him. 

“It looks better than it usually does” John quips, causing Virgil to glare at him. Still Gordon says nothing. Not even to tell John off for stealing his line. 

“John!” Grandma fires him a warning look, which he ignores as he is too busy laughing. 

Upon landing they are fast tracked through security, and into the waiting car, which the airline has organised for the short trip to the hospital. Gordon hanging back watching his family, waiting for the bomb, which is his angry father, to explode. 

“He is just waiting to find out how much damage has been done before he kills me” Gordon thinks as they all get out of the car as it pulls up in front of the main entrance. 

The emergency room is crowded and busy, but Jeffs influence, and Virgil’s bloody nose get them into the triage area quickly and efficiently. 

Virgil is taken away for a scan and x-rays to determine the extent of the damage. 

“Can I get you a coffee dad?” Scott asks, pretending that this is a truly selfish act, but he would happily kill for one! 

“Thanks Scott that would be great” Jeff replies, a small smile forming on his lips for the first time in hours. 

They are still sipping their drinks when Virgil is returned in the wheelchair, and the doctor asks to see Jeff. 

“Mr Tracy I am Doctor Smith, Virgil has a small fracture near the top of his nose, luckily the break is not displaced, and will heal naturally in 4-6 weeks without needing surgery. I am going to recommend he stays here overnight for observation though” 

“Thanks Doctor, is there a hotel nearby?” Jeff asks, thinking he van get the boys checked in, if they are staying overnight. 

“Yeah, there Is one over the road, and it’s only a short stroll down to the beach if the boys want to go for a walk. I will just go and see if we can get Virgil moved into a room.” Doctor Smith tells him. 

“Thanks, I am happy to pay extra for a private room for him” Jeff replies, turning back to Virgil who has been dosed up on pain relief and looks near to collapse. 

“Of course, leave it with me and I will see what I can do” 

“Dad? Where is Gordon?” Virgil asks, realising that he hasn’t seen his brother since they got to the hospital. John, Alan, Scott, and grandma are all in the room. Only Gordon is missing. 

“I thought he was with you guys” Jeff says to the suddenly panic-stricken group. “Scott take Alan, Grandma go with John and spread out and find him, he can’t have gotten far” 

“Jeff, next time we go anywhere I want ankle tags on the kids so we can track them” Grandma tells him, giving him a face palm before gently shoving John from the room. 

It is Scott who finds him, sitting in the main waiting room, his head buried in his hands, he is quietly crying. There is a young woman with him, and she has her arm around him.

“Gordon?” Scott calls, causing him to look up, an icy cold sitting in the pit of his stomach at the look of terror on his face. “What’s happened Squid?” he asks as he sits in the seat on his other side. Confused when he edges away from him.

“Everyone is g-g-g-going to be m-m-mad” he wails. 

“Gordon, you aren’t making any sense, what are you talking about? No one is mad at you I promise.” Scott tells him reassuringly. “Come on, we will go and see dad and he can tell you” standing up and helping Gordon to his feet.

“Thanks for looking after him for me” He tells the woman, who he realises works in the hospital and is dressed in a nurse’s uniform.

“That’s okay, I have children myself and I couldn’t just leave him here upset, I was just about to put a call out for someone to come and get him when you showed up” 

Scott grabs his phone to message the family group chat, to let them know he has Gordon, that he is safe, and they are on their way back. 

Virgil is getting settled into his room when Scott arrives with Gordon and Alan. Jeff tries to look disappointed with Gordon for running away, but one look at his tear streaked face and any semblance of anger disappears as he grabs him and holds him in his arms while he cries. Grandma takes John, Alan and Scott to the hospital cafeteria for something to eat.

“What’s with the tears Gordo? I am the one who’s hurt!” Virgil reminds him.

“I know but it’s all my fault, you died of me. I am a murderer” Gordon tells him, still crying. 

“I am not dead Gordy” Virgil insists. “Come here” he holds his arms out for Gordon, who breaks free from Jeff to go to Virgil. Standing awkwardly next to the bed, his lower lip quivering as he struggles to deal with his guilt. 

“I threw the ball and it hit you and you weren’t moving, and I knew you were dead and I…” He trails off, still not making any sense. “It’s my fault” 

“Gordy look at me” Virgil tells him, taking his hands and holding them in his. Virgil can feel them shaking. Gordon still won’t look him in the eye, resolutely staring at the ground. “Please Gordy” Virgil pleads. 

Slowly Gordon raises his eyes and gets his first proper look at his brother’s face. It is still pale, but there is now a plaster over the bridge of his nose, and there are dark purple bruises forming under both of his eyes. There is a familiar warmth in his eyes, and this is what finally convinces Gordon that Virgil is still alive. Climbing onto the bed with him, his tears slowing as he lies next to him. 

“Did you hit me on purpose?” Virgil asks.

“Of course I didn’t. I would never do anything like that” Gordon replies, he can’t believe that Virgil would even ask.

“Exactly” Virgil replies smiling. “It was an accident Squid, these things happen. If you had done it on purpose then I would be angry, but you didn’t and we both know that you wouldn’t.” 

“Really?” Gordon asks, still not convinced that he isn’t angry. 

“Really. And just think, this is my first ever broken bone!” Virgil tells him grinning. “How many more do I have to break to catch you up?” 

“NOT a competition boys!” Jeff tells them, having watched the scene unfold from the cold hard plastic chair provided. But he is laughing. 

Gordon pokes his tongue out at his dad, a grin lighting up his tear stained face. “Well, both legs – but you have to break your right leg in 4 places or it doesn’t count, right arm, left wrist, two ribs and a disc in my spine, and those are the ones I remember!” 

“Don’t forget having to have your breastbone cracked open for your heart operations” Jeff tells him. Wondering and not for the first time how Gordon has made it to 8!

“I wouldn’t recommend that Virg” Gordon tells him. 

“I wouldn’t recommend any of it!” their dad tells them.

“how long do I have to stay here dad?” Virgil asks 

“Just over night, the doctor wants to make sure you don’t have a concussion” 

“Can I stay too?” Gordon asks, not wanting to leave Virgils side now he knows that he doesn’t hate him. 

“Until dinner time, then we will have to leave him in peace” His dad tells him. “Once the doctor releases you, I will rebook our flight home a few days after. There is no way we are going to Hawaii and not going exploring” 

“What about school?” Gordon asks, hardly daring to get his hopes up.

Jeff laughs. “Nice try, but we will be home before the first day” 

“Shame” Gordon replies with a grin. 

“Sorry Squid” Jeff tells him, handing him a leaflet labelled ‘101 things to do in Honolulu’ “Pick something that looks like fun, that we can all do” 

For a few minutes Gordon is silent as he looks through the various activities. “OOOH CAN WE CLIMB A VOLCANO?!” 

“No!” his dad replies, “I said something we can do as a family” 

“We can do that as a family, Grandma would love to climb an erupting mountain” He insists. 

“Pick something else Squid” he can’t help laughing, he would pay good money to watch his mom climb a mountain! 

“Okay fine, how about the aquarium. It’s got sharks. Who doesn’t love sharks?” Gordon asks. 

“Sounds good, where is it?” he asks, this is the kind of family activity he had in mind.

“In Hawaii” Gordon replies. “Duh” 

This earns him a facepalm from both his dad and Virgil.

“I meant where abouts in Hawaii, and you knew that!” 

Gordon shrugs. “No idea, there is a map on here somewhere” 

“Okay, I will check it out. What else is there?” 

“Museums and other boring stuff for you and grandma and John, beaches for Alan, snorkelling lessons for me, a big shopping mall for Scott so he can buy me a present and Virgil can look after Alan while I am diving as he is too hurt to join in” Gordon tells him.

Taking the leaflet back, Jeff starts to scan it for the best museums as he knows the military history one will be fascinating for himself and probably John and Scott too. 

He is still reading through the list when Grandma arrives back in the room with Scott, John, and Alan. “I am going to take the boys over to that hotel and get us rooms, then I thought that we could go for a walk in the park opposite after dinner.” She announces to the room. 

“What about Virgil?” Gordon asks. 

“He can join us tomorrow” His dad tells him, a walk before trying to get the boys to sleep sounds like a really good idea, getting up to join his mom in the doorway. “Come on Gordon, let Virgil get some sleep, we will check back in in the morning Virg” his dad tells him.

Virgil doesn’t put up a fight, the initial shock and numbness in his face are starting to wear off, and the pain is kicking in with a vengeance, and he wants nothing more than the lights off so he can try to get some sleep. “G’night dad” he says to him, giving Gordon one last hug before they all leave for the evening. 

“Night Virg”

*TB*

The hotel they were pointed to is a small family run inn with only 20 rooms available. It is small and comfortable looking, and they are welcomed by the owner. A man in his late 30s, who keeps his black hair long and tied behind his head with a rubber band. He is wearing a loud yellow shirt covered with different tropical birds. 

“Wow, where did you get that from?” Gordon asks awed. 

“We sell them in the hotel gift shop” he tells him. 

“Cool” Gordon replies, making a vow to get his dad to buy him one before they leave!

Jeff gets a suite with 2 rooms for himself and the boys while Grandma takes a single room across the hallway. 

The view from the window transfixes Gordon for several minutes, as he stares out at the clear blue ocean, before he is dragged away by Scott. “You must be starving, come and get some food” 

“But the ocean Scotty!” Gordon tells him pouting. 

“Will still be there in the morning! Now come on, we are going to the burger place down the street” Scott laughs at the distraught look on his face. 

Entering the bustling restaurant they are shown to a table, where the menus are already out waiting for them. Gordon realises and he looks through the menu that Scott was right, he is starving. Happily, he orders a burger and fries and the largest coke on the menu. Alan and John copy his order. Jeff, Scott, and Grandma order the lobster.

Biting down into the burger feels like heaven on earth as he realises he hasn’t eaten anything in nearly 12 hours. That watery lasagne on the plane seems like a lifetime ago. Dipping his fries in the ketchup, he doesn’t even have the energy to throw food at Alan! 

The promised walk through the park in the last of the evening sun turns what was the worst day of Gordons life into one of the strangest, and he can’t wait until tomorrow when Virgil is there to share this with him.

“Daddy I wanna sleep” Alan tells him exhaustedly as they get back to the hotel. 

“Me too Allie, let’s get you into your pyjamas and we will all have an early night” Jeff tells him smiling. 

Their suite has two bedrooms, a small living room and a bathroom. The bedrooms both have 2 single beds either side of a dresser. The living room has a sofa bed, which Jeff has agreed to sleep on while John shares with Alan, and Gordon with Scott. Jeff has no idea where Virgil is supposed to sleep when he gets out the hospital, but he will deal with that tomorrow, for now he is just going to catch up on some well-earned sleep.

Making sure all 4 boys are in their pyjamas and settled, Jeff realises that Alan is already asleep when he checks on him, and that Gordon is not far behind him. John has a book propped open in front of him, but he isn’t really reading it. “Get some sleep John, tomorrow is going to be a really long day” 

“Longer than today?” he asks. 

“That’s the plan” not wanting to give too much away.

“Can you turn the light off please?” John asks, yawning heavily. 

“Good night John” 

“Mmm night dad” he replies, lying back against the pillow.

Happy that at least 4 of the boys are asleep and happy, Jeff calls the hospital to check on Virgil, and is put through to his room. 

“I thought you would be asleep already” he tells him. 

“I can’t sleep, its too quiet here without the chaos of my brothers, and my head is killing me” Virgil replies. 

“Have you had any more pain relief?” His dad asks, his own medical training from his astronaut days kicking in.

Virgil shakes his head before remembering that his dad can’t see him. “No, I didn’t want to ask” he tells him. 

“Ask Virgil!” his dad replies. 

“Okay, I will and I will see you in the morning”.

“Get some rest Virg. Love you” 

“I love you too dad. Good night”


	48. Summer in Paradise: there is no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the final leg of the return journey!

Virgil is released from the hospital the following morning, with instructions to take it easy, and to avoid strenuous activity for the next 6 weeks. There is a fleeting disappointment as he realises that this will mean he will miss football try outs his last chance of making the team before the stiffer competition of the high school next year. 

“Dad, can we go snorkelling?” Gordon asks at breakfast, after they have sprung Virgil from the hospital. 

“No, you are far too young, you can however go down to the docks after you have finished eating. I have a surprise lined up for you” Jeff replies grinning. 

Dropping his spoon into his half-finished cereal bowl Gordon grins at him, “Done!” He declares. “Let’s go already!” 

“Okay let me rephrase that, you can go when everyone has finished eating!” Jeff replies chuckling. 

“But you said!” Gordon pouts, but it is a good-natured pout from someone who knows he just outsmarted his dad. 

“Eat your breakfast Squid” Jeff tells him, laughing at the indignant sulk on his face. 

“Where are you taking him dad, and do I have to come?” John asks, hoping that he agrees to let him stay in the hotel and read his new book. 

“Not telling, and no you don’t. I was thinking if you don’t want to come with us, there is a Pearl Harbour museum close by” his dad tells him.

“Museum!” John replies instantly. History has fascinated him as much as space since as long as he can remember.

“Bor-ring!” Gordon replies. 

“History is NOT boring” John snaps back sharply.

“Oh please, everything you learn at school is boring” Gordon insists.

“Boys! Enough, we have one day in Hawaii then next week you guys will be back at school. This is our last chance to be together as a family” Jeff interrupts before they break out into all-out war.

“Okay fine just keep him away from me” John fires back, scraping his chair back and getting up, deliberately missing the point. 

Exasperated, Jeff turns to Grandma “Do you think these 2 will ever get along?” 

“Nah, but life would be boring if they all got along all the time!” She replies laughing. 

“I don’t know, I think I would like a boring life just once” Jeff tells her laughing. 

“Then hang out with John all day and you’ll have one” Gordon tells him shrugging. “OW! Daddy he hit me” bursting into tears, rubbing the back of his head. 

Virgil throws the rest of his cereal at John, who gets covered in left over lucky charms and milk. Gordons tears end instantly, and he starts to giggle. “Better?” Virgil asks, while glaring at John. 

Gordon nods laughing at the look of outrage on Johns face.

“John apologise to Gordon, then go and get changed. Virgil apologise to John. And one more argument and I will cancel today, and you will all go and sit in the airport until our flight.” Jeff is not in the mood for a day of fighting.

“Sorry” John and Virgil parrot in unison both with equal insincerity. Before John turns on his heel, and stomps from the dinning room back to their suite to get changed. 

“That’s better” deciding to ignore the obvious sarcasm, anything for some peace and quiet. 

*TB*

Jeff splits the boys up once John returns, and Grandma agrees to take him and Scott to the history museum, while he takes Alan, Virgil and Gordon to the beach.

“Daddy this beach is even better than the one on the Island, can you sell that and buy this one?” Gordon asks in awe. The wall to wall deep blue ocean throwing gentle waves up onto sand so fine it looks white in the morning sunlight. 

“Where would the residents live?” Jeff asks amused.

“I don’t know, Kansas?” Gordon shrugs. “So what are we doing here?” 

“Whale watching” Jeff tells him. 

“NO WAY!” Gordon shouts back with excitement. “Where?” 

“On that yacht” Jeff smiles, the Squids enthusiasm is contagious. Pointing to a large pink boat with FAB 2 painted on the side docked in the yard waiting for them. Lord Creighton-Ward, Kyrano, Lady Penelope and Kayo are all standing on the deck waving enthusiastically. 

“What are you doing here?” Alan asks leaping up into Kyranos arms and demanding a cuddle. 

“Your dad called and told us about the unexpected stop, so we thought we would join you. We missed you” Kyrano tells him. “How is the nose Virg?”

“Great, it only hurts if I think about it!” he replies. 

“Who is looking after my fish?” Gordon asks bluntly, not bothering saying hello. 

“They are fine back on the Island, I cleaned the tank, changed the filter on the pump, made sure the temperature was perfect and set the alarm so if anything changes it will send a message directly to me and I can adjust everything from here.” Kyrano reassures him.

“What about their food? They will starve” Gordon tells him. 

“I put in a slow release block, its okay Gordy they have everything they need” Kyrano tells him, setting Alan down and pulling him in for a hug. “Do you trust me?” 

Gordon nods, “of course I trust you” 

“Good, now let’s go and find some whales! Come up to the observation deck”

“Can I drive the boat?” Alan asks.

“Nope” Jeff tells him, taking his hand and following the others to the main deck. 

“Do not go anywhere near the edge Allie” Jeff warns sternly, letting go of his hand and sinking into one of the chairs

“Yeah, if you fall in we aren’t coming back for you and you will get eaten by a shark” Gordon tells him.

“Daddy!” Alan wails, running back to the chair. 

“Gordon!” Jeff threatens. 

“Well there are sharks here, it isn’t my fault if he gets eaten” Gordon insists. 

“If you don’t behave you will get fed to the sharks” Jeff tells him.

“Really?” Gordon asks, his eyes widening in shock.

“Yes” Jeff insists. 

“Cool, would I get to see what the inside of the shark actually looks like?” Gordon queries, unable to believe his luck.

“I give up. Just be careful” Jeff tells him.

“You give up a lot daddy” Alan informs him laughing. 

“You will understand one day Allie, when you have kids” Lord Creighton-Ward tells him.

“Especially if they take after their uncle Gordon” Lady Penelope adds laughing. 

*TB*

“Daddy look whales!” Gordon calls him over. They have been out at sea for just over an hour, and Gordon hasn’t taken his eyes from the water. This is what heaven feels like.

“I can see them from here Gordon” Jeff replies not even looking up from his magazine. he has now seen 50 whales, and the novelty wore off after the second one. 

“You aren’t even looking” Gordon tells him, rolling his eyes. “Come over hear and look at them. It is a whole pod this time”

“Gordon, it is 2 whales” Kayo tells him laughing.

“Exactly that is hundreds of whales” Gordon replies “Look there is another one! Daddy you have to come and look” 

“You wanted an easy day Jeff, go and look at the whales or you won’t get any peace” Kyrano tells him.

“I should have gone to the museum with Scott and John” Jeff replies, forcing himself up from the chair and over to where Gordon is leaning on the railings. 

“Wow they are big” Jeff tells him, trying to match his enthusiasm. 

There is a tug on his shirt, looking away from the whales Jeff finds Alan standing there, looking pale and miserable. “Allie what’s wrong?” 

“I FEEL SICK” he wails, before throwing up all over Jeffs shoes. 

“EUW” Gordon shouts back, “That’s disgusting Allie” 

Alan continues to sob, tears streaming down his face. “I’M SORRY!” he cries into Jeffs trouser leg. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. And you have nothing to apologise for Allie” Jeff tells him. He should have remembered that he gets motion sick.

Jeff gets Alan settled on his lap after he has cleaned him up. “Gordon, we are heading back now” 

“Why? Is it because shark bait threw up on you?” Gordon replies, not even looking around. 

“GORDON!” Jeff shouts back. “I seem to recall you doing the same a few months ago” he reminds him.

“Sorry Allie” Gordon replies. 

“That’s better” Jeff tells him. 

Grandma is waiting at the dock with John and Scott when they get back, Alan has never been happier to be on dry land. They stop for some supper at a small restaurant on the beach before saying goodbye to Lord Creighton-Ward, Lady Penelope, Kyrano and Kayo and collecting their luggage from the hotel and catching a cab to the airport.

“Right, new family rules. Rule number 1: you all stay here where I can keep an eye on you, and no playing cricket!” Jeff tells them once they are seated. The answers range of “Of course Dad, I am the good child – John” to “is baseball okay – Gordon?” to a grunting snore – Grandma. 

An hour into the flight and all 7 of them are asleep, Alan curled up with Jeff snoring gently, Gordon in a similar position but asleep next to Virgil and Grandmas snores could be mistaken for thunder! The 5-hour flight passes without incident, the boys only waking when they land. Stopping off at the rest room Alan and Gordon both insist on getting their pyjamas on for the car ride.

Even the final leg of the journey, with Jeff in charge to stop any fighting, is smoother than normal, which Jeff and Grandma both know is because the boys are exhausted and not because they have suddenly taken a vow to be well behaved! 

“How was the museum?” Jeff asks, still wishing that he had chosen the museum and not a barf fest with Alan.

“Great, I had to drag them away, they would have happily lived there if I hadn’t.” She tells him fondly. The 5 distinctive snores in the back let her know that they are all happily asleep. Even Alan. 

“I should have gone there and left you with the troublesome two!” Jeff tells her. 

“Oh Jeff, surely they weren’t that bad” She tells him laughing, wandering what chaos they caused this time.

Jeff smiles happily, looking into the rear-view mirror at his 2 youngest boys, both fast asleep, their angelic faces the picture of pure innocence. “Yeah, they really weren’t, Gordon wanted to feed Alan to a shark and Alan threw up over me, but it was nothing I can’t handle!” 

“Gordon really needs to come up with better methods of dealing with people” Grandma tells him laughing. 

“I just hope Alan is going to be okay next week” Jeff tells her, remembering his disastrous afternoon at kindergarten at the beginning of summer. 

Grandma sighs, she has spent the summer thinking about it too, but she tries to reassure him. “He will be fine Jeff; the others have all survived it” 

Pulling up outside the house, Jeff can’t believe he is finally home. Turning round in his seat to wake the boys and just getting tired grunts in response. “Guys we are home” he tell them, opening up the driver side passenger door and unbuckling Alans car seat, picking the sleeping child up and carrying him into the house. The late summer breeze drifting into the car wakes Scott and John up. Grumbling and complaining they get out the car without a glance at the house, they stumble in through the front door and straight upstairs to collapse into their beds. 

“Want a lift into the house Squid?” Virgil asks, shaking awake his younger brother. 

“Mmm” Gordon groans in his sleep but his eyes don’t open fully, and he rolls over and starts to snore again. 

“Come on lazy” Virgil tries again, lifting him up from the car and carrying him to the house.

“My bed!” Gordon greets his bed with more enthusiasm than he has ever shown when greeting his brothers and allowing Virgil to wrap the blanket around his shoulders. “Night Virg” 

“Get some sleep Squid” Virgil tells him ruffling his hair. 

“I am never leaving my bed again” Gordon tells Virgil upon waking in the morning, sinking back down into his pillows, happy to be back in his own bed, and away from John’s snoring and Scott’s fussing.

“Me neither Squid, and this new bed is so much better than the old one” Virgil replies. “You looking forward to going back to school next week?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see Billy, we have the greatest welcome back prank planned!” Gordon replies grinning. 

Virgil groans, Gordon never learns. “Last years got you expelled Squid; do you ever learn?” 

“Oh relax will ya, this year it is just a classic breaking the ice with a new teacher prank. It’s harmless!” Gordon replies refusing to give any information. “I learned the hard way Virg” he reminds him with a shiver. “And besides, I have Allie to look out for now, I will be too busy looking after him while he settles in and makes friends.” 

“Promise me?” Virgil asks him seriously. There is no way he can survive another school year like the last one! 

“Promise” Gordon reiterates. “I have this Virg” 

“You know one day I won’t be there to sort your messes out, and what will you do then?” Virgil asks.

“Easy, make a bigger one that will cancel out the first one, that I will blame on Alan. really Virg you don’t need to worry. I know what I am doing!” 

Not convinced but unsure what he can say to talk him out of it, Virgil does the only thing he can do give up and be there for him when it goes wrong!


	49. Being a big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is Alans first day of School, and he is terrified. Will Gordon be able to help his little brother or will the fabled monster in the gym get him!

The final week of the holidays is a blur of back to school shopping, arguing over who gets the best stationery and Jeff trying to get Gordon to agree to not to prank his new teacher. Who is a freshly qualified teacher, straight out of college, and the last thing he needs is to have to teach Gordon! 

“Hey Allie, looking forward to tomorrow? There was a new law introduced last week and now kindergarteners get 8 hours of homework a day” Gordon says to his younger brother. 

It is the final day of the holidays and they are all gathered round the table in the kitchen for supper. Pizza ordered as a treat by Jeff, as the boys deserve a treat.

“Gordon!” Grandma replies warningly. “Don’t listen to him Allie. One more word and its bed for you Gordon” 

Gordon falls silent to concentrate on the pizza, holding it above his face and letting strings of melted cheese drip into his mouth.

“Father, that is disgusting” John says to Jeff, putting on a fake aristocratic British accent.

“He is right Squid, eat it properly or not at all” Jeff tells Gordon, who stuffs the rest of the pizza into his mouth in one bite then lets out a large belch, and pats his stomach appreciatively. “Mmm good pizza Dominos” 

“GORDON!” Jeff can’t help raising his voice. “Room. Now” He growls. 

“Okay I am going, see you tomorrow Allie” He replies a menacing sarcasm in his voice. Before shoving his chair back and flouncing out the room. 

“Daddy I don’t wanna go to kindygarden” Alan tells him miserably. 

“You will be fine, Gordon might tease you relentlessly, but he will be there to look our for you he promised you, didn’t he?” Jeff replies, they have had this conversation numerous times over the summer, and nothing that his brothers or dad or grandma have said to him have been reassuring. 

“What if he doesn’t” Alan asks seriously.

“Then I will throw him out the window!” Scott tells him, “I looked out for Virg on his first day, Virg looked out for John, John looked out for Gordon. We have a family history of looking after each other Allie, and Gordon will be there for you” 

“He won’t” Alan burst into fresh tears. 

“I will threaten him for you” Scott promises.

“You will not threaten anyone Scott” Jeff tells him sternly. “Alan I know you’re scared, but you will love it once you get used to it” 

Getting up from the table Jeff plucks the crying child up from his own seat for a cuddle. “How about ice cream it’s the one thing your grandma can cook!” 

That gets him a reluctant giggle from Alan, and a smack round the head from Grandma.

“Is Gordon getting any?” Alan asks. 

“Nope, the consequences of picking on you is no dessert” Jeff tells him.

“Can I have his then?” Alan asks hopefully. 

“No!” Jeff replies laughing. “Come on let’s go and sort out the ice cream for everyone”.

“Even Gordon?” Alan asks.

“NO!” Jeff repeats.

“But that isn’t fair, he wasn’t that bad, he has done much worse and you haven’t starved him for it” Alan insists. Despite being the target for Gordons teasing Alan can’t fathom his brother being denied a treat.

“I am not starving him Allie; he has been put to bed in disgrace for being rude” Jeff insists.

“I am taking him mine and giving him half” Alan insists. 

“Okay fine, Gordon can have some ice cream, but I will take it up for him” Jeff replies giving in. punishing his boys is impossible when they gang up on him! 

*TB*

Jeff taps on Gordons door before inviting himself in. Finding his wayward son lying on his back on the bed, staring absently at the ceiling.

“I bought you dessert” Jeff greets him, handing him a bowl as he sits up with an unrepentant grin. “We need to talk about tomorrow” 

“Whatyawant?” Gordon replies his mouth full. 

“You have got to stop picking on Alan, he is nervous enough about his first day at school, and your teasing isn’t funny, and it isn’t clever” Jeff tells him.

Swallowing quickly Gordon is offended, “Of course I will look out for him. He’s the only little brother I have. Do you really think I would let anyone else but me pick on him? Come on dad, it’s like you don’t even know me!” 

“Just be nice to him” Jeff tells him.

“Do I have to stay up here all night?” Gordon asks. 

“Yes, and its lights out at 8:30” Jeff tells him.

“But my bedtime is 9 now, you said” Gordon lets out a heartfelt groan.

“Punishment bedtime in operation!” Jeff replies grinning. 

“But that’s not fair” Gordon whines.

“Life isn’t fair, good night Gordo” Jeff replies with a grin, taking away the now empty bowl, and closing the door behind him.

Grandma finds him fast asleep when she goes up to put him to bed, lying on his back, mouth open, snoring loudly. The blanket has tangled itself around his body with his feet poking out of the end. She snaps a photo of him for prosperity as the Gordon-Burrito before untangling his limbs and placing the blanket across him before slipping out of the room.

*TB*

Getting Alan up for his first day of school is an experience they could all have lived without, as he is dragged out of bed by Jeff, who lost the game of rock-paper-scissors with Grandma.

“I don’t feel good!” He wails as Jeff pulls the blanket off him. 

“Not falling for that, come on Allie you need an education. You can’t rely on looks and charm alone, trust me I know!” Jeff replies.

Alan doesn’t even fake a smile, he just buries his head in Jeffs neck and cries. 

“What can I do to make this better?” Jeff asks desperately. “I will do anything”

“Then you can go to kindygarden and I will do your job. Gordon said all you do is shout at people all day. I can do that!” Alan insists. 

“Oh Allie, you have to go to school it’s the law. How about you give it a try and if it is really as bad as you thought you don’t have to go to college” Jeff tells him.

“Really?” Alan asks in awe.

“Really” Jeff replies. ‘You can join Gordon in juvie’ he manages to not say out loud!

“Promise?” Alan asks. 

“Yes, I promise. Now come on get dressed and come and get some breakfast, as it is your first day, I am taking you in” Jeff tells him. 

“But I want to go with Scotty” Alan tells him. Which earns him a facepalm from Jeff.

“Scotty will pick you up at home time, but you’re my baby, my little boy and it’s my right as your daddy to take you to school for your first day” Jeff tells him. “Now come on, you need some breakfast, lets go and fight John for the last bagel” 

All 4 of his brothers are at the table, still in their pyjamas. Scott is already on his third coffee, John has his nose buried in a book and his mouth full of bagel, Virgil is eating porridge and Gordon is scribbling in a notebook.

“What are you doing Gordon?” Jeff asks.

“Homework” Gordon replies rolling his eyes.

“It’s the first day!” Jeff replies incredulously.

“Yeah, I know, I should have started it weeks ago, but I’m not procrastinating this year. I am being responsible and doing it now rather than when Mr Stewart is collecting it” Gordon tells him shrugging.

“What is it?” Jeff asks.

“A holiday diary. Think anyone will believe that we spent the summer doing nothing?” Gordon asks.

“Great, Alan don’t use your big brother as a role model!” Jeff tells him laughing. 

“I won’t!” Alan tells him.

“Gordo, about Mr Stewart, he is newly qualified, and this is his first teaching job. Be. Nice!” Jeff tells him.

“He is the one who emailed us homework, why am I the one who has to be nice?!” Gordon asks.

“Because if you don’t, you will be grounded until New Year and I am cancelling both Halloween and Christmas!” Jeff tells him. “Now all of you get upstairs and get ready for school. I am taking you in this morning as it is Alans first day” 

“And my last!” Alan tells his brothers. 

*TB*

“Ugh I can’t believe I am back in this dump” Gordon announces as they pull into the car park. 

“Just think, the last time you were here you threw up all over dad!” John reminds him.

“I don’t really remember it” Gordon shrugs. “I only really remember felling ill then the next few days just blend into one before I ended up in the hospital” 

“Come on Allie” Jeff says to him, helping him out the car. “You two okay to go across the road?”

“Sure, come on Johnny, I will hold you hand so you don’t get scared” Virgil tells him.

“Get lost Virg!” John replies laughing. 

Alan watches 2 of his brothers get out the car and leave him to his fate. He is trembling as his dad leads him to the Kindergarten area.

“Jeff Tracy, and this is Alan” Jeff tells the teacher as they walk into the brightly coloured classroom. The walls are covered with posters of the alphabet and numbers. There are already 10 other children there, and Alan clings onto Jeffs hand. 

“Hi Alan, I am Miss Hayter. Welcome to my classroom, come on I will show you where to hang up your coat and put your bag” She tells him kindly, and doesn’t remind Jeff that she has taught his other 4 children and is well aware of his name!

He doesn’t answer, instead clinging harder to his dads’ hand. “Daddy” he whimpers, “I wanna go home” 

“Just give it some time Allie, look paints – you can get filthy!” Jeff tells him, trying to appeal to his love of getting dirty.

“Can you not stay with me?” Alan asks.

Jeff looks at Miss Hayter, who smiles over Alans head. 

“It is perfectly normal for him to experience a bit of separation anxiety, and you are more than welcome to stay while he finds his feet” She tells Jeff. 

“You’ll stay? Forever stay?” Alan asks hopefully. Looking up into Jeffs eyes.

“For as long as you need me Allie” Jeff confirms.

“Okay, can we go and paint?” Alan asks, dragging Jeff over to the art section. 

Jeff only has to stay for an hour before Alan declares he doesn’t need him anymore, and that this is not as scary as he thought it was.

“Okay Allie, I will see you when you get home” Jeff tells him, going to kiss him on the cheek, only for Alan to pull away.

“EUW daddy, not in public!” Alan tells him disgusted. 

Jeffs laugh is more of a snort, as he gets up to leave. 

*TB*

Billy hates recess without Gordon, but the result of his welcome back prank got him his welcome back detention! And he is spending his first day back standing outside Mr Morgans office. Laughing at the memories it was totally worth it! 

*Flashback - 8:30am – Fourth grade classroom*

“We only have 10 minutes before the bell rings. I have the list here; I was finishing it at breakfast this morning. My dad is losing his mind, he believed that I was actually doing the homework Stewart set! As if!” Gordon tells him. 

“Remember when he is doing the registration no laughing” Gordon tells them, opening up the register and replacing the official list with the one he has made up. 

Gordon is sitting on his desk, his feet rested on the chair while he gossips with his gang, catching up on their summers and telling them about Toes. He is just about to tell them about the storm when Mr Stewart arrives. 

“All right class settle down. Get off the desk” Mr Stewart announces, and if he knew Gordon better his obedience would have raised a red flag, as he jumps down from the desk and sinks into his seat.

“Okay I am going to seat you all alphabetically. When I call your name you will answer ‘present Mr Stewart’ and come and sit at the desk I am standing next too” he pauses briefly as he opens the register and takes out the list Gordon has planted.

“Don Alduk?” Mr Stewart Calls.

“Quack” Billy replies with a grin.

“No Don Alduk?” Mr Stewart tries again.

“Anita Bath?” Mr Stewart calls.

“You sure do Mr Stewart!” Gordon calls. 

“I sure do what?” He replies.

“Need a bath!” Gordon tells him grinning.

“Be quiet, is Anita Bath here or not?” Mr Stewart asks. Ignoring the giggles from the class. “I am going with not” 

“Ben Dover?” again no response, but he has lost control of the class now as they are all laughing hysterically. 

“Very. Funny” Mr Stewart tells them. “STOP LAUGHING ALL OF YOU OR I WILL SEND FOR THE PRINCIPAL!” losing his temper. 

“We aren’t scared of the Principal” Gordon tells him. 

“I am guessing you are the one behind this stupid stunt?” Mr Stewart accuses him. 

Gordons poker face is almost perfect, but his eyes are twitching with laughter and guilt. 

“Principals office now” Mr Stewart tells him, opening the door. “First give me your holiday diary” 

“Oh I never did that!” Gordon tells him fleeing the room laughing with the note from Mr Stewart.

Gordon knocks on Mr Morgans door. 

“Come in” His voice from the other side. “Gordon? It isn’t even 9 o’clock and it’s the first day back What did you do?!” he tells him exasperatedly.

“It was a harmless prank to break the ice!” Gordon tells him handing the note over. Watching as his eyes skim it, smirking as he groans loudly.

“Gordon, what were you told?” Mr Morgan asks. “This school has done everything possible to make your life here happy. You got your longer recess, and shorter class times and you can have breakfast in class now!” 

“Dad said no pranks, because he is new, but if I gave him special treatment the other teachers would end up resenting him. The prank was for his own good.” Gordon insists. 

“You have the worst morals Gordon Tracy” Mr Morgan tells him. “You know the drill, no recess today and detention on Saturday” 

“Worth it” Gordon tells him. 

“And I am telling your father, now get back to class and I will see you at recess” Mr Morgan tells him.

*End flashback*

Billy knows going near the office to see Gordon will get them both into even more trouble, but he hasn’t seen his best friend in nearly 3 months, and It is almost worth the risk. 

His mind made up, he heads over to the office where Gordon is indeed standing outside facing the wall. 

“B-b-billie!” A sob from behind him calls out. Turning round he finds Alan standing behind him. 

“Allie what’s wrong?” he asks concerned and running back over to him, leading him as far away from the office as he can as he knows if Gordon hears his brother crying then he will leave the wall and end up in more trouble. 

“I hate it here!” He wails miserably. “I want Gordy” 

“What happened?” Billy asks. 

“The kids are mean, and my teacher hates me because I am Gordons brother” He tells him miserably. 

“Slow down and start from the beginning” Billy tells him leading him over to an empty bench.

“Miss Hayter asked me if I was Gordons brother then looked at me with growls in her eyes when I said yes. Then Bruce said I have to be really good or I will get put in the cage or miss Hayter will hit me with a ruler in front of the whole class” Alan cries. “I don’t want to go in the cage, and I don’t want to be hit, so I ran out of the kindygarden area as soon as we went outside so I can find Gordy, but I can’t find him”.

“He is in detention!” Billy tells him.

“Already?” Alan asks, his eyes widen in shock.

“Yeah, we think it is a record!” Billy tells him laughing. “Come on lets go and break Gordy out of detention” 

Alan hops up from the bench and grabs Billy’s hand. Billy shows him to the office before letting him loose to go and spring Gordon from the wall. 

“Gordy” He whispers, sneaking up behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Gordon asks, moving Alan in front of him so no one will catch him. 

“I wanna go home Gordy, I don’t wanna go in the cage and I don’t want Miss Hayter to smack me like you got smacked” He wails. 

Gordon is confused, there is no way he is going to let anyone hit his brother. “Come with me” He tells him forgetting about the trouble he is already in and walking Alan back to the fenced off Kindergarten area. 

“Alan! I was just about to send a search party out looking for you, what’s wrong?” Miss Hayter asks concerned at the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

For the third time Alan repeats his tale of woe. “You hate me and you’re going to put me in the cage and then hit me with a ruler in front of everyone!” 

“I’m sorry, what?!” Miss Hayter replies.

“You asked me if I was Gordons brother then looked at me like you wanted to bake me in a pie when I said yes! And Bruce said because you hate me so much, you’re going to put me in the cage and beat me with a ruler” 

“Oh Allie, I am sorry if you thought that. There is no cage. And legally I am not allowed to lay a finger – or a ruler – on you, and personally I abhor all forms of child cruelty and I wouldn’t hit you if someone offered me a million dollars. And neither of you can tell anyone this, but Gordon was a lot of fun to teach, yes he was a brat at times and I have not forgotten the wig trick but he was one of the nicest, kind hearted kids I have ever taught.” Miss Hayter reassures him. “I will deal with Bruce, I won’t have bullying in my classroom, and if you cause half as much trouble as Gordon did me and you will get on just fine!” 

“Really?” Alan asks, a small smile breaking out on his face. 

“Really. Now let’s get you cleaned up, and let Gordon go back to his friends.” Miss Hayter tells him.

“I am supposed to be in detention, wanna tell Mr Morgan I only left for a really good cause?” Gordon asks hopefully.

“Really Gordon?! It is the first day! Come on let’s get your big brother back to detention” Miss Hayter tells him laughing.

Mr Morgan is standing in the doorway of the office, looking distinctively unimpressed, his arms folded in front of him as Mrs Hayter walks Gordon back to him, with Alan on her other side. “Well?” He asks.

“This is my fault” Alan tells him shyly. “Put me in detention not Gordy” 

“Sorry?” Mr Morgan asks, looking at Miss Hayter for an explanation.

“Allie heard some rumours and got scared and run away to find Gordon, Gordon bought him back and we calmed him down. He did a good deed, he only left for a really good cause” Miss Hayter replies, smiling at Gordon.

“Okay I will let you off, just go and enjoy the rest of your recess Gordon, and I will see you on Saturday!” Mr Morgan tells him laughing. 

Gordon doesn’t give him the chance to change his mind. “Thanks Sir, see you later Allie, by Miss Hayter” he calls back as he runs off to find his gang. 

“Hey guys, I’m back! Miss me?” He asks grinning. 

“Gordo! Still the expert in getting out of trouble I see” Ginny tells him laughing.

“Just being a big brother, thanks for getting me Billy. All sorted, and Miss Hayter said I was a joy to teach and her favourite student” 

“Yeah right did she!” Billy replies laughing. 

“Sort of” Gordon amends.

*TB*

As promised Jeff is at home waiting for a full report from all the boys on there first day back. As they gather round the table with glasses of milk, juice and in Scott’s case more coffee and tell him all about it.

“Gordy got detention daddy, but he saved me from some mean kids so he’s not all bad and this afternoon Miss Hayter let me play with the toy rocket.” Alan informs him. 

Jeff groans. “Detention?! What did I tell you yesterday?” 

“It wasn’t my fault; I was just making sure Mr Stewart knew who ran the classroom that’s all!” Gordon tells him.

“He does, he is the teacher!” Jeff tells him, at least this year it is just detention and not expulsion Jeff thinks as the others all tell their tales. Virgil’s highlight being told by the football coach that he can try out for a place in the team once his nose is healed. Johns highlight was a pop quiz on American history which he got an A+ on, the highest grade in the class. Scott tells him that he had a talk with a careers advisor who is advising him to apply for Yale, and that he is seriously considering it, even though it will take him far away from his brothers. 

Jeff knows that Scott deserves Yale, but he can’t deny being glad that Alan and Gordon have no idea just how far away it is.


	50. Scott in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family emergency leaves Scott in charge of his brothers for the whole weekend...

The first week of school flew by, and before the boys knew it the weekend was upon them. Jeff agreed to let Gordon train 5 afternoons a week, with Scott and Grandma drawing up a rota for pickup. Alan finds school is not as scary as he first thought, he has even made a friend. Okay so his friend is his teacher, but it counts! He finds the other children uncivilised and unruly and he resents being taught his basic letters and numbers, growing up with John he already knows his alphabet! A week with children his own age has taught him one thing, and that is he hates children!

Jeff is off to the Island in the morning, now that the boys are back at school their arrangement is back in place. One week with the boys and one week on the Island. Every other Saturday Jeff leaves the boys, and every other Saturday that day does not get any easier. Even now all 5 boys insist on getting up early and go with him, even though they usually spend most of the ride to the airport arguing! 

This Saturday is no exception, as Jeff serves up pancakes for breakfast. 

“Remember to drop Gordon off at detention on the way home” Jeff reminds Grandma, laughing at the filthy look on Gordons face. “No arguments Squid, you earned this one!” 

“Ugh” Is all Gordon replies as he shoves an entire pancake in his mouth in one go.

“Daddy? Why don’t you just build an airport in the back yard, near the pool?” Alan asks. “That way you won’t have to drive so far every time” 

“That’s really not a bad idea Dad” Scott tells him. “Then we wouldn’t need to get up at 5:30 on a Saturday morning” 

“I will think about it, I promise” Jeff tells them. it is a good idea, he won’t deny that! “Come on then boys, time to get rid of your old man!”

“You aren’t that old daddy” Alan tells him.

“Yeah you don’t look a day over 75” Gordon adds grinning evilly. 

“Keep talking Squid and you will never know what 75 feels like!” Jeff replies. “Enjoy detention!” 

*TB*

Mr Morgan is already waiting in the office when he arrives, climbing out the back seat of Grandmas car and calling a hurried goodbye.

“You’re late Gordon” is Mr Morgan’s way of greeting him.

“I got stuck in traffic” Gordon replies, not bothering with an apology, after all it wasn’t his fault.

“Come in and let’s get this over with. You can start with the holiday diary you didn’t bother to complete, and once finished you will sit there quietly and copy from the dictionary” Mr Morgan tells him pointing to a desk and chair. There is a blank notebook on the table waiting for him. 

Sitting down Gordon opens the notebook and starts to write. Deciding to start with the most important part, meeting Toes and nearly dying in the storm. Exaggerating each scenario so that by the time it is finished Mr Morgan will feel sorry for him and let him go early instead of making him copy from a dictionary. He also remembers to add his trip to the hospital and 3 days on a drip, for sympathy! 

“Is all of this true Gordon?” Mr Morgan asks, 3 hours later when he has finished. 

“Yeah all of it” Gordon confirms.

“You rescued an injured snake?” 

Gordon nods. “Yep, and we took him to a sanctuary in Australia. Dad said I can go back to visit next summer” 

“Okay, here is your dictionary, start with the letter “A” and work your way through, and you have 3 and a half hours of detention to go. Sit there quietly and get on with it, I am going to get a coffee from the staff room, would you like some water?” 

“Can I not just read the dictionary instead?” Gordon asks, with a large groan as he looks at the thick heavy book.

Mr Morgan grins at him “Nope”.

Three and a half hours and Gordon can feel his wrist getting cramp, the muscles all the way up his arm ache with fatigue and he hopes someone has remembered to come and get him, as he just wants to go home and dive into the pool. He has long given up copying the words, and is instead staring aimlessly out the window, smiling as the familiar blue of Scott’s car pulls up into the car park.

“Can I go home now? Scott is here to get me” Gordon asks. 

“Sure, leave the notebook and dictionary and I will see you on Monday morning.” Mr Morgan replies.

“Thanks sir, bye!” Gordon replies, as Mr Morgan laughs at the blur fleeing his office as quickly as he can and throws himself into the front seat of the waiting car.

*TB*

“I am dropping you off at home and going into town to see a movie with some friends” Scott tells him. 

“I don’t care, just get me out of here!” Gordon replies not giving the school a second glance as he implores Scott to get him away.

“How was detention Squid?” Scott asks as he pulls out onto the main road.

Gordon grunts in disgust, wiping his face with the sleeve of the bright orange shirt his dad got him from Hawaii before replying “Boooooorrrrrrrring!” 

Scott laughs, “Just think if you were better behaved you wouldn’t end up in detention” 

Gordon has heard this theory before, but he still doesn’t buy it, and besides his way of life is a lot more fun, so he changes the subject. “I am diving straight into the pool when we get home Scott, this has been the most boring day ever” 

“And whose fault is that?” Scott asks.

“Mr Stewarts for having no sense of humour” Gordon tells him.

“Have you ever thought that you get into trouble a lot because your teachers have no sense of humour?” Scott asks, genuinely curious now as he has heard this excuse from Gordon far too many times.

“No, they just need to get used to me” Gordon insists.

“I have lived with you for 8 and a half years and I am still not used to you!” Scott replies grinning.

“Hey!” Gordon replies indignantly. 

“Now get out my car and go for that swim, and I will see you tomorrow morning as I am not planning on being back until late and you’ll be in bed” Scott tells him. 

“Okay, have fun Scotty” Gordon tells him getting out the car and slamming the door closed.

Scott makes sure he is in the house safely before he drives off.

Gordon runs through the house to the back staircase to get his swimming kit from under his bed where he stashes it when it’s not being used and throws his jeans and shirt on the floor, pulls on the swimming shorts, grabs a clean towel and runs back down the stairs.

“Gordon? Is that you dear?” A voice calls from the longue.

“Yeah Grandma, I’m going for a swim before dinner” He calls back.

“Okay but be careful” She tells him.

“Always” Gordon tells her, he is serious about swimming, he knows if he is caught messing about, he loses his pool privileges. he maybe the family joker, but he is not stupid! 

He finds himself joined by Alan and Virgil and they end up in a diving contest, splashing water everywhere, even Gordon who has been trained in the best diving techniques, but the canon ball is a lot more fun.

Alan is about to take his turn when Grandma comes rushing out of the house.

“Boys, come in the house now” She calls urgently.

“But Grandma it was my turn!” Alan wails.

“NOW ALAN” Grandma reiterates. 

The 3 of them follow her inside, Gordon and Alan having a fight over on of the chairs, causing Grandma to drag them apart and sit them on opposite sides of the sofa either side of John who has already come downstairs.

“What’s going on Grandma?” John asks confused.

“I just got a call from a very dear friend of mine from Austin, she has been in an accident, I must go and make sure that she is going to be okay. I am leaving Virgil in charge until Scott gets home, I have already called him, and he is on his way back.” Grandma tells them. “I will most likely be gone until Monday, I have also informed your father and he and I have decided to trust you all not to do anything stupid. Gordon, Alan you will obey your brothers you will go to school on Monday and if I hear from Scott about your behaviour before I get back and it will be no pool, no computer games, no dessert, early bedtimes, laundry duty, dish washing, and anything else I feel like adding for a month. Do I make myself clear?” 

The 4 boys in front of her nod their understanding. 

“Good, now I am going to pack and then drive to the airport” 

“Can we go back in the pool?” Alan asks.

“It is up to Virgil; he is in charge” Grandma tells him.

“Sure go on out I will join you in a second” Virgil tells them before turning his attention back to Grandma. “Is your friend going to be okay?” 

“I hope so Virg. It sounds like she has broken her leg falling from a horse and she is getting on in years, she was your great grandmas’ best friend” 

“So she is even older than you?” Alan asks, “Does she keep her teeth in a jar?” 

“Go back in the pool!” Grandma banishes him laughing.

“Okay” He replies, skipping from the room.

“Grandma what if I can’t do this? What if Scott stays out until 11 like he had planned? Or one of the them get hurt or sick!” Virgil asks nervously.

“You will be fine, you have looked after them all before Virg and Scott gave me his word he was on his way back.” Grandma gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before getting up and going to pack.

Less than 20 minutes later Virgil is officially in charge, choosing to watch the resumed contest between Gordon and Alan instead of joining in. Even though they have been well behaved, and even listened to Virgil when he told them it was getting cold and to get out of the pool, he can’t help feeling relieved when Scott comes home, laden with pizza boxes and bottles of coke.

“FOOD!” Gordon shouts in delight, suddenly realising that he has not eaten since breakfast at half past 4 this morning. 

“My name is Scott” Scott replies, putting the boxes on the table and ruffling Gordons hair.

“Very Funny” Gordon replies, rolling his eyes and grabbing a slice from the nearest pizza box. 

The 5 of them devour the pizza and coke in record time.

“It is so weird without Grandma here” Alan tells them. he doesn’t remember life without her living with them, having only been 10 months old when his mom died, and he doesn’t have any memories of her. “What was mom like?” 

“Honestly, a lot like Gordon” Scott tells him, unsure if he is pleased with the realisation! “You know from the photos that she looks like John, but she had much better hair. It was so long, and it was always so soft. I remember whenever I was ill or had a bad dream she would always just hold me close and sing me to sleep, even when Virgil was born she always made sure she had time for just me, she would pack Virgil off to the park with dad for a walk and she would play with just me. Of course that was after I tried to get rid of Virgil! But she had Gordons sense of humour, and also his sense of justice, she would have been right up there on the jungle gym with you Squid!” 

Gordon laughs at the memory, “I would still be up there now if dad hadn’t given into my demands” 

“I know you would” Scott tells him grinning. 

It has been a long day and not ending in the way they had expected, Scott was supposed to be meeting some friends for a movie right now, instead he is eating pizza and watching a football game on the tv with his brothers. And tomorrow he gets to boss them around all day, and he can’t wait! This is his chance to get them to clean his room, clean the barn, drain the pool ready for winter. He also knows that there is no way that is going to happen! 

“I don’t understand how anyone can watch this garbage; I am going upstairs. Night fellas” John announces, stretching and yawning as he stands up.

“Me too Johnny, take me with you. You are right. This is even more boring than baseball” Alan tells him, the two sports Scott plays!

“You will understand one day Allie” Scott tells him, his eyes focused solely on the game. Virgil too barely looks up, as Gordon squishes himself in between his eldest brothers and watches the game with them, he makes it into the third quarter before he is asleep with his head rested on Scott’s shoulder. 

“I think I will join him and have an early night too” Virgil tells him once the game is over.

“Early night? Virg its 1 in the morning!” Scott replies, looking in horror at the clock above the fireplace. “We both should have been in bed hours ago” 

“Relax it is Saturday night!” Virgil reminds him grinning. “Help me get Squid upstairs to bed and I will check on Alan to make sure he is asleep and not terrorising John” 

Scott agrees and they find Alan fast asleep in Johns bed with Allie-Gator and John in Alans bed clearly not having the heart to disturb him and instead just letting him have his room for the night. 

*TB*

The weather turns over night, and the boys wake to a dreary grey sky with the threat of rain and a possible storm. 

“Sorry guys the pool is off limits while its like this” Scott announces at breakfast, mainly addressing Gordon with this rule.

“Why?” Gordon protests. “The pool is full of water, if it rains, I will already be wet!” He tells him.

“Because it is also 10 degrees colder out there than it was yesterday and I don’t want you out there exposed to that” Scott tells him.

“Fine, but when Dad gets back, I am asking him to build me an indoor pool” Gordon insists. 

The 2 of them are so busy arguing that they don’t notice the sudden look of inspiration on Alans face, his big brother wants an indoor pool, then his big brother is going to get an indoor pool!


	51. Indoor Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan wants to do something nice for his brother, and an indoor swimming pool is perfect. especially after Gordons fight with Scott has near deadly consequences

“So what can we do today?” Gordon asks. His only plan was a nice long swim. “Grandma would let me go swimming” he insists moodily. The sky is a dull shade of grey, with the clouds gathering ominously with the threats of heavy rain.

“No she wouldn’t, and you know it” Scott tells him laughing. “Grandma believes in keeping us safe and there is no way she would agree to that Squid. Have you done any of your weekend homework?” 

“Nope, but I wasn’t going to do that until tomorrow morning during registration anyway. It was Ginny’s turn to do the homework I am just copying hers” Gordon tells him.

“Absolutely not, get upstairs and get it done, and Virgil is not doing it for you anymore” Scott insists. 

“No way I am not spending my Sunday doing homework, I am going swimming!” 

Gordon runs out the kitchen before Scott can grab him and throws the door open before diving into the pool headfirst, still in his pyjamas. The icy cold of the water hits his skin like a sledgehammer, and he finds himself unable to surface. Gasping for air and getting only a mouthful of cold water, he starts to panic, his limbs flailing as he scrabbles around the pool. His lungs are on fire and he can’t breathe.

*TB*

Scott is angry, and fully intending to ensure Gordon gets grounded for the rest of his life, rolling his eyes when Virgil follows him outside. Scott is sick and tired of having his life revolve around this family. He gave up his evening out to stay home and babysit, and this is the gratitude he gets for his sacrifice. Grumbling under his breath he is about to start clearing the table, as he knows if left to his brothers, the dirty dishes would still be there this time next week, when he hears Virgil’s ear-piercing scream. 

Allowing the plate he is holding to fall to the floor, where it shatters into a thousand pieces, Scott races to join Virgil outside. It is chaos out here. Alan is standing at the edge of the pool crying hysterically as Virgil has one arm around Gordons waist and is slowly moving him to the side of the pool. Hoisting him up into Scott’s waiting arms, before climbing out himself.

Scott’s heart skips a beat and he can feel his blood turn to ice, as he takes the small still life form into his arms and lies him gently on his back. 

Gordon isn’t breathing.

“SOMEONE CALL ME AN AMBULANCE!” Scott shouts as he starts to perform CPR on his own brother. Remembering to tilt his head back, and ensure his airway is clear. Scott has never been more grateful for the first aid course he signed up for years ago, determined even at a young age to help people, he never thought his first real emergency would involve trying to save his little brothers life.

“Come on Gordon, don’t die on me, dad will never forgive me if you die on my watch!” Scott tells him in between chest compressions. Blocking out everything around him as he works tirelessly to bring his brother back to life, not even noticing the roar of the ambulances engine or the screeching siren and he is surprised when the paramedics take over and force him back and out of the way. 

Alan is still crying, his head buried in Johns leg as John and Virgil watch the scene unfolding before them in horror, as Scott joins them. Virgil and John both know Scott well enough to know that he will be blaming himself for this, but none of them say a word to each other until they hear Gordon coughing.

Watching as they get him up onto his hands and knees and he starts to throw up the water in his lungs. Coughing and gagging, before collapsing onto the floor. Gordon can’t stop the tears from escaping. 

“Wh-wh-what h-h-happened?” He asks. 

“Don’t speak, just lie quietly Gordon. We are going to take you to the hospital to be checked over.” He is told. 

“Virgil, I want you to go with him, we will follow you in the car” Scott tells him. Virgil leaps into action and jumps into the back of the ambulance while Gordon is placed on the stretcher and loaded into the vehicle, an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. His chest is rising and falling slowly, but his eyes are once again firmly closed. His wet pyjamas have been removed and replaced with a thick light blue blanket, his lips are no longer blue though and in the short time since he was rescued from the pool his face is no longer deathly pale.

Gordon wakes up again just before they get to the hospital. Looking blankly at Virgil he finds himself unable to stop shivering. “S-s-so c-c-c-cold Virgy” his teeth are rattling. 

“We are nearly at the hospital Gordy, just try to stay awake until we get there okay. Can you do that for me?” Virgil asks him, his eyes full of concern.

“N-n-no” Gordon whimpers. His eyes already drooping. “c-c-cold” he repeats, his voice weak and exhausted. 

Virgil climbs up on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Gordons bare torso, and allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. “Better?”

“Yer” Gordon groans and drifts back off to sleep. 

*TB*

Back at the house, Scott is piling in as much as possible into a bag for Gordon, clean pyjamas, his toothbrush and a box of celery crunch bars all go in, with his plush squid being held by Alan as they pile into Scott’s car. 

Scott is a nervous wreck behind the wheel, his hands are gripping the wheel, his knuckles are white, his teeth clenched as he concentrates on the road, not even Alan says a word as he hugs the squid to his chest. 

Scott is relieved to find his usual spot is free in the hospital car park, seeing it as a good omen as every time he has parked here the brother he has gone too see has been okay, and this will not be the exception. “John get Alan out of the car and I will meet you in the emergency room” He tells him.

“Sure thing Scott” John replies, not wanting to cause any trouble and hopping out the front passenger seat and going round to Alans side of the car and helping the still teary blonde out of his car seat, and taking his hand they follow Scott into the emergency room. 

The emergency room is heaving with people, including a girl about the same age as Alan who has somehow gotten a toilet seat stuck round her waist and Alan can’t help laughing and pointing her out to John. “Hey, it could be worse!” John tells him. “At least Gordon hasn’t done that!” 

“Yet!” Scott replies with a grin of his own. “Come on let’s go and see how he is doing” 

They are surprised to see him sitting up on the bed laughing at a joke Virgil just told him. He is propped up on a pillow his chest still bare but attached to the wires which are monitoring his vitals.

“What did the doctor say Virg?” Scott asks, sitting down in the spare chair near Gordons feet. Alan hands him his squid and John gives him the pyjamas from the bag, which he gratefully slips on.

“Not much, he listened to his lungs and ordered some X-rays to make sure there is no fluid left, he said if the X-rays come back okay, he can go home in a few hours” Virgil advises. “Did you bring me any dry clothes?” Virgil is wearing a borrowed bathrobe and a pair of hospital issued pyjamas, as he hadn’t even thought to change out of his wet clothes.

“No we didn’t, sorry Virg” John tells him, it never occurred to them that Virgil would have been soaking too as he had jumped in the pool fully clothed.

“So, Gordon what the hell happened out there?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know, I jumped in like I have done a millions times before but the water felt like it was made of solid rock it really hurt my skin, next think I remember was waking up here” Gordon tells him with a shrug.

“So what you are trying to say is, Scott was right and you should have listened to Scott because Scott always knows best” Scott replies, a grin spreading across his face now he is sure that Gordon is going to be okay.

“Never” Gordon replies with a grin of his own. 

“You know nearly drowning is not going to get you out of doing your homework Gordon” Scott tells him.

“How about you let Virgil do my homework and I won’t tell dad and grandma that you nearly let me drown” Gordon issues Scott an ultimatum.

“How about you do your homework and don’t try to blackmail me again as you got grounded last time and I got beaten up?!” Scott reminds him.

“Virgy?” Gordon asks, turning his attention to his second eldest brother.

“Scott he could have died, stop scoring points and do his homework yourself, OR I will tell dad that this is your fault” Virgil tells him.

“Does everyone think it was my fault?” Scott asks.

“Yep” John replies, “if you hadn’t pushed him on the homework issue, he wouldn’t have got mad and dived into almost freezing water”. 

“Okay fine, when we get home, I will do your blasted homework for you” Scott tells him giving in.

“Thanks Scotty” Gordon replies, yawning.

“What homework do you have anyway?” Scott asks, glad he got through the 4th grade with straight As so it won’t take him long.

“Maths and English” Gordon replies with a groan. “And don’t get them all right or Stewedrat will get suspicious” 

“Stewedrat?” Scott replies laughing. 

“If you knew him you would get it” is all Gordon replies. “I’m tired Scotty” 

“Get some rest Squid, and we will break you out once the doctor gives you the all clear.” Scott tells him.

*TB*

It is nearly dinner time before the doctor comes back for a final check before deciding if he has to stay overnight or If he can go home. Gordon is more alert now than he was this morning, but still feels exhausted. 

“You can go home Gordon, but you need to rest for a few days, good news – no school!” the Doctor tells him.

“Really?” His eyes lighting up at the thought of no homework or school for a few days. 

But Scott groans, knowing that he will either need to miss school to stay home with him or tell their grandma! 

“Really, you will be pretty tired for a few days. Stay out of the pool as well, and I don’t want to see you back here as a patient again Gordon” 

“You told me that last time!” He reminds him.

“And the time before that!” Virgil adds. 

“This time, please listen to me!” The doctor tells him laughing. 

“I don’t do it deliberately” Gordon tells him affronted. 

“I will go sign the forms and then we will get you out of here” Scott tells him. He knows the procedure better than the hospital administration staff. 

“Can we get a burger on the way home? I am starving and I really don’t think I deserve to have to eat something you tried to cremate, your cooking skills are worse than Grandmas I nearly died because of you” Gordon tells him.

“How long are you going to milk this?” Scott asks.

“For as long as I can get away with it for” Gordon replies with a grin.

*TB*

Despite the brave face Gordon has put on all day, he is asleep when they get home, waking briefly to scoff down the burger and milkshake before allowing Virgil and Scott to put him to bed. 

After Alan too has gone to bed, Scott decides to put a call into Grandma waiting until Alan is asleep, so he doesn’t blurt out the truth about where they spent the day.

“Scott, hi. How was your weekend?” Grandma asks as his face fills the screen of her phone.

“Great, all quiet here nothing to worry about. How is your friend doing?” Scott asks.

“She is okay, but she is going to need some help for while so I am going to have to stay a few extra days until we can sort out something more permanent. Are you sure that you can handle everything?” Grandma asks.

“Shouldn’t be a problem grandma, stay as long as you are needed. Hypothetically speaking if one of the younger boys gets sick is it okay for me to stay off school and look after them?” 

“What did Gordon do?” Grandma asks suspiciously. 

“Nothing, this is purely hypothetical” Scott replies.

“Sure but ask the school to email you assignments so you don’t fall behind and if it turns out that they are faking sick to get out of school ground them for a week. And that goes for John and Virgil too!” Grandma tells him laughing. 

“Got it Grandma” Scott replies, relieved that he now has the situation under control, and that he can stay off tomorrow and look after Gordon without arousing suspicion! 

“What did you boys get up to today?” Grandma asks, she has missed the boys a lot today.

“We spent the whole day together out of the house” Scott tells her. At least it isn’t a lie! they were together, and they did leave the house.

“That’s nice Scott, I am glad they aren’t giving you any problems.” Grandma replies.

“They really aren’t, Gordon and Alan are already in bed asleep or I would let you speak to them, but John and Vigil are still up” 

“John, Virgil get to bed!” Grandma tells them laughing, “It’s a school night” 

“Night Grandma!” They both call but make no movement to get up from the sofa. 

“BED NOW!” She called back, knowing that they have not moved.

“We are going Grandma!” Virgil tells her grabbing Johns hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

“Night Grandma, I will speak to you tomorrow, love you” Scott tells her, ending the call.

*TB*

“No Scotty! I went to school last week; I don’t have to go again!” Alan protests at 6 o’clock the following morning. Scott has been up for an hour making breakfast and he is not in the mood for a tantrum, as he drags the blanket from him and throws it at the bottom of the bed, before riffling through Alans draw for clean clothes, deciding on jeans and his favourite t-shirt.

“I AM NOT WEARING THAT. I HATE THAT T-SHIRT” Alan shouts at him, throwing it at his head and jumping down from the bed and locking himself in the bathroom. 

“ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” Scott cries before running to the bathroom.

“ALAN BARTLETT TRACY, GET THIS DOOR OPEN AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW” 

“NO!” is the scream from the other side.

“DO NOT MAKE ME CALL GRANDMA” 

“I AM NOT SCARED OF GRANDMA” Alan calls back, which they both know is a complete lie! 

“Scotty, what’s going on?” Gordon asks having joined Scott outside the bathroom. 

“Alan has locked himself in the bathroom and is refusing to come out and go to school, and what are you doing out of bed?” Scott asks.

“Your shouting woke me up. ALLIE OPEN UP, IT’S GORDY, SCOTTY HAS GONE BACK DOWNSTAIRS” Gordon glares at Scott, who slowly backs away from the door. 

Alan cracks the door open slightly, his hand reaching out to grab Gordon and pull him into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong Allie?” Gordon asks.

“I don’t wanna go without you” He tells him. 

“It is only a few days, the doctor said I need to rest then I will be fine, and you know I would recover much faster if I knew you were safe at school. Do it for me, please” Gordon pleads. 

“What’s in it for me?” Alan asks.

Gordon is impressed, Alan is becoming more like him every day! “If I were Scott, I would say an education but we both know that it isn’t important so if you do it Scott will give you 20 bucks. Let’s go and tell him” 

“Okay” Alan replies his face brightening up. 

“Good boy” Gordon replies smiling.

With Gordons help Alan gets ready for school, wearing the exact same outfit he rejected when Scott suggested it and goes downstairs for breakfast.

Scott is grateful for whatever Gordon has said to Alan to get him to cooperate, that is until Alan opens his mouth and asks; “Hey Scott, where is my 20 dollars?” 

“Huh?” What 20 dollars?” Scott asks confused.

“The 20 dollars you agreed to give me so I would go to school, Gordon said you would” Alan tells him, holding his hand out for his bribe.

“Are you kidding me?! GORDON!” Scott yells at his brother who is quickly retreating back upstairs.

“Hey at least I got him out the bathroom and to agree to go to school” Gordon tells him unrepentant. 

“Just go back to bed” Scott tells him rolling his eyes and digging his wallet out of his pocket and handing a 20-dollar bill to Alan, who takes it gleefully. 

“I cannot believe you fell for that!” John tells him laughing. 

“Cabs here!” Virgil calls, “Come on let’s get out of here” 

“Remember to take Alan straight to the kindergarten area and to let Mr Morgan know that Gordons sick and the cab will pick you up in the elementary school carpark, and you will have to go into the kindergarten area to collect Alan, they won’t let him leave unless you do…”

“Scott its okay we know, we discussed this, just stay here and look after Gordon and we will be back at 3:30” Virgil interrupts, leading Alan outside to the waiting car.

*TB*

By midday Scott knows that keeping Gordon home was the right decision as he hasn’t woken up again, apart from briefly to use the bathroom and have a drink of water. He has finished all the work the school sent, cleaned the kitchen and his bedroom and now he is bored. He has no idea how Grandma can stand staying home all day. 

He is relieved when the taxi with his brothers in arrives back home and the house becomes its usual overcrowded noise machine! Gordon migrated to the sofa during the afternoon and is curled up under a blanket watching cartoons.

“How was school?” Scott asks.

“Great, I corrected my English teachers’ grammar in front of the whole class and this time I didn’t get shouted at, he actually thanked me, and I got an A on the essay I wrote last week. And I got a 100 on the maths test. Middle school is great, and a lot easier than you and Virgil told me it would be” John tells him. 

That is the last of the good news, Alan tells him he is never going back and Virgil grunts a single word answer of “boring” as he opens the fridge door and starts to take out cheese and butter for a sandwich.

Alan makes sure that Virgil is busy eating, Scott has started cooking dinner, and he knows that John will be busy with his homework already. Now is the time to start on his super-secret project: Gordy’s indoor swimming pool. He quietly slips out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He starts by putting the plug in the tub and turning the taps on and putting a towel under the door to plug the gap. Then he climbs up onto the top of the toilet to watch the bath fill up. Smiling when it starts to overflow, and the first drops of water hit the floor. It is actually working, he is making an indoor swimming pool, Gordy is going to love it! 

The water level is rising quickly now and is it is up level with the toilet bowl when Scott calls him for dinner and he suddenly realises he has no way of getting out and he is stuck in the bathroom forever.

“Alan! Come on your dinner is getting cold!” Scott calls running up the stairs to find him.

“Yuck, what the hell? Why is the hallway carpet soaked?” He asks out loud. 

“Dunno” John shrugs coming out of his room for dinner and stepping into the squelchy carpet.

“ALAN WHERE ARE YOU?” Scott shouts. 

“Erm Scotty is that you? HELP” Alan shouts the last word, sounding desperate.

“The water is definitely coming from in here Scott” John confirms. “Alan it’s Johnny can you open the door?” 

“No” He whimpers. “I’m stuck Johnny” 

“I will go and get the ladder and see if I can get into the bathroom from the window” Scott tells John. “Stay here and keep talking to him” 

Scott runs back downstairs to where Virgil is still dishing up the food.

“Oh good, Virg I need your help. I think Alan has flooded the bathroom he is stuck in there and there is water coming from under the door, I am going to climb up the side of the house and I need you to hold the ladder steady” Scott tells him not stopping to catch his breath and he ushers Virgil outside. 

They prop the ladder up against the side of the house and Scott starts his ascent. 

Scott swears loudly at the sight that greets him as he climbs in through the window and jumps down into the water, which luckily as Alan had not turned the hot tap on is not boiling him alive as he wades over to the tub and turns the tap off and pulls the plug from Alans swimming pool.

Alan is crying frantically as Scott scoops him up into his arms. 

“I’M SOWWY SCOTTY I JUST WANTED TO BUILD AN INDOOR POOL FOR GORDY LIKE HE WANTED!” he wails loudly right into Scott’s ear. 

“An indoor pool? In the bathroom?” Scott is desperately trying to stifle his laughter now that Alan is safe, the whole thing is hilarious. 

“Please don’t tell grandma, she will punish me” Alan begs him.

Scott knows with the damage to the floor outside this is going to be impossible to keep quiet, but he might be able to make it look like an accident! He knows that Alan isn’t solely to blame for this mess, he was in charge and he should have been keeping a better eye on him. 

“Help me get this mess cleaned up, and then we will talk okay?” 

“Okay Scotty” Alan replies, his voice is sad and remorseful, he didn’t mean for this to happen he was just trying to do something nice for his favourite brother! 

“Hey Virg! We have to get this mess cleaned up, go and get something to eat” Scott tells him, as he is still standing outside.

“Is Allie okay? Virgil asks.

“He’s fine, he was just making Gordon that indoor swimming pool he wants, but it didn’t go exactly according to plan!” Scott tells him.

Together they empty the water, using the jug they use to rinse Alans hair back into the bathtub and it takes them hours before finally they are able to get back out the bathroom without causing more damage. 

Exhausted, Scott looks at his watch and realises it is nearly midnight and they both should have been in bed hours ago. 

Scott gets Alan into clean and dry pyjamas and into bed before he starts to properly clean up the bathroom, using thick fluffy towels to soak up the worst of the water and ends up having to borrow Grandmas hairdryer in an attempt to dry the carpet to see if it is salvable. 

His muscles ache and his eyes are itching with exhaustion when he finally collapses into bed at 4 o’clock knowing that he has to be up in 2 hours to make sure his brothers are up and ready for school.

Being a parent is exhausting and he vows never to have kids if there is even a slight possibility that they turn out like Alan or Gordon!


	52. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff knows and Jeff is not happy!

Even though Gordon is fully recovered by Wednesday he manages to convince Scott to let him take the whole week off to avoid suspicion. The weather continues to be depressingly bleak, with the pool remaining off limits, and for once he isn’t bothered. telling himself that he doesn’t want to get back in the water ever again. 

Scott has had a full week to get used to being in charge and has started to enjoy his brothers company, they even once obeyed his orders to get out of bed and go to school on the Thursday morning and the shock nearly gave him a heart attack!

Their dad and grandma are both due back in the morning, Scott convincing her that he is capable of looking after Gordon who has his fake cold voice perfected whenever he speaks to her and she has no idea that he nearly drowned. 

So it is a huge shock on Friday morning after Virgil, John and Alan have left for School and Scott has Gordon comfortable on the sofa with his second breakfast and a Stingray marathon when his father and Grandma burst in through the front door, just as he is loading the dishwasher. 

“Dad! Grandma! You are both home early!” Scott tells them stating the obvious, freezing halfway across the kitchen with his hands full of plates and glasses carefully balanced.

Jeff storms into the kitchen enraged, and Scott knows that he knows the truth. This is why he is back, to shout at him! 

“I want an explanation Scott. How did your brother nearly drown? And why the hell did you keep this from me?” Jeff demands, his eyes about to pop out of his skull with anger.

“I had it under control and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry. Grandma would have left her friend and rushed back and there was no point.” Scott tells him. 

“HAD IT UNDER CONTROL?! THEY HAD TO RESUSCITATE HIM SCOTT! HOW THE HELL IS THAT UNDER CONTROL?” 

“Dad?” A small voice from behind him cries out.

In one movement Jeff has spun round and scooped Gordon up from the floor and has him in a vice-grip pinned against his chest. “Oh thank god you’re safe” Jeff tells him. Seeing that Gordon really is okay, Jeffs initial anger evaporates with the little blonde boy in his arms, refusing to let him go. Jeff is never going to let him go ever again. 

“Finish cleaning this mess up then join us in the longue. We need to talk Scott” Jeff tells him before carrying Gordon from the room.

“What happened Gordy?” Jeff asks sitting down on the sofa with him still in his arms.

“Scott told me not to go swimming because the water was too cold, and I wasn’t used to it. I didn’t listen to him dad, and I dived in like normal. The rest I really don’t remember until I woke up in the hospital. But please don’t be mad with Scotty, he tried to tell me, and I was mad at him because he wanted me to do my homework” Gordon tells him. 

“So what you are saying is you got mad with Scott because he wanted you to do your homework, so decided to jump into a freezing cold pool to escape?” Jeff asks confused.

“Kinda, I just wanted to go swimming. Now I don’t want to ever go swimming daddy. Ever.” Gordon tells him, his voice quivering.

“Ever?” Jeff asks confused.

“Ever, I don’t want to do that again it was really scary” Gordon insists. 

Jeff gives Grandma a look over the top of Gordons head, and she just shrugs. She knows Gordon loves water and would hate for this to destroy his passion. he has worked too hard to lose everything now.

“Would you do it if we were there to support you?” She asks him.

“But its too cold out there still” Gordon reminds her. The summer is well and truly over in Kansas, and the weather forecasters are threatening frosty nights within weeks, and snow for Halloween. 

“It isn’t in the town pool” She tells him with a grin.

“Dad?” He asks, as he is well enough to into town surely his dad will demand he goes to school instead.

“Go get your stuff!” Jeff replies with a grin. 

“Are you mad at Scotty?” Gordon asks, still refusing to get off Jeffs lap. He is biting his lip with apprehension.

“A little.” Jeff admits. 

“Please don’t be. We all decided not to tell you because we didn’t want you to worry and come home early. I’m fine, just tired. Honest Dad Scotty didn’t mean to upset you he just did what he thought was best for everyone.” Gordon insists. Trying to get his big brother out of trouble.

“I will have a talk with him, then if you are feeling up for it, how about a trip to the pool and we can pick your brothers up from school and go for ice cream?” Jeff asks.

“You’ll come with me?” Gordon asks, he hasn’t even had a bath since his near drowning, preferring a 3-minute shower instead. 

“Of course, now go and grab your stuff Squid” Jeff tells him again and letting him jump down to the floor.

“Scott? My office now!” Jeff tells him, realising that he has been watching the scene from the doorway. Leading him into the office. 

“Have a seat Scott” Jeff tells him, trying to be stern but he isn’t angry anymore. He is disappointed with the deception.

“I am giving you one chance to tell me if there is anything else, I need to know before I ground you” Jeff tells him after they are seated. The large wooden desk creating a chasm between them which Scott has never been more grateful for.

“Your credit card bill, if you pay it without looking then you will be fine and have no reason to get angry with Alan” Scott tells him, trying to keep the mood light. 

“How much? And please tell me it wasn’t bail money!” Jeff replies his head in his hands. 

“2500 dollars” Scott replies.

“HOW MUCH?!” Jeff explodes.

“He was trying to build an indoor swimming pool for Gordon to cheer him up after he got out of the hospital but flooded the bathroom and ruined the carpet in the hallway and in Johns room and on the stairs. And some minor water damage to the walls in the bathroom. Oh and John has detention tomorrow for breaking a window playing baseball. He is no natural athlete! I have the bill for the repair too.” Scott tells him. 

“One week and it has cost me 3000 dollars and probably tripled my health insurance! And what do you mean John is no natural athlete? Just how did he break the window?” Jeff asks.

Scott laughs at the confusion on his face, “Well he was in gym class and took a wild swing for the ball missed completely and threw the bat into the principals office window. Apparently, it was hilarious, he’s a middle school legend already and it’s only his second week! Anyhow I think we should discuss my punishment now dad!” 

“I think so too, but I want you to tell me exactly why you are being punished before I do so.” Jeff replies.

“Because Gordon nearly died because of my own stupidity” Scott tells him. 

“No, that was an accident. Gordon knows he shouldn’t have done it, and he paid a pretty heavy price for his recklessness. No what I am disappointed with is the deception Scott, I thought I could trust you. You did the right thing, you got him out of the pool, you gave him CPR and got him to the hospital quickly, I don’t have an issue with that, but I do have an issue finding out when the insurance company calls to question the bill and to ask about Gordon. Having to admit that I had no idea my son had been rushed to hospital was terrifying Scott. As for Alans indoor pool, I will deal with that, but you should have been keeping a better eye on him or made sure he was with either John or Virgil. Walk a mile in my shoes Scott, how would you have felt in this position?” 

“I am really sorry dad; it won’t happen again” Scott assures him. 

“You’re right it won’t. Now let’s negotiate your punishment” Jeff tells him with a grin. “How would you punish yourself?”

Scott grins. “One week all inclusive vacation in the Caribbean, as the best punishment I can give myself is a week away from my brothers” 

Jeff just gives him a look! “Try again” 

“A week grounded, no car” Scott tells him.

“Perfect, but you can still use your car” Jeff tells him, but his tone clearly suggests that there is a catch!

“But…?” Scott asks.

“To drive your brothers to school and John to his detention tomorrow and to pick Gordon up from swim practise, oh and we need some grocery shopping which you can do tomorrow while John is in detention.” Jeff tells him with a grin.

“Okay fine” Scott groans.

“Scott, just remember this whole thing would have been avoided if you had been honest with me” Jeff tells him seriously. “Go grab your swimming stuff from upstairs, we are taking your brother to the pool to help him get over his fear of water, he loves it too much to give up now” 

“On it, will meet you outside” Scott tells him.

As soon as he is free, he texts John and Virgil to let them know laughing at their responses.

Scott: Just warning you. Dads home and he knows everything!  
Virgil: It has been nice knowing you Scotty  
John: Can I have your room?  
Virgil: And we will split your possession equally just leave your car keys for me to find when I pass my test  
Scott: thanks guys, love you too! 

*TB*

The pool is quiet as It is a Friday afternoon, apart from a few adults swimming lengths and a small preschool swimming lesson taking part in the shallow end. 

Gordon is sitting on the edge with his feet dipped into the water, while Grandma hangs out in the hot tub with a magazine and plate of nachos and Scott and Jeff work on tempting Gordon to get in properly. 

“Come on Gordy you know you want too, or we can go in the hot tub and steal grandma’s nachos!” Scott tells him. 

“NO YOU ARE NOT STEALING MY NACHOS!” Grandma calls. 

“Can we go on the slides?” Gordon asks. 

Sure, jump in and we will swim over to the queue” Scott tells him. “You know that the water isn’t too cold you have tested it with your feet. Its perfectly safe Gordy” 

Gordon hops down into the pool clinging to the side as it comes up to just above his hips. Looking at his dad and Scott who are both standing about 10 metres away holding their hands out encouragingly as he slowly wades his way towards them, clinging to his dad like he’s the last available life raft on a sinking ship. 

“You okay?” Scott asks.

“Yeah sure” Gordon tells him, convincing nobody. 

Scott picks him up rather than making him walk any further and takes him over to the water slides. “Which one?” Scott asks.

There is a choice of 3. One with a raft you sit in which sprays water in your face and gets you more soaked than an actual pool. It is everyone’s favourite ride and Scott knows asking is pointless. Gordon will choose the raft; everyone chooses the raft! The other two are conventional slides, one drops you into a 10 foot pool of water underneath and there is no way they are going to let him on it until he has his confidence back, and the other slide is what Gordon has referred to as a baby ride since he was 3 years old!

“Raft” Gordon replies. Utterly predictable! Scott thinks smiling as they join the small queue. 

Scott is deep in conversation with the life guard working the queue who graduated the year before he did and is taking a year off before college and working for 6 months before going travelling, when they are interrupted by Gordon shouting: “SCOTTY HURRY UP ITS OUR TURN!” 

“Gordon Tracy?” The lifeguard asks. 

“Yeah” Gordon replies, surprised at being recognised.

“You beat my little brother in the butterfly race in the spring, you are a talented little kid. Keep up the training!” He tells him smiling.

“Really?” Gordon asks. He is used to being complimented on his swimming, but this is the first time since the accident 5 days ago. 

“Really. You would make a terrific lifeguard when your older, and once I own this place, I would hire you in a heartbeat” he insists. 

“You are going to own this place?” Gordon asks in awe.

“Yep. My dad owns it now so I’m going to take over when he retires” 

“That is so cool, all my dad owns is an Island” Gordon tells him. “I wanted him to buy Hawaii, but he said no.”

Jeff can’t help laughing. “That’s a true story, he wanted me to buy Hawaii and make all the residents move to Kansas!” 

“I don’t blame you Gordon, I would have done exactly the same thing. Are you ready for your trip on the raft?”

“Yeah, thanks. Come on Scotty!” Gordon tells him, climbing into the front seat while Scott gets settled in behind him. 

Three raft trips later Gordons confidence is slowly growing again. The third time he even swims back over to the ladder, while Jeff has snuck over to the hot tub to escape!

“Hey Scotty, can I go on the Horror Exhibition now?” Gordon asks.

“I will go first and stay at the edge near by just in case you need help but sure” Scott tells him grinning.   
Scott hates this ride, the breakneck speed of the turns would be fine if he wasn’t getting soaked at the same time and the drop at the end gives him a heart attack every time, but he would do anything for his brothers and Gordon needs him to do this.

“Ugh” Scott groans as he hoists himself out of the water and joins the on-duty lifeguard to wait for Gordon, who drops down the chute minutes later laughing as he hits the water. Coming straight back up with a splutter and a giggle as he wades over to Scott.

“AGAIN SCOTTY AGAIN!” Gordon cries happily. 

“You can go again; I am staying here.” Scott tells him laughing.

“Lazy!” Gordon fires back poking his tongue out. 

“Yep” Scott replies poking his own tongue back out at Gordon, who laughs happily before diving under the water and quickly swimming away.

An hour later Scott has more than had enough and would love nothing more than to join his dad and grandma in the hot tub. 

“Are you tired yet Gordo?” Scott asks hopefully.

“Nope, I never get tired doing this!” Gordon replies.

He makes Scott stay with him until it is time to get their brothers from school, and Scott is exhausted!

*TB*

“DADDY!” Alan greets him when Jeff goes to collect him from school, climbing up on to the table and leaping into his waiting arms. 

“Allie!” Jeff replies grinning. “Let’s talk indoor swimming pools!”


	53. SKUNKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is ready to return to school, but Alan is still reluctant to go. is there more to it than him just not wanting to go?

Alan is buried under his blankets on Monday morning, desperately wishing he could just stay here all day. He has now officially been a student for 2 weeks, and it is not getting better. The other children all hate him, picking on him for being what they call “weird” and last week he didn’t have Gordon to run too when it all became too much for him because he was drownded. 

“ALAN!” a female voice from the doorway shouts his name. Groaning, Alan wishes he had Gordons skills in getting out of school, wandering how he can get sick, so he doesn’t have to go Alan ignores her calls. 

“Come on Allie, you know you enjoy it once you have arrived and Gordon is going back to school and he has promised to keep an eye on you” Grandma tells him, sitting down on the bed and gently rubbing his back. 

Alan pokes his head out from under the blanket and wails “I’M SICK GRANDMA!” 

Sighing, Grandma places her hand on his forehead and just like she suspected, no fever. “Get up and come and get some breakfast” 

“BUT I DON’T WANNA!” he protests unhappily. 

Grandma lifts the blanket off him, picks him up and carries him down the stairs. Where John is having an intense battle with Virgil over which one of them deserves the front seat. Virgil’s claim stemming from his still half healed nose while John believes that as he usually gets it then it’s a family tradition. 

“QUIET BOTH OF YOU” Grandma roars causing even Jeff to flinch. “Alan sit down and eat your breakfast. I am not having this conversation with you every single day and unlike Scott I am NOT paying you to go to school!” 

Pouting Alan starts to eat the toast on his plate. He just wants to hide from the kids in his class and cry, they are so mean to him when Miss Hayter isn’t looking, and he can’t tell Gordon as he would never understand. Gordon has friends, and his swimming and if it wasn’t for the lessons and the teachers, he might even like going! 

“DADDY I DON’T WANNA!” Alan wails looking over to Jeff. 

“Sorry Al you have to go to school. It is the law, if you don’t go, I could end up having to go to jail” Jeff tells him.

“That’s okay, you go to jail and I will go back to bed” Alan tells him seriously. 

“You are going to school Alan” Jeff replies chuckling.

“It isn’t fair though daddy, Gordy gets loads of time off! I wanna stay here with you!” Alan insists.

“Tough, life isn’t fair Alan” Jeff tells him. “Now get in Scott’s car and get to school” 

“But I am still in my pyjamas” Alan reminds him. 

Jeff rolls his eyes in exasperation “Get dressed first and then get to school, and I will see you at 3:30. Gordon you too” he adds when he realises, he too is still in his pyjamas. Silently praying to himself that Gordon obeys him without complaint just once. 

“Okay, but remember I have swimming training after school, and you told Scott to come and get me” Gordon tells him as he jumps down from the table and runs from the room.

“I wouldn’t forget you Gordo” Scott tells him. “Partly because your revenge prank would not be worth the hassle” once he has returned.

Alan takes forever to get dressed and they are very nearly late when Gordon runs him into the kindergarten area and deposits him with Miss Hayter before quickly running over to his gang for a quick catchup.

“Did you bring it?” He asks Billy excitedly.

Billy laughs and holds out the cage he has covered with a towel. Lifting it up to reveal a live skunk. “Yeah thanks for the idea, I can’t believe this little guy was so easy to catch” 

“Thank Virgil, it was his idea. Well actually he told me not to do it, but I know Virgil would be happier to see me entertained. How did you catch him?” Gordon asks him. 

“I just put the cage into the barn with the bait and he crawled right in. I threw the blanket over the cage as that will keep him calm, I read that on the internet” Billy tells him. 

“I will distract Stewedrat while you sneak it into his supply cupboard, I will just ask him about all the work I missed last week should keep him occupied” 

“Good idea, but only go in once the bell rings or he will get suspicious.” Billy tells him. 

“You mean he is smarter than he looks?” Gordon asks in surprise.

“Well yeah if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to walk and talk at the same time” Billy replies. 

They are still laughing when the bell rings and Gordon leaves to put the first part of his plan into action.

“Mr Stewart, hi! Miss me?” Gordon asks throwing the door to the classroom open.

“Sure Gordon, sit down” Mr Stewart replies.

“I was thinking that we could go over what I missed last week” Gordon tells him hopefully. “After all education is the most important part of a school”

Mr Stewart is pleasantly surprised by his enthusiasm and doesn’t know him well enough to be suspicious as he goes through the English and Maths he missed out on while Billy sneaks the cage into the cupboard, releases the catch and quickly closes the door.

They waited with bated breath all morning until Mr Stewart finally has to open the door. Barely able to concentrate on the science project he has set them, until he finally opens the door.

“ARRRRGH!” the scream from the cupboard causes most of the class to jump in surprise, and Gordon and Billy to giggle uncontrollably, as the skunk escapes the confines of the cupboard, having sprayed Mr Stewart. The realisation that it is a skunk, causes a mass stampede for the door, but the three unfortunate students close to the cupboard all get sprayed by the terrified animal.

A call to a pest control company, and 2 hours of trying to catch the skunk, one teacher and three students having gone home to take a bath in tomato juice and Gordon and Billy have been hauled into Mr Morgans office.

“Gordon Tracy, why am I not surprised? Oh and his little sidekick Billy Edwards too. it is only the 3rd week of the school year and this is the second time you have been sent to me Gordon, and you missed a week sick! I am not suspending you again, as it clearly does not work. You aren’t even getting Saturday detention this time” Mr Morgan has an evil smile on his face. 

“What are you going to do to us?” Billy asks, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Come back at lunch and you can find out. In the meantime I will put a couple of calls into your parents and let them know of your latest scheme” 

“Do you have to tell my dad?” Gordon asks groaning.

“Non-negotiable and you know it Gordon” Mr Morgan replies. “Now both of you get over the gym where there is a supply teacher waiting for you. and do not annoy the supply teacher or I might just change my mind about Saturday” 

Together the 2 boys walk over to the gym. “What do you think he is going to do to us?” Billy asks nervously. The boys are used to detention and in the worst-case scenario a suspension, but this unknown is terrifying. 

*TB*

“Let’s get this punishment over with” Billy tells Gordon once the bell for lunch has gone and they have been dismissed for recess.

Gordon is surprised to see Alan outside Mr Morgan’s office, his face tight up against the wall, his hands on his head and he is crying noisily.

“Alan?!” Gordon cries out in shock. 

“In here boys, leave Alan where he is” Mr Morgan tells them.

“No way, my little brother is upset and crying I am not leaving him out here. Alan come inside with me” Gordon tells him, wrapping his arm around his little brother, who turns away from the wall and buries his head in Gordons back. 

“Alan get back to the wall or I will suspend the pair of you” Mr Morgans patience is done. 

“Suspend me then” Gordon snaps back angrily. He actually likes Mr Morgan he is okay for a teacher, but he is not letting him get away with making Alan cry.

“Fine, all three of you in here” Mr Morgan replies vowing to send both home with a note for their father. 

“Allie what happened?” Gordon asks.

“He hit Bruce Jones” Mr Morgan informs him.

“Why Allie, what did he do to you?” Gordon asks furiously. His brother wouldn’t hit anyone unless they deserved it, Gordon has taught him better than that.

“That you can discuss later, you and billy are here to be punished and you are running out of time. For the next 2 weeks you are on litter duty every lunch break. I have these nice bright orange vests for you to wear and some gloves and a bin liner. Now both of you get out there and get cleaning. Gordon you can do the field and Billy you will to the courtyard. Out you go, and Alan get back into position outside.” Mr Morgan tells him. “One more incident this semester Gordon and I will remove you from the swim team. Permanently.” 

Gordon doesn’t bother to protest, grabbing the bag and shoving the vest over his jumper Billy and he go outside. They spend 30 minutes picking up litter, before being allowed to get some lunch, Billy complaining bitterly about the punishment, but Gordon is more concerned about Alan than he is about being made to pick up litter.

Ignoring his lunch he instead goes back to Mr Morgans office, where Alan is still standing there, and he is still crying. 

“Come on Allie, let’s get out of here” Gordon tells him, taking him down to his gangs’ clubhouse, and settling down on the bean bag they snuck in pulling him into his lap. “What is this about? You know better than to hit people” 

“H-h-he’s so m-m-mean to me!” Alan cries into Gordons shoulder. 

“What does he do Allie?” Gordon asks, almost afraid that the answer will cause him to jump up in anger and punch Bruce himself.

“He said that I was the family mistake and that you were supposed to be the last child and that’s why I am so much younger than the rest of you and that they only keep me because leaving me at the roadside isn’t legal” Alan wails miserably. “And it’s true. I have tried to tell Daddy and Scotty and Grandma that I hate it here and I don’t want to go back but they don’t listen to me and I have tried to be nice but it isn’t working” his clear blue eyes are bloodshot from crying. 

“You know that isn’t true Allie, we all love you. You are my favourite little brother” Gordon tells him.

“I am your only little brother!” Alan reminds him, still there is a steady stream of tears pouring down his cheeks.

“When we get home, we will talk to dad together” Gordon tells him. “No body picks on my little brother but me!” 

“Really?” Alan asks, finally a small smile is forming on his face.

“Really, dad will know what to do, he has dealt with bigger bullies than that in his time. Remember old Bellend?” Gordon asks.

“Not really I know daddy got him sacked because he hit you, but that’s all I know” Alan tells him, he has never spoken to him about what he went through, and all Alan knows is bits he has picked up from spying on his brothers. 

“He didn’t hit me Allie. Daddy hit me because he made him. It was awful and afterwards I just wanted to die.” Gordon tells him.

“Daddy hit you?” Alan asks, his eyes widening in shock. “Will he hit me because I keep getting into trouble?” 

“No, daddy will never hurt you Allie, he loves you. You didn’t get punished for turning the bathroom into a swimming pool, did you?” Gordon asks.

“No, he told me not to do it again then made me a milkshake” Alan tells him.

“Exactly, he loves you Allie and he won’t let you get hurt if there is anything he can do to prevent it” Gordon tells him. “Look at what I have gotten away with!” 

“True, Johnny said you were really naughty and a terrible influence!” Alan tells him.

“He is probably right, but I love you Allie and we will get into lots of trouble together!” Gordon says grinning. 

“Why were you and Billy sent to Mr Morgan?” Alan asks curiously. And no longer crying.

“Bill caught a skunk and we put it in the classroom and it sprayed Stewedrat” Gordon replies with a grin. 

Alan burst into renewed giggles, his head rested against Gordons shoulder.

They are still sitting there in the shed when the bell rings, but neither make an effort to move. Exhausted from crying and hiding the bullying Alan falls asleep and Gordon doesn’t have the heart to wake him, instead finds himself falling asleep too.

*TB*

Mr Morgan has searched the school upon finding the two Tracy boys missing, and interrogated both classes but not even Billy has seen Gordon since lunch. He has no idea about the secret club house and it never occurred to Billy that they will be hiding out there.

Sighing, Mr Morgan picks up the phone and dials Jeffs Cell phone number.

Jeff answers on the second ring. “Jeff Tracy speaking” 

“Hi Jeff, Mr Morgan here, I have some bad news…”


	54. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff isn't happy with Gordon and Alan for their disappearing act, but will they be able to tell him why?

“YOU LOST WHAT?” Jeff shouts down the phone, incensed by what he is hearing.

“Gordon and Alan are missing” Mr Morgan repeats, holding the phone as far away from his ear as he can to quieten the shouting coming from the other end. 

“HOW? WHERE DID YOU SEE THEM LAST?” Jeff is still shouting.

“Lunch time, I was giving Gordon and Billy their punishment instructions for the skunk incident. When I went to tell Alan he could go back to class he was gone, and so was Gordon. I have spoken to their teachers and classmates and no one has seen them” Mr Morgan tells him.

If Jeff could breathe fire, then the whole house would be on fire by now. “I am on my way down to the school.” Slamming the receiver back down on to the desk, Jeff races out of the office and into the kitchen where Grandma is preparing the stew for dinner, mumbling under her breath about whether carrots really need to be peeled as she pours them into the casserole dish.

“Mom, forget that. We have to get to the elementary school” Jeff tells her breathlessly.

“Jeff? What’s happened?” this isn’t his “Gordon is about to go to jail face” this is worse.

“They’re missing” Jeff tells her, already dragging her to the shoe closet and ramming his feet into a pair of trainers.

“MISSING?!” she asks horrified. “They wouldn’t run away; they know better than that” 

“Apparently they don’t. when I get my hands on them the 2 of them are grounded until Christmas” Jeff replies, now on his way out of the door and into the car. “They were both in trouble, Gordon for the skunk prank and Alan for punching one of his fellow students and they have done this to get out of being punished and I am telling you now It is not going to work!” his anger now being directed towards Gordon and Alan and not the school.

“Keep your eyes on the sidewalks just in case they are trying to make their way home mom” Jeff tells her once the car is moving. 

There is no sign of the boys as they pull into the carpark at the school less than 10 minutes after Jeff answered the phone. 

With Mr Morgans help they launch another search of the school. 

*TB* 

“Gordy, wake up!” Alan tells him shaking his shoulder until he grunts at him.

“Ugh” Gordon groans. “What time is it?” glancing at his watch before leaping to his feet. “SHIT! Alan its nearly 4 o’clock Scott is going to murder us for not being there for pick up. Well he’s going to murder you, I was supposed to be at training half an hour ago. You will have to come to training with me” 

Alan whimpers in fear as Gordon leads him out of the shed. 

“Gordy why are the police here?” Alan asks. 

The playground is swarming with police officers, all handing out pieces of paper. “I don’t know” Gordon replies, “come on let’s go and find out”. Clutching Alans hand Gordon leads him over to the police officer closest to them. 

“ALAN! GORDON!” 

“That sounds like Scotty” Alan tells Gordon looking around and finding himself face to face with his eldest brother. Who scoops them both up from the floor and starts to cry in relief. 

“I HAVE THEM DAD” He calls over to their father, who abandons the officer he was speaking to and runs over to Scott followed closely by the officer. 

“Oh thank god you’re safe” Jeff cries, taking the boys from Scott. 

“Is all this for us?” Alan asks, looking around the scene and realising all of his brothers are here too and not only Scott.

“What did you expect? You are both old enough to realise that running away never solves anything. Especially you Gordon.” Jeff tells them sternly putting them both back down on the floor.

“But we didn’t run away” Gordon replies confused. 

“Then where the hell were you?” Jeff asks, trying to keep his temper.

“Allie was upset, I took him somewhere safe so we could talk and fell asleep” Gordon tells him.

“Alan was being punished, you had no right to do this Gordon and I will be discussing your punishment with Grandma in full this evening when you are in bed.” Jeff tells them.

“Seriously?! I had no right to comfort my own brother? What was I supposed to do dad? Leave him there? You weren’t there, you have no idea why Alan hit that horrible snot nosed weasel, and I am telling you this right now he had better stay away from him from now on or I will deal with him, and he will regret messing with my little brother. Now if we are done here, I am going to training.” Gordon tells him.

“No you are not; we are going home.” Jeff tells him. 

“But dad?!” Gordon whines.

“Now, get into the car” Jeff tells him. 

Stalking past his father, Gordon climbs into the front seat of Scott’s car, fold his arms and starts to pout. He can’t believe that his father isn’t listening to him. 

“I think dad wanted you in his car Squid” Scott tells him, slipping into the drivers seat next to him.

“Tough I am staying here, take me home Scotty” Gordon demands not at all politely.

“Magic word?” Scott asks.

“Not in the mood for a lesson in manners Scott” Gordon replies.

Scott knows his brother well enough to leave it, as the kid is clearly upset. Instead he drives him home without another word. Virgil is also in the car; he too is completely silent. 

Gordon can’t escape the car fast enough running into the house and up stairs to the safety of his bedroom. Followed by Alan who has ran from his father’s car into the house.

“I will go and talk to them Jeff” Grandma tells him. 

“We will all go, I want to find out what’s going on, I know Alan doesn’t like school, but I thought he just needed time to get used to it. Maybe I was wrong” Jeff replies. 

They all converge on Gordons room, finding him and Alan sitting on Gordons bed leaving up against the wall. Alan is crying again, begging Gordon to help him find a way to never have to go back. 

“Allie, what happened?” Jeff asks, sitting down on his other side, while Virgil, John, Scott and grandma take Virgil’s bed.

It is Gordon who answers for him. “The snot nosed weasel has been teasing him since he first started. He actually said he was the family mistake dad. He said that he is so much younger than I am because he was never supposed to be born” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Jeff asks in horror. “I want a name for this snot nosed weasel” 

“B-b-bruce Jones” Alan sniffs. “I-i-s it tr-tr-true daddy?! Was I r-r-really a mis-mis-mistake?”

“No Allie you weren’t” Jeff peels the still crying child from Gordon and slides him over on to his lap and pulling Gordon over to his side, wrapping his free arm around his shoulders. “I don’t think anyone has told you why there is a large age gap between you and your brothers have they?”

“No” Alan replies.

“If anything it is Gordons fault!” Jeff tells him grinning. 

“Why is it my fault?” Gordon asks indignantly.

“You know you were born with a heart condition Gords, you were so ill for the first year of your life that getting you a little brother or sister was the last thing on your mom and my minds, you needed so much attention. Far more than your average new-born, everything had to be strictly regimented, you had to be bottle fed as the doctors had to make sure you ate the exact amount of food you needed, even your diapers needed to be changed a certain way. The first time you nearly died you were 3 weeks old and developed a chest infection, the doctors told us we would need to prepare for the worst and that they didn’t think you were going to make it. They underestimated you Squid, and you are still a fighter now” Jeff tells Gordon, while Alan hangs on to his every word. He has never been told this before.

“We weren’t even allowed to meet you until you were nearly 3 months old, when mom and dad bought you home” Scott tells him.

“we spent so much time in and out of hospital that we may have well moved in. it wasn’t until you had turned 3 that we finally felt ready for that 5th baby. You know your mom always wanted a big family; I wanted a puppy but oh well!” Jeff tells him. 

“As soon as we found out your mom was pregnant with you Allie, we had every single test run to make sure there was nothing we needed to worry about. You were the only boy we knew we were having, as before then we decided we liked the surprise of not knowing. If we hadn’t lost your mom, you would have ended up with at least one younger brother or sister Allie. And we always had enough love for you all. Anyone ever tells you otherwise is lying.”

“Does this mean we can have a puppy?” Alan asks.

“Unfortunately not. We spend too much time away from home it wouldn’t be fair” Grandma tells him, as she too would love a pet.

“Okay so that explains Alan, but dad there is a large age gap between me and Virg too. why?” Scott asks. “Was I a mistake?” 

“No! You weren’t exactly planned but once we realised you were a thing, we loved you instantly. If you are to blame for anything it is ending my space career! You were 6 weeks old when I left on that final mission, and I spent the whole time I was away wishing I could be on earth watching you grow. I was gone for nearly 3 years and when I returned, you were terrified of me! Seriously Scotty you wouldn’t come anywhere near me until your mom told me to shave off my beard as you were terrified of them!” Jeff tells him. 

“Still hate them now dad!” Scott replies laughing and faking a shudder.

“Daddy I didn’t run away; I promise and don’t be mad with Gordy we were going to go back but we fell asleep” Alan tells him.

Jeff isn’t angry anymore, Gordon had just been trying to protect Alan, he just needs to learn the right way of doing it. And at least this time he didn’t try feeding the bully to a snake, so he is definitely getting better! 

“It’s okay Allie I understand what Gordon was trying to do, but he should not have taken you. You are both going to be spending the evening in your rooms as I can’t condone hitting someone or running away. As for that – what was it you called him Gordon?” 

“A snot nosed weasel” Gordon tells him venomously. 

“I will make sure he never bothers you again, but Alan I am telling you exactly what I told Gordon over the summer: if you are having a problem with someone picking on you, tell someone. Don’t ever let someone make you feel so bad about yourself. Promise me that you will do this for me?” Jeff asks. 

“Okay daddy” Alan replies in a small voice.

“Good boy, now go and get ready for bed and I will come and tuck you up in a few minutes, as you do need to be punished for this afternoon” Jeff tells him.

“What about dinner daddy, I am starving” Alan tells him. 

“Go and get ready for bed and I will bring you up something to eat. You too Gordon please. Do either of you have homework?” 

Both boys shake their heads. “Okay, off you go. everyone else downstairs please and start on your own homework.” 

*TB*

To Jeffs surprise neither Alan nor Gordon complain about being put to bed at 6:30, after a hurried supper of whatever Grandma could wrestle into the microwave. Settling Alan down is the easiest job Jeff has ever had tonight when usually he puts up a fight, always demanding a glass of water, or a trip to the bathroom or another story, and usually has to be chased back to his room 6 or 7 times an evening until he finally crashes from exhaustion. 

Gordon too is already lying in bed, with just a lamp on as he reads an old Aquaman comic book. Looking up at his dad when he enters the room and sits down on the bed next to him.

Plucking the book from his fingers Jeff marks the page for him before putting it on the shelf next to his bed.

“What am I going to do with you Squid?” He asks. 

“Love me feed me never leave me!” Gordon replies with a grin.

“A skunk?!” Jeff reminds him.

“That was just a harmless prank, and Virgil gave me the idea the other day” Gordon tells him.

“How did Virgil give you the idea?” Jeff asks.

“We saw one over by the edge of the yard and he told me to not even think about taking it to school, and it was too much of a challenge to resist so I spoke to Billy and he captured one. Stewedrat just needs a sense of humour seeing as he didn’t think my first prank was funny, I had to try again!” Gordon insists.

“It is Mr Stewart to you Gordon” Jeff tells him. “And I am telling you now, anymore pranks at school and you will be punished. I know Mr Morgan gave you litter duty for 2 weeks and promised to ban you from the swim team if there is any more trouble, that will not be the only consequences.” Jeff tells him.

“But dad, it was only a joke!” Gordon insists. 

“A joke that has just seen you confined to this room for a week, apart from school you remain here, and this time I am serious Gordon. So don’t bother begging me for release. It is high time you learned to behave. For the next week your meals will be bought to you, including breakfast in the morning before school and if you don’t behave and toe the line your punishment time will just increase until you either learn to behave or graduate from high school!” Jeff informs him. 

Gordons only reply is to roll over onto his other side and ignore him!

“Good night Gordon” Jeff tells him. 

Gordon huffs in response but doesn’t answer as he feels his dads weight leave the bed before he switches the lamp off and quietly exits the room.

*TB*

Alan bounces out of bed the following morning, happy that his daddy is coming to school to deal with the snot nosed weasel for him and he won’t have to worry about him being mean ever again! 

Gordon refuses to get out of bed, claiming he doesn’t feel well but there is no way Jeff is planning to fall for it again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is Gordon faking it to get out of his litter duty?!


	55. Two Sides to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff helps Alan to confront his bully.

“I am not telling you again Gordon, get up NOW!” Jeff tells him, standing in the doorway holding out his breakfast. There is no way he is actually sick, a day after being grounded. It is too much of a coincidence. 

“Don’t feel good” he moans in response, burying himself under the blanket. 

“NOW GORDON” Jeff replies angrily, storming across the room placing the plate of toast on the side and grabbing the blanket and tearing it away from him. “Get your breakfast eaten, get dressed and get downstairs in the next five minutes or you’re grounded for another week, and I will come back and pour a bucket of icy cold water over you!” 

Jeff leaves him to it stomping back down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Is he okay?” Virgil asks.

“He is fine, he’s just trying to get out of trouble by faking a cold, and I am telling you now it isn’t going to work” Jeff replies, pouring ice cubes into a jug and covering them with chilled water from the fridge.

“What’s the jug for?” Scott asks.

“To quell any further resistance” Jeff replies cryptically. “THREE MINUTES GORDON!” 

There are footsteps on the stairs before Gordon pads into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas, yawning dramatically. 

“Clothes Gordon, you have ninety seconds, or you are going to be late, and I am not writing you a note so you will end up in detention on Saturday.” Jeff tells him.

Gordon can’t believe his dad is being so cruel, but he does as he is told and goes back upstairs. 

“I don’t think he would fake it, but if you are that convinced, call his bluff Jeff, leave him here but tell him he has to remain in bed. If he is faking, he will be so bored by lunchtime he will be begging you to let him go to school!” Grandma suggests.

“No, and I am telling the school not to bother calling me to collect him, I have had enough of him having us all running round after him. He has Virgil wrapped around his little finger and I am not putting up with it anymore.” Jeff insists.

Gordon tries to get dressed but feels sick and dizzy if he moves his head. Trying not to cry as he pulls one of Virgil’s hoodies over his head and lets it fall to his knees. Wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and go back to sleep he instead goes downstairs. Refusing to even look at his dad as he climbs into his car in between Alan and Virgil.

“You okay Squid?” Virgil asks. 

“No. I feel sick Virgy, and my back is itchy, and my legs hurt, and my head” Gordon replies. 

The movement of the car combined with the heat from Virgil and Alans bodies either side of him prove to be too much and they are only halfway there before Gordon throws up. The toast Jeff forced him to eat and the orange juice have combined with the acid in his stomach to create a lumpy bright orange colour and Virgil is covered in it.

Jeff inwardly groans, maybe he wasn’t faking! He thinks as he turns the car around and takes them home again. 

“Virgil go and take a shower and get changed, I will sort your brother out.” Jeff tells him, helping Gordon out of the car and into the house. 

“Why are you back so soon?” Grandma asks as Jeff leads Gordon into the house.

“I don’t feel good” Gordon tells her, throwing his arms around her and starting to cry. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and back to bed” Grandma tells him, shooting a look at Jeff over his head which clearly says, ‘I told you so!’ 

*TB*

John, Virgil and Alan all refuse to get back into Jeffs car once Virgil has gotten changed. It smells awful, and he is forced to ask Grandma to borrow hers. 

“Sure, and once you get back from dropping them off and have dealt with that bullying toad for Allie you can scrub yours out manually. Call it karma son” Grandma tells him, having got Gordon back into bed, and he is already asleep. 

Jeff drops John and Virgil off with a note to avoid them getting detention, before taking Alan into the elementary school. 

“Hi, I would like a word with Mr Morgan” Jeff tells his secretary, who looks up from her computer screen, where she is trying to look busy but is in reality playing Candy Crush.

“Of course Mr Tracy, have a seat in reception and I will give him a call for you” 

Jeff leads Alan to the bench outside the office and they both sit down and wait to be summoned. 

“Mr Tracy, Alan come on in and have a seat” Mr Morgan tells him less than 5 minutes later. “What can I do for you?” 

“I want that little toe rag expelled” Jeff tells him, not bothering with any small talk and launching straight to the point.

“You are going to have to be a bit more specific Jeff!” Mr Morgan replies.

“Bruce Jones, the one who has been mercilessly picking on Alan since the day he started here.” 

“Is this true Alan?” Mr Morgan asks.

“Uh-huh” Alan tells him, his voice barely above a whisper, terrified that he won’t believe him. 

“What has he been saying?” Mr Morgan asks.

Alan takes a deep breathe before starting his story. “He said that I was never supposed to be born, and that the only reason I haven’t been dumped at the side of the road was because it was illegal. And he told me that I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone because they wouldn’t believe me, and I would have to go and stay in the cage. I know you said the cage wasn’t a thing, but he said its because they only put the worst people in there, so hardly anyone knows about it, and he hit me first, but no one would listen to me!” Alan tells him, tears streaming down his face. 

“I am sorry you had to go through this Alan, and I don’t tolerate bullying in my school. We do not have a cage!” Mr Morgan reassures him. “I want you to stay here while I fetch Bruce, and we will get this sorted right now. I want my students to know that this is a safe environment for everyone.” 

Alan snuggles into the safety of Jeffs arms while Mr Morgan fetches Bruce. Bruce is almost half a foot taller than Alan already, and walks into the office behind Mr Morgan with an air of arrogance and conceived superiority. Shooting Alan a look of pure hatred as he sits down in the unoccupied chair. A look that is not missed by Jeff. Neither is the bruise under his eye, from where Alan punched him the day before.

“Why have you been picking on Alan Bruce?” Mr Morgan asks. His voice kind and gentle, determined not to lose his temper. 

“Because he deserves it” Bruce replies, unrepentantly. “His brother ruined my life” 

“Excuse me?” Jeff answers, both angry and confused.

“You have no idea what happened to my family do you Mr Tracy?” Bruce asks him. 

Completely at a loss, all Jeff can reply with is a resound “no” 

“Let me fill you in. You had my cousin sent to jail, my aunt and uncle got divorced. My aunt now sleeps on our pull-out sofa. They lost everything because of you. And I see him walking around the place like he owns it, but I can’t get anywhere near him as he is always surrounded by his lackeys. That’s what Tommy calls them when he comes to pick me up. Jail changed him and together we are going to get revenge on all of you Tracy’s. Starting with the small weed here” Bruce tells them.

Jeff has had it, there is no way that he is letting them blame Gordon being in the way of Wallace’s car when he just happened to want to drive it. “Your cousin left Gordon to die, you are lucky he only got 12 months, and if I was in charge of the justice system in this country he would still be there. If I had known he was entering this school while my children were attending it, I would have got a restraining order.” He is almost snarling now; this was the last thing he expected, and he makes a vow to call his lawyer the second he is home.

“I am going to call your parents Bruce, and I am suspending you until the correct help can be found for your anger issues. Bullying Alan because you believe that his family have wronged yours is not acceptable and I believe your parents would agree.” 

“No they won’t! My dad is leaving us. He can’t deal with having the house so full. It is so crowded and noisy all the time that he doesn’t want to be my dad anymore. You have no idea what it is like living in a war zone, and if Gordon hadn’t been hurt then this wouldn’t be happening” Bruce is sobbing openly now. “All they do is fight all the time. Last night they kept at it until it was almost morning again and I couldn’t sleep. They fight about everything. Money, work, me, my aunt, Tommy, the house chores, they even fight about food. This morning no one got breakfast because my dad threw the cereal all over the floor because I said I wanted toast instead. He shouted at me and called me ungrateful and the biggest mistake he has ever made” 

Jeff thought he was angry before, but that is nothing to how he feels now. no wonder the kid is so aggressive with the world if this is what he is dealing with at home. 

Alan has been sat watching the interaction completely silent, he had no idea that not everyone had good parents and a happy home, having always had his Grandma, mom and four elder brothers to look out for him and protect him, this is a shock.

“I think we should send Alan to class Jeff and I will call his parents in to discuss what is happening. But whatever we decide, he won’t pick on you again Alan” Me Morgan reassures him, vowing to keep a much closer eye on him from now on.

“Are you going to be okay Bruce?” Alan asks tentatively.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Bruce asks him, he has spent the last two weeks tormenting him relentlessly.

“Because Scotty would kick my ass if he found out I was being mean to someone!” Alan replies. 

“It is true, he would!” Jeff tells Bruce. “Come on Allie, I will take you to your classroom, and Scott is picking you up like normal. Then I have to go and scrub your brothers’ vomit from my car” 

“That explains Gordons lack of attendance” Mr Morgan tells him. “I was going to ask you where he was!” 

Jeff groans, “Yeah he’s sick, you can add the days off to his punishment though” 

“Will do, and thank you for bringing this to my attention, no one should ever have to suffer in silence” Mr Morgan replies. 

Jeffs gives a pointed look at Bruce, whose shoulders are heaving as he tries to get his emotions under control. “No, they shouldn’t.” 

*TB*

That was an emotional rollercoaster Jeff could have done without, he thinks as he gets out of Grandmas car once home and goes to check on Gordon, finding him in bed, awake and looking miserable. Grandma is sitting on the chair at his desk. 

“How are you feeling Squid?” Jeff asks, kneeling down beside the bed and placing his hand on his forehead. His skin feels clammy and warm and he is definitely running a temperature. 

“Itchy” Gordon replies.

“Itchy?” Jeff replies confused, as that was the last response he was expecting. 

“Yeah itchy, and my head hurts” Gordon tells him.

“Mom?” Jeff asks, turning to her looking to utilise her skills as a doctor.

“Gordon has never had the chicken pox has he Jeff?” she asks him.

“No he hasn’t” Jeff replies remembering the two weeks of hell after Scott bought it home and infected Virgil and John. John was only 6 weeks old and cried nonstop for a week. 

“He has now” Grandma replies with a grimace. “It is all over his back and spreading quickly. He will probably be completely covered within the next twelve hours. I have a list of supplies I want you to go and fetch from the pharmacy before you scrub the car out.” 

Jeff looks at the list and reads it aloud. “Calamine lotion, Tylenol, baking soda, ice cream. Baking soda? Surely if Gordon is not feeling well, you baking him a cake would make him feel worse not better?” Jeff luckily has the good sense to duck as Grandma lobs a cushion from Virgil’s bed at his head.

“You put it in bath water to relieve the itching, and get double doses of everything, as Alan has not had it before either. I give it 3 days and they will both have it. And don’t think for one second you are disappearing to the Island on Saturday and leaving me with them Jefferson Tracy, they need their daddy” she tells him sternly. All her sympathy is with Gordon, and she is still angry with Jeff for not believing him. Gordon hasn’t got a dishonest bone in his body.

Upon his return from the store, Jeff drops off the shopping before opening up his car door. The smell of stale vomit insults his nostrils in the worst possible way and makes him gag. He is tempted to drive it to the nearest scrap yard and just go and get a new one! 

Scott is just pulling into the drive way with his brothers when he slams the door closed, having spent his afternoon scrubbing and hoovering, desperate to get rid of the smell, but he is starting to think it is going to be an impossible task, the orange stain on the carpet is stubbornly refusing to budge, and he is aware that this is what he deserves! 

“DADDY!” Alan shouts happily, jumping down from Scott’s seat. “EUW DADDY YOU SMELL!” 

Jeff laughs, sweeping the brutally honest four-year-old into his arms for a cuddle. 

“GET OFF ME!” Alan shouts giggling, as Jeff plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Never! You are mine Allie!” Jeff replies, carrying him into the house and dropping him lightly down onto the sofa. “I am going to take a shower, then I was thinking you can help me look for a new car!”

“Yes Daddy, go take a shower” Alan tells him, holding his nose.

“I’m going, you can help Grandma cook dinner, I believe it’s meatloaf surprise night” Jeff tells him.

“Okay” Alan replies skipping into the kitchen, “Hey Grandma, can we order pizza instead?” 

Jeff laughs as he leaves her to argue with him and goes upstairs intending to take a shower. Walking past Gordons open door he finds he has been swamped by Virgil, John and Scott who are asking him how he is feeling. Despite Jeffs difficult day and the issues each of his boys have faced he can’t deny being proud of the way they all care about each other, and he knows that despite some of their questionable antics that they’re good kids and he is smiling happily to himself as he throws his shirt and jeans into the laundry and hops into the shower.


	56. Chicken Pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has the chicken pox, and when Alan catches it too Jeff finds himself alone with two itchy, cranky, irritable boys. how will he cope?!

Jeffs intervention has worked, and Alan is no longer too scared to go to school. There is an enthusiasm now when he wakes up in the morning for another day with the friends he is tentatively making. Realising that the other children aren’t as awful as he initially thought.

He is also getting used to fighting his own battles and not trying to rely on Gordon, who spends most of his time off sick, and when he is in school in detention! 

Jumping down from Scott’s car on the Wednesday morning, he is stopped by Billy who wants to know how Gordon is.

“He is fine, he has fleas” Alan tells him. 

“Fleas?!” Billy replies confused.

Alan nods, “Yeah fleas, he is all itchy and won’t stop complaining about it. I will tell him you said hi though” 

“Yeah, please do” Billy replies, his thumb already moving to unlock his phone so he can text Gordon for the truth.

Alan skips away from him and into the kindergarten area. 

Billy: Do you really have fleas?!  
Gordon: WHAT?!  
Billy: Alan is telling everyone you have fleas!  
Gordon: That little brat is so dead when I get hold of him. I will make sure he gets the chicken pox too!  
Billy: The Chicken pox? Suppose that is better than having fleas!  
Gordon: I am going back to sleep. Tell everyone I said hi.  
Billy: Will do, and don’t worry I will keep the pressure on Stewedrat for you!

*TB*

Gordon is fuming, as he drags himself out of bed instead of going back to sleep and downstairs. Finding his dad and grandma sitting on the sofa watching a documentary about the Calypso mission which is due for launch in weeks, and which Jeff has helped the crew train for and prepare. 

Sinking down into the spot in the centre, Gordon huffs loudly. Just as Grandma predicted he is now covered in spots, his face, arms legs even his feet are covered, and it takes all his will power and self-control not to scratch them.

“What’s wrong dear?” Grandma asks him, he was fine half an hour ago when she dosed him with Tylenol and covered him in the cream Jeff got from the pharmacy.

“Alan is telling everyone I have fleas” Gordon tells them. “It is not funny!” He adds indignantly when they all laugh at him. 

“He is going to suffer just as much as you are in a few days when he catches it.” Grandma tells him, slipping her arm around him. 

“He had better catch it, or I will make sure he does suffer!” Gordon replies.

“Really?” Jeff asks, “tell me more!” 

“I still have the itching powder from that joke kit I got for my birthday, I am saving it for the right time” Gordon tells him. 

“That right time is not now!” Jeff tells him, laughing. “Now come and watch this with us, I am on soon” 

“Really?” Gordon asks.

“Really, the guy on now is a young engineer named Hiram Hackenbacker” Jeff points out.

“But he looks the same age as Scott” Gordon tells him in awe. 

“He is actually a year younger, and he is brilliant, and I am hoping that he agrees to come and work with us on the Island. He has just graduated from college” Jeff informs him.

“Is he geekier than Johnny?” Gordon asks.

“You mean as intelligent?” Grandma corrects him.

“Nope!” Gordon replies. “Hey look, there you are Dad!” 

Gordon spends the rest of his morning settled in between his dad and grandma, falling asleep halfway through Jeffs interview. 

“Good to know that he thinks I am boring” Jeff tells Grandma with a grin. 

*TB*

Gordon is determined to get revenge on Alan, but Jeff confiscates his itching powder, so he needs to get more creative, but even he has to admit that he does not have the energy for vengeance. Spending all day napping on the sofa, and the time he is awake scratching every bit of his skin he can reach, and by the time his brothers all get home he has decided he would rather have fleas than this! 

He is stopped by Jeff before he is able to pound Alan, who is sent to bed for spreading lies about his brother. “There he has been punished, so no need for itching powder!” Jeff tells Gordon. 

“Punished for what?” Scott asks, not having a clue what is going on.

“He told everyone Gordon has fleas” Jeff informs him, as Scott snorts out the juice he had just gulped and starts to laugh, and is joined by Virgil and John, while Gordon glares at his disloyal siblings.

*TB*

Gordon feels vindicated the following morning when Alan too is covered in the dreaded spots. He is woken up for school by Jeff only to be found lying in a pool of sweat, his light blonde hair plastered to his head, his eyes watery and bloodshot and clusters of spots over both his cheeks and forehead.

“Don’t feel good Daddy” He mumbles, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes filling with tears. Alan has never gotten really sick before, the worst thing he has ever suffered from is a stomach bug or a bad cold, this is new territory for him, and he doesn’t like it one little bit! 

“Stay in bed Allie, I will be back in few minutes with your breakfast” Jeff tells him. 

“Not hungry daddy” Alan replies.

“Okay I will be back in a bit with some nice tasty Tylenol and something to take away the itching and some orange juice.” Jeff replies. 

Alan moans at him before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. 

Knowing that he is in for a long day Jeff goes to make sure Scott, John and Virgil are all healthy enough to go to school, as having two sick children is bad enough and he doesn’t know how he would cope with five! 

The kitchen without Alan and Gordon is strangely quiet, and not in a good way, but he is glad to see Scott rounding his healthy brothers up for their trip to school, and for once it looks like they might even be on time, without the delaying tactics of Gordon and Alan they are out the door nearly 15 minutes earlier than they usually are, leaving the terrible two with Jeff. 

Grandma has given them both a bell and advised them to ring it if they need anything and Jeff will come and get them whatever they want, then announced to Jeff that she was meeting some friends at the spa. 

Jeff even has his mouth wrapped around his breakfast about to take a bite when a bell rings overhead. “Coming” He groans, “be right back toast!” He says to his breakfast before going upstairs to Alan. 

“What is it Allie?” Jeff asks. 

“I’m thirsty daddy” Alan tells him. 

“What about the juice on your bedside table?” Jeff asks, eyeing up the still full glass sitting there.

“I can’t reach it!” Alan insists. 

Jeff raises one eyebrow at him, “Okay sit up and I will hand it to you!” 

Alan struggles to drag himself into a sitting position, leaning back on the headboard, looking at Jeff with the puppy dog look his brothers were all born with, that makes his heart melt. Holding the straw in the glass up to his lips so he doesn’t have to hold the glass, Alan starts to slowly sip the drink.

“Do you need anything else your majesty?” Jeff asks him with a hint of casual sarcasm. 

“No daddy” Alan replies, sliding back down until he is lying down again, and Jeff is able to leave the room.

He makes it halfway down the stairs before Gordons bell starts to ring.

Swearing under his breath, Jeff turns and goes back up the stairs and into Gordon and Virgils room. 

Gordon is sitting on top of his blanket, crossed legged flicking through a magazine. “What can I do for you Squid?” Jeff asks. 

“Can you get me another magazine please; I have read this one” Gordon asks. 

“Sure, do you need anything else while I am up here?” Jeff asks half hoping that there are no more requests so he can finally eat his breakfast.

Gordon shrugs, he can’t think of anything, he isn’t hungry, just bored. “Nah, just the magazine please dad” 

Jeff brings him a large pile, including Johns space magazines, and Virgils art magazines thinking that these will either keep him occupied and give him something to talk to his brothers about or lull him back to sleep. “There you go Squid, now if you don’t need anything I am going back to my breakfast.” 

“Okay dad” Gordon replies, yawning already.

This time Jeff makes it to the kitchen door and is eyeing up his mug of coffee before once again the bell rings above his head. Deciding this time to take his toast with him he resignedly climbs back up the stairs and into Alans room. 

“I’m itchy again daddy” Alan whines. There are tears in his eyes, causing Jeff to abandon any thoughts of breakfast to be with his sick child.

Jeff helps him peel off his pyjama top and starts to reapply the cream to his back, as Alan digs his face into his side and sobs. 

“Why don’t you come downstairs with me and I will put your favourite show on for you” Jeff suggests.

“Do I have to put my clothes back on? Its worse with them!” Alan insists. 

“Just put some underpants on” Jeff tells him laughing. 

Alan demands Jeff carry him down the stairs, who stops to look in on Gordon who too has gotten rid of his pyjamas and is now lying on top of the blanket in his swimming kit snoring gently, one hand clasped around a magazine about the moons of Jupiter and the other lying across his chest pinning both the plush squid and the dolphin he got from the aquarium. “Let’s leave him to sleep Allie” Jeff tells the boy in his arms as he back out of the room.

Getting Alan settled on the sofa with the remote for the television, Jeff finally gets to eat his breakfast. Looking up at the clock above the table in the kitchen Jeff is horrified to find out it isn’t even 10 in the morning; this is going to be a long day!

Jeff microwaves the coffee to heat it back up, as he knows that to get through today he is going to need a lot of it, the timer hasn’t even gone off before there is another tinkling from the bell above his head. Knowing that it can only be Gordon, who was fast asleep 10 minutes ago, Jeff makes his way back up the stairs.

“Daddy can I go in the bath?” Gordon asks. 

Jeff nods, anything to keep the boys happy. “Come on, I will go and run you a bath.” He knows that Gordon is perfectly capable of running his own bath and would happily live in it if it was practical but there are times when even his most enthusiastic water baby needs his help.

Jeff even remembers Grandmas instructions to add the baking soda, before helping him in. “Want me to stay?” Jeff asks.

“Yeah and read to me like Virgy does” Gordon semi demands, semi pleads. 

“Harry Potter?” Jeff asks. 

“No, that’s mine and Virgil’s thing. I also like the how to train your dragon books. They are in Johns room.” Gordon insists.

Jeff knows that John hates people in his room without his consent, but this is an emergency! 

An hour later, and Jeff is starting to lose his voice, as Gordon is relaxing in the water, his head rested against the inflatable pillow he borrowed from grandma. He is almost relieved when Alans bell rings from downstairs.

“Sorry Gords, I have to go and see what your brother wants, and you should be getting out now”. Jeff pulls the plug before Gordon can protest and helps him out of the tub. Patting him dry with a clean towel, Gordon insists on getting his swimming kit back on, as pyjamas are too itchy. 

They both go and see what Alan wants, and find him lying on the sofa, his nails desperately trying to scratch the skin from his legs. “Itchy! Daddy!” Alan yells miserably.

“Alan stop scratching” Jeff tells him. “How about a bath, it helped Gordon” 

“I DON’T WANT A BATH!” Alan now screams at him. But Jeff doesn’t get angry, he knows Alan isn’t feeling well. 

“Tough” Jeff replies, carrying him up the stairs, leaving Gordon to watch the tv. Knowing that he will either be watching into the unknown or stingray.

Alan will never admit it, but the bath helps and an hour later both him and Gordon are lying on the sofa watching television together, while Jeff makes some lunch.

Jeffs cooking skills are on a par with grandmas, but even he can follow the instructions on the soup can. Pouring the contents into a bowl and putting it in the microwave before serving up three bowls of steaming vegetable soup.

“Daddy I don’t like vegetable soup, I wanted unlumpy food” Alan tells him, eyeing up the bowl in disgust. 

“I don’t like it either dad” Gordon tells him, pushing the bowl away and onto the table. 

“But your grandma gave me a list of foods that will make you feel better, here read it” Jeff tells him, quickly scanning the list he realises for the first time that there are footnotes. Including in bold type at the bottom in capital letters that neither Alan nor Gordon like vegetable soup! “Damn” He mutters under his breath.  
“How about some ice cream instead?” Jeff asks, knowing that Grandma won’t be happy with that being the only food they have consumed all day, but he will do anything for a quiet life.

He is greeted with happy replies of yes please, and takes the bowls away, planning to eat it himself and returns to the living room with 2 bowls of ice cream, which Alan scarfs down straight away and Gordon melts into soup before also eating it, once it has been liquified.

Jeff cleans the kitchen up for the second time, despite only using 5 bowls and the microwave the kitchen looks like it has been the subject of a bake off! putting the bowls into the dishwasher, he is a little suspicious by the silence in the living room, and goes to investigate finding the boys happily watching television together and not fighting for once, he goes back to cleaning.

Sitting at the kitchen table, he reads Grandmas instructions properly. They include a list of foods, activities and a series of do nots for him to follow. This he should have read this morning! 

It feels like he has only just sat down when the bell rings from the living room, and he silently curses grandma for giving the boys the bells. 

“Boys?” He asks, as they are both still lying on the sofa.

Alan looks up at him. “My head hurts daddy” he tells him. 

“And I am bored” Gordon adds. 

Jeff deals with Alan first, as that is the bigger crisis, feeding him more Tylenol and putting a cooling gel pad on his forehead to bring down his temperature. “Daddy I don’t like this anymore I don’t want fleas!” Alan tells him, his voice is laced with frustration and fatigue now.

“Why don’t you take a nap here while I sort Gordon out” Jeff tells him, sitting down on the sofa next to him.

“Not tired daddy” Alan replies, yawning heavily. 

“Okay, stay awake and watch tv” Jeff replies, knowing that he will be asleep in the next 10 minutes and turns his attention to Gordon. 

“I wanna go back in the bath dad” Gordon tells him. “It’s the only thing that helps. That cream thing only works for about 5 minutes and I can’t stop scratching and my legs hurt from where I have scratched them” 

Jeff wouldn’t usually let Gordon take multiple baths in one day but as he is ill, and it clearly is helping then he is willing to make an exception and plonks him back in a warm bath. 

“Can you stay and read to me again?” Gordon asks hopefully. 

Jeff stays with him, they finish the first book in the series just as the front door opens and Scott, Virgil and John all return home. 

“Dad?” Scott calls up the stairs.

“Be right down Scott” Jeff calls back, “Come with me and say hi to your brothers” Jeff tells Gordon and for the third time that day empties the bathtub.

“Dad, when do you think I will grow gills so I can breathe under water?” Gordon asks, as he climbs out the tub and allows Jeff to dry him off with a fresh towel.

“Never!” Jeff replies laughing. 

“Not fair!” Gordon tells him pouting, before running down the stairs. “Virgy!” He calls throwing himself at his favourite brother. “I missed you” 

“I missed you too Squid, car journeys without you are no fun, how are you feeling?” Virgil replies, an indulgent smile on his face as Gordon nuzzles into him.

“Sore and itchy, dad tried to feed me vegetable soup” he adds in disgust. 

“Dad, how could you?” Virgil asks disgusted, “Alan and Gordon hate any soup with lumps in, didn’t you read grandmas list?” 

“Clearly not well enough” Jeff replies with a grin. “How was school?”

“Boring” Virgil tells him, carrying Gordon into the living room and sinking down into a chair with him. John has already fled to his room to start his homework and Scott is buried in the fridge looking for a snack.

“Scott, how much do I have to bribe you to cook dinner?” Jeff asks, he has had a really long day and can’t fathom having to cook for the six of them.

“As long as it is cooked via uber eats then nothing at all!” Scott replies with a grin.

“Fine, go and take orders from your brothers, I will have a burger and fries.” Jeff tells him gratefully. “And yes I am paying!” 

*TB*

Alan and Gordon are still awake when Grandma gets home at one in the morning, Jeff having just redosed them with Tylenol in an attempt to get them to sleep. Gordon has just got out of his third bath of the day and has at least been persuaded into bed. Jeff convinced Virgil to go and sleep in Alans room so he can keep an eye on Gordon without waking him, planning for Alan to sleep in Virgil’s bed.

“Grandma!” Alan greets her happily.

“What are you doing up Allie?” She asks, bending down to give him a hug.

“I can’t sleep Grandma, I’m all itchy but daddy said if I don’t go to sleep then I will have you to answer too, so do you want to know?” Alan asks.

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs and into bed” Grandma tells him.

“Okay” Alan replies easily. Getting him what feels like Jeffs hundredth face palm of the day.

They are both asleep within ten minutes, and Grandma joins Jeff in the kitchen.

“Jeff dear, you look exhausted” Grandma observes her son clutching his mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you mom?” Jeff replies. 

“Call it punishment for not believing Gordon!” Grandma replies with a grin. “Next time one of those boys tells you that they aren’t feeling well listen!”


	57. Smoke Signals and Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Billy finally push Mr Stewart too far, and he snaps.

Alan hates being sick, a week of being itchy and sore is his limit, and he is actually happy when he is finally declared well enough to go back to school! He has no idea how Gordon has coped with everything he has been through, especially the three months in hospital and he has gained a new level of respect for his big brother. 

They both return to school after two weeks, Gordon believing that if he keeps a low profile then Mr Morgan would have forgotten all about his two-week litter duty punishment for the skunk incident! Surely two weeks of itchy hell was punishment enough! 

Jeff gave up trying to get the smell out of his car, choosing instead to just buy a new one, and donating the old one to the local college for its trainee mechanics to pull apart and out back together for practise. 

Scott drops all four of his younger siblings off in the elementary school carpark as normal, leaving John and Virgil to make their own way across the road before waving out the window on his way back out.

“Come here Allie” Virgil tells his youngest brother, giving him a hug. “Have a good day, and remember what dad told you, if anyone is mean to you let someone know, never suffer in silence” 

“I won’t Virgy, I am not afraid anymore” Alan insists. 

“Good, now Gordy come here” Virgil tells him releasing Alan and eyeing up the family troublemaker. 

“No way am I hugging you in public” Gordon replies, poking his tongue out. 

“You don’t have too, but I am telling you now that this time you behave. You can’t afford to get into anymore trouble.” Virgil insists.

“I won’t, sometimes I swear it is like you don’t trust me” Gordon replies, turning on his Virgil baiting charming eyes, which causes his elder brother to melt instantly. 

“Okay, I will see you when you get home from training” Virgil replies. 

“Bye Virg bye Johnny. Hey Virg, how about a high five instead?” Gordon asks.

Virgil grins before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in for a one-armed bear hug while ruffing his fair with his spare hand. 

“Get off me Virg!” Gordon wheezes laughing. 

“What do you think Allie, should I let him go?” Virgil asks.

It is John who answers. “I would, or you will have to take him with you to school and I doubt the building would still be standing by the end of the day” 

“Hey, I have never blown up a building!” Gordon replies with fake indignation. “Good idea though!” 

“Don’t even think about it Squid” Virgil replies, releasing him from his grip. “We will see you boys later” 

“Come and hang out with us at lunch time if you want to Allie” Gordon invites him, as he drops him off in what Alan refers to as the “Kindygarden pig pen” 

“Okay” Alan replies happily as he skips into the classroom, without looking back. This morning he wasn’t his usually clingy self when Jeff woke him up, and he is starting to figure out that school isn’t all that bad. 

“Welcome back Alan” Miss Hayter greets him happily. “We all missed you didn’t we class?” 

“We did” they insist. Alans new friend Sammy greets him with a hug. 

“I am happy to be back” Alan insists. “Chickenpox is awful” 

“I know, half the school have been off with it” Miss Hayter tells him. “Put your stuff away then you and I will spend some time this morning catching you up on everything you have missed” She knows he is an intelligent kid and will not need more than an hour of one on one attention to get caught up. 

She is right, Alan is far above his classmates in both reading and maths. His handwriting is dreadful though! He has even started on multiplication, and she knows that he could academically handle skipping a grade, but he needs the social interaction that the loose environment her classroom provides. He reminds her so much of John in the way he attacks his assignments, even wanting to get an A for naptime!

Bruce Jones’ parents divorce is on the verge of being finalised, and his mom has moved him out of the state to stay with family. She had no idea that he had been bullying Alan and had not made the connection between Alan and Gordon. Without the pressure of having a bully Alan is flourishing in her classroom now, and she can’t wait to tell his father.

After dropping Alan off Gordon goes to find his gang in their usual spot, and greets them happily, glad to be back with his friends even if the location isn’t to his liking. “Ugh this dump hasn’t changed has it?” he asks Billy in mock disgust. 

“Nope. How are the fleas?” Billy asks him laughing.

Gordon laughs too, now he is feeling better Alans joke is funny and he’s jealous that he didn’t think of it first! “All gone, left some interesting scars though!” 

“Really?” Ginny asks. “Where?” 

“Not saying!” Gordon replies, and is saved from any more questions by the ringing of the bell. “Come on let’s go and see Stewedrat, did he ever get the skunk smell out of his office?” 

“Eventually, and they made me do litter duty on my own for two weeks, I don’t think that they are going to let you off because you have been ill. He is still on the war path” Billy replies regretfully. 

“Ugh, not if I can help it.” Gordon replies. 

“Well if anyone can get out of it its you!” Ginny tells him with a smile, as they walk towards their classroom, with Gordon in the middle flanked by what most of the school call his minions, but he doesn’t see them that way they’re his friends.

*TB*

“Hi Stewart, miss me?” Gordon asks sarcastically as he casually walks into the room and sits at his desk. 

“That is Mr Stewart to you Gordon. And no I did not!” Stewedrat replies equally sarcastically. 

“Rude, don’t you know my father is on the school board, I can get you fired in a heartbeat and it is about time you gave me the respect I deserve” Gordon tells him. 

“Shut up Malfoy!” Billy tells him bursting into laughter. “You were saying Mr Stewart” 

“Sit down and be quiet the pair of you” Stewedrat replies.

“I think we had better Gordon. Look you can see the vein on his temple about to explode!” Billy tells his partner in crime. 

Not for the first time, their teacher wishes he had gone into a safer career, maybe a snake charmer or bomb disposal expert. Anything but teacher of these lunatics! “One more word from either of you and it is detention for a month”.

Gordon rolls his eyes, before ripping a page from his notebook and scribbling a message before handing it back to Billy. The note is intercepted by Stewedrat. 

“Do you think Smoke Signals would be okay?!” realising that once again he has been outsmarted by an eight-year-old, Stewedrat rolls the paper into a ball and throws it in the bin in disgust.

Stewedrat opens his desk draw for his detention referral book and lets out a high-pitched scream when his fingers brush up against the slime from the recently deceased frog that has been planted inside. 

“TRACY, EDWARDS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!” Stewedrat bellows in anger, as the two boys run from the room laughing like hyenas. 

“That was genius!” Gordon tells him once he has his breath back. “Come on let’s go and check in with Mr Morgan, see how long we get detention for this time” 

“But you didn’t do anything” Billy replies indignantly. 

“Good point, this time I am actually innocent!” Gordon realises, he is so used to getting the blame for everything he actually forgot that this time it wasn’t his fault!

Mr Morgan is not happy to see them as he lets them into the office and points to their usual seats. “I swear you two spend more time in here than I do!” 

“I didn’t do anything” Gordon protests. “This isn’t fair, it’s a witch hunt. Stewedrat hates me” 

“Mr Stewart!” Mr Morgan corrects him, “And according to the email I just received you put a dead frog in his draw and threatened to have him fired” 

“I have been off for two weeks, and he was in the room when I got there. How did I have the time to set this up?” Gordon asks, “as for threatening to get him fired, is it my fault he has the teaching skills of a baked potato?” 

“Exactly, Gordon had nothing to do with the frog. And it was alive when I put it in on Friday!” Billy tells him. 

“You can have another two weeks of litter duty, keep Gordon company!” Mr Morgan pronounces his sentence. “And yes I am telling your parents, now get back to class both of you, and no more trouble” 

“You can’t tell my dad, I didn’t do anything. This isn’t fair” Gordon moans. 

“Are you telling me the truth Gordon?” Mr Morgan asks, “You had nothing to do with the frog” 

“I promise” Gordon replies. 

“Okay, both of you get back to class, I will see you at lunch time and remember to bring your protective gloves!” 

“Yes Mr Morgan” they reply in unison before exiting the office. Once clear from being overheard they both burst into giggles. 

“At least I have company now!” Gordon tells him laughing. “Just hope he doesn’t call my dad to tell him it might remind him that I am technically grounded!” 

“Technically?” Billy asks.

“Yeah, technically. My dad isn’t brave enough to keep me grounded for long!” Gordon replies. “John accused me of having Virgil wrapped round my little finger, but it isn’t true, I also have my dad” 

“Fairs. Sometimes I look at your brothers and I hate being an only child” Billy tells him.

“Sometimes I look at my brothers and wish I was an only child!” Gordon replies laughing. 

They walk into the classroom together, mutter insincere apologies at Stewedrat and take their seats. Stewedrat is giving a history lesson, in his usual monotonous tone. Half the class are staring blankly at him, in a stupor their eyes glassy and unfocussed, the other half are eyeing up Billy and Gordon waiting for their next prank. 

“Time for a pop quiz, for every answer that you give me that is correct you will receive a point towards your next grading assignment. Tracy, tell me who discovered America in 1492?” Stewedrat asks, having spent the last fifteen minutes talking about the initial discovery, and deciding to test them to see how much attention they were paying. 

“I don’t know. You?” Gordon replies. 

“I am not that old!” Stewedrat replies, he is really beginning to wonder why he even bothers with these awful children!

“Of course not Mr Stewart, you don’t look a day over seventy-five” Gordon tells him reassuringly. 

“You boy are the best advert for contraception I have ever met! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, AND THIS TIME DO NOT COME BACK. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE AND YOUR PRANKS YOU MISERABLE LITTLE WORM” Stewedrat screams at him, picking up the eraser for the board behind him, and blindly flinging it in Gordons direction, so quickly he doesn’t have the time to duck. It strikes him just above his left eye, splitting open the skin and causing blood to flow from the fresh cut. 

“Ow” Gordon lets out a tiny cry, holding his fingers up to his eyebrow, blood is dripping into his eye and there is a blinding pain in his skull. He can see stars in front of his eyes, and everything has gone blurry just like they did when he tried grandmas’ glasses on once. Dazed and confused, Gordon starts to get to his feet, staggering across the room just as the bell to signal recess sounds. 

“No one moves, this class does not deserve recess” Stewedrat announces. “Tracy, I have changed my mind, sit down” 

“But my head” Gordon whimpers. 

“I do not care, stop being a drama queen and get back to your seat! NOW!” Stewedrat moves to the door, sliding the key into the lock. “Hand your phones over, and you all sit there in silence”

“But Sir, he is really injured” Ginny insists, getting up from her seat and going over to Gordon. 

“SIT BACK DOWN! NOW!” Stewedrat screams at her. “NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING THIS CLASSROOM. EVER” 

“You can’t keep us here forever!” Billy tells him. 

“Watch me, you are all staying here until you learn who is in charge here. And by the way it is not that disrespectful little idiot you call Gordon, now sit in silence!” 

*TB*

Gordons headache is getting worse, he is starting to feel sick from the blood loss. They have been trapped in the room for two hours and have gathered at the back of the room, he has his head resting in Billys lap and is drifting in and out of consciousness. 

Stewedrat has given up trying to teach them and is sitting at his desk with his feet up glaring at them. Threatening them with similar injuries to Gordon is they dare move. He has all of their phones so they have no chance of being able to call for help.

It is nearly lunch time, and Billy and Gordon are due in Mr Morgans office for detention. “Sir you have to let us leave, Mr Morgan will be angry if we aren’t there for litter duty” Billy begs, he would do anything to get Gordon out of here, even being nice to the enemy.

“You should have thought about that before you were so rude” Stewedrat replies. 

“But he is going to come to find out where we are” Billy insists. 

“Shut up or I will be forced to restrain and gag you” Stewedrat tells him. 

“What are we going to do?” Ginny asks desperately.

“I don’t know” Billy tells her, equally desperate. 

*TB*

Mr Morgan is angry when Gordon and Billy fail to show up, and this time he vows to throw Gordon off the swim team. His talent does not outweigh the trouble he causes. Pushing his chair back he gets up from the desk and stalks out of the office and over to the fourth-grade classroom. 

Cursing under his breath when he realises that the door is locked. “Open up” he calls. 

“Mr Morgan” Billy breathes in relief. “It’s okay Gordon we are going to get you out of here” 

“Momma. Want momma” Gordon groans. 

“No Gordon, stay with us” Ginny begs him. 

“No! These children are mine and I am going to keep them here forever” Stewedrat calls out through the locked door. 

“Just let them go, and we can talk about this” Mr Morgan insists. 

“Leave us alone!” Stewedrat calls back. “I can’t take it anymore. These awful children have driven me to this, and now they will pay. Leave us alone or I will get my revenge on the little brats” 

“Okay… Listen I am backing away. Just don’t hurt anyone” Mr Morgan replies backing away from the door, before plucking his phone from his pocket and dialling 911. “Hello, police please… We have a situation”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mr Morgan be able to get the children out safely?


	58. Hostage Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Mr Morgan rescue the kids before something awful happens?

The news of the hostage situation spreads quickly across the road to the middle school, causing panic for all those with siblings in the elementary school. Virgil meeting John in the yard where everyone is gathering. John is nervously biting his nails, while they wait in stunned silence for news. They can hear the sirens from the approaching police cars, but the scene in front of them is chaotic. “I am calling dad” Virgil tells John. “If this psycho has Alan or Gordon he needs to know” 

John doesn’t respond with anything other than a slight incline of his head to let him know that he agrees. Virgil doesn’t get to make the call before an influx of evacuated and terrified children are led across the road and into the safety of the middle school, and Virgil gets a glimpse of Alan. Dragging John over to the main entrance, Virgil grabs his youngest brother up into his arms, not caring about embarrassing him. 

“Allie, thank god you’re safe.” Virgil tells him, refusing to let him go, and not noticing similar reunions going on around him. Usually Alan would be squirming and struggling free by now, but he allows Virgil and John to hug him. 

“Virgy, they have Gordy” Alan tells Virgil, sobbing into his t-shirt. 

Virgil uses a swear word that if overheard by Grandma would get his mouth washed out, but it causes Alan to stop crying abruptly in shock. “Virgy! You aren’t allowed to use that word!” he reminds him. 

“She doesn’t have to know!” Virgil tells him. “I am going to call dad and let him know, stay here with me and John.” 

“Okay” Alan replies, taking Johns hand and clinging to his side.

*TB*

Jeff already knows, Mr Morgan having called all of the parents and guardians of the children involved, and is already on his way to the school, caught up in the traffic as the news spreads. Parents desperate for news, parents desperate to make sure their children are safe and to his disgust; news crews looking for a story. 

Jeff has never been a fan of the press, and only feeds them enough information to keep them from speculating about his business interests and his private life and seeing them all gathering like vultures reminds him of the hospital after Lucille died, him trying to keep the boys away from the reporters and their cameras. It was bad enough that they were going through their own hell but to do it in the eye of the public was too much for Jeff, and he is eternally grateful for the back exit and the car which was waiting for them.

This time however there is no where to hide. Having to park a ten-minute walk away Jeff starts the trek to the school with Grandma. The two split up when they arrive, Grandma going to the middle school to reunite with Alan, John and Virgil while Jeff tries to get into the elementary school.

The security around the school makes it almost impossible for him to enter, until he finally sport Mr Morgan, who beckons him inside, explaining that one of this man’s children are being held hostage. “What is going on in there?” he asks, happy to be doing something, anything.

“I don’t know, but he has them trapped in the room, and will not unlock the door” Mr Morgan replies.

“Why has no one just kicked it down?” Jeff asks incredulously. 

“Because he is threatening to hurt the kids if anyone tries it, don’t you think I have thought about that?” Mr Morgan replies, if kicking the door down was a possibility he wouldn’t hesitate. 

“What about the windows?” Jeff asks, surely, they can break a window, take him by surprise?

“I thought about that, but they are too high up the wall, this is an old building Jeff.” 

*TB*

Scott is halfway through a maths exam, desperately trying to remember the formula for quadratic equations when he is called to the principal’s office. Scott has never been called out of class before, wondering what this can possibly be about. Racking his brains for anything he could have done wrong Scott isn’t paying attention to where he is going until he walks into the back of another student. “Oh I’m sorry” he apologises looking up.

“It’s fine, why are you here too?” a fellow student he knows by sight but is unsure of her name. 

“Yeah, I have no idea why though” she replies. “You’re Scott Tracy, aren’t you?” 

“I am” Scott replies, “I have no idea either if my brother Gordon were at this school then I would know it had something to do with him, the little trouble making little brat!” Scott’s words are full of affection, and they both know he doesn’t mean that. 

“Yeah I was about to say the same thing about my sister Ginny. She spends more time in detention than out of it! I am Zara by the way” 

“Well Zara lets go and find out what we have done!” Scott tells her with a happy smile.

A smile which turns to horror when their principal informs them that their younger siblings are being held hostage.

Scott jumps up from the chair he has been sitting in. “I am going to the school; I will get that asshole to let my brother go” he informs Zara. 

“I am going too, there is no way I am staying here when my sister is in danger” Zara adds.

“You can’t drive over there Scott, the traffic around the school is at a standstill” 

“It is fine, we will walk over. Its not that far, it only takes about twenty minutes” Scott insists. “I have three other brothers; they are going to be terrified. I need to be there” 

“I am not going to stop either of you from leaving, but you cannot get into the elementary school, everyone is being evacuated into the middle school.”

“Thanks Mr Dyer” Scott replies, his voice betraying the fear that he is feeling, he can’t even remember what subject he had been taking the exam in just five minutes previously. 

His legs can barely hold him up, as the two students leave the office of their principal, and sign out the secretary in reception, who gives them both sympathetic looks before they start the walk over to the other side of the town.

“Gordon’s your brother?” Zara asks, making the connection she missed earlier. “Ginny talks about him all the time” she adds after he nods. 

“He can’t keep out of trouble; I don’t think he has ever really tried though. You said Ginny spends more time in detention than out of it, if I didn’t know better, I would say detention was invented for Gordon!” Scott tells her. 

“I still remember when my mom and stepdad announced that I was getting a new baby sister for Christmas, I cried for a week I was so upset. I really wanted a baby brother or sister but the week before they told me I had seen an advert on the tv advising against giving pets as presents as they are often abandoned, and all I could picture was my parents taking the baby back! They just assumed I was upset at no longer being their only child, until I blurted out just after new year that I wanted to keep her and that they can’t send her to the pound with all the other unwanted Christmas presents” Zara tells him laughing, while they stand at the crossroads waiting for a green light. 

“I didn’t want my younger brother Virgil, I even tried to send him back” Scott tells her ruefully. “Now I would do anything for them.” 

The pair each fall silent lost in their own thoughts and memories of their families, before they turn towards the main high street and are greeted by a scene of complete chaos. Car horns honking loudly, cars abandoned by desperate families – who like Scott and Zara are now walking towards the school, police officers trying to guide traffic and get the cars moving again, there are plenty people standing in the street gossiping.

“Shouldn’t you kids be in school?” they are asked by one of the officers, who stops them from going any further.

“MY brother and her sister are two of the victims. Our principal, Mr Dyer excused us so we can be with our families. Call him if you don’t believe us. Our names are Scott Tracy and Zara… Sorry Zara what is your last name? I never asked!” 

“That’s okay, it is Ferdinand” Zara supplies. 

“Okay you kids stay with me while I make the call to the high school, if you are lying to me I will soon find out”

Scott is grateful that the officer does not see him roll his eyes, Scott doesn’t get into trouble and has never skipped school without permission in his life! Instead standing in silence while the phone call in made.

Turning back to Scott and Zara, the officer waves them on. “Okay your Principal backed your story up. Go ahead” 

“Thank you” Zara replies, gently tugging on Scott’s arm, as he is showing all the signs of starting an argument. “Come on Scott, this isn’t helping” she tells him.

“Better listen to her, the last thing your parents need is you to be arrested for disturbing the peace”.

Scott really doesn’t want too, he wants to stand here and argue with this idiot, but Zara continues to drag him away.

“Pompous ass” Scott spits once out of his hearing range. 

“I know but he is right, we need to get to the school, your brothers need you” Zara tells him, she is still clutching his arm to prevent him running back to cause more trouble.

The crowd around the school is even more chaotic than the streets, and they have to force their way though to the middle school gates. Which by now are flanked by two armed, uniformed police officers who deny them entry to the playground.

“Now what?” Zara asks, desperately. But Scott is already on my phone, calling Virgil.

“Scott?!” Have you heard?” Virgil asks answering it before it even has a chance to complete its first ring.

“I have, Virg I am right outside with the sister of one of the other kids, they won’t let us in” Scott replies.

“Stay there, Grandma is on her way to get you” Virgil assures him hanging up without even saying goodbye.

Grandmas presence is enough to grant Zara and Scott entry to the school, and she joins their family in the hall where the families of the victims have gathered. 

*TB*

Gordon has lost the fragile grip he had on consciousness, and his eyes are now tightly closed. 

Billy has had enough and is determined to get out of here. Sliding Gordons head over as gently as he can Billy gets to his feet.

“GET BACK DOWN” Stewedrat shouts, he too getting to his feet and staring at Billy, daring him to disobey. 

Billy shrugs in defiance and bends down to lift Gordon up, but finds him too heavy. So he needs a plan B, fast.

Stewedrat is distracted by his own phone ringing, sliding his finger across the screen. “Stewart” He barks his name into the receiver. His breathing heavy and angry as he listens to the voice on the other end of the line, before letting out a crazed bark of a laugh.

“You think I am ever letting this lot go? I am saving them all from a lifetime of misery in prison, as that is where these awful miscreants will end up. No don’t bother trying to get in here. Like I told Morgan earlier I will start hurting the kids if anyone tries. Just ask Gordon if you don’t believe me. Oh wait you can’t” Stewedrat tells the officer who has been sent to negotiate. 

“What do you mean I can’t? What has happened to him?” Billy can hear the voice on the other side, clearly, as Stewedrat has the phone on speaker.

“Well, he is a little indisposed right now” Stewedrat replies, his voice is manic with supressed laughter, as he kicks Gordon in the back.

This gives Billy the opportunity he deserves, as he throws himself at the distracted teachers legs and tackles him to the floor, while Ginny jumps on top of him and the pair pin him to the floor. 

“WE HAVE HIM, GET THE DOOR OPEN!” Billy shouts at his fellow students, and to the phone which is now lying several feet away with a smashed screen.

Jeff is right at the front of the queue to help kick the door down, racing into the room and running over to where Gordon is lying on the floor, there is still blood coming from the cut on his head but the flow has been stemmed to a minor trickle thanks to Billys first aid attempt. 

Turning away from Gordon, Jeff grabs Stewedrat from the floor, flips him over onto his back and stamps on his nose. “That is for my boy” he tells him in disgust before turning his attention back to his child.

“Gordon?” Jeff asks tentatively, checking his pulse. He is relieved to find that it is fairly strong. 

Ignoring everything going on around him, as Stewedrat is carted off by two police officers, complaining bitterly that Jeff assaulted him.

*TB*

Scott could use a coffee; they have been kept in here for hours without being told a single thing. John is still biting his nails, Grandma is sitting on one of the seats in the auditorium with Alan on her lap, who has his head lying on her shoulder. He looks asleep, but on closer inspection, his eyes are open, and there is an empty lost look in them, he just wants to get Gordy and go home. Virgil is completely silent and staring blankly towards the door, making promises to anyone who will listen that he will never misbehave again is it just meant his brother would be okay.

They are startled into action by the sudden commotion coming from outside, and all move towards the noise. Grandma holding Alan on her hip, refusing to let him down to walk.

“GINNY!” Zara shouts in relief, as she is reunited with her little sister. Who throws her arms around her elder sister and starts to cry. They are joined by their parents, and they move away from the Tracy family.

Scott is still looking for Gordon, quickly realising that his own brother has not joined them.

“Ginny, where is Gordon?” Scott asks.

“Still in the school. Stewedrat attacked him” She wails. 

Scott doesn’t ask any further questions, or stop to take in the horror on his families faces as he races towards the exit, across the street and into the elementary school dodging the police officers still standing guard, and over to the ambulance where he finds his dad talking to another police officer.

“Dad?! What happened?” Scott asks, breathlessly. Eyeing up the stretcher his brother is now lying in. There is an oxygen mask covering his face, and he has a thick bandage wrapped around his head.

“Stewedrat threw the eraser at his head with so much force it split the skin open.” Jeff is already mentally on the phone to his lawyer, there is no way he is getting away with this. 

“Is he going to be okay dad?” John asks, having joined the party with Grandma, Alan and Virgil in tow, Mr Morgan having let them through the police guard, and stopped them chasing Scott out.

Jeff wants to tell them that their brother will be fine, but he has lost a lot of blood and has still not regained consciousness. “They are doing all they can” is all Jeff can say. 

“I am going to the hospital with him, mom can you go and fetch the car and meet us there?” Jeff asks. “Officer Ryan is going to give you a police escort through the traffic” 

“Sure, come on boys.” Grandma replies, releasing Gordons hand from where she has been holding it. “We will meet you there as soon as we can” 

*TB*

“I wanna ride in the police car!” Alan insists in awe. Eyeing up the car with the lights flashing. “please please please!” he begs.

“No!” Grandma replies, strapping him into his booster seat and silencing his potential tantrum with a look before climbing into the drivers seat and following the police car to the hospital. 

The siren from the police car parts the traffic with ease, and Scott starts to think about getting a siren for his car! 

“Why are we here again?” Alan asks once they are in the waiting room. This is Alans least favourite place in the world. “I thought that the ambulance was taking Gordy home” 

“No, they need to make sure he is okay first, then we will be able to bring him home” Grandma tells him. “You are going to stay here with Scott, Virgil and John while I go and check what is happening. Scott, get some snacks from the vending machine for everyone and I will be back soon” 

Scott gets himself coffee first before loading up his younger brothers with sugar realising that none of them have had any lunch and it nearly dinner time now. The late autumn sunshine quickly giving way to a clear and frosty night. 

“That good?” Virgil asks, as his eldest brother sips the strongest coffee he could find, his eyes closed as he groans with happiness.

“Yeah, I needed this!” Scott replies not bothering to open his eyes.

*TB*

Gordon is awake and surprised to find his location has changed from the classroom to the hospital. It has been several hours since he was admitted and Grandma has taken his brothers home but his dad is still there sitting next to his bed looking concerned.

“D-d-d-dad?” he mumbles. 

“Hey Gordy. How are you feeling?” Jeff asks. 

“My head hurts” he replies. “And I am thirsty” 

Jeff helps to sit him up, and hands him a glass of water. “I will let the doctor know you’re awake and get you something for your head. Although a mild concussion and sixty stitches should be enough!” 

“Sixty?” Gordon asks in surprise.

“Yeah, it was a nasty cut you got from Stewedrat Gords. But he has been dealt with” Jeff tells him.

“How long do I have to stay here?” Gordon asks. Now he is awake he wants to go home.

“Until the doctor tells you that you can go home” Jeff tells him, not wanting to make promises that he can’t keep. 

“I hate this place dad” Gordon announces.

“Me too squid, me too!” Jeff replies.


	59. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is recovering from his latest mishap. Jeff is on the warpath determined to get justice, and Virgil just wants a snack!

Jeff doesn’t leave Gordon’s side all night. He’s so angry that he agreed to hire Stewedrat, as a member of the school board it was partly his decision and partly his fault that his son is lying in a hospital bed concussed. 

He doesn’t sleep any longer than the twenty minutes he snatched just before dawn, before being abruptly woken by the early morning doctors round, as they come to check on Gordon’s progress. 

Waking Gordon is a lot harder, as he is determined to keep sleeping. “Come on Gordon I need to check your vital signs” 

Gordon groans in reply but doesn’t bother waking up. His head is hurting again and he just wants to sleep forever. “Don’t wanna” he mumbles. 

“You have no choice Gordon, if you don’t let me check then I will have to keep you here longer” the nameless doctor, one who Jeff has never been introduced too tells him. 

Jeff is now fully awake, and not impressed with the doctors attitude towards his son. “Are you threatening my son?” He asks in shock. 

“Of course I am not, but I have a job to do. Just because you are rich enough for a private room does not mean you can dictate my job to me.”

Jeff can feel the mans resentment from where he is sitting. This was never about checking Gordon’s progress. 

“I am also rich enough to have you fired, as a doctor you are supposed to be impartial. Come back later when he is awake or I will put a complaint In about your attitude. He is eight years old, a child. Not an object for your scorn” Jeff seethes, having had less than half an hours sleep he is certainly not in the mood to be spoken too like this. 

“I have a job to do Sir. Let me do it please.” The doctor replies, struggling with his own temper. 

The two stare off for several minutes before realising that they are both being ridiculous! And both start to laugh. They are adults and need to start acting like them! 

“I will wake him for you, but don’t expect him to be impressed!” Jeff tells the doctor. Shaking Gordon’s shoulder, Jeff gently wakes him. 

“Come on sleepyhead, the doctor just want to check your progress, if you let him without complaining it might just get you out of here faster” Jeff tries a bribe. 

Gordon’s eyes are still slightly bloodshot with exhaustion and it is clear to both his father and the doctor that going home soon is not going to be an option. 

The doctor raises the bed until he is sitting up before wrapping the blood pressure monitor around his arm. “Your pulse is fine, blood pressure still lower than I would like, but You lost a lot of blood so it’s to be expected. I want you to stay here for a few more hours and someone will check back in this afternoon to make a decision about whether or not you can go home tonight” He tells Gordon. 

“Can I go back to sleep now” is the only reply he gets. 

“Of course, I will talk to your dad, you get some more rest” the last part of the sentence is not heard, as Gordon is already fast asleep again. 

“What are the chances of him coming home tonight?” Jeff asks. That initial tension between the two has evaporated now Jeff realises that he was only doing his job. 

“Right now, I can’t justify letting him leave, but a few more hours sleep can make a whole world of difference. I want to make sure his scans come back negative for concussion before I let him go, as he has suffered a big head injury.”

Jeff nods with understanding, he would rather keep Gordon in the hospital forever than let him out when he isn’t feeling well enough. “Thanks for your honesty doc, I think I will join him in getting some sleep. This isn’t our first night in this place, and knowing Gordon it won’t be our last!” 

“Really?” The Doctor asks. He hasn’t had time to study his patients medical history apart from a brief note as to why they were admitted. 

“He’s a tad accident prone, and extremely unlucky! His life story would make an interesting book already and he isn’t even nine years old!” Jeff tells him, a grim look of resignation on his face. 

“Poor little guy” the doctor replies. Seeing past the spoilt brat he believed Gordon was and looking at him properly. Sound asleep, he looks no older and six or seven. 

“I know” Jeff replies sadly. “He’s dealt with more than most adults I know” 

“I will let you both get some rest, if you need anything just press the call button” 

Jeff is already lying back on the uncomfortable plastic chair, his eyes closing and he doesn’t reply apart from with an exhausted sigh. 

*TB*

By the afternoon Gordon is bored. The dizzy feelings he got from moving his head have eased to the point they’ve almost stopped, and he managed to eat half a bowl of chicken soup and the whole bowl of chocolate pudding. 

Grandma is sitting with him, having relieved Jeff to go home and get some real sleep, and the two of them are curled up together on Gordon’s bed, while she reads his favourite aqua man comic to him and to Squid who she bought in for a visit. 

It is a different doctor who comes to check on him in the afternoon. One who is familiar with Gordon’s history as he treated him after he almost drowned. “Gordon Tracy, why am I not surprised?!” He tells him grinning. “Your dad needs to hire me as your own private doctor!! What are you in for this time?”

Gordon grins back. “I got attacked by Stewedrat!” 

“Stewedrat?” The doctor turns to grandma confused. 

“His teacher threw an eraser at his head and nearly fractured his skull” grandma fills in some of the details for him. 

“That’s awful!” He replies in shock. 

“I know. It really hurt, but I feel loads better now so if you could just let me go home I would be most grateful!” Gordon tells him. 

“Let’s have a look, your previous notes advise you were feeling dizzy moving your head” the doctor tells him sitting down on one of the spare chairs. “Follow my finger please Gordon” 

Gordon’s eyes follow the finger left to right, up to down. Straight away he regrets doing so as the dizziness returns, causing his head to sway slightly as he clutches the side of the bed. 

“I think you are better off staying one more night Gordon” the doctor tells him. 

Gordon doesn’t protest, he knows moving would be the worst feeling in the world. “Okay” He tells him in a small weak voice. All the strength he felt he had regained sliding out of his tired body. 

Cuddling into grandmas side Gordon falls asleep again, as she rests her head on his chin and continues to read his comic. Only this time silently while he sleeps. 

*TB*

While Gordon sleeps Jeff is visiting the local police station where Stewedrat is being held for questioning. Determined to ensure he goes to jail for a long long time, he has demanded the district attorney prosecute the case based on an attempted murder charge, as it is more luck than judgement that Gordon made it out. 

Being told he is trying to plead not guilty by reasons of insanity does not make Jeff feel any better. He knows he is in for a long and bitter trial, and he is up for this fight. Anything to keep him off the streets and away from children. 

Before leaving for the hospital he makes an appointment for Gordon to be interviewed, realising that this is the second time he has been in this position, and this one is definitely not his fault! 

Jeff makes it his job to make sure old Bellend is living a life of misery, and he is going to make sure Stewedrat is similarly ostracised. Jeff has spent his whole life fighting injustice, and this is another fight he will win. 

Walking back out to his car, Jeff realises that it is almost time for Alan, John, Virgil and Scott to escape from school for the day. 

The sky is threatening with a deluge of rain, and the heavens open as he climbs into the car. 

Grateful that he made it, he texts Scott to let him know what’s happening. As he is closer to the schools his four youngest sons attend it makes sense for him to pick them up. 

Jeff: I am picking your brothers up from school on my way to the hospital, will meet you there.   
Scott: thanks for letting me know – see you in a bit. 

Neither of them have ever bothered with emojis. Scott doesn’t believe in them! 

The elementary school is its usual chaos multiplied by a hundred as parents and children alike run to avoid the rain. Jeff finds Alan huddled under an umbrella with John and Virgil. 

“Daddy!” Alan calls out surprised, before running at top speed to the car. “Yuck daddy this rain is horrid” he complains, not even bothering to question why it is his dad picking him up and not Scott. 

“Where is Scott?” Virgil asks for him. 

“I was in the area sorting some business so I gave Scott the afternoon off!” Jeff tells him “we are meeting him at the hospital” 

“Gordon’s still there? I thought he was only staying overnight?” Virgil asks concerned. 

“He’s still suffering from concussion Virg. He will be fine but it will take a few more days before he’s back on his feet” Jeff replies. 

“What are you going to do about school? He has no teacher now” John asks curiously. 

“That’s still being decided but I have a few plans to choose between” Jeff tells him. He’s lying, he has no idea what to do about school. He needs someone who understands Gordon. 

The rain doesn’t let up, instead gets heavier and heavier making visibility almost impossible, and causing Jeff to pull off the road into a near by car park. 

“Even Gordon wouldn’t go out in this Dad!” Virgil tells him laughing. 

“He would, and he would come home absolutely filthy and walk all over the kitchen floor just after grandma has mopped it” John replies laughing. 

“Can I do that daddy?” Alan asks, getting filth is one of his favourite hobbies! 

“No. No one is getting muddy for fun!” Jeff replies laughing. 

Thunder rumbles overhead, and flashes of lightning streak across the darkening sky. Jeff knows they are closer to home than the hospital, and that getting them to safety is a lot more important, and as soon as the rain eases up Jeff takes them home. 

“Daddy I thought we were going to see Gordy?!” Alan protests once he realises where they are. 

“Sorry Allie not in this storm we aren’t, he is safe where he is and I need to make sure you are safe too” Jeff usually leaves the car on the drive way but tonight takes it straight Into the garage, so the boys can go straight into the house without getting soaked further. 

“We will call grandma and Gordon in a minute if you behave and go into the house” Jeff tells him. 

Scott arrives home minutes later, having been sent home by grandma, who told him the same thing Jeff is telling his brothers, their safety is more important. 

“Scotty!” Alan cries happily when his eldest brother comes into the house, his hair dripping wet and he’s glad to be home. Memories of the summer are fading fast now he knows all four of his brothers are warm and safe. 

“Allie!” Scott replies. Picking his youngest brother up and swinging him around by the hands until they both feel dizzy and collapse into a giggling heap on the floor. “Where is everyone?”

“Daddy is calling grandma, John if you know where doing you know what and Virgil is making a snack” Alan tells him. 

“HEY VIRG! MAKE ME ONE!” Scott calls loudly. 

“AND ME!” Alan adds equaling Scott’s volume. 

Virgil comes out into the hall minutes later with a plate full of sandwiches, easily enough for all five of them, days like this he is so grateful for his brothers that he doesn’t mind being bossed about by any of them! 

*TB*

Gordon is not allowed to come home for a week, and Virgil misses having his brother around. Spending most of the weekend with him helps, but Gordon isn’t the only one who hates sleeping alone. Virgil is so used to having his brother in the room now that not having him there is keeping him awake. 

They all know that Gordon doesn’t want to go back to school, he misses his friends, but that just isn’t enough for him anymore. His first weekend home is also the final weekend of He world swimming championships and he happily spends his days lying on the sofa, his brothers waiting on him while he loses himself in the magic of the finals. Knowing that this is his future. 

Deciding to keep him off for another week, Jeff is organised for the school to email over his assignments and he is going to home school him for a few weeks, while they search for a more compassionate and understanding teacher. 

Taking him down to the pool, after school for training, once his stitches are out so he can at least get some laps in Jeff stops to talk to Mr Morgan. 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. He’s been through hell and I can’t keep putting him through it. I can’t homeschool him forever but I don’t see any other choice anymore” Jeff just wants to keep Gordon safe. 

“Why don’t I teach him?” Mr Morgan suggests. “He isn’t afraid of me, and I certainly won’t take any of his or Billy’s nonsense. I can teach the 4th grade alongside my principals job. Unless you want to be the principal!” 

“Are you sure you can take on this level of responsibility?” Jeff asks. 

“I am, being a principal is actually pretty boring, unless there is trouble all I do is filed calls from parents and fill out paper work all day. I would love to put my money where my mouth is and get back into teaching” mr Morgan insists. “And besides I like your son Jeff. He’s a brat, but he’s a lot of fun!”


	60. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Johns birthday, will everything go smoothly?! probably not!

With Mr Morgan now in charge of the fourth grade, Gordon finds himself settling down and has managed three weeks with only one detention! 

The mornings are cold now when he wakes up, and he has already started his Christmas list. Waking up every morning and running to the window to see if there has been snow and being disappointed with the green grass of the back lawn.

Until this morning. This morning sees a blanket of white snow stretching as far as he can see. 

“VIRGIL! IT’S SNOWING!” Gordon cries, running back to his brothers’ bed and grabbing the blanket from him, giggling while Virgil chases him down the stairs. 

“GET BACK HERE RUNT!” Virgil shouts at his retreating back before they pile into the kitchen, where their father and grandfather are already up putting the finishing touches to Johns birthday breakfast. Virgil is stopped from pounding Gordon by Jeff, who splits the two boys up and gives Virgil back the blanket Gordon stole. 

“What are you two doing up so early?” Grandma asks. 

“It’s snowing!” Gordon replies excitedly. “Dad, can we take the day off school and go sledging?” 

“Gordon stole my blanket” Virgil adds “Dad, can I go back to bed?” 

“No you can’t, you have school, so you may as well stay up now, it is nearly time for you to be up anyway.” Jeff replies grinning before turning to Virgil “Go and get your brothers up” 

Virgil grumbles as he stomps back up the stairs, as Gordon slides into his usual seat and starts to eye up the ever-growing stack of pancakes. There is a large pile of gifts on the table, and a multi-tiered birthday cake. 

Gordon is already on his third pancake when Virgil returns with his brothers. “Happy Birthday John” he greets him, only with a mouth full of food, it sounds more like “Appy birfhay Hohn” but it’s the thought that counts!

Alan is carrying a large box, and an even larger smile on his face as he plonks the box down in front of John.

“What’s this Allie?” John asks, while he pulls a bagel off the plate on the table. 

“Your present” Alan replies happily. “OPEN IT!” jumping up and down in excitement, causing John to startle in surprise, but he slides a nail under the tape and gently tears into the present. 

“WOW” Is all he can say, in utter disbelief at the contents of the box.

“Do you like it?” Alan asks apprehensively.

“I love it Allie, but where did you get it from?” John asks in awe.

“I used daddys tablet to order it.” Alan replies proudly. 

“What is it?” Jeff asks, this is the first he has heard about this! 

“The new Nasa grade mini telescope.” John replies. There are tears stinging his eyes as he realises that this is the first time Alan has got him something he didn’t want for himself. 

Neither of them notice the look of horror on their father’s face, as he looks at the price online! 

“Jeff?!” Grandma asks with concern, as his face is going white with shock. 

“Two. Hundred. And. Fifty. Thousand. Dollars!” Jeff sputters. He knows that he has made enough large purchases as the CEO of a multibillion-dollar company to know his credit card company wouldn’t check a purchase of this nature. 

“Alan, we need to talk!” Jeff tells his youngest son. 

“Okay Daddy” Alan replies, still having no idea just how much trouble he is in.

“When did you order this?” Jeff asks. Trying to keep calm and not start shouting. 

“When you let me borrow your tablet to play candy crush, I saw it advertised and thought Johnny would like it so I clicked the buy now button like Gordon taught me too” Alan replies. 

“Gordon? You were supervising this?” Jeff turns to the oblivious blonde, still intent on piling pancakes into his mouth.

“No. I haven’t been on your tablet in ages, Alan knows your password” He tells him with a shrug. 

“But you taught your irresponsible brother how to shop online?” Jeff asks seething with anger. “Gordon, you’re grounded until New Year, no Halloween and no Christmas!” 

“Dad, that isn’t fair!” Gordon protests.

“Life is not fair, John hand over the telescope it is going back this morning. And all of you get upstairs and get dressed and get to school” Jeff demands. 

Gordon loudly and angrily stomps out of the room and up the stairs before slamming the door to his bedroom closed. Grumbling loudly, he throws his pyjamas on the floor and starts to get dressed. Alan is going to pay for this! 

The atmosphere is as frosty in the kitchen as it is outside when Gordon re-enters the room, glaring at Alan while he ignores his father. John has not even been allowed to open up the rest of his presents, and he too is blaming Gordon for their father’s bad mood. 

“Hey dad!” Scott calls from outside, breaking the tension in the room as Jeff walks from the room glaring at Gordon on his way out. 

Jeff finds Scott standing next to his car, which is buried up to the tops of the wheels in snow, which has drifted across the yard with the wind. The snow is still heavy, and there is no sign of the driveway down to the main road. 

“I think we are officially snowed in!” Scott tells him with a grin. 

Jeff groans, he was banking on a day of peace and quiet, free from his bickering children. Shaking his head to remove the snow, Jeff goes back inside to break the bad news. 

“Who wants the day off?” Jeff asks.

Alan leaps up to his feet “I DO I DO!” he cries out happily. 

Virgil nods enthusiastically alongside him. Happy to get out of another day of eighth grade.

John moans, he had a math test this afternoon, which he has spent all weekend revising for. 

Gordon ignores him, choosing instead to get up from the table and walk out the room. Still angry with both his father and Alan and would actually rather be in school today and not stuck at home with his bratty little brother and evil father.

“Can we go sledging?” Virgil asks, determined not to waste their first snow day of the school year. 

“Can I open the rest of my presents?” John asks, but no one hears him over the din his brothers are making as they beg to be allowed out on the hill behind the farm. No one notices Gordon slip out of the room, and back upstairs. 

“SLEDGING!” Alan shouts happily. Memories of last year flooding his brain. 

“If I am not allowed my presents, I am going upstairs to study” John announces loudly before he too leaves the kitchen. 

The three remaining boys are so excited, they don’t even notice that John has gone. 

“Okay, but Alan stay with your brothers and you come back in when they tell you too” Jeff tells the over excited blonde. 

*TB*

Virgil finds Gordon lying on his bed, his back to the room and his shoulders heaving as he cries. 

“Gords?” Virgil asks shocked. 

“Go away Virgil” Gordon replies, holding on tighter to his squid. 

Virgil sits down on the bed next to his younger brother, placing his hand on his shoulder. Gordon doesn’t bother pulling away, or even looking at his elder brother. “What’s wrong?” 

“Alan gets away with murder. I had nothing to do with it and I am the one who gets grounded. It isn’t fair” Gordon replies. “I am done with this family!” 

“You don’t mean that, come on we are going sledging” Virgil tells him, dragging him up into a sitting position. 

“If Alan is going, I am not” Gordon tells him disgusted.

“No way, dad will have the drive cleared and Scott’s car dug out by lunch time, so we will be back in school tomorrow. We have to make the most of this day” Virgil insists. “I will let you wear one of my hoodies” 

“The new one?” Gordon asks.

“Sure! Just don’t ruin it” Virgil tells him. Wiping a stray tear from Gordons cheek. 

“Okay fine I will allow you the pleasure of my company” Gordon replies. 

“That’s the Squid we all know and love!” Virgil says. “Get some warm clothing on and we will go and join the others.” 

*TB*

John is having the worst birthday. No presents, no school and no maths test. Sitting down at his desk pulling open his history textbook John loses himself in a much better world. His curtains closed, his heater on full blast. This is perfect, he didn’t want to go sledging with his brothers anyway.

*TB*

The hill behind the farm, is covered in fresh crisp snow, and the four boys scramble up the hill, Scott and Virgil carrying the sledges.

“Scotty can I go first?” Alan asks excitedly.

“Of course, let the spoilt brat go first” Gordon replies rolling his eyes. 

Alan is too excited to bother replying to his brothers’ attitude, as he jumps onto the wooden sled. “Push me Scotty” he demands happily.

“Let me do it, I have always wanted to push him off a cliff” Gordon replies bitterly.

“Gordon!” Scott calls out as a warning. 

“What?” Gordon replies. 

“You are lucky dad let you come out with us today, don’t blow it” Scott tells him.

Gordon loses his temper completely. He has done nothing wrong and is being treated like he has murdered someone! “I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING WRONG! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU ALL I AM GOING TO LIVE WITH BILLY” 

Turning away from his brothers, Gordon grabs the other sled and throws himself down the side of the hill. 

“I will go after him” Virgil tells his shocked siblings. Running down the hill after Gordon. Stopping dead halfway down at the sight of the overturned sled and his brother lying in the snow which is now an alarming shade of red and not the colour snow should ever be. 

“Gordon?” Virgil finds himself querying for the second time today. 

“Virgy?” he replies, his voice quiet and shaky, trying to sit up. 

“Stay still, where does it hurt?” Virgil asks checking for broken bones, and the source of the blood. 

“My ankle hurts” Gordon confirms, as the pair are joined by Alan and Scott. 

“We need to get you back to the house” Scott tells him, leaning down so Virgil can help him climb up onto his back. 

Gordon lets out a small whine of pain as his sore ankle accidentally brushes against Scott’s side. “Sorry!” Scott tells him sympathetically. Before they trudge back to the house. 

They find Jeff trying to dig out Scott’s car, which as the snow gets even heavier is a pointless quest, but he is determined to get them back to school so he can have some peace and quiet. 

“Dad!” Scott calls to him once they enter the driveway. “Gordons hurt” 

“Of course he is!” Jeff replies. Jeff is surprised that his insurance company still agrees to keep his accident prone fourth child on his policy! 

Scott gets him settled on the sofa, while Grandma takes care of the cut on his arm and wraps his ankle in a bandage after a quick examination determines that it is just a sprain and isn’t broken. Virgil brings him a blanket, the tv remote and a steaming mug of hot chocolate, before sitting on the floor in front of the sofa and keeping him company. 

“Still planning on running away?” Virgil asks.

“As soon as my ankle has healed, I am out of here. And it isn’t running away, I am not that stupid anymore. I am going to live with Billy. Dad clearly doesn’t want me and prefers Alan to me and wouldn’t miss me anyway. He orders an expensive telescope and I get grounded. It isn’t fair Virgil. I did nothing wrong.” Gordon insists.

“You’re right” a voice from behind the sofa interrupts.

“See I told you, dad doesn’t love me anymore” Gordon wails. 

“That is not what I meant!” Jeff face palms. “Virgil give me a minute with your brother please” 

“Sure, I will go and see if his blood has come out of my new hoodie! I told you not to ruin it Squidface” Virgil tells Gordon in mock severity. 

Jeff perches on the sofa near Gordons head and starts to stroke his hair. “Of course I love you Gords. I meant that it was not fair that you got grounded for something that is not your fault. I made a big mistake this morning, and I am sorry I got angry with you.” 

“I think you need to apologise to Johnny too” Gordon tells him. 

“I think so too. are we good?” Jeff asks.

“Yeah dad, we are good” Gordon smiles at him. 

*TB*

Jeff knows that he needs to talk to Alan. Finding him in the kitchen with a plate of toast, Jeff sits on the vacant chair opposite him. His elbows on the table and his face stern.

“Let’s talk online shopping” he tells his youngest son. “There are no circumstances where you – or your brothers – are allowed to buy things from the internet without either mine or your grandmas permission using our money. When you are big enough to earn your own and to understand the value of money.” 

“But I just wanted to do something nice for Johnny, you said I have to get people presents that they would want” Alan reminds him. 

“I know, and it was a wonderful gesture, but you cannot go behind my back and use my account to get it” Jeff insists. 

“Okay daddy” Alan agrees, his heart broken that no one seems to appreciate his present. Which is still on top of the pile of unopened gifts on the table. 

“Promise me that you won’t do it again?” Jeff asks. 

“I promise daddy” Alan replies solemnly. 

“Good, now let’s give your brother a proper birthday celebration, go and fetch Scott and Virgil in here for me” Jeff tells him. Grabbing a slice of his toast while he is momentarily distracted. 

Together the three brothers help Jeff decorate the kitchen, they know that they can’t order food in with the roads closed, so Scott takes over the cooking. Putting the pizzas from the freezer into the oven and ensuring that nothing is burned for once! 

John has not emerged from his room all day and is not happy when there is a knock on his door. This has been his worst birthday ever. 

“Come in” he calls. 

“Dinners ready, we are in the dining room” Virgil tells him before turning and walking back down the stairs. 

“Fine” John sighs unhappily, slamming the book shut and leaving the sanctuary of his room.

The dining room is in darkness when he enters, flicking the switch he is greeted by all four of his brothers, his father and grandmother all shouting “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”. Smiling as he looks at the transformed room. There is a large banner with “Happy Birthday Johnny” Which has been painted by Alan and Gordon, who have stopped fighting and united to try and salvage their brother’s day. Hot pizzas sliced and ready are on the table, and the cake from this morning. As well as the unopened presents. 

“You know you can’t keep the telescope, don’t you?” Jeff asks, knowing that he will be disappointed. 

“Let him keep it dad” Gordon pipes up. 

“Yeah dad, let him keep it!” His brothers join in. “This isn’t Johns fault, you shouldn’t have let Alan use your tablet!” 

Jeff looks at grandma who just shrugs in reply. 

“You can keep it on one condition” Jeff tells John. 

John looks up from the pizza, hopeful.

“You teach Alan how to use it, and show him the stars” Jeff tells him, he’s going to use this to educate his youngest son about space.

“Done!” John replies immediately, without pausing to think about it. 

*TB*

It is nearing midnight, and the snow has finally stopped falling. There is not a cloud in the sky, and the moon is so full it feels like daylight. All five boys, Grandma and Jeff are all up on the roof snuggled up in blankets, drinking hot chocolate and watching the stars. Alan has never been allowed to stay up so late before and is starting to grow tired. Warm and comfortable in between his dad and Scott, while Virgil is using the new telescope. 

It has been one of the weirdest days in Johns life, but it has turned into one of the best birthdays he has ever had.


	61. A nightmare in snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gordon wakes up screaming, Jeff decides that what the boys need is some fun!

Waking up the following morning, Gordon is cold. Not just first snow of winter, and the heating isn’t on high enough cold but more slept outside in the snow all night cold. Opening up his eyes, it is still dark outside, but the room is empty apart from him and his bed. No other furniture. No Virgil, no Squid, not even a blanket on the bed. 

Gordon is about to get up and go exploring when he finally realises that he is trapped. This isn’t his room; this is a prison cell. What he could have done to end up here he has no idea, but he has to get up and get out. His father will save him, he always saves him. 

The lone window is devoid of glass and is instead home to four iron bars which are woefully inadequate at keeping the cold out. Snow has drifted in through the window and is covering the floor, as he places a bare foot onto the stone floor. 

He has no idea how he got from the roof last night into this prison, but it is utterly silent in this room. And pitch black both inside and out. There are no stars in the sky even, only he can’t see any clouds. 

Curling up in the corner, shivering, Gordon starts to allow the tears to fall. 

A sudden noise from the other side of the door, startles him and he tries to shrink back into the wall his lower lip is trembling with fear as the door pushes its way open, and a bony, deadened hand with long and spindly fingers appears around the door frame. 

His breath catches in his throat as he desperately tries to stop the panic in his heart. 

The deathly silence of the room was preferable to the creaking of the door as it is pushed open and he comes face to face with his captor. 

“You?!” He gasps in fear.

“Missed me?” his captor replies. 

“No” Gordon says sincerely, there is no way he has missed this monster. 

“Maybe I need to beat some manners into you.” He is told, the voice in his cell is bitter and full of hatred.

“My dad is going to find me, and then you’ll be sorry” Gordon tells him, far more bravely than he is feeling.

“You remember my friend here?” the voice asks, stroking his burned and blackened hand along the smooth pale wood of the paddle. 

“Yes” Gordon whispers. 

Then he is screaming, louder than he has ever screamed before.

*TB*

“GORDON?! COME ON GORDS, WAKE UP”

He can hear someone screaming his name, his eyes fly open to find his father standing over him with both Grandma and Virgil. There is sweat pouring off him and fresh tears streaming down his face. As he allows his father to help him sit up before wrapping him up in his arms for a reassuring hug. 

“What happened Gordon?” Jeff asks. 

The clock on his bedside table shows that it is just after four in the morning. 

“C-c-cold” is all he can say as he buries his face in his father’s pyjama top and sobs. 

He is still crying when Scott comes in carrying a tray of hot chocolate, that thing that cures everything! He is followed into the room by John and Alan who have been woken up by Gordons screams. 

“What happened?” Alan asks, “And where is my hot chocolate?” 

“He just had a bad dream” Jeff says in order to reassure Alan. 

“In the kettle” Scott adds, adding more marshmallows to his own mug.

“DAD?!” Alan whines.

Jeff can’t stop a smile from forming, despite the lateness of the hour and the fervent desire he has for going back to bed. “Come on you lot, let’s go and get some hot chocolate” 

“Really? You mean I don’t have to go back to bed?” Alan asks awed. 

“Do any of you want to?” Jeff asks. All five boys shake their heads, apart from grandma who would love to be able to go back to sleep! 

“NO!” Alan confirms with a grin. 

Jeff carries Gordon down the stairs, his ankle is still strapped up but is definitely less swollen than it was yesterday.

Gordon is still clinging to Jeff as they get settled in the lounge. “Are you okay?” Jeff asks the small, pale faced blonde sitting on his lap clinging to him like he hasn’t done for years. 

“No” Gordon whispers back. “That was really scary” 

“You know that it is just a nightmare, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you, not so long as I am around” Jeff says to him.

“And me Squid” Virgil confirms, sitting down next to him and swinging his legs up on to his own legs. 

“And me” Scott adds. 

“And me” John also adds. 

“And me” Alan adds, “No demons will get you while I am around” putting his fists up, prepared to fight off anyone threatening his big brother. 

“And me” Grandma adds, leaning over the back of the sofa and wrapping her arms around both Jeff and Gordon. 

“You promise?” Gordon asks, he is no longer shaking, but his face is pale and streaked with dried tears. 

“We promise” Virgil tells him. 

Jeff knows that no one is going to get much sleep tonight, as they snuggle up on the sofa together drinking hot chocolate. 

The snow has moved on, and the night sky is clear and filled with a billion stars which light up the pure white snow left on the ground.

“Daddy? Can we go and build a snowman?” Alan asks. 

Jeff knows that school is not going to be a possibility, as they is still enough snow on the ground to justify letting them take the day off. “Go and get some warm clothes on” Jeff tells them with a grin. 

Alan did not think that his dad was going to say yes, but he runs up the stairs and into his room pulling on a warm thick jumper on over his pyjama top, and the jeans from yesterday. He has been wearing these socks for days, and they are starting to stiffen up with dirt but he doesn’t care while he jams them into his trainers before running back down the stairs before Jeff has even had the chance to get up from the sofa! 

“READY!” he announces loudly, full of excitement. 

Grandma helps him get his coat on, while Jeff goes to get some outdoor clothes on himself. 

With all seven working on the snowman, he is built in no time. Scott taking charge and putting Alan, Gordon and grandma in charge of making his head, while he, Virgil and John work on his body. Jeff has been tasked with finding everything on Scott’s list. A scarf, hat, carrot for a nose, sticks for arms and stones for his eyes and mouth. 

The snowman is a work of art once Virgil has finished dressing him. His eyes positioned in a way that it looks like he is following you around the garden. 

Jeff takes pictures of all five boys gathered around their snowman, proudly grinning at the camera, pulling funny faces at it and at each other. They have individual shots done, and shots with Jeff, and with grandma, laughing and joking. All thoughts of the nightmare have bene driven from everyone’s minds.

It is Jeff who throws the first snowball. He was aiming for Scott but got Grandma by accident, and from that moment on it is all out war! Balls of snow are flying everywhere hitting everyone. Alan has joined forces with John, while Gordon teams up with Virgil supplying their big brothers with fresh ammunition while they pelt Scott and their father and grandma. 

They are still throwing snowballs when the sun starts to rise, turning the snow a delicate shade of pink. 

Jeff can see that both Alan and Gordon are starting to show signs of exhaustion and decides to call the fight off. “TRUCE!” he calls holding his hands up, smiling. “Call it a draw?” he asks as they all troop back into the house.

“No way, me and Johnny were winning!” Alan tells him poking his tongue out. 

“You wish Allie, it was clearly Gordon and I!” Virgil replies with a grin. 

“Absolutely not, I got you a lot more than you got me!” Scott tells Virgil. 

“Actually I got you all!” Grandma joins in. 

“Do we have to go to school?” Virgil asks, changing the subject. He can’t deny a look of hope on his face, the last thing any of them want, even John, is a full day at school.

“I will worry about school for you, you all go back upstairs and get into your pyjamas then pop back down” Grandma replies.

“Will there be more hot chocolate?” Alan asks.

“There will always be hot chocolate” Jeff confirms smiling. 

*TB*

Jeff makes the calls, claiming that there is too much snow for the boys to get out, and he isn’t the only parent who has made a similar call, so no one questions it. And it is Friday so there is no point digging his way out now! 

There is a fire in the grate roaring away when the boys come back down in their pyjamas, now yawning heavily. 

Gordon drags a beanbag over too the fire and sinks down into it, rubbing his hands to warm them up. 

“Stop hogging the fire” Alan complains, squishing down beside him and grabbing a toasting fork and the bag of giant marshmallows Grandma has just bought in. 

What should have been a healthy breakfast before school, becomes a “what can we get away with spearing on a fork and roasting” instead. They have bread, marshmallows, mini sausages, slices of bacon, and Scott has even fashioned kebabs with cubes of meat and cherry tomatoes and peppers. There is also more hot chocolate, and Jeff has hit the coffee. 

The sun has fully risen when they have finished their breakfast, but instead of going back outside, they all start to head towards the stairs, and the warm comfortable beds awaiting them up there.

Jeff takes Alan to bed first. Getting the almost asleep four-year-old under his blanket without any fuss. “Can we do that again soon?” Alan asks happily, yawning heavily. 

“We can definitely do that again Allie, it was a lot of fun, now get some sleep and I will come and wake you in a few hours” Jeff replies, planting one final kiss on his forehead before flicking the lamp off and plunging the room into semi darkness. 

“Night daddy” Alan calls before he rolls over onto his other side and falls silent. 

“Good night Allie” Jeff replies, smiling. 

Virgil has Gordon in his bed, arms wrapped around him and squid and all three are fast asleep when Jeff goes to check on them. Gordon looking happy and relaxed, and Jeff knows that he is going to be okay now. it was just a bad dream.

*TB*

Everyone sleeps late, missing lunch. They start to gather in the kitchen where there is a fresh pot of coffee waiting. More snow is threatening the sky now, and the clouds are low and menacing. 

Scott is hunched up over his coffee mug sniffing in the fumes from the steaming caffeine in front of him, and looking not quite human! 

“How is your ankle Gords?” Jeff asks. 

“Much better dad, it doesn’t really hurt anymore” he replies with a shrug. “Why?” 

“I was wandering if you felt up to sledging again, only this time we will all go” Jeff tells him.

“YES!” Alan jumps up. “Sledging!” 

“Sure” Gordon replies. 

“You boys go with your father and have a great time” Grandma tells them. “And I will make sure there is a nice home cooked dinner waiting for you when you get home” 

“Dinner?!” Jeff asks in shock his face paling. 

“Yes, dinner” Grandma repeats.

The hill behind the house is still perfect for sledging. The old snow untouched apart from Gordons one failed run the day before. Jeff and Scott are hauling the sledges up hill for the younger boys. Soon enough there are four distinct groves on the hillside. Bundled up against the cold, they stay out for hours, Gordon sliding down the hill on his stomach laughing and convincing Alan that this is the best way to do it. 

The snow starts to fall again forcing them back indoors. The flakes are getting bigger and heavier, as they fight there way home. Running in doors before the snow becomes a blizzard, they stop suddenly at the smell wafting through the house. 

“What is that?” Scott asks in surprise, “It smells good” 

“Has grandma kidnapped the neighbours and forced them to cook dinner?” Gordon asks cheekily. 

“No I haven’t!” grandma laughs. “All of you get upstairs and get dressed. And those filthy soaking clothes do NOT go on your bedroom floor – looking at you here Allie – then come and eat.” 

The food in sausages in a meat-based sauce cooked in a slow cooker for several hours and served with peas and creamed potatoes. And is absolutely delicious! And Scott is not slow to let her know. “This is really good grandma” he tells him in between mouthfuls.

“Yeah, what happened?” Gordon asks, a piece of sausage dangling on his fork, which he is waving around.

Alan grabs the sausage from Gordons fork and quickly eats it, causing his brother to protest in outrage! 

“Alan, don’t steal your brother’s food!” Jeff says to him in condemnation. 

“Sorry daddy” Alan replies.

“I should get his dessert” Gordon insists. 

“DADDY!” Alan wails. 

Jeff lowers his head into his hands, it has been a long day! “Alan give Gordon the rest of that sausage, and yes you can have your dessert” 

Alan begrudgingly hands over the other half of his final sausage eyeing up his father with disdain, which Jeff ignores, he knows that Alan is tired and he is not in the mood for an argument. One of the lessons in his metaphorical parenting book is: pick your battles! 

After dessert of apple pie and ice cream Jeff volunteers to clean up the kitchen while the boys retire to the lounge. 

Scott turns on the tv, choosing their favourite movie and they once again snuggle up on the sofa with a fresh fire warming the room. 

The snow hasn’t stopped by Alans bedtime, and he insists on going to see it before going to bed. 

“I will take him” Gordon volunteers. “Please dad” he begs. “We will be quick; we just want to see how deep it is!” 

“Fine, but only if Virgil goes with you” Jeff replies. 

Gordon and Alan turn to Virgil and flash him their identical ‘please Virgy’ smiles with the big eyes Virgil can never resist.

“Come on then” Virgil tells them. “Go and get your coats on” 

“Thanks Virgy!” they reply before running off to grab theirs and Virgil’s coats. 

Virgil pulls the coat on over his shoulders and zips it up, before helping Alan with his and the three of them open the back door. 

“WOW” Alan breathes at the sight in front of him. 

Even Gordon is impressed. The snow is fiercely blowing in the wind, and the drifts up against the sides of the porch and the shed are almost as tall as Alan. 

“Virgy? What’s that?” Gordon asks pointing to the thing on the porch that is the only thing apart from themselves that is moving. 

Virgil goes to investigate a shout of shock escaping from him before he can stop it. “GORDON, ALAN! GO AND GET DAD AND GRANDMA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it that Virgil has found?!


	62. Adopt, don't shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the contents of the box are revealed!

“What is it Virg?” Gordon asks apprehensively, convinced it is something awful, like a giant lizard. It is a well-known fact among the boys that Gordon Hates lizards!

“Don’t ask questions Squid, just go!” Virgil snaps back authoritatively. 

Gordon and Alan both run back into the house and into the living room where their older brothers, dad and grandma are still gathered around the fire laughing. “Daddy! Virgil found a giant lizard in a box outside and it is going to eat Gordy” Alan announces to the shocked room.

“Dad?” Scott asks confused. 

“I will go and find out” Jeff confirms. “Alan, Gordon, you too stay here” 

Getting to his feet is harder than usual following a long day of playing in the snow with the boys, as Jeff walks out the door to find Virgil.

“Virg?” he calls, looking out across the porch where Virgil is still with the cardboard box. 

“Dad? Over here!” Virgil calls back.

“What Is it Virgil?” Jeff asks as he approaches his son, who is intently examining the contents of the box. The box is letting out low pitched whines.

“Kittens with their mother. Just left in this box in this weather to freeze to death” Virgil replies angrily, before he carefully seals the lid and slides his fingers under the box to lift it up into his arms before following his father back into the house. 

Virgil places the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa, before opening it backup. The kittens are meowing pitifully as they look up at him. But the mother cat, is shying away from his gaze, trying to back her way into the corner and as far away from his as possible, humans are evil. 

“Dad? What are we going to do?” Virgil asks, reaching down into the box, smiling when a small wet nose nuzzles his fingers. 

There are four kittens in the box, two tabbies and two black and white ones. The black and white ones are the spitting image of their mother.

“Scott, go and get the old cage from the barn and we will make them up a bed where they can be together tonight. There is no way they can go back out there. Gordon, Alan run upstairs and get the spare blankets from the cupboard. John can you and Grandma go and open up a tin of salmon, and get a bowl of water for me please?” Jeff asks, setting tasks for the boys and smiling as no one questions their orders. 

“Dad, you know Gordon and Alan are going to want to keep them, don’t you?” Virgil tells him. 

Jeff knows, and he knows that they are not home enough to have a pet, let alone five! He doesn’t answer Virgil as he looks into the eyes of the terrified adult cat. Her ears are no longer flat against her head, and in the quiet warm room is helping her to relax, as she pulls one of the kittens closer to her and starts to lovingly wash the tiny animal between the ears. 

The magic is broken by the arrival in the living room of Alan and Gordon, who are both carrying armfuls of blankets just as Jeff asked. 

“I got this one from the cupboard” Gordon announces, draping a blanket across the sofa. “And this one from Virgils bed” he adds.

“And what am I supposed to use?” Virgil asks laughing.

“You can share my bed” Gordon replies shrugging. 

“I think we can spare Virgils blanket Gordo” Jeff tells him with a smile, before giving them some old newspapers he has meant to get recycled but keeps forgetting and a baking tray he knows Grandma won’t miss. “Can you two shred these so we can make a litter tray?” 

“Sure” Alan replies happily, grabbing the top paper and starting to tear it into pieces happily.

None of the kittens are powerful enough to escape from their prison and momma cat has no intentions of leaving them alone. 

The cage is old and rusting in places, but it is still safe and secure as Scott gets is set up in the corner, with the salmon, water and the makeshift litter tray. The floor of the cage has been lined with some of the blankets Alan and Gordon bought down, and Jeff was right, Virgil could have his duvet back! 

Jeff places the box on its side before backing away slowly and closing the door and slipping the bolt closed with a padlock. 

Alan is sitting on the floor in front of the cage, avidly watching the kittens as they start to make their way out of the box to explore their cage, while momma sniffs at the salmon. She hasn’t eaten all day and having to feed the babies has sapped her of her strength, but she can’t resist the deliciously smelling fish and starts to gulp it down in relief before climbing back into the box and settling down. Her eyes don’t close, there is no way she is letting her babies out of her sight while these strangers are around. They might look and smell trustworthy but they are still people, and people are cruel. 

“Alan, it is now hours past your bedtime.” Jeff reminds him, the adrenaline of their rescue is starting to wear off and Alan especially is starting to yawn more frequently. 

Alan is not going to give up without a fight, he knows he is tired, but he wants to stay and watch the kittens, who are now playing happily in the middle of the cage while Momma watches on wearily. “I am not tired Daddy” he replies stubbornly.

“I don’t care if you are tired or not Allie, I am your father and if I say you are going to bed then you are going to bed” Jeff replies.

The little blonde glares back at Jeff over his shoulder, folds his arms and pouts, refusing to get up.

Jeff grabs him under his armpits and lifts him up into the air before carrying him from the room, while he throws a tantrum about how unfair his life is! 

“Your brothers are all going to bed shortly Alan. Come on, into your pyjamas.” Jeff insists, handing him a clean pair of red pyjamas with a pattern of rockets which he knows are his favourites before helping him get changed. 

“I wanna drink” Alan demands, still determined not to go to bed. 

“Get under the blanket and I will being you a glass of water and if you agree to go to sleep, I will read you a story” Jeff says to him.

“Promise?” Alan asks, getting into the bed, hoping his dad doesn’t realise he has not brushed his teeth.

“I promise, but first let’s get your teeth brushed!” Jeff says.

Alans pout this time is half hearted as he follows Jeff into the bathroom. “Good boy” Jeff says to him once he is settled in bed, propped up on his pillows, with Allie-Gator in his arms “But tomorrow you are having a bath!” 

“No daddy, I don’t need a bath!” Alan insists in disgust. 

“We will discuss it tomorrow” Jeff replies as he opens up the book he has chosen for tonight. This was one of Jeff’s favourites when he was Alans age and he has always made sure all his boys get their chance to read it. 

Alan doesn’t make it to Scarface Claw before he is sound asleep, the glass of water still full and abandoned next to his bed.

Jeff knew he wouldn’t last long, as he switches on Alans nightlight before manoeuvring him so he is lying down and adjusting the blanket so he is warm and comfortable.

The kittens have all settled back in the box with Momma when Jeff returns to the living room. “Where are the boys?” Jeff asks, as it is only Grandma left in the room. 

“Your office printing information on cat care. What are you going to do Jeff? We can’t keep them; we are away from home too much” Grandma replies. 

Jeff sits down on the sofa beside her. “Honestly? I have no idea. But they can stay here until we decide” he replies, eyeing up the now fast asleep cats.

“Do you have any idea who would dump a box of kittens on our porch in the middle of the worst storm we have had in five years?” Grandma asks. “These cats have clearly been abandoned here” there is a thinly disguised anger in her voice. 

“No I don’t, and I hope for their sake I never find out!” Jeff replies, he is equally disgusted and just two hours in the company of this shy beauty and her precious babies makes him wish that having pets was viable. 

“Hey dad?” Gordon calls, walking back into the room his nose buried in the pile of paper is he reading through.

“Yes Gords?” Jeff replies.

“It says here that we will need toys, real kitty litter, a scratching post, a carrier for trips to the vet, special kitten milk and food, a bed, brushes, flea collars, worming tablets, a cat tree and a cat flap for when they are big enough to go outside” Gordon informs him. 

Jeff knows he needs to put a stop to this; the boys cannot keep the kittens. But he can’t bring himself to break the boy’s hearts right now. “I will discuss everything with Grandma, and we will bring them to the vets for a check up as soon as we can” Jeff replies, not committing to anything. “Besides, it is time you were in bed” 

Gordon really wants to say no, and demand Jeff let him stay up, but he knows from watching Alan being forced to bed that will not be a possibility. “Can I have a bath first?” he asks hopefully. 

“Make it a shower and make it quick!” Jeff tells him. 

“Okay” Gordon sings before skipping out the room and up the stairs. A quick shower and a clean pair of pyjamas later and Gordon is sitting on the windowsill in his and Virgil’s room looking out at the snow-covered ground. His pool was drained and covered a week ago and is now covered in several inches of pure white snow. 

“Come on Gords, into bed” Jeff says to him walking into the room. 

“Have you seen it dad? Its beautiful out there” Gordon replies, ignoring the request to go to bed. 

“I have” Jeff tells him amused, “Now into bed!” Jeff repeats his request.

Gordon climbs down from the window on to the bed below. The heater is still on, and the bed is warm and inviting as he climbs under the blanket and wraps his arms around Squid before a big yawn escapes his lips. “I suppose I am tired dad” Gordon admits. 

“I am not going to lie to you, me too!” Jeff replies grinning. “Night Gordo” 

“Night dad” Gordon replies, his eyes are drooping already, and his breathing is slowing down into a relaxed and comfortable sleep.

*TB*

There is a weak sunlight shinning in through the window when Gordon wakes up the following morning, and not a cloud in the sky as he jumps up to look. The snow is already starting to melt, and hopefully he will be able to get out tomorrow night for trick or treating! 

Virgil is snoring happily in the bed opposite. Gordon pulls the curtains open and floods the room with light. Virgil groans before pulling his pillow over his head. 

“Come on Virg, the sun is shining!” Gordon tells him, grabbing the pillow before whacking his big brother in the head with it. 

“Oh you will pay for that Squid!” Virgil replies, now fully awake he leaps from his bed onto the floor and onto Gordons bed in a single bound before grabbing Gordons pillow and pounding his younger brother with it until he begs for mercy. 

“OKAY OKAY! I AM SORRY!” Gordon cries, but he is laughing, as he knows that Virgil would never hurt him. 

“Good Squid!” Virgil replies, throwing the pillow back onto the bed and holding his hand out to help him up. “Come on let’s go and get breakfast” 

They find Alan already up, in the living room watching the kittens wrestle in the middle of the cage. He is giggling, his face up to the bars. 

“Virgy! Gordy! Come here! One of the kittens licked me!” Alan tells them excitedly. 

“Want some breakfast Allie?” Virgil asks as him and Gordon join Alan on the floor. 

“Yes please” Alan replies, his eyes not leaving the cage. 

“Make me a coffee” Scott calls from the doorway having overheard their conversation before he walks into the room and collapses on the sofa. 

“Make me a coffee what?” Virgil replies.

“Make me a coffee now” Scott demands. 

“Yeah right” Virgil tells him snorting with laughter. “Magic word Scotty”

“Please” Scott adds closing his eyes.

“Better” Virgil replies. “I am making toast too” 

“Ugh no thanks, just the coffee” Scott tells him. Having stayed up late the night before helping John put together a power point presentation on why they should be allowed to keep the cats, Scott is exhausted and would happily go back to bed and sleep for a week.

The smell of the coffee has Grandma and their father up quickly too. 

There is a packet of cooked chicken in the fridge that Grandma was planning to use to make sandwiches with, that Virgil decides will do the Momma cats breakfast, and he hands the packet to Alan and Gordon who start to feed the cat pieces of chicken through the bars. Popping the chicken on to the floor and watching as she snatchers it back and takes each piece back into her box. She is slowly approaching the two boys with more and more confidence as they seem nice, and they seem to care about her children and that is the most important thing in the world to her.

*TB*

It has not snowed now for over twelve hours, and Jeff takes the snow dispersal unit out to clear the driveway and get his truck out so he can take the cats to the vet to be given a thorough health check.

The main roads are clear and the trip into the local town with the cage of cats and all five boys is a lot easier than it would have been the day before. Snow is banked up several feet on each side, and there is hardly any traffic even for a Saturday morning. 

Pulling into the parking lot, of the local veterinary clinic Jeff helps Scott with the cage as the walk into the main reception area.

Momma cat has moved her babies back into he box, and is cowering in the corner, terrified and not knowing what is happening. She thought she could trust these humans, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe all humans are as bad as each other. 

Jeff takes the five cats into the examination room, leaving Scott to keep his brothers from causing trouble. 

“Alan don’t go near that dog!” He demands, grabbing hold of his brothers hoodie and pulling him back to their area. 

“But Scotty, look it has a lampshade on its head!” Alan replies with a giggle. 

“Maybe we should do that to Gordo next time he gets stitches” John adds, causing more giggles from Alan.

“Scoooootttttt!” Gordon whines. 

“Stop it John” Scott says glaring at his redheaded brother, who has the decency to at least look apologetic! 

“What do you think is happening in there?” Gordon asks. 

“No idea” Virgil tells him. “Probably checking them over and making sure that they are healthy” 

“Then we can take them all home right?” Alan asks.

“Yeah” Virgil tells them with a smile. there is no way that he is going to allow their father to give away their cats now! 

They are all staring intently at the door when Jeff comes back out with the cage and places it on the floor near Scott’s feet. 

Jeff doesn’t say a word to the boys as he starts to gather the things on the list from the small shop near the till. He gets everything required, apart from the toys. Plonking his purchases on the side, he turns to the boys at last. “Right you horrible lot, pick some toys!” he tells them with a grin. They pick toy mice, a dangly pumpkin on a string, a wind-up hamster, a laser pointer and a cat tunnel. 

Once back in the living room, in their cage, Momma cat starts to relax more. Even allowing Gordon to stroke her through the bars and offering him a quiet purr in return. The trip to the vet was not her idea of a good time, but she still has her babies, and she has food and fresh water. Looking around at these friendly and happy humans, finally she feels like she is home. 

*TB*

“Jeff, we can’t keep them” Grandma reminds him later in the evening once all five boys are in bed. 

Jeff looks wistfully back at the cage. These little creatures need a family desperately. The vet advised that there are three girls and a boy. And he hasn’t had time to name them, but he wants to keep them all safe forever.

“Jeff?” she tries again. 

“We will see” he replies finally. “I am sure we can work something out.” 

And Grandma knows, right then and right there and she just agreed to adopt five cats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten names anyone??


	63. The Power Point Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and John put together a power point presentation on why they should be allowed to keep the cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can Jeff possibly say no?!


	64. Tracy style cat chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five cats finding their feet as Tracy's what could possibly go wrong?

“DAD! NEMO IS PLAYING WITH THE CORD ON MY LAPTOP AGAIN!” John calls, trying to be angry as the now ten-week kitten bounces around his bedroom, while he tries to do his final piece of homework before the holidays.

It is the Saturday before thanksgiving, and the house is in its now normal chaotic state as the four kittens have finally been given the full run of the house, and there have been a few minor issues. Neko, Nemo’s identical twin tore Jeff’s shower curtain down while he was in the shower. Lucifer, the male kitten, helped himself to the jug of custard which Grandma had made to go with dessert. Libra is obsessed with cardboard boxes and lies in wait for a victim to walk past before pouncing on their feet. Her favourite time to do this is the middle of the night when it is dark and it has the best impact. There have been broken vases, and mugs. 

Jeff comes running up the stairs, two at a time and into John’s room where the tabby cat has abandoned the cord and is now intently clawing her way up his bedroom curtains. “Come on little lady” Jeff says plucking the cat from the curtains and removing her from John’s room. “Let’s go and annoy Gordon” 

“Thanks dad, she can come back once I have finished, but if I don’t get this done then I am toast in history class!” John says, giving Nemo a quick scratch behind the ear. 

“Dinner will be ready soon” Jeff says to John. “Make sure that homework is finished please” 

“Where are you ordering from? And of course!” John replies cheekily. 

“Grandma is cooking your favourite” Jeff says.

“So the Italian in town then?” John says. 

“That’s the one. I will see you in a bit, pop down when you are done, your brothers are decorating for Thanksgiving and Christmas” Jeff tells him, before backing from the room, the kitten still sitting in his arms purring contentedly as he closes the door. 

“Come on, let’s go and see what your other brothers are up to” Jeff tells his daughter. 

Finding Gordon, Alan and Virgil in the living room where the three boys are going through one of the boxes of Christmas decorations while Neko and Lucifer attack the tinsel. Libra is napping on the sofa, having successfully scaled it by climbing up Jeff’s leg earlier this afternoon, her tiny white paws covering her eyes, while she is curled up into a tight little ball of fluff.

“I think this is a much more appropriate use of your time” Jeff says to the cat still in his arms as he puts her down on the floor near Gordon, and she immediately turns and flees back to the stairs. Only she is still too little to get up there easily and starts her slow descent back to John. 

“I give up!” Jeff says. “What time is Scott going to be home?” he asks Virgil. Scott has been gone all day, with his new girlfriend and all Jeff remembers is him calling up the stairs as he was leaving that he will be back for supper. 

“No idea” Virgil replies with a shrug. “Hey dad look at what Lucifer can do now” 

Virgil grabs the now tatty tinsel, which has left strands all over the carpet and waves it above the cats nose, laughing as he leaps up into the air and catches it neatly in his paws before bringing it back down to the ground for a good chewing. 

“Put extra tinsel on the list” Jeff says, resigned to the damage done to his house over the last four weeks. 

Gordon grabs the shopping list from the coffee table, which now spans three pages and is mainly cat food, cat treats, cat litter and things the cats have broken that need to be replaced! 

The afternoon passes peacefully, John joining in once he has finished his homework. The living room is starting to look like there has been an explosion of glitter and tinsel and both Jeff and Grandma have ling since given up trying to help, and have taken refuge in the kitchen with Star, who is curled up on Jeff’s knee fast asleep, unaware that she is off to the vet on Monday morning to ensure that she doesn’t have anymore kittens. 

“Have you ordered dinner yet?” Grandma asks, draining the rest of her coffee. 

“Not yet, I am waiting for a message back from Scott to see if he is coming home for dinner” Jeff replies. 

“Order, and if he doesn’t reply I know five furry devils that will happily eat his!” Grandma says, reaching over to scratch Star’s head and smiling when she purrs back. 

Jeff grins back. He does not regret adopting the five furry devils one little bit! 

*TB*

Scott shows up with the delivery driver, his nose leading him home just in time for his supper. “It is freezing out there” Scott complains, sinking down into his seat and pulling a carton filled with pasta and meatballs and starts to shovel it into his mouth. 

Alan is feeding Star more than he is eating. “Look daddy, she is eating my meatball!” 

“STAR! Stop stealing Alan’s food!” Jeff demands. “And get down from the table” he adds in exasperation. The cat glares at him, before turning his back and starting to lick the back of her paw before washing her ear. “Down” Jeff repeats, but the cat continues to ignore him, so he scoops her up in both hands and carries her from the room. “You are worse than Gordon!” he says, popping her down on the sofa, only for her to beat him back to the kitchen and up into his seat. 

“Daddy, what would you do if I was allergic to cats?” Alan asks, while Jeff finishes his dinner standing up.

It is Gordon who answers him. “Easy, we would take you to the pound to be rehomed” 

“DADDY!” Alan wails. 

“Gordon!” Jeff admonishes but he is grinning. “We would get you some nice allergy shots instead, but you aren’t so you don’t have to worry. Now I want you all in bed early as we are going shopping for thanksgiving first thing tomorrow morning. Yes Scott, you are coming too. No excuses” 

“Define early?” Virgil asks in disgust. 

“Well the shop opens at six-thirty. I want you ready and dressed and standing outside the store at six-fifteen” Jeff replies. 

“No thanks, that’s child abuse” Virgil replies even more disgusted now. 

Jeff rolls his eyes in reply. “No. Excuses Virg. OW!” 

“What happened?” John asks. As Jeff looks down at his leg, where Lucifer is trying to climb it, his needle-sharp claws inching their way slowly up his jeans. 

“Hey, come on, there is no need for claws!” Jeff says, reaching down and taking the cat into his arms. 

“What is for dessert dad?” Gordon asks. 

“For those who agree to go to bed early and get up tomorrow morning and come shopping without complaint dessert is apple pie and ice cream. If there are any protests then it is grandmas freshly baked cookies” Jeff replies. 

“Okay fine” they all reply in unison. 

“Much better” Jeff replies, placing Lucifer on the table who immediately helps himself to the left-over sauce on Scott’s plate.

“Hey dad, he is better than Gordon at washing up already.” John says. 

“He isn’t wrong dad!” Gordon confirms. 

“Maybe you can practise after you have eaten dessert?” Jeff says.

“No thanks Dad, I am perfectly happy with the skills I already have, and besides, it is John’s turn” Gordon replies. 

“No it is Scott’s turn” John replies. 

“I am fairly sure it is Virgil’s turn” Scott adds. 

“Just stack them neatly, and I will do them” Virgil, as ever the family peacemaker, says. 

“Thanks Virg!” His brothers reply grinning at him. 

*TB*

“Can you believe that dad wants us to go food shopping at six in the morning?” Gordon asks Virgil once they are safely ensconced in their room getting ready for the prescribed early night. He is lying on his bed, already in his pyjamas gazing up at the ceiling while Neko lies on his chest nuzzling his chin with her nose.

“Yep. But just think it is a three-day week and a long weekend!” Virgil reminds him. “And Grandma promised us a ready cooked turkey this year, so we won’t have to let her near the kitchen!” 

“Doesn’t mean I want to get up so early!” Gordon replies. “What are you looking at?” 

Virgil is standing by the window, staring out at the frost covered yard. “Nothing. I am just looking.” The artist in him wishes he were outside sketching the snow-covered bushes. 

“Art daydream again?” Gordon asks.

“Yeah, think dad will notice if I sneak out there for a bit?” Virgil asks. 

“Yep!” Gordon replies. “If I were you, I would sneak out anyway, but you don’t know how to rebel!” 

“It definitely isn’t worth it. Are you ready for me to turn the light out?” Virgil asks, closing the curtains and turning away from the window. 

“Mmm sure” Gordon replies. “See you at five-thirty” 

“Ugh!” is the only response he gets from Virgil before the room is plunged into darkness, and the only sounds left are the purrs coming from Neko. 

*TB*

It only feels like he closed his eyes minutes before when the alarm starts to screech dragging him back into the land of the conscious. “No. Not today” Virgil mumbles sleepily, slamming his fist on the snooze button on the top of his alarm clock. 

“COME ON YOU TWO, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE” Jeff calls loudly. Flicking the light on and pulling open the curtains. 

Neko is the only one who moves as she leaps from Gordon’s bed and follows Jeff and the promise of breakfast. 

“At least one of my children obeys me” Jeff says, rolling his eyes and grabbing the blanket from Virgil’s bed and pulling it away before doing the same to Gordon.

“Can I drive?” Virgil asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“I don’t know, how old are you?” Jeff asks. 

“Thirteen” Virgil replies. 

“Do you have a license?” Jeff asks. 

“No” Virgil replies. 

“Then I think we both know the answer! Get up now! Both of you” Jeff demands. realising that Gordon has pulled the blanket back over himself and is already asleep again. 

“But it is still dark outside, and it is cold” Gordon complains. 

“UP!” Jeff shouts before leaving them to get up.

“Come on Squid, I don’t think he is in the mood for your antics” Virgil says, pulling him off the bed and onto his feet. 

They join Alan, Scott and John for breakfast, all three look tired and cranky and ready to snap at the slightest provocation. John is buttering slightly blackened toast before shovelling the slices into his mouth whole. Scott is stirring his coffee, a vacant expression on his face. Alan is staring at the bowl of cereal in front of him hoping that it finds its own way into his mouth so he doesn’t have to pick up the spoon.

“Daddy why do we have to do this so early?” Alan asks again. 

Jeff rolls his eyes before launching into his explanation. “I want to get this shopping done before the crowds get in, and I want you all to help. Now go and get dressed and get back here in five minutes with your teeth brushed” 

Scott is the first to move. “Come on guys the quicker we get this over with the quicker we can go back to bed!” 

“How come the cats are allowed to stay in bed?” Alan groans as he marches his weary body back up the stairs and into his room. Stepping his way gingerly through his designated pathway through the toys and clothes strewn randomly around the room and to the wardrobe where his clean clothes are stashed and slowly and unenthusiastically starts to get dressed. Throwing his discarded pyjamas on the floor before pulling on a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans on. Not bothering with socks and just jamming his bare feet into a pair of trainers. 

“Ready daddy” Alan calls running back down the stairs. 

Jeff walks out to the car, helping Alan into his booster seat and followed by Gordon and Virgil who automatically claim the back seat for themselves leaving John and Scott to fight over the remaining seats. Scott ordering John into the middle so he can have the window seat. Grandma has the shopping bags and the now four-page list. 

“Four pages? This is going to take hours isn’t it?” Gordon asks Virgil miserably.

“Yep Squid” Virgil replies. “Just ride it out, because dad is not going to let us out of this one!” 

“He is right Squid we are doing this as a family” Jeff confirms. 

The sky is just starting to lighten when Jeff reaches the parking lot. “Come on guys. Mom, Scott grab a trolley each and meet me in the store” 

Gordon climbs over the side of Scott’s trolley and gets comfortable leaning up against the back and plucking a magazine from the shelf and starting to flick through it. 

Jeff rolls his eyes again but doesn’t tell him to get out. Sitting in the trolley is a lot less dangerous than letting him run around the store! 

“Daddy. Grandma won’t let me in her trolley” Alan whinges, still clinging onto the end of the trolley. 

“Grandma” Jeff pleads, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, ones Gordon has perfected! 

“Okay, fine” Grandma groans before lifting him up and putting him in the trolley. “How are we doing this?” she asks Jeff. 

Jeff gives her half the list. “We split up. You take Alan and John and the fresh food list and Scott will take Virgil and Gordon and do the rest” 

“What are you going to do?” Gordon asks.

“Go and get a coffee, call me when you’re done!” Jeff tells them with a grin. 

The boys exchange a look with Grandma before rounding on their father and laughing. “Oh no Jeff, you dragged us here in the middle of the night, there is no way that you are escaping that easily” 

“And we want to stick together” Gordon adds. “It will be more fun that way!” 

Jeff does not believe that this is ever going to be fun, but he agrees to let them stick together as they wander the aisles, taking over Scott’s trolley duties so he can browse the shelves. The occasional arguing breaks out, usually when Jeff vetoes adding more chocolate to the trollies. 

“Excuse me Sir” someone taps Jeff on the shoulder once they are halfway down aisle number five. 

“Yes” Jeff turns round and finds himself face to face with the manager. 

“Can you please tell your children to stop throwing grapes at each other, they are going all over the floor and are a trip hazard” the manager says sternly. 

“Gordon! Alan! Stop it now!” Jeff demands. 

“It wasn’t us” Gordon protests in disgust, looking up from his magazine. 

“Scott started it” Virgil confirms, flinging one final grape at his eldest brother, who neatly catches in his mouth. 

“Did not” Scott fires back. 

“Just stop it. or I will leave you both here all day cleaning the store. For free” Jeff tells them. 

“Fine. We will behave” Scott promises. 

Gordon and Alan are both quickly buried by food for both humans and cats. Fruits, vegetables, joints of meat, cold cuts for sandwiches, ice cream, pastries, fresh bread all go into the trollies. Then they get to the coffee section, and Scott starts to add enough coffee to see him through to Christmas, until Jeff stops him. 

He also has to stop Gordon clearing the shelves of celery crunch bars, gently reminding him that other people will want them and that it is selfish to take them all. 

“Is that on the list Al?” Jeff asks, as he picks up a twenty-pound box of jellybeans marked at two hundred dollars. 

“Yeah right here” Alan replies, pointing to the list. 

Sure enough in Gordon’s handwriting is “twenty points of jellybeans”. Jeff takes the moment to read through the list. 

“Why are twelve bottles of wine on the list?” Jeff asks Gordon. 

“Grandma told me to add that” Gordon replies. 

“And the popcorn maker?” Jeff asks.

“Scott’s request” Gordon replies. 

“Popping corn?” Jeff asks

“The popcorn maker’s request” Gordon replies. 

Jeff is getting a headache! “And who asked for three hundred chicken nuggets?” 

“The cats!” Gordon replies, rolling his eyes as it is the most obvious question in the world.

“Of course they did!” Jeff replies. 

“Why are the Brussel sprouts crossed out?” Jeff asks.

“Because they are yucky, duh!” Gordon replies. 

“I like them” Jeff advises him. 

“Weirdo” Gordon says. 

“Love you too Gordo” Jeff says. 

Jeff lets them get the popcorn maker, and the jellybeans and even agrees to get Grandma her wine, knowing that she has earned it! 

They are almost done, nearly two hours after their arrival when Jeff gets to the bottom of the list and gasps in horror. “Why do we need a new oven?” 

“That’s Grandma’s fault” Gordon says. 

“It was an accident. I didn’t know there was a plastic bowl in there with the fish you were defrosting. By the way, you also need some more fish, and a plastic bowl.” Grandma says, grabbing the list and adding the additional items. 

Jeff doesn’t even look at the final total, as he organises the new oven to be delivered in the morning before finally leaving the store. 

“That was not so bad was it?” he asks as he loads the shopping bags into the very back of the car. There are so many bags, that the entire back row is buried in shopping leaving no room for Virgil and Gordon. 

“See you boys” Grandma calls grinning while they stand waiting by the car. 

“You didn’t think this through did you dad?” Virgil asks. 

“Stay here, and I will send Scott back for you” Jeff promises. 

“Yeah right. Hey Scott! We will be in McDonalds” Virgil replies. 

“I WANNA GO WITH THEM!” Alan cries, trying to get back out the car.

“Fine, you can all go to McDonalds, and I will come and get you once I have unloaded the shopping” Jeff gives in. 

John and Scott both agree to join them with Jeff’s credit card! 

“You do know you could have just ordered them a taxi?” Grandma asks once they have driven away from the store. 

“Nah, they’re good kids. They deserve junk food every now and again” Jeff replies. 

“And I deserve wine” Grandma says. 

“Yeah” Jeff agrees. “You really do mom”


	65. Chore Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff enlists the boys help in cleaning up the house for thanksgiving.

Scott leads his brother’s across the carpark and into the McDonald’s next door. “What does everyone want?” He asks once they are seated at a table.

“A happy meal with a burger and fries and a coke with ice” Alan demands.

“Manners” Scott reminds him. 

“Please” Alan adds with minimal prompting. 

“That’s better!” Scott says. 

“Can I have a triple cheeseburger with everything and extra pickles please?” John asks. 

“Why do you want onions on it?” Gordon stops Scott from replying eyeing up John, disgusted. 

John rolls his eyes at his younger brother, “onions are delicious” he replies.

“No they aren’t, they’re yucky” Gordon insists, 

“Guys! We can debate this later, Gordon what do you want to eat?” Scot asks trying to stop any arguments before they have time to start. 

“Twenty chicken nuggets, large fries, a share box of cheesy bites a plain triple cheeseburger with extra cheese and a large chocolate milkshake please” Gordon replies, 

“Absolutely not” Scott replies. “you’ll be sick. You have have six nuggets, small fries and a milkshake”

Gordon glares at Scott, “but Scotty I am hungry” he insists. 

“How about You keep up the complaints and you get nothing and will sort here quietly while we eat” Scott threatens.

“Don’t be so cruel” Virgil speaks up in his little brother’s defence. “but my order is the same as Gordon’s but with a barbecue chicken wrap on the side”

“You are pigs the pair of you!” Scott replies as he pulls up the menu on the tablet ordering system on the table.

Scott orders everything that his greedy pig brother’s ask for and the final bill is over seventy-five dollars. “I hope you know that I am not paying for this” 

“We know, dad said he would remember” Virgil reminds him. 

The food arrives quickly, and gordon puts his nuggets to one side intending to take them home for the cats. “Are you even going to eat those? Scott asks.

“Nope!” Gordon replies as he starts to shovel fries into his mouth. “MMM these are good” he says in between bites.

To Scott’s surprise and disgust Gordon manages to eat everything he ordered apart from the nuggets for the cats. Virgil even manages dessert!

They are just finishing off when Jeff arrives back to give them a lift home. “DADDY!” Alan greets him enthusiastically throwing himself into his father’s arms. 

“Dad, look, we got chicken nuggets for the cats” Gordon says, showing him the two boxes of nuggets they ordered. 

“Daddy I’m tired” Alan complains. 

Jeff picks him up and gets him settled on his hip. “Well you can nap on the way home, come on boys let’s get out of here” 

“Carry me too dad” Gordon requests, as he too is exhausted and too full of junk food to move. 

“Scott carry Gordon for me please” Jeff asks his eldest son, as he walks out with Alan to the parked car outside. 

“Come on then you spoilt little brat” Scott says to Gordon affectionately, while he climbs up onto his back “How do you eat so much yet still be such a midget?” He asks. 

“Dunno” Gordon shrugs. “I’m tired Scotty” he says burying his head on Scott’s shoulder. 

“Me too” Scott admits. He can’t wait to get home and collapse on the sofa with a coffee and the remote control. 

The boys trudge into the house while Jeff gets the car parked in the garage. Scott is determined to win control of the remote before his brothers even have the time to realise that he is planning on spending the day watching the new series of Plane Wars. 

The remote, however is nowhere to be seen as he looks under cushions and behind the curtains, he even checks the bin and the fireplace and nothing. The remote has vanished. 

“Looking for something Dear?” grandma asks.

Scott spins around to find grandma standing in the doorway holding the remote, 

“Thanks grandma, I will take that” Scott says gratefully.

Only for grandma’s smirk to become a proper smile now. “You can have it back after you have completed your chores. We have a house to clean for thanksgiving. The list has been posted on the board in the kitchen, you are starting with your rooms, and then you can pick from the remaining jobs. The faster you get your room cleaned, the more variety you will have on the remaining jobs. And yes the bathrooms are on there”

“B-b-b-but” Scott stammers in shock. 

“Goats butt Scott, get a move on, you’re already behind John and Virgil” Grandma informs him. 

Scott leaps up the stairs two at a time and into his room, which luckily is always neat and tidy, and he hopes that this will give in an advantage over Alan, Virgil and Gordon. He starts with the bed, stripping off the sheets and throwing them in the laundry along with his pyjamas and the nest of socks he found which have taken refuge under the bed. “Ooo so that is what that smell was!” He says out loud to the empty room. 

Polishing the furniture, hoovering the carpet and remaking the bed take less than twenty minutes and Scott is done. Giving the room one last look of pride, he leaves for the kitchen where hopefully there are nice and easy jobs left. 

Sneaking past Gordon and Virgil’s room where the two are having a loud argument about wether the dirty plate under the dresser is going in the dishwasher or to school as Gordon’s science fair project “Grow your own mould” by Gordon Cooper Tracy” Scott can’t help a chuckle from escaping. “Good luck with that Virg” he says quietly as he rounds the corner. 

He rounds the corner to John’s room where his middle brother has left the door slightly ajar, pushing it open all the way Scott is not surprised to find it neat and tidy, he knows that John will have already nabbed the easy jobs and he is determined to leave the bathroom for Gordon, Alan and Virgil. 

He finds Alan sitting in the middle of his bedroom, tears streaming down his face and he balls his heart out, the room is its usual mess with toys and books and clothes all over the floor, and the bed. There are cereal bowls on the windowsill and a banana skin which is blackened and bruised on the desk. 

“Allie?!” Scott calls, fighting his way through the debris and swearing under his breath when he stands on something unidentifiable and sludgy.

“GO ‘WAY” Alan shouts back hysterically. 

“No, not until you tell me what is wrong” Scott insists, sitting down on the floor next to him. Lucifer has followed him into the room and crawls up into Alan’s lap purring and nuzzling into his hand. Alan goes the small cat a brief smile but doesn’t stop crying. “Alan, please” Scott begs.

“Gordy said I have to clean the toilets with my hair if I don’t get my room cleaned” he wails miserably, buying his head in Scott’s jumper. 

“Gordon!” Scott growls in a low and menacing voice. “you leave him to me! But I can assure you that is not going to happen. What else did he say?”

Alan looks up at his eldest brother. Just having him there with him has been enough to calm his tears. “That it is my turn to clean the chimney, and that I have to climb up there and that I will get stuck on the roof when I get up out of the top” 

Scott is furious, but he knows that it doesn’t matter what he tells Alan, he will always blindly believe Gordon! 

Wordlessly he gets to his feet and starts to tidy up Alan’s room. “How do you live in this chaos?” he asks as he starts on the clothes pile near the bed. 

Alan shrugs. He Is just used to it and doesn’t like it when the toom is too tidy. Even with Scott’s help it takes the two boys most of the day to clean and sort out the room, and it is nearly supper time when Scott is finally done. All the dirty clothes are in the laundry basket, the plates are in the dishwasher, the rubbish is in the bin and the large number of stuffed animals have a clean bed to sleep in. 

Scott is aware that he smells of sweat and furniture polish, but he doesn’t care as he scoops Alan up for a cuddle. “See isn’t that much nicer?” he asks the four-year-old who has been more of a hindrance than a help! 

“No” Alan replies shaking his head “Put it all back Scotty” he demands. 

“Absolutely not! Come on, let’s go and tattle on Gordon” 

They find Gordon asleep on the sofa, a fluffy blanket wrapped around him and his head rested on their father’s leg and Scott’s heart melts at the sight. Gordon might be the spawn of Satan, but he is still his brother and he can’t get him into trouble. 

“Alan’s room is done dad” Scott announces. 

“Good. Did you remember to get rid of the fire ant nest under the bed?” Jeff asks. 

“THE WHAT?!” Scott exclaims in shock, waking Gordon up. 

“Huh?” Gordon says sleepily. “What’s going on?” 

“Go back to sleep Squid, I was only kidding” Jeff reassures the sleepy blonde. 

Scott rolls his eyes in disgust, he is tired and this is the last thing he needs right now, having been awake since the early hours of the morning, his temper is shorter than Alan! “I am getting something to eat” dropping Alan down on to his father’s lap near Gordon’s head.

“Do I have to go up the chimney now daddy?” Alan asks. 

Gordon grimaces. 

“Excuse me?” Jeff asks looking down at his youngest son. 

“Gordy said I was going to be the chimney sweep” Alan says. 

“Gordon?” Jeff queries. 

Gordon sits up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. “It was just a joke dad I promise, Alan knows that I wouldn’t really put him up a chimney. Scott is just a drama queen!” 

Jeff tucks Gordon under his arm, and Alan under the other. “I know you would never do anything to hurt my brothers” Gordon reminds his father. “You on the other hand” he adds with a smirk.

“Before you decide to prank me, let me remind you that I am in charge of buying your Christmas presents” Jeff replies. 

“Okay” Gordon relents. “But Scott is fair game!” 

Jeff decides that he doesn’t want to know what Gordon is planning as that way he can’t be implicated! 

*TB*

“Hey Virg?” Gordon asks after supper and he is safe from Scott’s wrath in their room. 

Virgil is lying on his stomach on the bed reading a biography about Mozart and studying for his music exam which is sur to take place next Monday. “Mmm?” he asks, not bothering to look up. 

“Where can I get fire ants from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Virgil talk Gordon out of pranking Scott?


	66. Unhappy Pranksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Thanksgiving week in the Tracy household

“Fire ants?!” Virgil asks, looking up at Gordon.

Gordon nods happily, “Yeah, I am going to get them for Alan for Christmas he will love them!” 

“True” Virgil agrees. He knows that Alan would love an ant farm, but nearly nine years of living with the family fish has left him suspicious of his real motivations.

“So are you ping to help me out or not?” Gordon asks. 

“Not!” Virgil replies, returning to his book. “Now get to bed, we have school tomorrow” 

Gordon rolls his eyes in response as he pulls his pyjama top on over his head. He has been awake since the early hours, and thanks to the dreaded chore list did not get that nap his dad promised him and he does feel tired. “Fine I will ask john, he can’t resist answering a question” 

Virgil jumps down from the bed and pushes gordon aside to get to John first! 

“OW! VIRGY” Gordon cries, picking himself up from the floor and chasing him from the room catching up with Virgil, the two are both laughing hysterically as they burst into John’s room together. 

Virgil clamps his hand over Gordon’s mouth. “D-d-don‘t tell him anything” he says, gasping for breath. “EUW! GORDON! THAT’S GROSS!” He exclaims loudly pulling away from him and wiping the palm of his hand that Gordon has just licked in disgust.

John is standing at the window, using his telescope.

“Are you spying on the neighbours Johnny?” Gordon asks, distracted from the reason why he is here.

“Our nearest neighbour is two miles away Gords, don’t be so stupid. What did you want anyway?” John replies. He has still not looked around, only stopping briefly to mark something on a chart on is tablet. 

“Don’t call him stupid!” Virgil snaps. 

“Sorry” John replies instantly. “Now tell me what you wanted or get out” 

“Where can I get fire ants from?” Gordon asks. 

“The southern states. Texas for example. They like it in warm and dry places. Why?” john asks suddenly suspicious, and finally turning around where he finds gordon and Virgil both standing in the middle of the room, Virgil has his head in his hands and is grumbling under his breath. 

“No reason” Gordon replies, turning on his charms and grinning at him. “Can I buy them?”

John looks briefly at Virgil who is slowly shaking his head, trying to get him to say no!

“Not easily, no. why do you want fire ants?” John asks.

“Alan’s Christmas present. He would love a fire ant farm” Gordon asks. 

“Yes he would, but it wouldn’t make a good present. What would you do if they escaped? Fire ants bite and sting, and what if they bit one of the kittens it would hurt” John says, appealing to his brother’s better nature as he would find the ants biting him or Scott or Virgil or even Alan would be hilarious, but he would never hurt the cats. “but if you really want to get him an ant farm, then I can help you. Come and see me after school tomorrow and we will have a look into it” John promises. 

“Really?” Gordon asks excitedly, John has never volunteered to help him with anything before, usually choosing to palm him off on Virgil. 

“Really, now go to sleep!” John says. 

Gordon skips out the room leaving john and Virgil alone. “Fire ants?! Where does he get these ideas from?” John asks bursting into laughter.

“Better yet, why did you tell him?” Virgil replies. 

“I can’t help it. I like answering questions” John tells him with a shrug. “Go to bed Virg, turn the light off and don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” 

“Goodnight John” Virgil replies, leaving the doo wide open just to annoy him.

“DOOR VIRGIL!” John shouts before crossing the room and slamming the door closed. 

*TB*

Waking up the following morning, John feels like his body is on fire. Moaning as he rolls over and looks at the alarm clock next to his bed he realises that it Is nearly midday. “NO NO NO NO NO!” He shouts as he throws himself off the bed and onto the floor. He scrambles to his feet and races down the stairs. 

“Grandma? Where is everyone? I am so late!” John says breathlessly. 

“Calm down. Don’t you remember what happened this morning?” Grandma asks, gently pushing him down into one of the kitchen chairs and placing her hand on his forehead.

“No” John replies, shrugging her and away. 

“We tried to get you up, but you had a temperature of one hundred and two degrees, and you thought that your room had been invaded by giant man eating space creatures. I dosed you up with Tylenol and you went straight back to sleep. How are you feeling now?”

John has to think about that as he has no idea how he feels. His head hurts, that he does know. “My attendance” he complains, his voice weakening with the realisation that this years perfect attendance has now expired. 

“Your health is more important. Now you go and get comfortable on the sofa and let your grandma do the worrying for you” Grandma says, helping him up from the chair. The movement makes john feel dizzy and he finds himself leaning against her for support. 

John curls up on the sofa and is quickly joined by Neko, who climbs up onto his chest for a cuddle. 

“Look after him for me” Grandma tells the kitten. “I will be in the kitchen if you need anything okay?”

“Are you talking to the cat or me?” John asks smiling. 

“Both” grandma replies, running a hand through his hair. “Get some rest”

John spends the afternoon flicking through the channels on the tv and napping. Drinking the endless cups of tea Grandma supplies. He is still asleep when the daily chaos breaks loose as Alan arrives home with Scott and Virgil. 

“GRANDMA GRANDMA GRANDMA!” Alan cries at top volume running through the house. 

“Quiet Allie, your brother is asleep” grandma tells him as she scoops him up from the floor. 

“Grandma I didn’t do it, I promise” Alan says, sticking his thumb into his mouth and looking up at her his eyes wide and innocent.

“Didn’t do what” Grandma asks. 

“Put superglue on Mr Morgan’s chair before assembly, it was Gordon!” Alan says, determined to get his story out first while his brother is a swim practise. 

“Excuse me?” Grandma asks I shock. “You did what?!”

“Nothing, it was Gordon!” Alan insists. “He is framing me”

“I have a letter from Mr Morgan here, dad has to go to the school in the morning for a meeting” Scott tells her, Handing over the letter. 

“That will please him” grandma says sarcastically. “Up to your room please Alan. You know the rules” she says, putting him back down on the floor. 

“But I didn’t do it” he insists. 

“Let me talk to your dad and brother, and if Gordon framed you he will be the one grounded and we will let you go” Grandma says. 

Alan storms from the kitchen and up the stairs slamming his bedroom door closed behind him. 

“Hey Grandma” Scott asks. 

“Yes Scott?’ she replies. 

“Want some wine?!” He says grinning. 

“I think I am going to need it!” She tells him, returning his smile. “What do you think, did Gordon do this?”

“It has gordon and billy written all over it, but framing Alan is cruel and if they did that then he should be grounded until Christmas!” Scott says pouring himself a glass of wine and downing it quickly. “Ugh, I have no idea how you drink this stuff!”

Grandma grins. “You get used to it, and don’t tell your dad you have been drinking, you are not twenty one!”

Scott laughs, as he refills the glass. 

“Scott, no!” Grandma says, taking the glass away. “One glass is more than enough at your age young man” 

Scott knows that she is right, but he has spent his whole life being a role model, and sometimes just sometimes he wishes he could forget all about his responsibilities and get drunk in the park with his friends. “Just one more” he asks hopefully. 

Grandma has already put the bottle away and drunk that second glass for herself. “Sorry Scott. You know the rules”

Scott’s pouting never lasts long, “Fine, I am going to study for my maths exam on Wednesday. Call me when dinner is ready”

“Dinner!” grandma exclaims, suddenly remembering the sausage casserole she put in the oven earlier in the day. She was supposed to turn the heat down an hour ago! 

Opening up the oven, an acrid smell hits the nostrils and the back of her throat, causing her to cough, breathing heavily she takes the dish from the oven, and tentatively lifts the lid. 

The liquid has almost evaporated from being overcooked, and the sausage pieces are burned and blackened, and the vegetables soggy and ready to make soup instead. 

Prodding the congealed mess with a fork, grandma contemplated serving it anyway, but she loves her son and grandsons, and this she wouldn’t feed to her worst enemy! She wouldn’t even feed it to the man who caused Jeff’s plane crash, the terrorist known among the GDF as the Hood. Kyrano’s half brother and Kayo’s uncle. 

Pouring it into the bin, she goes to find Virgil, who is lying on the sofa with John, one arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Virg, can you order pizza?” She asks.

“What happened to the casserole?” Virgil asks. 

“It had a little accident” Grandma tells him.

“I’m on it” Virgil confirms laughing. 

*TB*

Gordon has just climbed out the pool for the final time before thanksgiving. Shaking water out of his hair as he walks towards the shower block. “Bye Mr Morgan, see you tomorrow” he calls back under his shoulder. 

“My office. Seven-thirty, bring your dad!” Mr Morgan calls back, he is aware that Gordon was the one who pranked him and framed Alan and he has no intentions of letting him get away with it. He gets an arrogant laugh from Gordon as he leaves to get changed. 

Once he has fully dressed, Gordon goes outside to wait for his ride. 

And waits. 

And waits. 

He is still waiting when Mr Morgan comes out to go home and he is angry. Scott has never forgotten him before, not even when he was angry when he dyed all his white shirts pink did he forget him. 

He has tried phoning but no one at home is answering, and his dad is in a meeting and won’t be free until late. 

“Still here Gordon?” Mr Morgan asks.

“Yeah, Scott is late” Gordon replies. 

“You need a ride?”

Gordon nods. “Yes please” he follows his teacher across the car park and into the car. 

“I know you set up your brother Gordon” Mr Morgan tells him, as he drives towards the exit of the car park. 

“Maybe I did, but it is about time he started pranking, when I was his age I had already gotten my first Saturday detention” Gordon says proudly.

“That is nothing to be proud of Gordon! Where do I go from here?”

“Through Main Street, turn right onto the highway for half a mile then there is a sharp left onto the private road leading to m house” Gordon says, deliberately ignoring Mr Morgan’s rebuke.

They drive on in silence, the warmth of the car is making Gordon feel sleepy. Yawning heavily, he leans up against the window, starring out at the scenery. 

“Come on Gordon, we are here” Mr Morgan says gently sharing him awake. 

“Thanks for the ride” Gordon says before he climbs out of the car and goes into the house, where he finds his brother’s and Grandma sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza, laughing and joking and happier than he has seen them when he has been with them. Seeing them happy that he is not there turns his anger into despair. 

He doesn’t bother letting them know he is home safe, instead he goes up to his room, and throws himself onto the bed and cries until he falls asleep.


End file.
